The General and Her Slave
by grither55
Summary: Esdeath purchased a slave from the market having caught her eye idly on first glance. Upon first impression she literally sells herself with a smile to her would be owner. What's so unique about Saiko? There's one major detail Esdeath comes to adore. The petite girl falls in love with Esdeath and savors being her pet, the General is her savior and Saiko will do anything for her.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I would like to state that this story has idle mentions of rape, and dark subjects like that. I don't plan for it to occur but it is mentioned. Just a warning for people with triggers.

And please read and review. I am doing my best to edit all grammar errors. I just fixed chapter one and split it into two. Be patient please. And Thank you for taking the time to glance at my story!

The General and Her Slave

The Slave at the Market – Chapter One

Esdeath also known as The Empire's Strongest had had just arrived back in the Capital City after her trip back from subjugating the North. She was now in charge of policing the Capital and she had a few Courtesy calls to make.

Her Three Beasts were on a mission to kill politicians for the Prime Minister, she awaited the return of Liver, Nyau and Daidara. They had their quirks, but she enjoyed her subordinates, aside from Liver's cooking that is.

She had ample free time beyond her few calls to make so she decided to tour the Capital and see if there were any new markets downtown.

The Imperial markets were bustling with people moving in all directions in the street, some bumped into each other, but everyone gave her a wide birth as they saw her uniform and insignia, along with her light blue hair.

These people were not worthy of her attention, so she carried on seeing if any shops caught her eye.

The blue-haired woman had been looking for a sweet shop but realized she had sadly realized that shop with confections was in the other direction to the other end of the busy Main Street where she had to make her calls.

'So, there is nothing of note on this side of the market, but I may as well continue exploring.'

So, she walked along further as she clicked her heeled combat boot upon the ground before her callous deep blue eyes realized she was in the more unsavory section of the market, it was in a corner of the Capital city away from the other sales for a specific reason as some were offended by it and thus they not want to encounter it shopping.

The human trafficking market, in other words, the Imperial slave market where those were sold into slavery or sold themselves into slavery were auctioned off.

The General walked further into the slave market though she had no interest and could see twenty people were lined up with rags on in chains upon a podium.

They all had expressions of despair, faces that lost hope but that was not her concern because she has no pity for the weak.

This is the natural state of the weak, to be trodden upon by the strong.

Her eyes scanned the podium for a reason that escaped her and then she sighed as she straightened her cap unsure of why she was here in the first place. 'I have no use for a slave; I have plenty of pets as it is.'

Those were her thoughts until she saw her separated to the side from the rest as if defective.

Her cold deep blue eyes landed upon a young girl with long black hair that fell just past her shoulders with purple eyes that were simply magnificent, she had a strangely light skin tone that shone brightly in the sunlight, she was unusually short as she stood on the auction stand with a chain upon her neck and wrists tying her to a pole.

She seemed to be of foreign lands from far away, as Esdeath has conquered a great many people and seen none quite like her. She was quite thin as if she was not fed well in a long time, the way her flowing black hair landed in her face made her appear so delicate.

To the General's eyes she had just spied a rare gem in this pile of common stones and rocks that would never have caught her eye as she tread atop them, but as she tread atop this pile of stones and rocks this gem shined.

Saiko had been standing upon the auction podium all day, her long black hair was covered in sweat, her feet hurt as she was covered in blisters, her wrists hurt from the chains as skin as been chafed from wearing it so long, her neck hurt as struggled with the chain on her neck.

She coughed as she stood straighter lest she get beat by the auctioneer once more. Her purple eyes lowered to the wooden podium in sorrow as it was always the same cycle in this cruel Empire.

She had been a slave since she was a baby; she was from lands far off across the ocean to the West. It was so long ago, but she knew some information of her homeland. These details she has treasured close to her heart.

She knew much of her life though; it has been hell as a slave in the Empire.

No singular Master ever wanted her long because they hated how she was quite frankly far more intelligent than them, it was not her fault!

The path to freedom was to stay with one Master for a very long time, but if you get sent back it starts all over again.

And so, the young girl had been in the Capital City unable to find anyone to buy her for the entire month straight.

Her previous Master had been a cruel and petty man nobleman despite her best efforts to please, she found all she did to serve in the end mattered not for he simply hated the fact she was intelligent enough to read literature quicker than he, when she tried to help him compose his ill run study better.

She was thrown out and back to the auction facilities where she received a prompt beating daily since for displeasing a rich nobleman.

Hence it has become an issue, people may approach her for her looks but when they hear she has been cycled between over twelve Masters no one wants her and every time she fails get sold the auctioneer pounds her brutally afterward.

She wants so bad to be sold, being here is worse than being purchased.

'Of course, they strip me naked before they beat me, they wouldn't want to bruise the section of the wares people see.' She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of footstep headed her way.

Saiko lifted her gaze up from the ground of the podium to spot a tall woman walking her way, she stared at her with wondrous purple eyes as she registered that she was truly coming in her direction.

No one walks over in this corner knowing she is the 'problem slave'.

The woman looked older than her with blue hair that cascaded down to her mid knee caps with dark blue eyes, wearing an Imperial Army uniform that was composed of white and black, the top section that covered her neck to skirt was largely white, her sleeves were black with white lining the top.

She had a black colored belt around her waist with a black cross on her waist line. Above her generous and ample bust she had a strange red tattoo on display; she also wore a black and white military cap with the same cross in the black portion of the cap on the front.

Her skirt was all white, with porcelain skin showing briefly, the tops of her leggings were black, and the rest was white with heeled combat boots.

She also had two long black furs that wrapped around her neck and a sheathed rapier beneath her swaying behind her.

The young girl would estimate she is an immensely important woman, she would also estimate she is about nine years older than her if she were to guess, and much taller too.

'She will leave as soon as she hears why I am over here, but I will try to get out of here today.' The slave pondered as she nodded.

The older woman stopped just short of the right corner of the podium where this young girl who has caught her eye is chained away from the other slaves.

She peered deep into exotic purple eyes as she stood at eye level with the girl because of the podium to boost the difference in her unusually short height.

"Convince me, what is your worth girl? I will you one chance to convince me of your value." Esdeath demanded in interest as she received a gaze back from those lovely purple eyes.

"What is my worth, my potential Master? I would tell you simply I have many talents one being that I am well versed in studies current and ancient, I can decode many languages and I excel at strategy." Saiko replied as she decided to try to utilize her skills with this military woman whom if she worded it right she'd be out of here soon.

"Hoh, that is quite the impressive range of literature for a young slave girl. By all means please continue listing your talents you've intrigued me." The blue-haired woman insisted with her right hand upon her chin as stared deep into the young girl's eyes.

"I consider myself extremely intelligent, I am able to run a study after analyzing the materials my Master uses, I can sing for you, I can clean for you, cook for you, I'll bathe you, and even other body tasks…" The black-haired slave stated as she trailed off even offering her body at this point.

The General stared at the young slave girl with interested eyes, she had so many talents.

She did not detect that she was lying, yet here she was in a corner willing to hint after all those abilities she'd do body tasks for her.

However, she had already made up her mind. There was a problem she did not know about, but it is nothing the Empire's Strongest cannot handle.

'I will ask her name and if it interests me as well then it is sealed. I will purchase her as my slave.' The General mused as she eyed the girl.

"Here are my final two questions for you girl, so answer well. What is your name?" Esdeath questioned as she crossed her arms over her bust and her face bore a blank stern expression as she surveyed the young girl.

"My name is Saiko, I come from lands far off across the Great Ocean and my name means Serene Child." The young girl declared with gratification as she took great pride in her name and her learned skills.

The blue-haired woman's interest was piqued in such a well composed introduction from this young slave girl; huh Saiko is it then?

What a beautiful name, she did not know why but this girl would be hers today.

'I will take her back with me to the Palace and evaluate her talents, she is obviously physically weak, but she must have many uses…' Esdeath thought with a satisfied nod as she gazed at the small girl.

And furthermore, she comes from across the Great Ocean…well that explains the exotic look and why she felt she is a rare gem. She is from the only land mass untouched by the Empire! How exhilarating!

"The final question for you and this one is dependent upon if I purchase you, how do you intend to serve me General Esdeath?" The General asked as she narrowed her deep blue eyes and had decided in case the girl did not know to reveal her name to put pressure upon her to put her to the test.

"Master Esdeath, purchase me from these chains and you become my world. I will utilize every skill to make you as happy as I my abilities permit, only when you are happy can I be happy." Saiko responded convincing her would be Master that she was worth it in the end and hopefully she would not be returning to this shithole.

'I believe that I may well have done it, she may not hate me for my intelligence as she seems exceedingly smart herself.'

"You have convinced me Saiko, but do not let me down. I will call over the auctioneer to get the price upon you." Esdeath told the slave as she smiled in approval for the first time since walking up the young girl.

She raised her hand as she flagged down the auctioneer as he was busy at the other end of the podium, so he did not notice her it seems, when he still did not notice her she grew impatient as she snapped her fingers loudly which still did not gain his attention.

"Such rudeness Saiko and you were so polite, but I suppose I will just have to get his attention a different way, Weissschnabel!" The blue-haired woman called out with a mere wave of her right hand as she launched several small icicles the auctioneer's way.

She aimed it intentionally to simply scare him and embed them into the wall.

'I would normally brutally kill someone for such annoyances, but I need to purchase her and see if there is anything I missed.' The General mused with a hand on her chin.

The young girl's purple eyes widened in amazement as she witnessed her soon to be her new Master launch ice from the air at the auctioneer.

She found joy in watching his fat ass fall to the ground; it was too bad the icicles missed after all the beatings he gave her.

'I will have to be careful around someone like her however, I would not want to be impaled. I will have to treat her with great care.' Saiko pondered as she knew her knew owner deserved the upmost respect.

The slave auctioneer had just sold a slave at the other end of his podium when several massive icicles launched past him into the wall and his eyes widened in terror as he fell to the ground.

His heart nearly stopped, she's here in his market and he never noticed!

The terrified middle-aged trader gazed about the long podium to see the General standing near the end with the problem girl!

'No, she cannot purchase her or when she's displeased, she will take me to the torture chambers. I must dissuade her and convince her to choose another slave.' The auctioneer thought as his heart raced swallowing in great horror.

He rose up from the ground and collected himself to speak with the Empire's Strongest as he ran over as fast as he could, but it took him a moment as he was overweight.

"Esdeath-sama, it is an esteemed honor to have you in my market! How may I help you today?" The auctioneer queried as he surveyed his customer and the problem slave.

"Obviously not enough of an esteemed honor or you would have noticed me. This one here, how much is she?" The General demanded in a callous tone as she pointed at Saiko with a gleaming interest in her eyes as she gazed into the young girl's eyes.

"You don't want that one; she has been nothing but problems for over twelve Masters. Let me show you the other slaves." The auctioneer blurted out as he stepped closer to the woman as he raised a grubby hand to touch her shoulder and direct her over but was slapped over with such force his hand stung.

"Did I give me permission to touch me? Now, I would like to know from you Saiko what these problems are, so explain this to me before we leave." Esdeath barked as she gazed at Saiko for an explanation.

There was no worry since she could tell when someone was lying.

"Master Esdeath, to be blunt my previous Masters have been fond of my intelligence and-"The black-haired slave explained or she tried to as she was cut off by the auctioneer as he talked over her.

"The most recent one she caused problems for was a nobleman, she needs to learn to keep her mouth shut and stay out of books or-"The auctioneer spoke, but he was interrupted as he was kicked to the ground and fell on his back.

Then he felt a heeled combat boot stand firmly upon his face as it pressed down hard enough to draw blood.

"You are the one who needs to keep your mouth shut, I asked Saiko a question not you. Now you have my permission to resume Saiko." The blue-haired woman called out to the young girl as she looked back at her and then sneered down at the fool whose face was under her boot.

"Basically, in my experience all I can tell you Master Esdeath is many people would prefer a stupid slave over an intelligent one, my talents are despised." The young girl responded as she choked on the chain chafing her neck.

She resisted the urge to smile as her would be Master stood upon the auctioneer's face.

'I have done all I can, I even called her Master before she paid for me because she seems to adore being obeyed.' Her purple eyes fell downcast as she feared that this woman would reject her too.

"Hoh, how preposterous to prefer incompetence but I am not like that. How much is she?" Esdeath repeated as she smiled as she ground her heel into the man's face as he whimpered in pain under her.

"S-she is 500 gold coins Esdeath-sama, she may have problems, but she has many talents as you heard and she is in peak health." The auctioneer lied with a straight face.

Because of her beatings she had been devalued but what is the harm if he can sell her to the General who is so intent on buying her he may as well make a profit.

And get the hell out of her before she returns angry.

Saiko scowled from her chained position at the pole, he forces her to spend a month in a corner where no one wants her, beats her daily, tells her she has no value, and now he claims he wants 500 gold pieces when a General is interested.

'I will find a way to stab him in the back, you will regret beating me.' The petite girl mused with narrowed eyes.

"I am not so sure if you are truthful, but I find her worthy of 500 gold pieces. I agree to those terms and I wish to process the sale, here is payment and give me her keys." The General agreed as she reached for the small bag of Imperial currency that was tied to her belt as she grabbed the coins.

Then she dumped 500 gold coins onto the floor and she then reached down to grasp the key to her chains from his hands.

The new Master stepped off his face as she walked to collect her new slave feeling that she had just acquired something that will be of great use to her in the long run.

The auctioneer greedily sat up as he pushed all of the gold pieces into one pile and smiled.

'That was worth the one month of waiting! I just sold five slaves worth easily.' The trader pondered immensely pleased with himself.

Esdeath stood in front of the podium once more as she gazed at the young girl as she peered back at her with purple eyes full of hope?

She inserted the key into her chain behind her neck, as the chain fell with a rattle to the bottom of the post that the slave girl stood in front of.

She repeated the processes as she maneuvered the key behind her back to unlock her wrists as those chains fell with a resounding rattle as well.

Her slave glanced up at her as she smiled when she finished unlocking the chains.

'She is grateful towards me; this will award me with loyalty.' The blue-haired woman thought with a degree of smugness.

The black-haired slave stepped down from the podium with satisfaction in her heart and she stood before her new Master as she now realized how tall she was. She only came up to just below her Master's ample bust, the tip of her head met with her breasts lowest point.

'This is my world now, and I need to make it work.' Saiko wondered as her heart raced as she gazed upon Esdeath's looming form.

The young girl dropped to the ground as she bowed as if a Goddess stood before her, as far as she is concerned one did.

This is the most beautiful Master she has ever had, she was simply divine. She is a Goddess, a deity.

She grasped one of her heeled boots and kissed it tenderly as she smiled up at her.

'Truly I am honored the Empire's Strongest has deemed me Saiko worthy to serve her, I won't mess this up.' The black-haired slave mused with what felt like joy flowing through her heart.

How strange...why was she so pleased to be with this Master?

"I am all yours now Master Esdeath, free to use me as you please and however you see see fit. May I never displease you, for I Saiko live to serve." Saiko announced as she grasped her leggings while trying to be as submissive as possible.

"I have taken a liking to you my slave, you have grabbed my interest and that is something that is hard to do, now come with me. I have calls to make." The General commanded as she gently pushed the young girl to stand up with her right leg.

She found she really was content with her detour to this area of the market, and she turned around to walk out of the slave market.

The black-haired slave rose from the ground as she ran after her Master with pains as her body hurt now that she was trying to walk again.

He had beaten her legs, arms, stomach, her back was riddled with wounds, as well as her feet, and the only parts that did not hurt were the parts you could see. He had done unsavory things to her as well…

'Is it safe to play this gamble by telling her he cheated her? She may return me; well she is so interested that I believe if I word it correctly I should be fine…' Her purple eyes stared at her Master as she decided it was worth it just to make him suffer.

"May I have permission to speak freely Master Esdeath?" The young girl questioned as they had just walked out of the slave market and the two now were proceeding onward.

"Hmm, of course Saiko I did not purchase a mindless fool. One reason you are here is, so I will have someone to talk to." The blue-haired woman admitted as she glanced at the petite slave girl walking beside her.

"I am relieved to know this Master Esdeath. As my first service to you allow me to inform you that man just cheated you, I am worth the gold in skill but he has beaten me daily, so he lied to a General." The black-haired slave informed as she looked up at her Master with purple eyes full of mischievous.

"Oh, did he now? I suspected that he was untruthful, but I just wanted to acquire you, so you are worth the gold in my eyes. What would you have me do?" Esdeath remarked in amusement as this new slave of hers was turning out to be quite interesting.

'I know what she is doing; she is trying to utilize me to go kill the auctioneer. How bold of you Saiko; I did not purchase a spineless welp.' Her callous deep blue eyes flickered down to her little slave as waited for a reply.

"I would never order you Master, I am but an irrelevant little girl. To see you the Empire's Strongest; a famed General lied to and cheated directly to your face. That is never an insult I will stand Master Esdeath!" Saiko assured as she stared deeply back into her Master's deep blue eyes.

"You won't, will you? How reassuring that you are my little defender. So tell me what he has done to you and I may consider it." The General purred as she smirked enjoying the word games with her slave already.

"He beat me anywhere beyond sight, he stripped me daily to beat my arms, my legs, my back, my stomach, my feet are blistered, my wrists and my neck have bloody chafed skin but he also…" The young girl muttered as she lost her well-spoken confidence and gazed at the ground with a broken expression.

"What does this also entail Saiko? I command you to tell me." The blue-haired woman ordered as she reached for one of the rags her slave wore as she peeled it back to see the terrible state her arm was in and her eyes narrowed.

'He has damaged my Saiko, she became my property the moment my eyes gazed upon her, so this is unacceptable. This is my property. I do not permit her to be tarnished in this way.' The General pondered angrily as she surveyed the small girl's limb.

"Please don't make me say it Master Esdeath. I will if you force me to, but it hurts enough to know that it happened." The black-haired slave choked out as she stared off to the side as her eyes became misty.

The older woman narrowed her deep blue eyes even further as she frowned, she had bought Saiko for many reasons but the first was that she caught her eye as such a rare beautiful gem.

'Has he touched her in a foul way? I won't stand for this, she has become mine and the penalty for touching what I own is death. No one defiles my pet.' The blue-haired woman concluded with a ruthlessness about her as she scowled.

"Well, before I make my calls we have to return to speak with him about this. I'll give him my opinion I assure you." Esdeath declared as she patted the young girl atop the head and ruffled her black hair to cheer her up as she turned around.

The cruel General found it odd…she felt the compulsion to cheer up her little slave, but she belongs to her, so she can do with her as she pleases.

Saiko blinked at the action of her Master ruffling her hair and then she followed her faithfully eager to see this, as they stepped back in through the doors of the slave market she walked behind her heels and allowed a smile to form upon her face.

The General spied the auctioneer as he was talking to another potential customer and gestured for her new slave to follow as she walked up to him feeling strangely wrathful. She stared at him with as she narrowed ruthless deep blue eyes reached her right arm out to touch him upon the right shoulder.

The auctioneer spun around as he stared fearfully into the face of the Empire's strongest as he began to sweat wondering why she returned already.

'Is there a problem already? Does she know I lied?!' The obese man thought with rising terror.

"How can I help you Esdeath-sama? Has that girl already displeased you? Let me find you someone more suitable if that is the case." The auctioneer told the General as he disregarded his other customers to focus on her after learning from last time.

"Saiko has not displeased me, you have displeased me. You have lied to me, and mauled my Saiko, for that you will suffer agony." The blue-haired woman answered in a ruthless tone as she lightly began to delicately freeze his right arm into a block of ice at the simplest touch.

She watched with sadistic glee as he screamed when she smashed his arm to pieces with a swing of her left fist.

The auctioneer fell to the ground in horror and excruciating pain as he realized his right arm is gone, he howled as tears came to his eyes and blood poured from the wound.

The man was now wishing the General had never come to his market to buy the little slave.

The other customers fled as the other slaves stared in shock, some in amusement and many enjoying the sight before them as he was a cruel man.

"Fufu, my you sure howl in pain well enough. You will do that even better when I work on you in the torture chambers." The General informed the man as she reached into her pocket for a whistle as she blew it loudly to call Imperial Guard troops that she had borrowed from Budo for her police patrol.

Within two minutes of the new Master and Slave standing there ten armored Imperial Guardsman rounded into the somewhat underground slave market to see the temporary Commander as she had her hands upon her hips waiting expectantly.

"You summoned us here General Esdeath, what has this man done?" An Imperial Guardsman questioned her as he waited for their orders from the Empire's Strongest.

He stared down at the man with an arm missing as he shuddered.

"This man here lied to a General, abused my new slave and I am not pleased with him. Take him to a cell; keep him alive so I can personally work on him in the torture chambers for mauling my Saiko." Esdeath ordered as she waived them forward and feeling satisfied with her day thus far.

Imperial Guardsman grabbed the middle-aged man as he pleaded for mercy while his right socket bled, and they restrained him forcibly.

"I will be seeing you again later that I promise you. Be sure to patch that wound up, Saiko come." The blue-haired woman commanded as she snapped her fingers to let the girl know they were leaving.

"Yes, Master Esdeath, do I permission to say goodbye to my old friend here?" The young girl chirped as she ran up her Master smiling to check to see if it was alright to taunt the auctioneer.

"Hoh, Saiko you have such a clever mind! I love that, go say farewell but make it brief. Guards my slave is saying farewell so restrain him well if she is harmed… you will all die." The General snarled as she crossed her arms over her large chest which prompted the frightened guards to hold the man down well.

The black-haired slave nodded up at her Master and walked to the auctioneer as she smiled staring at him through delighted purple eyes, she stopped a foot in front of the fat man as he bled from missing his right arm and the Imperial Guardsman holding him down onto the ground.

She crouched low to the ground as her black hair fell in down from her face, she glared at him with hatred as she then worked up the largest amount of spit she could muster and spat in his eyes.

"That will teach you to touch my body you bastard, every day you linger in the torture chambers if Master Esdeath permits it I will come visit you. You take care now!" Saiko taunted as she patted him upon the head as she smiled brightly as she stood up running back to her Master.

The furious auctioneer decided to open his mouth instead of keeping it shut.

"You fucking little whore, let's see how long you make it this time before she gets bored of you like the others! -" The slave auctioneer shouted back only to be sadly brutally beaten by Imperial Guards for not shutting up.

The young girl dashed back to the older woman's side as she smiled up at her finding this is the sort of Master she could serve for a long, long time.

A Master, who doesn't abuse her, who enjoys hers for whom she is, she maimed the auctioneer, and she even let her taunt him as she had him hauled off.

'Master Esdeath you are the sort of person I can devote myself to, hopefully you will want to keep me. Because I adore you.' The young girl thought as she sighed in admiration while gazing upon the mighty woman as she never had anyone else in her life.

"Thank you Master Esdeath! I am appreciative of that, not only are you the most beautiful of all my Masters, you are a warrior of legends and a military genius as well. I look forward to serving you." The black-haired slave piped up in praise as she smiled up at the tall woman trying to play up her natural charm on her Master.

"Fufu, you truly are full of compliments aren't you Saiko? There is another word for that; I believe it is called ass kissing." Esdeath taunted playfully with a light smile on her face as she glanced down at the young girl as she caught up to her side.

"Oh no not ass kissing Master Esdeath, but I will ass kiss if ordered. I only speak the truth, you are my most radiant Master, you are a warrior of legends and I am truly grateful you saved me. Thank you…" Saiko exclaimed as she truly meant all that she said to her Master when she suddenly felt her hair being rustled again as she glanced up.

"I am glad I purchased you, my gut feeling told me you were a rare gem and to secure you as mine, now I am getting you new clothing now because no one who represents me wears rags like that." The General spoke as she furrowed her brows at the rags and shook her head they would not do at all if she is to represent a General.

The black-haired slave wore a shirt that was torn in many spots, that only covered the body enough to not show the bruises, and wounds she incurred in her last month at the market.

Her pants were ripped in the front and the back in the leggings area, she wore ruined sandals that could barely be considered sandals anymore. She also had a collar on her neck that signified she was a slave.

"I am sorry I displease you with my appearance Master Esdeath, I know my clothing is not the greatest…" The young girl mumbled as she gazed at the street grounds feeling ashamed of such pitiful dress now that it was brought up.

In the presence of such a Goddess as her Master no less.

"Oh, don't get upset my Saiko, you are lovely and that is what first caught my eye. The clothes are just rags that slob put on you that I will replace, follow me." The blue-haired woman cooed gently as she turned to walk and then snapped her fingers to gesture her slave to follow as she quickly came to enjoy this.

"Oh okay, I like the sound of new clothes Master. So, Master would do you do as a General usually?" Saiko chatted as she walked beside her owner and she stared up at her awaiting a reply.

"Currently I just got back from subjugating the Northern Territory, and defeating their champion Numa Seika." The General spoke with boredom lacing her voice as she allowed herself to smile cruelly as she thought of his armies falling and how easily she broke him.

"Oh really, you must regale me stories of your victories when we are alone Master Esdeath! I have always been keenly interested in strategy." The young girl stated with excitement dripping from her voice as she practically danced up to her statuesque Master and she was stoked to hear about the warrior's triumphs.

"Well now you mentioned that before, but where did first learn an interest in these subjects? Perhaps later in my room I will tell you some stories." Esdeath purred as she was truly finding her slave so endearing and she enjoyed warfare too.

Truly a slave after her own heart…. what more could she want in a slave?

"Well, after I was born a slave after my parents travelled over the Great Ocean and sold me for funds. My first Master was a former General now among the Revolutionary Army." The black-haired slave confessed as she walked faster to keep up with her taller Master.

"Now that is truly interesting dear, so you grew up with a Revolutionary Army Commander as your first Master? Well tell me more." The blue-haired woman insisted as she knew she made a splendid purchase at this point.

"Well, in case my Master is curious I am 16. I spent seven years serving that man; I was learning battle strategies as a child, war protocols, about Teigu's…" Saiko admitted as her purple eyes glimmered while speaking as she glanced up at Esdeath.

The older woman was impressed to say the least and she had more to tell, so she had spent seven years living under a revolutionary army commander?

'Her skills at persuasion are beyond normal, if I was not so experienced as the Empire's Strongest she could have totally fooled me with that request for the auctioneer by her act about stating it was just for me. I have no doubt that a lesser Master would have been be fooled.' Esdeath thought as she gazed at the small slave impressed by her intelligence.

'That girl was touched by that man in foul ways; in retaliation she devised a brilliant scheme to use my power to see him suffer and even then, she was not satisfied until she got to taunt him. Yes, my Saiko will be the perfect tool to use against enemies when brute force is not ideal.'

"So why did he get rid of you? You seem well behaved so what is it?" The General demanded while pressing for information as she walked down the busy Capital Street to the clothing store with the young girl beside her.

"Oh well… he did not like I would pour away reading in the library instead of other tasks, I suppose I was not supposed to educate myself, so he sold me at seven years old." The young girl confessed as she stared at the ground feeling the pangs of the memory sting and hoping she would find a place with this General.

"I see Saiko, so he disliked that you had built up in knowledge and he was afraid of that, so he sold you, how pathetic of him." Esdeath commented as she scoffed at such a weak minded a man and the fact that in the end he had feared a child learning.

"Master Esdeath? Am I allowed to read here or is that forbidden? I hope to have a place by your side and I want you to know that I will be faithful as your Saiko." The black-haired slave declared as she smiled up at her owner.

She just felt it was an honor to serve such an esteemed person of strength, so she was eager to please more than usual.

"I can see your loyalty to me already is ironclad, increasing your knowledge to better serve me, and as a reward for work well done is never contraband. You may read in my study Saiko." The blue-haired woman spoke as she chuckled while shaking her head.

As Esdeath was walking not a moment later Saiko slammed into her stomach wrapping her arms around her in a hug as she embraced her belly.

Saiko slave hugged her new Master tightly around her stomach as she smiled, and she rested her head against rib cage her below her breasts, she liked her because she did not judge her for her talents, rather Master Esdeath wanted her for these talents.

'I will dedicate myself to Master Esdeath, no matter what she needs. I will provide. This I vow, for she has saved me from a life of misery.' Saiko mused as she hid in the woman's belly finding it...rather comforting.

What was comfort like? She didn't know but this was nice.

"Hoh my Saiko, you sure are an affectionate one, aren't you? But that is good because it means I have loyalty in you. I look forward to having you by my side." The General announced as she patted the young girl on the head and decided it cannot hurt to show a little affection back to this one as it would only give her more loyalty.

She returned the hug as she pulled the sixteen-year old her into an embrace as she stroked the back of her head.

"Thank you so much, you saved me from an endless life of misery at the market. Now you are even willing to permit me to read. I am so happy to be with you instead of someone else!" The young girl cried out as she sank into the embrace provided by her owner as she sighed deciding she is happy to be with Master Esdeath.

"Well, let's go get you robes befitting a representative of the Empire's Strongest hmm? Now disconnect and we can hug more later if you behave understand?" Esdeath inquired as she gazed down at the petite slave girl.

The girl was quickly growing on her despite her best efforts.

'She is very clingy to me as if I am her last lifeline, I can tell she fears disappointing me. She is also sixteen, nine years younger than I, but I am open to women or any possibility that may develop. Perhaps I will see if any feelings come of her serving me?' Her deep blue eyes settled on the girl in her arms as she patted her head.

"New clothing sounds great, I am most grateful you are considerate of me. Thank you Master Esdeath, let me follow your esteemed lead." The black-haired slave said as she disconnected from the hug while she then bowed at the hips with her as she dubs it charming smile on.

"You are too much you know that? Come the clothing store is right up ahead, you will get the finest Imperial clothing and after this we go to the sweet shop where will I make a few calls in the area." The General snapped as she cracked her fingers finding it amusing how the girl jumped at her beck to please her.

The General began walking away in the direction of the shop.

"Yes! Right away Master Esdeath! Is it permissible for this one to make a request if I may be so bold…" Saiko fretted as she dashed after her Master fearing she was crossing a line?

But she desired this too much not too try.

"Well you never know if you don't try, what is this request my Saiko? Perhaps I can give it to you within reason?" The blue-haired woman spoke as she saw they now stood in front of a massive clothing store.

And so, she turned to the petite girl to see what her response would be.

"Oh, it is just a small thing my Master, nothing that requires your money that I assure you I would never be so bold to directly ask for." The young girl sang in a sing song voice as she held a hang under her chin while staring up at the tall woman with mischievous purple eyes.

"I have grown rather fond of you in a short period of time, but you are testing my patience so spit out your request and don't play games with your Master." Esdeath ordered in a stern voice feeling fed up with these lengthy word discussions.

The General placed her hands on her hips as she loomed over her slave awaiting an answer.

"Pardon me I was not trying to anger you my Master, I will spit it as you put it. When you play with the auctioneer...may I play too?" The black-haired slave inquired as she hitched her breath and the girl hoped so much for a yes from her Master.

The blue-haired woman stared at her rapidly intriguing slave as she grew more and more fascinating by the moment, whatever she had been expecting her to request it was not that.

'She hates him that much that she wants to get on a torture session? What a naughty girl you are my dear.' She pondered with a sense of sadistic pleasure that her new pet wanted to join her in the chambers below.

"You are on exceptionally good behavior thus far, if you keep it up, as your reward for being a good girl you will be permitted to join in. Now then no more dawdling come Saiko." The General spoke as she loudly snapped the fingers on her right hand.

The teenage girl nodded with an upbeat demeanor as she was beaming up at the woman she already admired so deeply.

'Such an odd one she is, she seems to possibly think higher of me than Liver does, which is saying something.' The blue-haired woman pondered as she walked along feeling this girl is worth her time and effort.


	2. Chapter 2

The General and Her Slave

The Clothing Shop – Chapter Two

The two now stood out in front of the large Imperial Empire clothing store and many people were walking out only to give Saiko looks of disgust which made her feel uncomfortable.

She shrunk behind her Master and she wished she had just chosen clothing for her because there were too many stares.

As they walked through the doors she saw workers and customers alike staring at her from at angles as if she was a freak, she could have sworn she heard mutters behind her back too. About what a filthy rat she was, what a disgusting farm girl she was, what is she doing with the Empire's Strongest?

"What a filthy rat that girl is? Look at her where did she come from?" One random girl whispered.

"Someone like that is with the Empire's Strongest? I do not see why the General would associate herself with her." Another girl said as she gossiped.

"What a disgusting farm girl ugh, I am repulsed by such a creature." A third girl spoke in quiet tones, so the General would not hear as they stared at the back of the young girl.

Saiko clutched the back of her Master in a deep hug as she grabbed onto her long mane of sky blue hair which prevented her from walking further without the clingy girl.

Now Esdeath was dragging the girl upon her back through the store as she whimpered like a whiny puppy as she climbed higher upon her back with tears in her eyes.

"Get off me right now. Saiko I am not your personal Air Manta to ride through the store or I will make you regret disobedience." Esdeath snapped mercilessly at her little slave for the first time which only made her cry louder.

The annoyed Empire's Strongest wondered why she was even crying to begin with.

The girl's arms were latched around her neck hugging her and she sighed since it seemed she must to play the role of the kind Master.

"Tell me what is troubling you so much my Saiko? We are here to simply get clothing and that is all." The General assured her as she comforted the petite girl by patting the hands softly that gripped her shoulders.

She really was going soft on her in ways she hadn't intended.

"P-people are calling me a filthy rat, saying I have no business being with the Empire's Strongest, calling me a creature and that I am unworthy of you. Please take me home Master Esdeath." The black-haired slave begged as she as sobbed into her Master's neck and hoped that they could just leave.

'I do not like other people, only my Master.' Saiko thought as she sniffled grasping at her neck tighter.

The blue-haired woman narrowed her eyes as soon she heard that.

She would not leave, Saiko was her representative slave or not, no one will speak rotten about the girl in her presence.

She grew wrathful due to the tears she could feel that fell upon her neck, for reasons or another the girl felt like someone she wanted to speak up for.

"Who dares make the representative of Esdeath cry? Would anyone be so kind as to speak up and I will guarantee the safety of whomever points out those who spoke!" The blue-haired woman boomed loudly as she spun around facing random faces in the store and everyone who was silent out of terror for her wrath.

"It is nothing my Master just forget it. I'll take whatever clothing you see fit." The young girl reassured now in a calmer voice as she smiled with wet eyes up at her owner.

Both when her Master scared them into silence and hanging onto her back into her soft sky-blue hair for a piggy back ride through the store was nice.

Until she is booted off of course, each action played a role in soothing her.

"Don't you presume to order me around girl; I ask once more who dares make the representative of Esdeath cry? Speak or everyone in the store suffers." Esdeath ordered as her callous deep blue eyes scanned the store as she waited for someone to stand up.

Then finally she raised a brow when noticed a young man stepped forward raising his hand.

"P-Please don't hurt me Esdeath-sama but I saw three young girls over there in the young women's clothing section when they made those comments." The young man spoke as he cowered while looking ready to piss his pants just speaking to her.

"Thank you, you have been so very helpful at pointing me in their direction. As I promised you will be unharmed, I am a woman of my word." The General assured as she waved at the young man and walked towards the young women's section.

Where he pointed out the three terrified young women, each about sixteen-years old like Saiko, they stood cowering in the corner of the shop.

The three sixteen-year old girls had not been thinking deeply and one of them admired the General, so they did not understand why such a filthy looking peasant girl was with her.

They thought that they made their comments low enough, so no one heard them. But now as she towered over them, they see they were wrong and they hugged each other out of fear.

"You three have got some insolence about you to talk rotten about my servant; this means you insulted a General by default. I must remedy your loose tongue, Saiko down." The blue-haired woman commented in a chilling tone as she loudly snapped her fingers on her right hand as she had come to do so out habit with the girl.

Saiko slid through her Master's flowing blue hair and smiled as she giggled to herself about how it smelled good.

She winced when she landed upon the floor, her wounds from the auction house were severe along here entire body and it hurt so terribly to walk.

She had been putting a tough front up for her Master because she is a General who is the strongest warrior there is but even, so it was becoming agonizing on her legs.

"You stay here Saiko, I am taking these three for punishment outside, you girls follow me now or you will regret making me have to carry you." Esdeath commanded in a frightening tone that froze the three girls to their spots in terror.

The frightening woman approached them, and her mere presence made them nod in terror as they got up from the floor as they followed her outside shaking in fear.

The black-haired slave stood there staring at the slammed doors with exotic purple eyes and her pink feminine lips twitched ever so slightly.

Oh, her Master was an interesting one she would stick up for her and she is oddly soft on her but she is horribly cruel to others.

She is looking forward to serving her, with such divine beauty and unrivaled strength there is no one she would rather serve.

'My life has been a horror show since I was a baby, going from Master to Master. I have judged by people for so long, under Master Esdeath I see I can get some respect as her representative, no more being spat upon, I shall rise up as by her side.'

'My Master is going to punish them brutally, I am Master Esdeath's herald in the making they shouldn't have crossed me.' These people tread on her for far too long.

'That is what you get for hurting my feelings; you cannot do that to me anymore. I have a defender now. Her name is Master Esdeath.' Her eyes glistened tears at the stinging memories as she frowned.

But she cheered up because she has someone by her side with immense power.

The General led the three teenagers outside as people stared and quickly averted their eyes knowing the older woman was going to punish them terribly.

She proceeded to lead them along to the alleyway behind the store and kicked each of them both to the ground as she stood above them as she drew her rapier with a stern face that made the girls sob.

The three young girls started crying and whimpering babbling pleas of mercy from the General, but it was no use. Only one of the three could form coherent speech.

"P-please show leniency, I actually admire you and just wondered why that other girl got to be at your side. I apologize to you General truly." The young noble girl admitted in a clear tone, but she was shaking and nearly falling against the alley wall in terror of the General she admired previously but she now wanted to get away from.

"If you admired me you would not have mocked my slave, mock her and you mock me. I am showing leniency for this honesty, I will only cut your tongues out." Esdeath announced as her words startled the three girls into a terrified sobbing silence as she grasped the one who apologized by her long hair to drag her forward as she screamed no longer silent.

She was screaming until the General backhanded her and she held the girls mouth as she brought her rapier closer to her tongue she prepared for the cut as she raised the blade brought it down…

Saiko waited inside the clothing store full of terrified people as she played with her hand idly bored making circles in her palm before her Master returned walking through the entrance of the store as radiant as ever and she could not help but smile. 'Is there anyone in this world with more power than the Empire's Strongest?'

"My divine Master how did it go? All went well I trust?" Saiko chirped as she folded her arms behind her back and peered at her owner with joyous purple eyes had never been happier!

'She stuck up for me! No one has ever done that for me.'

"Yes, I cut each of their tongues out but they all fainted from the shock." The blue-haired woman responded in an uncaring tone as she glanced at her slave to notice she was happier than before.

That was good because content meant excellent service. 'She is my property after all; no one will touch what is mine, or insult what is mine without consequence.'

"Oh, Master Esdeath is it permissible to speak freely?" The young girl asked as she did not want to get in trouble for disobedience and she would always defer to this Goddess as her ultimate authority in all things in life.

"Yes? What is it my dear? I told you this has consumed enough time and I still want to get food in your belly." The General replied in a more softened tone as stared at her slave and waited for what she had to say.

"I would like to thank my Goddess from the bottom of my heart for defending me against those girls." The black-haired slave piped up as she gave her Master a grateful smile and her eyes became misty as she spoke.

The older woman stared at the young girl with interested deep blue eyes as she places a hand under her chin and smiled as she heard such leal words.

'This is just like I thought in the start, more than I could have imagined. Her situation and my showing kindness has granted the most extremes of loyalty.'

"I apologize for suggesting on letting them go, I was of out bounds. I would never order a Goddess such as you my Master. I leave decision making to a Goddess such as you." Saiko declared as she walked forward and bowed low to the ground at the older woman's heeled combat boots.

Then as her show of thanks for defending her from cruel people she grasped the right boot as she bent over to kiss it gently and looked up smiling with reverence in her purple eyes.

"How could I ever doubt such a loyal girl like you Saiko, with such worshipful words I believe you." Esdeath assured her slave as she smirked staring down at her prone form with amused deep blue eyes and she chuckled at this girl's behavior.

'I am Saiko's Goddess, now am I? That is very interesting isn't it?'

"Your belief and praise in me is all the reward in me I ever need, thank you my Master truly. Each time you praise me that shall be reward enough." The black-haired slave reassured as she gazed up upon the woman she admired as she sat up at her Master's heels.

The General bent over to pat her on the head as she smiled at her and mussed her fine black hair which had a way of still being beautiful despite needing a shower from her month at the auction house. She was going to love having this one around that she could tell.

"Well then listen up my dear I am going to walk around this shop and browse where everything is. You stay right where you are; no wandering Saiko is that clear?" The blue-haired woman ordered instructing her in a forceful tone as she gave her slave a glare and the girl quickly nodded as she sat back down on the floor.

The older woman turned to walk as she left to briefly see where everything was before bringing the sometimes-distracting girl with her as she pondered what she would need and decided pretty much everything.

The young girl sighed as she now would to pick out clothing, which was still embarrassing having her Master undress her to look at all her wounds and scrutinize her body asking questions when she wanted to know about certain injuries.

At least she had a person who that was kind to her, not to others but to her and that was all that mattered to Saiko in the end.

She finally glanced around to see most of the customers had fled in terror, only a few employees shockingly remained hiding behind the counter. She shook her head as she waited with hands folded and touched the collar on her neck.

She frowned as she realized this collar does not showcase her as Master Esdeath's very own slave, it was generic. She wants a different collar that shows who she rightfully belongs too. 'I will broach the subject with her when we cloth shop, she will likely have to order something.'

The General had circled the massive store and was oddly looking forward to shopping for her Saiko; she had never shopped for clothing someone else before, so this was going to be interesting. She had ample funds to pay enough for the girl to pick something out for everything day of the month and more. Oh yes, she was going to torment her slave with clothing shopping.

'She is so delicate and captivating upon my eyes, yes I need to freshen her up with a shower and she just needs need new clothing.' Her merciless eyes deep blue eyes searched the clothing store for her slave wondering where she was as knowing she was too faithful to flee.

'When that is done she will be the rarest treasure of them all from lands from across the Great Ocean that I will wear hung upon her upon my neck with my name etched in her skin proudly proclaiming my ownership.' She smiled as she found her treasure waiting for her.

"You have returned Master! I missed you so much and I was growing lonely over here without your presence to illuminate my day." The black-haired slave blurted as she sighed while she ran forward then embraced her Master around the waist and rested her head below the woman's generous bust.

"Hoh, I was only gone for two minutes Saiko; you are such a silly girl. In any event I get to torture you with clothing shopping now. What would you like?" Esdeath questioned as she stared down at the girl with distaste as the rags her treasure wore once more.

She was eagerly awaiting getting her into the finest robes her money can buy.

"Two minutes is too long. I am not picky Master Esdeath just being with you is enough, I would be honored if I could wear your colors those being your hair, and uniforms colors if possible." The young girl admitted bashfully as she broke free from the embrace as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Before the petite girl felt her soft black hair being mussed about and she looked up at her Master in confusion.

"That is most certainly something that can be arranged, do you have any other desires to note before I begin shopping for you Saiko?" The General queried as she peered down into purple eyes that had desires in them and she just knew she had to pry them out.

"W-well I hope I am not coming across as ungrateful to you Master but I do not like my collar. Saiko desires a different collar." Saiko stuttered in embarrassment as she spoke in third person because her mind was so overloaded due to the person she was obsessed with.

"Fufu, that is adorable when you speak your name in third person, so a different collar? I won't be able to get that here but is there anything in particular you wish for it to say?" The blue-haired woman purred with glee as she gazed with thrilled eyes at her slave now knowing the girl wanted to be possessed by her which pleased her deeply in her frozen heart.

She will make a darling pet!

"J-just that I want those who look upon me to see me stand out as yours Master Esdeath, I wish to wear that emblem upon your chest and the emblem upon your cap as well if you deem me worthy." The back-haired slave requested as she blushed and pushed her hair from her face finding her face was that pink.

'Am I crushing on my Master? I must hide it from her if so or she may get rid of me. I do not wish to be abandoned by her! She is my favorite Master!'

"This pleases me my treasure; there is no shame in asking me to be properly identified. You belong to me now and forever, so be it my markings you will bear." Esdeath concluded as she eyed the girl and chuckled at her attempt to hide the blush.

'Saiko is already quite feminine as she is now; she does not fight and is so frail. Wait till I fix her up.'

"As always pleasing you is but my single purpose in this life, lead me forward to where you want to take me, and I will try on what you desire to look my prettiest for you." The young girl remarked as she nodded with a dedicated look of obedience about her as she gave her Master a sunny smile and stared at her with purple curious eyes.

"That is splendid to hear, you said you were sixteen correct my dear? So, the young women's section should be what we need. Come Saiko." The General commanded as she snapped her fingers loudly to beckon her slave to follow her.

Then she stalked off into the direction of that section of the now rather empty shop and her faithful follower was of course at her heels at the mere snap of her fingers.

The black-haired slave darted after her Master instantly upon hearing her two fingers snap together as she had drilled it into her head to run when she did that, but it is fine for she is a leal servant.

It amused her how her Master could scare out an entire Imperial store, but she supposes dragging three girls out to slice out their tongues has the effect of chasing other shoppers away. She now stood by the tall woman as she looked at her near a clothing rack and raised a brow.

"Hmm, some sky blues Saiko, some whites too. I think this sky blue and white robe will look elegant on you, now what else…" The blue-haired woman muttered as she tapped her chin in deep concentration as she stared with deep blue eyes at the sixteen-year-old girl musing on what would look good on her.

Saiko spent over an hour as she was commanded by her Master to be a good visual model and stand still.

She did eagerly so as if she was given a serious order with her arms at her sides while the older woman would grab clothing off the racks, and then glance at her before frowning as she shook her head to only toss it in the massively growing pile. 'I have a feeling my Master disapproves of the selection…'

"This is such a poor selection, an utterly sad display and unworthy of my representative! Humph, let's try the other racks, Saiko come and you stay still the entire time!" Esdeath bellowed in a foul mood as she snapped her fingers to signal the sixteen-year-old to follow.

She was not only displeased about the selection, her slave kept twitching when she tried to visualize something on her.

"Yes Master, I am sorry for displeasing you. I am following at once please do not be angry at your Saiko." The young girl pled as she stopped in front of the set of racks and straightened her back with her arms at her sides as her neck was high.

The slave deep inside her heart hoped her Master would be pleased with something soon because her body hurt from her injuries. 'One gets the feeling this is going to be a long time at these racks, rags don't sound so bad now.'

"Hmm, I think this sky-blue skirt with a white shirt with look splendid on you as I too desire my colors upon you for you belong to me. What else is here?" The General mumbled as she gazed tossed those in the passable pile and peered at sixteen-year-old in as she had an idea.

'I could have a uniform like mine made for her even though I will never permit her to fight, that will be lovely on her,'

The black-haired slave winced as her feet began hurting but she ignored it. She stood there for the General and tried to be hopeful it would be done soon as she was starting to feel like she would cry she hurt so badly but orders are orders. 'Why is my Master so picky on what I wear?'

Another two hours passed by in torment for the poor girl as she fulfilled her role as obediently as she could, and it always seemed the pile of unacceptable would become a bigger mountain, while the passable would only become moderate.

She eventually had tears in her eyes wondering if this was true torture from her Master. 'Will this clothing shopping end? I have never experienced a terror so fierce!'

"Hoh, good news my Saiko I have determined that this is all there is to choose from in this store but on another day, I will have to take you to another store, now come to the dressing room!" The blue-haired woman demanded as she snapped her fingers storming off to the dressing rooms and smiling this time as well because she was looking forward to dressing the sixteen-year-old.

Saiko followed right away right to the dressing room as it had been literally snapped into her head, but she had wide purple eyes for two reasons her Master was to make her shop another day! Now most girls like shopping but not when they don't get to do the shopping and they stand there as the model.

'She is going to take my clothing off and see my wounds, but I don't want her to see me as I am she may sell me even though she knows I am wounded!'

"Come let's get those rags off first and then we'll try on various pairs of clothes. I have many pairs of each, this place just gets you some clothes, but I will order you finer materials." Esdeath informed her as they walked into a dressing room and carried the pile in with one hand along with five new pairs of sandals for her as she opened the door with the spare hand.

The young girl walked in after her Master as she sighed brushing some black hair from her face as she turned to her and closed the to be helpful because her hands were full.

"Take those rags off; I picked out many robes, skirts, shorts, pants of various colors for you, plus five new pairs of sandals." The General barked as she set it all on the bench and crossed her arms as she gave her a look when she did not do so right away.

"B-but Master Esdeath you are going to see my body at a bad time, see my wounds and what if you think I am ugly?" The black-haired slave stammered as her purple eyes became misty and she gripped her arms while she thought of her biggest fear.

"You are the furthest thing from ugly and you know that Saiko, when I first laid eyes upon you I saw a rare beauty that I had to possess." The blue-haired woman purred as she stepped closer and stared down at the petite girl as she stroked her face gently smiling softly.

"Will you make me a promise Master? That you will never sell me, and I will always be your treasure?" Saiko breathed as she stared up into up into deep blue eyes with her own purple eyes hoping and wanting to hear yes.

"I will never sell you my Saiko, you from this day forth are my property and I own you until the end of time." Esdeath assured passionately as she grasped her face from both sides and now she was truly hers even more so than when she paid for her.

"To have a home in the arms of Master Esdeath is the greatest gift of all, I shall be a good girl for you for now until the end of time in return of this gift." The young girl murmured as she began stripping for the older woman as she kicked her sandals off to the side before stepping back as she at her Master.

The sixteen-year-old girl discarded the rotted shirt as she threw it to the floor, and then she bent over to remove the ripped pants she wore and removed them with precision as she threw them to the side.

She stood in only underwear before her Master and she had no bra at the auction market, so her young breasts were bare as shivered in the stall. 'Do I need to take my panties off too for her?'

The General watched the strip show as she pushed her cap up and normally would have been amused by such a pretty thing completely under her control stripping for her. However, she grew enraged after seeing the wounds on her property.

Her deep blue eyes narrowed into slits as she felt like fire was breathing from her nostrils. To say the state of her Saiko's body is a mere 'lie' is an understatement if she ever heard one!

If this was anyone else she would not care but this is her pet.

The blue-haired woman circled her pet as she eyed the wounds with fury in her eyes; her neck is chafed beyond reason with a chain that she wore from being in a sun for a month, her back had lash marks that may well scar, but she will get the finest doctor her money can buy to treat.

Her arms had bruises that had not healed as well as abrasions, plus her wrists were just as chafed as her neck, her stomach looked like she had been knocked to the ground on onto her belly repeatedly, her legs were bruised and have cuts upon them, she spied a nasty wound upon left leg and was shocked the girl could even walk all this time as she is not a warrior like her. Needless to say, her rich light skin is damaged in so many places she is finding it doubtful this was just the auction house.

She had no bra to hold her much smaller breasts than the General's but still they were lovely breasts indeed. Then she glanced down to her underwear where she noted she had a shapely rear and only remembered that she said he did 'other things'. Her deep blue eyes had a Russian Winter brewing inside of them at the thought of that.

"Sit down I wish to inspect how inspect how injured your feet are Saiko, the bench is in the corner the floor is not for you to sit on for long periods." Esdeath commanded and reminded her when she was about to sit on the floor like a dog.

As much as she adores bowing and boot worship she won't have her little servant injure herself further.

Saiko sat down and was very concerned when her Master was furious as she looked at the bottoms of her feet and stared up at her as she gulped fearing the words you are being sold.

"This is unacceptable! You should have told me the injuries were this bad. Did you think I would want these wounds festering or worse a limb rotting off because you feared showing me?" The General snapped as she leveled Saiko with a glare.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes frowning while the small girl tried to shrink away as she internally delighted in this new dynamic.

"M-my apologies Master Esdeath for you make a great point! I found I was enjoying being with you and feared you'd sell me on my first day, I'm sorry. Are you still keeping me?" The black-haired slave stammered out as she stared into her Master's eyes hoping she was not seen as tarnished.

"Of course, I am keeping you, I am taking you to the Palace which where I live and getting every single wound treated by the best doctor money can buy okay?" The blue-haired woman cooed soothing her as she leaned in to the sixteen-year-old as she grasped her face and then she whispered words of comfort to her as she patted her on the back.

"S-so am I still your treasurer? Am I still your rare beauty despite these defects? I want to be a pretty girl for you and to be a lovely gem out of clothing too for my Master." The young girl requested with hope as she reached up to touch the older woman's face with her right hand.

"Not defects just injuries, you are the rarest beauty out of so many that I have seen, and you will always be my treasure. Now try on some clothes you are shivering my dear." Esdeath informed her as she comforted her reaching for the clothing pile and grabbed the sky blue and white robes along with a light blue shirt for her to wear underneath, and a pair of light blue pants.

Saiko obediently took the items as she rather liked what she was given and smiled now in hindsight at all the work her Master put into this all for her treasure. 'I am special to her, her rare beauty!"

"Now what bra size are you dear? I wish to go quickly pick you up some bras and underwear as I forgot that previously." The General inquired with her hands on her hips in a blunt businesslike manner as she surveyed her slave with brows raised.

"A-ah I am I am a C cup my Master, I try on this pile of clothing you left for me while you are gone. Thank for this time and effort." The black-haired slave mumbled as she blushed and stared off to the side feeling like a school girl in front of her crush.

"Very well, I will return and expect you to at least show me one outfit. I shall also skewer anyone who tries to peep on my treasure." The blue-haired woman threatened as she opened the door to the stall and walked off quickly.

The young girl smiled as she was once more called 'her treasure' by her Master and picked up the pants as she slid them on, and then slid a sky-blue shirt over her upper body. She looked in the mirror and grinned at how she wore all light blue as if she was consumed by her Master's hair itself.

She then slid on the light blue and white robes as she tightened it in place and stared at herself in the mirror. The sky blue was trim in the middle of the robe and the rest was white that mixed nicely with her sky-blue clothing that showed. She put her sandals on and smiled as it was thoughtful of her Master to buy her five pairs sandals. 'I am appreciated here, truly coveted by the Empire's Strongest.'

She browsed over the course of the older woman being gone and found a black white robe which fit, an all-white robe white fit just as nicely, plus a pure purple robe like her eyes!

Shirts of all colors such as black, white, red, even purple, other blues for they all fit. Her Master had gotten her shorts off all colors such as sky blue, deep blue shorts, red shorts, black shorts, and purple too!

Plus, there were two-night gowns, sky blue and a purple! They were longer gowns that covered her body well.

She had skirts of all kinds to look lovely in for her Master and it seemed she picked the same colors for all types of clothing light blue, deep blue, purple, black and red. She had pants that were quite nice and likewise had the same colors. She to great effort tried most of it on and it all fit. 'Master Esdeath must be very keen with her eyes that must be why she told me to stay still.'

Eventually settled on showing her Master the pretty purple robe with sky blue Imperial shirt on underneath along with the same type of deep blue pants. She felt so much better than she had in the longest time and she wanted to look lovely for her Master.

So she was seated by the pile of clothes as she waited for her owner to return and she wrote in imaginary letters on the wall the name Esdeath as she smiled sighing.

The door to the stall opened which made the young girl look up from her activities and the General stepped in with countless pairs of bras as well as pairs of underwear for the young girl. She deposited them upon the growing pile and placed her hands upon her hips as she stared down at her Saiko.

"My Saiko you truly are the most elegant and exquisite of them all, you belong to me and I am so fond of you already." Esdeath cooed as she leaned into the other and stroked her face ever so softly as she did not want to hurt her with her Teigu enhanced strength.

"Oh, thank you my Master, your beauty yourself is like that of the rising sun and I am nothing compared to you but thank you." The black-haired slave insisted as she blushed again looking off into the corner of the room as she was much younger, and these comments hit her hard.

"I will be the judge of your beauty. Now put a bra and underwear on, then we shall leave for the sweet shop." The General announced with a nod a she patted her slave on the head and stood up pondering how to get her to the sweet shop.

'I would not normally do this as it is against my creed of the strong and the weak, but I should not let her walk further. She would damage her body too much, I understand Saiko is among the weak, but my emotions tell me to carry her.'

Saiko briefly took off the purple robe to change into a new pair of panties and blushed more than ever before doing so in front of her Master, but she did so without complaint as she was purchased by her. She slid a nice bra on and smiled as she began getting dressed again.

Stood before her Master and began scooping up the clothing she assumed she was buying her; it ended up covering her face by the time she was done.

"Master these all fit so it permissible to take these to the register or are you not buying all of this?" The young girl mumbled through the mound of clothing as she could not see, and a pair of sandals was in her eyes.

"Fufu, it is permissible yes. You do not have to ask to do everything Saiko but so be it if you feel you must check with me then go ahead." The blue-haired woman remarked laughing as she opened the door for the girl and guided her out when she almost banged into the door.

'She's making me light hearted and whimsical…'

"I feel it is rude to not ask, thank you for all of this and more Master Esdeath, I am so happy to be with you." The black-haired slave responded as her voice was overwhelmed with emotion even though the older woman could not see her face she could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, you are making me soft, but so be it. You are a companion I am finding I could have around every day Saiko, and I will never let you be harmed again." Esdeath assured as she walked beside the other as it was true none would ever hurt her pet, or they would suffer the pain of the torture chambers.

The two arrived at the checkout as the frightened employees emerged to take the General's money and were eager for her to leave but could not say so for fear of a displeasing her.

She pulled her bag of Imperial Gold out and poured out the needed amount onto the counter as she was glad to be done with this task, so they could leave.

"T-thank you for your business General Esdeath and please come again!" The cashier stuttered in terror as she counted the gold pieces and could not forget the three girls the woman pulled out to punish as she heard their screams.

"I may not but thank you for offering anyway, Saiko you can carry the bags for now." The General ordered as she walked away from the shop with her slave in tow with four bags of clothing dragging on the ground as she tried to keep up with her Master through the crowds of the Capital streets.

"So, where this sweet shop at? I would never pester my Master, but the auctioneer did not feed me in three days but if my Goddess sees fit I can wait." Saiko reassured her as she smiled to convey that she would be fine, but her Master spun around glaring as she gulped.

"Three days? This is another example of you needing to speak instead of asking permission Saiko. I want you to be fed I am a General. I am rich, and I have money." The blue-haired woman complained as she walked towards the girl and narrowed her eyes with hands on her hips.

"But I defer to you as my ultimate authority because you are my Master and I cannot disobey you! I also respect you; I was just trying to be a good girl… so please don't be angry." The black-haired slave exclaimed as she would never disobey her Master as her loyalty is leal and for life.

"Oh, Saiko it is phenomenal that you so leal, I am your ultimate authority and always will be. You must tell me when you need to eat and are injured, but I'm not angry my treasure." Esdeath assured her in a soothing tone as she bent over to scoop the sixteen-year-old up bridal style into her arms, bags and all so that she was resting against her shoulder.

"So, tell me was your Saiko a good girl or not?" The young girl questioned as she looked up into deep blue eyes and her own purple eyes glistened as she loved those deep blue eyes. 'I must her say it, please say it.'

"Hmm, my Saiko was a good girl today; tonight, in my bedroom I am going to regale you with stories of my victories as you desired and afterward cuddle you to sleep." The blue-haired woman answered as she tightened her grip ever so slightly on the other as a gentle form of a hug and began walking off to the sweet shop.

Saiko's eyes widened she gets to cuddle with her Master at night? Is it just for tonight or every night? She reached up to hug as best she can from this angle and managed to hug her around the neck.

She smiled as this was person she waited sixteen years to purchase her. 'Thank you Master Esdeath, you are all I can ask for in this world.'

Those we her thoughts and feelings about her first day, she hoped it would work out but only time would tell…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hardcore edit of this chapter finished, please read and review.

The General and Her Slave

Her Fragility and Her Almighty Power – Chapter Three

Esdeath was carrying Saiko to the sweet shop through the busy Capital streets as she avoided running into people because she would drop her precious cargo and bruise her further which the woman found completely reprehensible.

She seemed too vulnerable as if she was going to be crushed if she exerted too much force in her arms.

Part of her thought she should do so to Saiko because if she was weak she would not make it far in this world but the other part of her said to keep her by her side.

"So Master Esdeath you said you would tell me stories later, but will you tell me more about your job now? Your treasure wishes to know all about you." Saiko requested as she lay upon her back as she held two bags in each arm.

And if she had a spare hand she would reach up to touch her Master's perfect porcelain skin.

"Currently I oversee policing the Capital; I was on a patrol of the other end of the city and looking at shops when I spied you by chance. How fortunate for me Hmm." The blue-haired woman remarked casually as she moved out of several bodies walking her way.

She knew it was indeed a fortunate find.

"Wow you police the Capital and you are a General; my Master is an important woman! I am so lucky you came upon my podium, so please tell me more." The black-haired slave queried and smiled as she rested her head upon the woman's shoulder.

All the while light blue hair fell into her face which she again noted smelled so crisp.

"It seems my treasure is quite impressed; my newest assignment is to terminate a band of rebels known as Night Raid who assassinate their targets in the night." The General informed as she noticed her hair had fallen in the girl's face.

And then she gently swept it aside with a brush of her fingers.

"Oh, I heard rumors about them, tell me Master Esdeath they won't ever kill you will they? I don't think I could bear that and not just because you house me I like you." The young girl confessed as she felt her eyes become wet at losing the only person to show kindness to her in her life to assassins.

"Fufu, me die to assassins? Saiko I am the strongest warrior that there is and my Teigu is Demon's Extract. It would take entire armies to stand a chance at killing me." The blue-haired woman spoke as she boasted with a sadistic smirk upon her face and a cruel glint in her eyes.

"Master promise me that even if you are up against armies of tens of millions of soldiers that you will rise up to slaughter them all, then return to your treasure." Saiko choked out as she gazed up at her with purple eyes that were dampened.

"Oh, my Saiko, if it is the entire world I am battling I will freeze this world into a solid wasteland and then return to you, do you feel better now? Do not cry; let me wipe your face." Esdeath comforted her as she reached down to use her index finger on her right hand to wipe away any stray tears.

It is a peculiar compulsion but the sight of Saiko crying bothers her.

"S-so you won't die then? This means that you will stay here with me Master Esdeath, this is good because you are my favorite person." The black-haired slave stated as she smiled sincerely at the woman brushing tears from her eyes.

It was in this moment she vowed to be useful to her in all ways even if she must give her life to her one day.

'For Master I will live, and for her I shall die.' The petite girl thought as she was overcome with devotion.

"Yes, I will live for the reason being that I am the strongest of the strong. You have to be strong to survive battles Saiko and I have survived countless wars." The General assured as she patted the sixteen-year-old upon her black hair.

She was chuckling at how cute she found it to be that she was worried for the Empire's Strongest being cut down in the night.

"You have reassured me my Master, when you speak it becomes a binding order I must follow. Now it is not possible for you to die on the battlefield, because your words indicated otherwise." The young girl spoke in complete seriousness as she took all words from the woman as serious orders.

And now she would not worry for now Master Esdeath cannot die.

For she said so herself.

'Master Esdeath is never wrong. I can tell she is so much wiser than the cruel people I've been with. It's simply not possible for any decree to be incorrect.' The petite slave thought as she leaned in cuddling the mighty General with a smile on her face as she sighed.

"What a strange one you are Saiko, although I am glad you are obedient dear because I enjoy submission and those who obey." The blue-haired woman told the young girl in her arms as she spotted the sweet shop coming up around the corner.

"Well that is good because Saiko is an obedient girl, this one will be sure to do lots of things to please you Master such as cook daily, house keep, and any task needed for I am to be used as you see fit." Saiko declared with a passionate voice as she blushed gazing up into dreamy deep blue eyes.

Eyes that dominated her entire being and strangely made her want to be a slave…but that's alright she's a Goddess, and it's good to be hers.

She was becoming so tripped up for the person she is obsessing over, and she is up for any task at any time to be useful to this wonderful woman.

'With other Masters I saw it as forced service; with her it is an honor. I will gladly advise her, clean her entire quarters, cook, run her study, bath her, and more with a smile if I only am told I was good in the end.' She smiled and leaned into the woman feeling it was kind of her to even consider her injuries.

"I will remember that dear. I will make use of your cooking services as my subordinate is a terrible chef and his dishes render me immobile for several minutes." Esdeath remarked with a shudder.

It took extremely disgusting things to make her shudder, which Liver's dishes qualified so that said something.

"Oh well then Master Esdeath you will love my cooking, because while I consider my primary learned skill being an orator, I learned how to make one hundred dishes for many Masters." The black-haired slave bragged with a smirk upon her pink lips as she giggled at her Master's shocked expression.

The older woman's stomach grumbled loudly as she thought of some of the gourmet dishes she'd serve up for her.

She dismissed the thought as she had been walking about all day with no food in her belly and it was torturous to hear of one hundred recipes.

She truly is a rare gem…

"Saiko you can cook one hundred dishes, and yet you are so skinny. It cannot be the entire month at the auction house as that is just one month." Esdeath commented in confusion as she glanced down at the girl in her arms as she scowled thinking she should have more meat on her bones.

"Master Esdeath I am not allowed to eat what I cook for my owners, I typically got the older stuff and I learned that food came spaced out." The young girl confessed as she looked puzzled why her new Master did not know this common fact of slave owning.

That and why she was gazing at her body as once again as if it was not acceptable which made her feel worried.

'She said she would not sell me ever, I hope that to be true because she is truly amazing.' The slave thought as she worried for her place in these wonderful arms.

"Your new Master orders you to both cook her daily meals and to eat with her; this will be one of your many tasks in addition to advising me. Should you not dine with me you will be punished." The General commented as she walked up to the sweet shop and crouched down low to the ground.

The older woman dropped the young girl off onto her knees and made sure she was not scratched further.

And then stood back up as she waited for her to collect the shopping bags and she would buy them both ice cream.

'I have heard the sweets are delicious here, Saiko will love ice cream as she has been so neglected by her previous owners. I will spoil her for good behavior with gifts.' Esdeath mused as she stared down at her pet with rising fondness.

The sixteen-year old stood up as she heaved the four shopping bags with her clothing and glanced at the sweet shop, then to her Master waiting for her.

She said she was getting a treat for the both of them, she also said from now on she gets to eat what she cooks.

This is a woman worth serving because with every action she deserves service.

'I get to dine with her daily; this is a Master like no other. She is not just my Master, she is my Goddess.' The slave thought as felt so honored by such a reward.

"Let's go Saiko stop day dreaming about what is most likely me." The blue-haired woman snapped her fingers on her right hand as a piercing cracking noise rang through the area.

She placed her hands upon her hips as she sighed while she waited for the girl to snap out of her worship.

"O-oh my apologies my Master, I was admiring the wonderful things about you. My Goddess I will cook you a succulent meal later tonight and dine with you truly if you so order me it." Saiko announced as she ran up in her new purple robes with sandals flapping.

As she smiled to stand in front of Master Esdeath and she placed her hands behind her back as she awaited any instructions.

"Hoh, that sounds delectable and yes you must eat with me, you need to gain more flesh on your bones. Now I will buy you a treat, come my pet." The General purred in a gentle voice for her Saiko only as she waved her hand instead of snapping her fingers and like a good girl she followed right away.

'I love this. She is so obedient!' The sadist mused with self-satisfaction as she smirked listening to the sound of the faithful servant trailing after her so closely she almost collided into her back.

The black-haired slave followed on the heels of the blue-haired woman as she walked up to the booth of the sweet shop balancing the shopping bags and blushed.

'I am her pet as well, such a special name for her Saiko.' Saiko thought with a small smile on her lips.

The General and her slave approached the famous sweet shop, as they stood with the much shorter one of the two peering around in curiosity as her old Master's never let her explore or took her to get treats.

The sixteen-year old took in the cerise colored booth and a finely decorated umbrella that had the same cerise color for the top of the umbrella. Up above the booth was it was wonderfully lined with wood and it was a nice shop.

Out from behind the booth where the two stood, a chubby brown-haired man walked out smiling at them eager to help. The sweet shop owner wore a blue vest, with a white long-sleeved shirt, brown pants and black boots.

"Esdeath-sama to what purpose do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The sweet shop owner questioned as he sweated nervously in fear of the General.

"Now go don't panicking; I am just making a few courtesy calls. From now on the Capital is under my jurisdiction, I oversee policing the city." Esdeath announced with a smile on her face as she gazed at the man knowing he was up to something.

The black-haired girl stood faithfully and silently by her Master's side since she was clearly busy speaking.

She observed that the man was terrified of her, but she could not blame him she was in all probability the single strongest being in this world.

She was just lucky to have favor with such a powerful Goddess and she felt so desired.

"That is so very reassuring to hear Esdeath-sama! This is simply a token of-!" The sweet shop owner spoke offering a bribe of various gold pieces but ended up receiving a painful two gold pieces being slammed into one eye each.

"I don't accept bribery, if you try that again I will make the pain excruciating." The General stated as she pushed the coins in further for emphasis and smiled cruelly as she then noted up above a murderous presence was watching her.

'It is nothing I cannot handle but if they touch Saiko, I will let them linger for a lifetime in the torture chambers.'

"No, this is pain enough for me already! I won't try this again I promise make it stop!" The sweet shop owner wailed as he whimpered in pain.

He was so relieved when she finally removed the coins from his eyes that he scampered off dropping his money not picking it up.

The sixteen-year old looked at her Master with admiration at rejecting the bribe, to be honest though she acknowledged her cruel nature to others beyond herself who was she to question a Goddess?

This is she who wields the ultimate Teigu! She has read up on Demon's Extract and is impressed by what little she knows of its abilities.

If she couples that with the way she has treated her, yes, she is deserving of worship.

"I and my little companion would like to try some of your confections, get us a menu promptly as I do not believe she has had ice cream before!" The blue-haired woman bellowed out as she walked to the booth and sat down.

While she peered at the young girl waiting for her to sit by her as she patted the booth to her left but to her confusion the girl hesitated.

'With some murderous presence watching, I want her very close for safety reasons to my left, so I can grab my rapier with my sword arm. This way I can grab Saiko with my left to secure her should someone go for her…' She mentally agreed to the plan as the girl moved forward to sit by her as she placed the bags behind the booth.

"I get to sit with you Master? I thought I had to stand but thank you for thinking of your treasure as you always do." Saiko replied as she thanked the older woman as she sat closer to her.

She smiled shyly at her as she began playing with the sleeves of the fancy purple robes she purchased for her that matched her eyes.

She then glanced down to peer at her light blue undershirt and pants underneath that matched her Master's hair. 'In this way I wear myself and my owner all as one.'

"Why would I make my Saiko stand? You are my treasure, far too precious for standing. So, have you had ice cream prior to this?" Esdeath requested in curiosity as she peered at the other's shy face as she noted with amusement how cute it was.

That murderous aura is still watching us, should she change her behavior by being cruel to Saiko? No that would scare her…

How odd that she feels that way?

"No, I never got to sample the treats. You are my first owner to let me have such a delicacy, this going to be a special moment to share with you Master Esdeath." The black-haired slave confessed as she sighed wistfully.

She placed her elbows upon her knees as she saw the sweet shop owner fearfully returning with a menu.

"Here is a menu of all flavors for you and your young companion Esdeath-sama it is free of charge!" The sweet shop owner insisted as he set the menu into the General's hands as she nodded her head while began looking it over as he stood there waiting to take the order.

Leone lay on the roof top not only conflicted between attacking the General as she sat vulnerable away from the Palace.

She hid on the roof across from the sweet shop ready to attack if she saw the slightest opening; the other thing that puzzled her was why was she being nice to a black-haired young girl?

The Night Raider saw them sitting far too close together than she would ever picture someone desiring to sit near Esdeath and the girl in purple robes truly seemed to like her.

Acting like a school girl with a crush blushing and sighing at the mere presence of that war beast!

'I feel like I am going to vomit the lunch I just had watching this any longer!' Leone thought with disgust rising in her throat.

'I don't know what that girl is doing down there, maybe it is just a sick game for her, playing with her emotions as I have seen many nobles do. Perhaps that can work in my favor; I may be able to take advantage of her distraction as she plays with her little toy by taking her out.' She mused as she gazed down at the General.

The blond-haired assassin kept her eyes upon her target but had a slight pang of guilt for considering the use of an innocent to take her out, but she had no choice. Since this is Esdeath after all.

"I will order a vanilla mint cone and what you will have my dear? Have you looked the menu over?" The General purred as she leaned over to help her pet who seemed to be having trouble choosing.

She could see how it would be confusing when you never had any before.

"Um, well Master I would like a blue flavor to match your hair is there any like that? Can you help me since you have led a more open lifestyle?" The young girl questioned her Master as she pretended to be confused over the fifty flavors.

But truthfully, she just wanted her owner to lean in closer as she had already seen the word blue.

"Hoh, I will always help my Saiko when she needs me. Blue cotton candy flavor would match my hair, seems you skimmed over it. She will take a blue cotton candy flavor cone." The blue-haired woman informed the shaking sweating sweet shop owner as she handed him the menu as he ran off and was still leaning in closer to the other.

"M-my apologies f-for missing the flavor my Master, it seems my eyes had skimmed over it as you confirmed. I do hate to waste your time." Saiko stammered while she became flustered as her owner leaned closer and her blush returned as she touched her collar which was a sign of her status.

'She makes me feel like I am the most valuable pearl in the world.' The young girl thought with happiness swelling through her being.

"No waste of my time dear. There is no need to pretend you cannot read the flavors of ice cream to get my attentions. I am aware you are versed in ample studies." Esdeath commented in amusement how the teenager adorably pretended to need her expertise to find 'blue'.

"Oh, nothing gets past my radiant Goddess of Winter does it? I just want all the time with you I can get Master. I like how you make me feel special." The black-haired slave whimpered in a timid submissive voice as she felt like she was being overpowered by a much stronger being the closer her owner leaner in smirking and she loved the sensation!

Suddenly the sixteen-year-old girl was shocked as she seized by the back of her hair was but not too roughly.

And then she was pulled forward to her Master into her lap facing her. Her owner had her right hand holding hair and the left hand gripping her low back.

She stared into deep blue eyes as she felt like her entire being was now consumed by this Goddess.

"You still don't get it do you girl? If I did not want you, you'd still be in chains at the auction house, I have made every kind effort to show you I want you so stop being deaf." The General told her slave sneering as she leaned in forehead to forehead.

She sadistically chuckled over how this girl who worships every aspect of her could still think she is not wanted.

"If I have offended you then I am-"The young girl spoke was, but she was off by a cold hand being placed over her mouth.

Then she felt her hair being pulled a bit harder as she whimpered understanding she could do as she pleased with her for she has displeased her.

"Silence girl, you do not have my permission to talk. You are mine, my slave, and my pet. I say when you can speak is that understood my treasure?" The blue-haired woman snapped with a voice that yielded a passion that dared anyone to argue with her but not that anyone was around to or if they were they would.

Saiko nodded her head rapidly finding she was smiling because she loved being told she was her treasure and that she was her property.

She was a bit fearful of the sudden rough treatment, but she accepted that it came along with her body being used with however her owner sees fit. 'I am her tool to be used at her bidding.'

"I will tell you one more time that you will never be sold again. You are not for anyone's eyes but my own!" Esdeath roared as her frigid breath blew in Saiko's face as she still had her pinned in her lap.

With that the small girl was shaking like a doe about to be eaten by an Ultra Class Danger Beast but considering Esdeath's Teigu and how Saiko had no fighting abilities the comparison was apt.

Saiko still was pinned against her owner as she smiled with every dominant word she was told by this Goddess of Warfare.

She even enjoyed when her Master raged in her face because her breath smelled so fresh and it was cold like a frozen winter blizzard, she was perfection.

The sixteen-year-old was shaking yes but not completely in fear she was terrified of her but she also shook out of the excitement of the ways she could please her owner every day with her skill set.

She would dig deep into her knowledge of the Revolutionary Army from childhood then maybe she could use her orator skills to help her Goddess take them down as an offering.

'I will, for my Goddess, and my Master whose name is Esdeath, strip the Revolution to shambles in my own non-combat way!' The teenager declared mentally as her heart raced in a wonderful way as the woman overpowered her.

"You are mine from this moment forward until I decide to devour your weak being for essence...when we eventually pass onto the next world. I repeat you are mine!" The General hissed as she coldly raged in her petite pet's face with a bizarre urge to her pet.

But she disregarded it since there was still a murderous aura to handle.

The older woman she removed her hands from her head as she let her special girl sit up shaken understandably but that was necessary to let her know who owned her.

The black-haired girl faced her owner wishing to speak but she was too nervous to even voice if it was permissible as she usually does so she raised her right purple sleeved arm shaking.

As she stared at her she looked to be a in a foul mood and she gulped as she scooted closer to her wishing for her to not be angry at her anymore.

"What is it is my Saiko? You can talk normally now, I apologize for manhandling you in that manner, but I needed to let you know that without doubt you belong to me. As you can see, I am a dominant person." The blue-haired woman explained as her face softened feeling guilt for the fear in the girl's expression.

She silently began to curse how the girl was becoming her one weakness.

"W-when you say you will devour me one day, do you mean cannibalize me? Do you hate me for not being a warrior like you my Goddess?" The black-haired slave piped up while she hoped she was not despised for being physically weak, but she is mentally able to do so much for her owner.

"Fufu, you think I actually meant I was going cannibalize you and eat your body?!" The blue-haired woman questioned as she laughed so hard she grabbed her stomach as she burst out doubling over in amusement.

She meant one day her fragility will break after so many years around her monstrous power and that was what she meant by 'devour'.

'It is inevitable that a priceless vase breaks eventually under my fingertips, but eat her body? What a silly girl…'

"Master Esdeath what is so funny about eating me alive?" The young girl queried as she stared with purple eyes making her owner laugh even harder in response.

She leaned in with a curious face to see what was so funny is this because she is weak?

"Hoh, my amusing pet the things you say! Does it look like I eat human flesh? I simply meant that one day your fragility will break under my almighty power despite my attempts to not break you." Esdeath clarified as she smiled at her naïve slave.

She reached out to pet her black hair pleased as the girl leaned in bashfully desiring to be petted.

The black-haired girl bent her neck at the offer to be petted since her Master was offering attention that was the point of the lesson earlier to stop worrying about being sold.

Do not question her, the past is the past and this Master is her ultimate authority from this day forward in life so never ask again if she will be sold for she is insulting her owner.

She relaxed under the soft but strong hand as it brushed through her hair and she sighed as she leaned forward on her elbows silently thanking her owner for the needed lesson. 'I could live with her forever; even if I end up being devoured it is all worth it for this. She can devour me.'

Sadly, the petting came an end as the sweet shop owner finally worked up the strength to walk out, he had been about to walk out before but he heard the General yelling.

And he wisely decided against scooping the ice cream then for fear for his life.

Two minutes later he scooped the ice cream because even if she was angry he knew waiting would only enrage her.

"Two ice creams, sorry for taking a moment but you two seemed busy so I waited because it would have melted." The sweet shop owner confessed fearfully hoping this would not be the end of his life.

He received a cold look from the General as he shivered realizing he interrupted her moment with the young girl she brought.

"Fine so be it bring the cones to me, Saiko sadly you must sit up, but we can continue after we finish okay dear? You may go; we may be back if Saiko likes it here." The General commanded firmly to both the sweet shop man who ran off after handing her both cones.

Then her servant whom sat up from being petted in her lap to be handed an ice cream cone.

'Huh, still snooping...how rude well time to show them who they are dealing with.' Esdeath pondered with hidden sadistic delight.

"I wish to thank you so much for not only this treat but for everything that you have done for me, you are the greatest person in this world my Master." Saiko whispered as she held her ice cream cone feeling emotional as she looked at the woman smiling.

She seemed strange now much colder than before she mused as she shivered.

"I appreciate those words, you are my special treasure. Hold your breath my pet as I must take care of a nuisance, so it will become hard to breathe." The blue haired woman cautioned her as she began flaring her killing intent in massive waves in the vicinity as she smiled holding her ice cream cone.

As she did so an aura as black as night surrounded her and she focused on who has been spying on them for a long while as she released her energy from her Teigu engulfing the massive area as she smirked darkly up at the building across the street.

The black-haired slave felt like her lungs were being crushed and she dropped her ice cream cone as she fell to the bench gasping.

Is this the power of her Master? It is like the wrath of a vengeful Goddess!

It is truly terrifying in so many ways but inspiring too that the one she followed had this sort of unrivaled power.

Even so she pleaded with her to stop as she felt this overwhelming presence and lifted her right arm as she grasped her uniform's leggings begging her to let her breathe.

Esdeath was so caught up in the trying to focus on if the murderous presence was there that she failed to notice her pet fall over as she dropped her ice cream.

She only noticed her existence when she was gripping her leggings of her uniform as she suffocated on the bench.

Her deep blue eyes widened on the bench and she released her killing intent cursing herself for being so foolish, as she tossed the cone to the ground in favor of pulling Saiko to her lap as the sixteen-year old gasped for air.

Leone had spent longer than she planned to hide on the roof before she had concluded Esdeath did not know she was there.

She wanted to know what was wrong with that girl who looked to be around sixteen, first the General is kindly helping her order ice cream, leaning in to talk, and all the sudden the nice act is gone as she is snarling in her face.

Esdeath grabbed the young girl by the hair roughly as she pinned her down, the assassin feared she would kill her, but she did not.

The blue-haired woman began shouting in her face, causing the girl to shake a leaf it was then that Leone could hear her because she was yelling so loudly.

She shouted about how she would not sell the girl and how the girl wouldn't be sold again, it clicked in Leone's head!

That poor girl is Esdeath's slave! Of all the horrible people in the world to be enslaved to her could not imagine anyone worse.

Other than the Prime Minister that is…which one is worse? Leone did not know.

'What a terrible fate that is, I'd be doing her a favor cutting her throat if I could get down there without Esdeath noticing.'

The monstrous woman went on about how she would devour her one day and stopped yelling after that.

She really didn't understand if the girl is trying to suck up to Esdeath musing it must be the case, as anyone would because when she was let go she started trying to smooth talk her by raising her hand.

'I suppose anyone would suck up to her if they were powerless as her slave, but it is disgusting all the same!'

The General cackled apparently when the girl made a comment about thinking she'd eat her alive and told her slave she is no cannibal as if that made her a good person.

The assassin scowled gripping the roof in anger, she about wanted to vomit once more as she watched that slave girl being forced to degrade herself stooping her head like a dog so Esdeath can pet her hair smiling.

She then noticed when her neck was bent she was wearing a collar too.

Once they got their ice cream she considered her options.

It seems logical to attack as she is already in beast mode by Esdeath coming all the way out here with only a slave girl; it must just be a lure to draw in assassins.

She all the sudden felt massive killing intent flare and she watched the young girl collapsed dropping her ice cream cone as the ruthless woman stared up her way.

Leone was sweating trying to decide what to do, she wanted to jump in to attack Esdeath, to save the slave girl but she had to listen to her animal instincts even if her heart felt guilty.

She crawled away on the roof and looked back at the girl begging the General to let her breath grasping her leg, whom ignored her in response.

She began running when she was out of sight; she knew she avoided a battle she couldn't have won but… '

'That poor girl what horrible tortures await her? I bet the times I was watching that Esdeath was merely acting kind just to mess with her head, what a sick bitch.' Leone pondered with rage in her eyes.

They must kill her as soon as possible.

The General held onto to her slave as she gasped for air with her head in her lap as she gently stroked her lovely black hair to calm her.

She felt she had made a grievous error by fluctuating her killing intent so carelessly.

She once again is reminded of the fragility of this girl, but her heart and her emotions say protect her. Her creed says dispose of her before the weakness becomes severe.

She stared down at her with concerned eyes as her pet started to take in air.

"Breath in and out, very carefully, but not too fast or it will hurt Saiko." The blue-haired woman cooed soothing her as she pushed hair out of her eyes as her face began to get hot from taking in air.

The young girl slowly had regained her ability to breathe as she stared up at her Goddess and she now believed in her further, she had the power to take her breath away literally.

She sees now what she meant by her fragility collapsing under her almighty power, and what power that is.

She hopes she is not crushed under the weight of her power as she would prefer to devote her entire existence to serving her Master rather than dying.

If that is the price she must pay for the honor of standing beside her Goddess though, then she gladly will accept this price with a smile in the end.

"Are you alright my Saiko? We were being watched by a murderous aura, so I had to do that, but it was hard on you because you are not used to my immense aura." Esdeath admitted as she gazed down upon her pet as she adjusted her so that Saiko's head was positioned upon her thighs.

All the while she began petting her soft black hair to calm her down which seemed to work because she received quiet sighs as her breathing nearly stabilized.

"Y-Yes I am just regaining the air in my lungs...that was amazing." Saiko wheezed out as she coughed but she was almost better.

She sighed in pleasure as the powerful but also cool hand ran gently through her hair to make her feel better.

'I love being petted by her because it means so much more knowing she can crush me but chooses to tend.' The teenager smiled as she gazed up into Esdeath's eyes truly adoring her more than words can say.

"Amazing? There you go muttering strange things once again, how is suffocating under my aura amazing?" The General wondered in genuine curiosity as she stared down at this slave girl while she gazed into her purple eyes she saw even more adoration than before.

And then she realized to this girl she can never do any wrong. 'Such a strange one she is…'

The older woman was puzzled by her behavior, but she continued to pet her in circular motions as she found herself forming the letters for her very own name starting with E then S followed by D and so on atop of the girl's head, she was becoming very possessive she has noted.

She rustled her hair about affectionately and pressed ever so gently down upon her scalp as she received a moan in return.

She chuckled as her slave girl's behavior and though it was stated she knew she could never part with her.

"It is complicated my Master, but I just saw you had the power to take my breath away literally not even intentionally. My fragility collapses under the weight of your almighty power…" The black-haired slave breathed out as she stared up into deep blue eyes as the back of her head continued to be stroked in such loving motions.

That hand was going to crack her in pieces by mistake, someday right?

'Oh well, it matters not to this one.'

The blue-haired woman stared down back into those eyes as she did not reply because she felt that the girl had more to say.

Perhaps she shouldn't have told her that because now she has it in her head that death will result from being around her.

That may well happen, but she doesn't want her Saiko thinking about such gloomy things, she wishes for her to do the tasks she assigns to her and spend time with her each day.

She will give the girl a chance to enjoy her life more than previously given by other owners.

'This was not my original goal with her, but I have lessened what I intend to use her for due to my affections.' She nodded as she rubbed on her head and she pondered how the other foolish people were hateful of her.

"I hope that you do not crush me under the weight of your almighty power Master Esdeath, as I would prefer to be a leal pet that lives by your side instead of dying young..." The young girl confessed as she gazed up with a tear falling from her right eye as she spoke.

She hoped to not die young only because she wanted to spend her life by her owner's side.

"My Saiko… you won't be crushed by me and I am not going to kill you, so disregard that I ever uttered those words. Weak you may be, but I am able to show restraint with you." Esdeath assured as she grasped her face gently as she wiped the stray tear with her index finger from her right hand.

The blue-haired woman stared down at her needing to make her understand it would not happen even if she did not fully believe it herself.

"I accept such a price, for the honor of standing beside my Goddess, who saved me from the auction house. I'll smile even if my fragility shatters because I got to serve you in the end Master." Saiko declared with all the conviction a person of any religion had as she smiled brightly.

She reached her right hand out silently asking her Master to hold her hand.

"Hoh, dear you are starting to give a new meaning to the term blind faith, not that I'm complaining. I love to be worshiped and I'll be your Goddess but your life I refuse to take." The General remarked as she rubbed the sides of her pet's face.

It disturbed her she was developing a mentality thinking her life will fade because of her soon.

Who would have thought the Empire's Strongest would have ever found a weakling she would not find herself able to kill?

But how could she bring herself to strike down this worshipful girl who wants nothing more than to serve her for all her days?

She was becoming bothered by what Saiko was saying.

She loved it when she worshiped the ground she walked on, and she adored how the girl began to call her Goddess.

But strangely it displeases her when the girl talks about being content with dying as she would have served her in the end.

Yes, she is weak, oh so weak but it is not a bad thing, right? Saiko has many splendid qualities she loves; can this be her exception to her creed?

So, what if it makes her a hypocrite, it is not like she has ever cared for the opinions of others anyhow.

"If you refuse to devour me as prey, you must make it a binding order I must follow, please reassure me. My Goddess I just want to live by your side, to be loyal and leal." The black-haired slave concluded as she relaxed in the peace of the strong hands that held the side of her face.

Her head rested upon nice soft thighs and she stared up into captivating deep blue eyes.

"I won't devour you as my prey; I also won't shatter your fragility and I will keep you intact. Now trust in your Master and fret no more my Saiko." The blue-haired woman repeated herself as she peered down into those sweet purple eyes that weakened her so but who gives a damn if she is soft on one girl?

"It is a binding truth that I cannot be shattered by your almighty power for my Goddess said so herself, I will cook you, dinner tonight. A wonderful dish as our first night together." The young girl agreed for her owner as she felt a hand rustle her hair again.

She giggled as she sighed wondering where this person was all her life until today.

"Hm, what dish is my pet planning to serve for me? There is almost any ingredient for you to choose from my kitchens. I look forward to food that doesn't render me paralyzed." Esdeath questioned as she shivered once more at the thought of Liver's food.

She also pondered when they would return to meet Saiko.

"That is up to you silly you are the Master not me, but I can cook curry dishes, many stir fries, numerous baked casseroles, boundless gourmet meat dishes, plus more! What is that noise?" Saiko asked as she heard a loud rumble by her head.

She blinked glancing up to hear the source came from her owner's belly as she giggled as she realized talking about recipes is making her hungry.

'Serving her is truly a special experience, I understand now that I do have a crush on her.' The petite girl thought in reverence.

"Humph, as your Master you are hereby ordered to cease talk of recipes as it is tormenting my stomach and your ears by default I am sure, we need more ice cream, don't we?" The General commanded as she leaned over to glance down at that lovely face to see what she thought.

"Your belly growling doesn't bother this loyal pet my Master, but it is binding truth until you ask once more. If you will order more I will have some with you." The black-haired slave informed her owner as she laughed when she heard another loud rumble from the stomach above her.

She figured it needs ice cream.

"Hmm, I will order that ice cream. I would like two more cones, we had a mishap so make it quick!" The blue-haired woman bellowed at the top of her lungs as she clapped her hands loudly.

She glanced down to see her treasure flinched at her volume with her hands on her ears.

"My ears...ouch they are ringing you have a commanding voice my Master…" The young girl commented but did not complain since she would never complain about this wonderful lady who now cared for her.

But her ears were hurting now.

"Oh, sorry my Saiko, I did not want to move you because you are just too adorable in my lap, are you alright?" Esdeath muttered as she leaned forward to tap her on the forehead gently.

The General blinked down at her petite pet musing she would be alright. She's such a dainty creature...

"I will be fine Master Esdeath ringing ears have not killed me yet, thanks for being concerned for your treasure as always I feel so well cared for." Saiko assured as she reluctantly sat up from her owner's lap when she saw the sweet shop man dash out.

But she still sat close to her hip to hip and smiled when a long arm reached around her shoulders.

'Yes, she definitely cares for me. I am fine with her more forceful side as well. Anything to be with her.' The petite girl thought as she nodded.

The sweet shop owner had run out after hearing her yell and brought two of the same flavors out, he did not even question what the mishap was or think to charge her.

"Here are the two other cones Esdeath-sama, I hope they are to your liking!" The sweet shop owner commented as he gave the General both cones.

He idly noticed this time she was cuddling with her companion. He was slightly curious about the girl, but he valued his life.

"Hm, splendid you may go now, and I will call you if anything further is needed, here is your cone Saiko." The General said as she handed her the blue cotton candy cone to her pet as she took it.

She herself began to lick her vanilla mint as her deep blue eyes lit up upon her first lick.

The sweet shop owner had fled before she even spoke because he found her presence so frightening and he honestly couldn't wait for her to leave his booth.

"Oh, this is so good! It is so exquisite Master and I love the blue cotton candy. I like ice cream; will you bring me here often if I am a good girl?" The black-haired slave questioned as she leaned into her owner.

She rested her head upon her breast as she licked her ice cream cone as she smiled sweetly looking up at her.

The older woman glanced down at her as she tightened her grip around the young girl with her left arm.

As she ate her own ice cream cone she decided it was a combination of the submissiveness used in her tone and the way she said Master as if that is her name…

The way she said good girl was phrased as a question but is Saiko ever a bad girl? In her mind no, she is the perfect pet.

And Esdeath is overjoyed to own her.

"Yes, this will be one of your special rewards my Saiko. Because your true Master cares for you unlike those others, I am true, and we will share special times together." The blue-haired woman reassured as she nodded her head licking her own ice cream cone.

She pulled her little slave in for an even tighter one-armed hug becoming more possessive at the thought of other people trying to claim her which made her growl.

'She is mine! All mine. No one but my own, this is my property.' The General thought as she embraced her tightly.

"Yes, you are my real Master and the others were false, it makes me happy we will share these special moments because this shop is a bonding memory that I will cherish." The young girl stated as she nodded her head enjoyed how the arm crushed her in the side embrace.

She licked her ice cream as she thought it was so nice of her to include her in these moments.

"If I ever see any of your false Masters, I will crucify them for harming my sweet Saiko. I won't abuse you dear, sometimes I am rough around the edges, but you are too precious for me to injure." Esdeath snarled as she continued with her dominant behavior as she ate her cone aggressively.

The submissive girl was making her even more aggressive than usual. But that's alright.

The General even fiercely drew her pet in so she sat completely in her lap with the back of her head resting against her breasts.

'She is so light, I'm come to enjoy how frail she is because she needs my strength.' The blue-haired woman thought as she nodded her head.

"O-oh that is very sweet of you Goddess, I know you would never abuse your Saiko. Thank you for holding me, I like your lap." Saiko chirped as she began to get to the end of the ice cream part of the cone and smiled as she leaned back sighing closing her eyes.

"Well, my pet is free to lie in my lap all she wants; how does that sound especially since we will be sharing the same bed." The General announced as she wrapped both arms around the petite girl while crunching on her cone.

She glanced down to see her reaction to the news of sharing a bed together.

"M-master Esdeath is this for true? You aren't teasing your Saiko are you? Please don't tease me; I want to cuddle in your arms every night." The black-haired slave whispered as she sank with her head against her Master's breasts.

Her eyes became wet as she looked up to the one who held her for confirmation as held what remained of just a cone with no ice cream left.

When suddenly her owner smashed her into an even more powerful embrace as she was turned around with her face pressed into her owner's breasts where her emblem was as it became hard to breathe but she felt so loved.

The sixteen-year old hugged her Master's neck fiercely as she buried her face into her chest and whimpered softly when a gently hand began petting her black hair once more.

'I love Master Esdeath, she is too kind. To me anyway…'

"My rare beauty do I joke much? I won't ever make fun of you my sweet because you are too sensitive, in my arms or with your head in my lap is where you will sleep at night." The blue-haired woman concluded as she bit into her cone as she munched on what remained of leaving her with free hands.

Then she focused on her pet fully and knew she had to take the girl back to the Palace as well now.

'My property… I cannot wait to have her collar state that to the world, so no one will approach.' The General thought as she chewed on her cone savoring what remained of its taste but her little pet was far more delectable.

"I look forward to these nights where you comfort me instead of being in chains; can we go home now my Master?" The young girl mumbled through the breasts as she was crushed against her chest as her head was continued to be petted.

She shyly smiled up at the woman.

"Yes, where I live is your home now Saiko. Yes, let's get going but I will carry the bags this time as well and I need to readjust slightly when I grab the clothing." Esdeath responded as she swallowed her cone before bending to retrieve the clothing bags behind the booth.

She adjusted the weight as she slid the bags, so the handles go over her arms, but she still primarily focused on carrying her Saiko home with her.

The older woman walked away from the sweet shop carrying Saiko in a delicate way as she held her upright as it was easy to do since she was quite petite and light.

That and she had superhuman strength.

The girl wrapped her arms around her neck as if she let go she would be abandoned in the busy Capital streets.

She was so focused on getting her pet back she disregarded her few other calls to make.

People acknowledged her as they bent their heads in respect and she nodded her head as she kept walking.

"Your Saiko is so delighted to be coming home with you, what is your home in the Palace like Master?" Saiko queried in wonder as she rested her face in-between two large breasts as she stared directly at her emblem she soon would wear proudly upon her neck.

"I have my own personal chambers in the Palace with a bath, my own study, my own kitchens, and my own area for subordinates to live which is largely empty since I only have three subordinates." The General replied as they moved through the streets.

She was always careful to support the girl's weight.

'Of course, I have sent for a team of six Teigu users, so it won't be so empty then.' The Empire's Strongest mused as she cradled her frail pet.

"That is all for you? You are like a Queen Master Esdeath, when you could have made me sleep elsewhere this makes me even more grateful." The black-haired slave announced her gratitude as she now understood more than ever that she is desired by her owner.

'This is good, I just need to behave for her and all will be well.' The petite girl thought as she smiled.

"Hoh, now why would I make such a lovely girl like you sleep anywhere beside your Master's bed? I need you to warm my lap with your head as you love doing." The blue-haired woman purred softly wished to pet her head but sadly had no free hands.

Thus, she settled for penetrating her slave with a deep gaze into those purple eyes that she owned as well.

"I will be glad to do so, I also wish to take over cleaning your chambers from the maids as it is my duty to please you Master and clean your study and kitchens too." The young girl announced in a devout voice as she gazed upward with needy eyes staring at her owner feeling upset if she says no to her service.

'Other Masters I have disliked service. But for her I am eager and even willing to even house keep when I am far more capable than that…' The black-haired slave thought as she swelled with a desire to worship this woman.

"So be it. Those are your duties in addition to cooking, you will do all of that as well. Let's speak about advising me and your skills regarding that." Esdeath remarked as she peered down at her faithful pet.

She wished to clarify how well she could advise her since this was not truly ever talked about.

'It matters not; I still want her all the same for she belongs to me.' The blue-haired woman mused possessively as she smiled softly.

"Oh, this is where believe if you inform me properly on the issue and let me read every book in the study I can be a great adviser Master." Saiko spoke with pride as she pulled her face from her owner's large breasts.

She smirked up at the warrior in confidence since being an orator is her current usable greatest asset.

"You have gotten a demeanor of confidence all of the sudden; can you provide an explanation for this change?" The General remarked in curiosity as she raised a brow musing she has not seen her pet smirk much in the day they had been together.

"Yes, simply put my tongue is my greatest skill my Master, I can convince a great many people to change their minds...if you feel you do not want to brutalize them which I know you like doing." The black-haired slave answered in proposal as she leaned her face back into the large pillow-like breasts as she smiled.

"Yes, I love torture, carnage and warfare but that will never involve harming you my Saiko. So, you can use your tongue to persuade trouble makers to cease?" The blue-haired woman inquired as she glanced down upon the sixteen-year old musing she was becoming interested in this ability she spoke of.

'She is indeed an intriguing girl, but I doubt she realized how that sounded when she was telling me her greatest skill is her tongue.' The General thought as she shook her head purging her perverted thoughts out her mind.

If the innocent girl excelled at that as well, she'll focus on other amusements for her servant's sake.

Mainly since she had been touched forcefully and she would not force herself on her pet.

"Indeed, I can, I served several politicians and gained experience this way. Your Saiko has a way of manipulating the weak minded with her tongue." The young girl spoke boasted as she sunk into her owner's breasts sighing because to her no one else was so amazing.

And she hoped she impressed her with her skills that she has learned in her life of slavery.

"I will test your ability to play with minds, but only with me as I do not want you getting hurt. I will give you the chance to resolve situations. And if you succeed you can continue." Esdeath concluded as she nodded her head smiling.

She squeezed her ever so slightly to let her know who dominated her but not hard enough to injure further.

"Your Saiko will not disappoint Master Esdeath. I shall use any free time to read to improve my skills on being an orator and you will find I am highly useful at that as well as everything." Saiko answered wrapping her arms tighter around the woman's neck and glanced up smiling.

"Hoh, that is splendid to know. You are already such a treasured pet, now I wish for you to relax against my breasts silently for now until I say otherwise." The General commanded in a firm tone that made the slave instantly do as ordered.

Saiko sunk back with her head against her chest.

"As my Master so deems, I will be silent until my speech is needed." The black-haired slave conceded as she yawned adorably while Esdeath glanced at her through the corner of her eye.

Then she pushed her head in further between the mounds of both breasts as ordered to do plus it felt so nice.

She began to get drowsy as she had not been cradled tenderly in so many years.

She smiled as her arms went limp around the woman's neck, but her grip stayed and she nodded off with her face first between her owners chest.

The blue-haired woman chuckled in amusement as it was too adorable watching her slave girl falling asleep face into her chest yawning.

Who would have thought this purchase would have such an effect on her?

She never would have figured but as she tightened her grip to prevent her from falling.

She had no regrets about her 500 gold pieces, or any of the other gold spent on clothing because she was a purchase well worth it.

She continued onward to the Palace and looked forward to tonight.

'I will fashion that new collar as soon as I return as a surprise while my pet is asleep. I will have the Palace smiths assist me in the creation of the finest collar possible.' The General thought as she walked back towards the Palace clutching what was hers and hers alone.


	4. Chapter 4

The General and Her Slave

Collared – Chapter Four

Five Hours Later

Saiko yawned once again as she awoke alarmed to find her face was not in her owner's breasts but an actual pillow.

With a racing heart she sat up abruptly in a panic to find her Master nowhere in sight.

She forced her rapidly beating heart to calm down as she told herself this must be her chambers and she wishes for her to remain here until her return.

Even so her young heart ached for the person who has been kind to her now that she was alone in an unfamiliar place.

She glanced around her surroundings to see she was in her Master's bed which was huge, it was a canopy bed made with a stunning gold frame, and even the posts were framed of gold.

She glanced up behind her head to see the headboard made of gold with Imperial symbols on it.

The canopy was cascaded by the finest sheets that hung from the top to be pulled down to give privacy if her owner so decided.

As she peered around she saw pictures of beautiful artwork in gold frames, circular mirrors with likewise real gold lining, tables with priceless vases that reminded her of her fragility under her Master's almighty power, and even the door was a fancy work of art as it was a lovely shade of green with square columns and various designs on it.

There was a bedside stand to her left with a fine green lamp upon it, the stand was sky blue with gold lining much like her Master's hair, the walls were lines with candle holders made of the finest gold and the walls themselves painted light blue.

It is as if she is surrounded in a mass of Master Esdeath's hair.

She lay back upon the bed feeling bad for doing so; she had an urge to go begin making her dinner as she giggled when she remembered how loud her Master's stomach roared.

On the other side of the room there was a small dining table that was light blue as well with gold lining in the corning of the room against the wall.

She guessed it is for when her Master ate in her room and it is good to know where she is to bring her food.

Some distance away from that she had a massive dresser that was sky blue as well, also lined with gold that had a large mirror on it and she could only presume it held her Master's large selection of clothing inside.

'I am hungry as well but I am used to waiting for food, she will feed me something and I will always put myself second to my real Master.' She stared at the roof of the canopy with purple eyes as she blushed playing with her hair.

The sixteen-year-old started to idly write into the pillow she laid upon E, then S, then D, after that it was E, next it was A, followed by T, and it ended with a H.

She rolled onto her side as she grasped her chest since this was her first time alone without her Master and she asked the one question upon her mind what is becoming of this crush?

It feels like so much more than a crush, because why else would she worship her so?

'Is she going to discard me in disgust? I am so overwhelmed. I start to develop these feelings suddenly for the first person to be kind to me and it is my Master!' She sighed as she was being devoured already.

In the end the black-haired girl decided to just enjoy the time, housing, protection and companionship given to her by having such a powerful woman as her Master.

She began to nod off again when finally, the door cracked open as she heard the click of heeled combat boots, and she opened her purple eyes wide as she sat up with a wide smile to see her favorite person standing there in the door smirking witn her hands upon her hips.

The older woman shut the door to her chambers still in her uniform as she faced the young girl feeling satisfied with her work while she chuckled enjoying this moment.

"I missed you Master Esdeath! I woke up lonely! and I wanted to cook you dinner, I was sad you left your Saiko alone." The black-haired slave whined as she sat up straight.

It was disrespectful to lay down when the General stood and she would never be rude to her.

"Hmm, I was busy fashioning you a present but you don't get this present unless you are a good girl and close your eyes. Will be a good girl for me my Saiko?" Esdeath purred teasing her gently as she placed her right hand under her chin pretending to be deep in thought as she eyed her pet with deep blue eyes.

The blue-haired woman closed the distance between them after crossing her chambers resulting in her towering over the petite girl who sat on her bed.

'As if there is any question in her being a good girl.' She mused as she gazed down upon her with dominant deep blue eyes.

"Oh yes, your Saiko will always be a good girl for you. I am closing my eyes now!" The young girl answered as she bowed low to show proper reverence now that her owner stood before her.

She closed her eyes as she lowered her head awaiting whatever she chose for her for she is leal.

Saiko prostrated herself before the statuesque woman she has dedicated herself in a life of servitude.

She felt cold, crisp but powerful hands touch her neck as they grasped her collar that she disliked and with ease her Master tore it in half with a mere snap of her fingers.

She waited with baited breath as she had a feeling she knew what was coming, but she still was curious and she had to wait to be sure.

The sixteen-year-old felt something very cold slide around her neck as she heard a distinct clicking sound and she felt a new collar around her neck now.

Suddenly she was tugged roughly to her feet as she opened her eyes not expecting this and she stared up into demanding deep blue eyes.

"Get up my pet and come look in the mirror. Walk with me." The General demanded as she narrowed her eyes for effect.

She snapped her fingers as she tugged on the girl's leash yanking her off the bed as she walked forward dutifully as she ordered like such a good pet.

"Yes Master, as you say! Your Saiko is being a good girl for you. Please don't worry, I will always obey." The black-haired slave assured as she smiled at the woman's back as she was pulled along her floor to the same circular mirror lined with gold and a large Imperial symbol.

"Hoh... I know you will always obey but I love to be forceful. Look upon yourself as you bear my markings and my name etched upon your body, never to take that off unless I say so am I clear?" The blue-haired woman hissed in a possessive way as she stood behind the petite girl.

She placed her arms over her small shoulders to drape herself over her as she enveloped her by wrapping her arms around her chest.

'She is so little, but I like it. Her head only reaches the bottom of my chest.' Esdeath mused with smile on her lips.

The young girl opened girl her eyes as she stared into the mirror with widened eyes as she felt herself begin to cry as she raised her right hand to gingerly touch the metal collar upon her neck.

She felt so honored to belong to this wonderful woman, who could destroy the world and her but chooses to tend to her instead.

Engraved in her new collar, it proudly declared in bold print 'Esdeath's pet', and in between the words pet was her marking from upon her chest.

She felt her body being turned to the side so she could see that sides of the collar, which had the cross her Master, wore upon her cap and her belt, she had one cross engraved in black upon the collar upon each side.

Finally, she was turned to peer at the back as she saw it was engraved saying 'My Saiko' in the very rear of the collar.

"I will never remove this Goddess, for I am yours and it is such an honor to be yours. You have made your Saiko so happy." Saiko choked out as she continued staring into the mirror at the reflection of the other woman.

She was smiling back at her as she stroked her hair softly so honored to be hers.

"Tell me once again to whom do you belong to? After this you can cook your Master dinner." Esdeath purred as she squished the sixteen-year-old into a controlling embrace.

She just needed to hear those submissive words she loved once more.

"I am owned by Master Esdeath, the Empire's Strongest, famed General, my owner and my Goddess in all things." The black-haired slave declared with was as much sureness as she knew the sun would rise in the next dawn.

She nodded confident of her status as she stared into the reflection of the deep blue eyes as the woman chuckled in response.

She is happy in her arms because she can tell she will take great care of her.

"Oh, that is quite the declaration; I have so many esteemed titles with you. That is all fine and well; I accept your love and worship my Saiko." The General commented in approval as she nodded her head down at the girl and squeezed her once more.

She smiled happy to have her treasure home with her.

This was a weakling she could permit to live…but only just this one.

"You deserve many titles of respect because you are a person who transcends the bounds of power in this world and it should be respected." The young girl explained as she blushed a deep red facing her owner.

She lowered her gaze having hard time facing her eyes.

Who could gaze about such a beauty for so tepidly?

"Are you hiding a blush? Come make me dinner and dine with me after it is fixed, curry sounded delicious." Esdeath ordered as she recalled her pet said that was one of her many dishes she could make.

So, she tugged the leash with her right hand as she pushed her cap up with the left hand smirking as this felt pretty damn good.

Esdeath is a woman used to being in control, used to being dominant.

But used to a dominance this intimate?

No. She is not used to this. Used to having faithful pet who wants to spend her entire life beside her serving her every whim? This is new.

'Why do I need a chef or a maid when I have a pretty little Saiko who obeys my every order?' The blue-haired woman thought as she savored every aspect of this new dominance.

"Of course, I remember my divine Goddess's stomach roaring loudly like an Ultra Class Danger Beast, I will cook you a curry dinner." Saiko piped out not realizing how it sounded as she was yanked long as they eventually exited her Master's chambers.

The two walked down a decorated hallway and she was pulled into a room that was a massive kitchen.

"I have said so many times the things you say, comparing me to a Goddess and then you claim my stomach is like an Ultra Class Danger Beast, you silly girl." The General chided as she shook her head as walked her around the kitchens and her personal kitchen had everything you could ever want in it.

"O-ohh I have not offended you have I Master Esdeath? Please do not be upset no offense was meant from your Saiko!" The black-haired slave shouted as she grabbed her owner's right arm needing to hear all was well as she faced her feeling concerned.

The blue-haired woman turned to face the sixteen-year-old as she grabbed her arm and she spun around, anyone else would receive a broken jaw and a bleeding mouth but never this girl.

The General sighed not understanding why she was so worried over a single comment, with blind loyalty from such an emotional girl it means she must sooth her frequently but she will do so.

She glanced down at her petite form and placed a cold hand on her worried face.

"It was just a comment my dear, you were humorously on point as my Teigu Demon's Extract was the blood of an Ultra Class Danger Beast which I drank all as it now run's in my vein's." Esdeath admitted to her slave as she leaned in somewhat more to her height.

She placed her forehead near hers as she breathed a frozen mist into her face and her sky-blue hair draped over the others eyes.

"O-oh wow, that is fascinating! I read a little bit about your Teigu in an old book but it did not say much. Your Saiko w-wishes to know all about her Master." The young girl stammered as if talking to her crush overwhelmed her.

That's what her owner was at this point.

A huge crush that overwhelmed her very being and drove her to wanting to please this Goddess.

"Hoh? Impressive so you already know somewhat about it. A true scholarly girl. Now, no need to be upset I am not angry, come make me that gourmet curry dish." The General purred as she backed away from her face.

She patted her on the head when there was an imposing height difference again but honestly, she found her petite size adorable.

"Yes, I shall and please you I shall as well. Please don't ever be angry with me, always be pleased, I wish to please you Master Esdeath." Saiko pled as she stared up at her owner's towering form with a gentle expression on her eyes.

She marveled at her beautiful shape as she began getting shy once more as she placed her hands upon her face.

She began trying to distract herself by peering about the kitchens as she needed to know where to cook.

"I get enraged from time to time. My temper is like a cold calm but I don't think I could be mad at you. You will find your cooking station over here." The blue-haired woman advised as she clapped her hands signaling to get to work with a small smile.

And ever so adorably Saiko followed obediently as ever scampered off like little soldier eager to die in warfare.

A morbid analogy but the girl ran towards the stove and the ingredients as if her life depended on it.

It was almost too amusing.

In the kitchen there was a massive flame lit stovetop area for her to cook upon, a huge counter top for cutting ingredients, upon the wall various utensils such as pots, pans, knifes, all hung from the wall upon a rack and many cupboard areas for dry food storage for Master Esdeath and her subordinates.

She also saw there was a cold food storage room from which to get her ingredients that were cold and a smaller container for other cold items out by the dry food as well.

Her owner had all of this and more wow!

"So Master Esdeath, what type of curry do you enjoy? I can make vegetable with no meat or some type of meat, a certain spice level?" The black-haired slave questioned as raced to a halt turning to face the woman who makes all her decisions in her life.

"Hmm, I like spicy but can eat a moderate if it is easier for you since you said you weren't permitted the foods. I wouldn't want you to singe your tongue and however is easier for you to cook is fine." Esdeath answered with a more compassionate gaze for Saiko than she would cast anyone else.

She did not want to want her to do too much being that she already had to put off taking her to a medical team until tomorrow.

"Oh, no need to be concerned for me that is the whole point of being the Master. So, is vegetable curry your decision?" The young girl questioned as she blushed when her leash was yanked pulling her forward as she stumbled.

But her step was caught by a strong arm before she could fall to the kitchen floor and she looked up at Master Esdeath blushing even deeper as she cradled her with a stern stare.

The stern gaze made her feel small and even more reminded her who the pet is, and who the master is, while the woman leaned in breathing on her.

"I am the Master you are correct, so if I say moderate you make moderate. You have injuries, if vegetable curry is a faster dish then I command you to cook that." The General spoke reminding her of their positions with her being in control.

She leaned in to give the girl a soft but chaste kiss upon her forehead as her cold lips lingered for a moment before retracting.

'For a strange reason I felt a compulsion do that for some time all day.' The blue-haired woman wondered as her frigid breath exuded on the flushing girl as she pulled away.

Saiko's mind shut down as she gasped in the woman's arms and gazed up at her in shock that she just kissed her.

It was only her forehead but even so, she has received a kiss from a Goddess.

She could for no words but lay there in her arms and beamed as she blushed too deeply to talk.

"Have you done into shock my pet? That was just a forehead kiss, nothing to have a heart attack over." The blue-haired woman laughed at her as she had effectively rendered her mute.

But she shook her head as she petted her soft black hair and smirked smugly down at her.

"O-oh I liked that Master Esdeath, if it is permissible for me to like that. It was loving, may I make you dinner now I wish to please? Sorry for annoying you before moderate vegetable curry it is." Saiko confessed as she felt even shorter when this Goddess held her.

But she was all right with that because she would never hurt her, she knew that with all her heart.

"Fufu, of course it permissible to enjoy your Master's kiss, you have not annoyed me once more I was just exerting my forceful side but come get to work I wish to watch." Esdeath declared as she pulled her up.

She helped the girl stand then when she stood she clapped her hands loudly to signify she had to get to work once more just to because it was fun ordering Saiko about.

She smirked deviously finding this is enjoyable so she released her chain leash so she had free range.

Free range from her physical leash but her dominance personality will always leash her pet even when she does not hold her chain leash. For…she is hers.

'My personal pet will warm my bed, function as adviser, serve as my chef, house keep my chambers and more...my is going to be delightful.' The blue-haired woman thought as her amused deep blue eyes followed the girl around the kitchen

The black-haired slave dashed about as she collected from cupboards all needed for the red curry recipe she was going to make her Master, she set aside for jasmine rice, olive oil, a white onion, salt, 1 table spoon grated ginger, 2 cloves garlic, 1 red bell pepper from the produce area, 1 orange bell pepper, 3 carrots, the red curry paste, coconut milk, 1 ½ cups greens, 1 ½ tea spoons brown sugar, 1 tablespoon soy sauce, 2 tablespoons fresh lime juice and finally some spicy red peppers.

'Wow, is there any ingredient that is not in these cupboards!'

The sixteen-year-old worked hard as she began boiling the rice, as that was going she heated a separate skillet with medium heat.

As she diced the onion and placed it inside with salt, next she diced the garlic cloves then added that and grated ginger.

She smiled as she stirred what was in the skillet as she hummed content to make a fine meal for her owner.

The rice was bowling very well too!

Next, she chopped the bell peppers, carrots, and spicy red peppers as she added it to the skillet while she forgot about her Master's presence who was shocked at her skills. And then she added curry paste and stirred for two minutes.

'I hope you love your first dinner I cooked you Master Esdeath…' Saiko thought with devotion in her heart as she smiled softly.

She delicately added coconut milk, water, greens, and the brown sugar to the mix as she stirred to combine it carefully.

The young chef simmered over a medium flame heat as felt proud of her work so far, she reduced the heat for five to ten minutes stirring every now and then.

The General stood there amazed at how she could be so young and dash about with it programmed in her memory what she needed, where to find it, she watched with her arms crossed over her ample chest with deep blue eyes amazed.

What a splendid little chef her Saiko is, as her stomach roared loudly just by watching she has decided to have her here in many ways is going to be an intriguing experience.

The young girl smiled as she stood above the now boiled rice and the curry should be finished.

She removed the skillet, and then seasoned it with 1 tablespoon soy sauce and 2 tablespoon lime juice. To judge if it was finished she bent over and sniffed it, yum it smelled so good.

"It is all ready Master Esdeath; I hope you are pleased with your Saiko. Please give your honest opinion and..." Saiko requested as she lost her confidence as she trailed off frowning.

Her shyness at speaking to the woman overwhelmed her as she feared she would dislike the dish.

'What is wrong with me? In the past if a Master disliked a dish I did not care so much. I wish to never displease her!' The young girl pondered with worry in her face.

"Please don't panic, you worked hard and it has been a long day for you. Come let's serve these bowls up and sit by me in my chambers at my table this is a command my dear." The blue-haired woman cooed soothing her as she moved forward and patted her shoulder so she stayed calm.

"If you are sure, I will eat with you because I do not wish to displease you." The black-haired slave answered as she set aside two plates and served her owner first.

There was a larger helping here but she gave her more as she scooped her more food and only scooped herself a small amount.

The older woman put her hands upon her hips as she narrowed her deep blue eyes, it wasn't that she wasn't hungry but she didn't want this policy of her pet being starved to continue.

She will see to it that there are equal portions for each person period.

What type of Master is she if she doesn't feed her pet? Especially, such a well-behaved pet like Saiko?

A Master must endure her property is well cared for and that is what Esdeath will do.

"What are you doing trying to starve yourself? I demand you be well fed; I will scoop your portion move now!" Esdeath barked as she clapped her hands loudly scaring the poor girl.

But so be it she needed to learn how to eat and then she readjusted the portions so it was fair.

Plus there was extra for second helpings.

After that the General poured glasses of milk to cool the spice down more for her pet's sake than her own and she decided she would carry that as well as her own plate.

'I am not so glutton that I am going to starve her. Torture, war, and carnage are one hobby, Saiko is another, and she is a delicate fragility that must be maintained.' The blue-haired woman thought as she knew this was the only weakling she will permit to live…her weakling…her pet.

"I wasn't trying to starve myself I was trying to give you more, you are my priority in life as I live and breathe to make you happy. You know, that right?" Saiko inquired as she picked her plate up.

As she started to get her Master's plate she began carrying her own and opened the door to the kitchens for her.

"You need to eat properly, this changes from now on, you can make me your priority in life by serving me but if I see you not eating right I will punish you and you won't like it girl." The General growled as she narrowed her eyes into a fierce glare and she carried her plate to her room.

But her harsh eyes did not leave her because this did displease her.

The black-haired slave lowered her head like a dog that had been bad as her chain leash fell behind with no loving hand carrying it.

'I finally displeased my Master!' Saiko thought in endless shame as she hung her head saddened.

The blue-haired woman opened the door for her pet as she flinched when she saw how she had her head staring at the ground as if she would get beaten.

She needed to remember not to be harsh on her like her subordinates, and her soldiers.

It was not her fault she had the way of thinking drilled into her head, she just had to break it by dining with her and showing her, she is still serving her.

"Come now my Saiko, let's eat it is not your fault you have been raised this way. I'm never angry at you. After we eat you get to warm my lap for the night hmm?" Esdeath purred as she set her plate down at her table.

And then removed her General's gap as she placed it on the table sitting down while she smiled to soothe her when her pet looked her way.

"Yes, Master this is a special day! No moping about and I want to cuddle." The young girl agreed pulling out her own chair as she sat across from her owner and blushed as she realized not only is this the nicest anyone has ever been to her.

'I got my first kiss today, on the forehead but it counts well kind of…' Saiko thought with a soft smile as she calmed at the thought of dinner and cuddles with her owner.

"Thank you, my little chef, this appears mouthwatering. Let's devour hmm? Also, let's take comfort knowing that no one shall be paralyzed or fluids will emerge from the dish…" The General commented sneering as she began eating.

The sneer left her face as a bright smile took its place as she gazed upon her Saiko thinking to herself.

'She is staying on kitchen duty! Liver is not to touch what she cooks!' Esdeath pondered with a content face as she swallowed her first mouthful.

"Huh, well thank you. This subordinate of yours Master his cooking cannot be that terrible, can it? Even bad cooks can improve." Saiko announced sagely as she smiled her owner's way as she ate her curry in small bites which was delicious.

"Humph, you my dear have never tasted a dish made by Liver and I forbid it. You would likely die from poisoning since you do not have my hardened constitution." The blue-haired woman declared as her taste buds lit up from the curry being so exquisite.

What a perfect purchase this girl is and thus she found herself digging in with another fork full as she beamed towards her Saiko.

"Master Esdeath so, how is it? Is it acceptable or not good at all? Has your Saiko pleased you today?" The black-haired slave requested in an unsure voice if her first day's efforts have made her favorite person she worships happy but she needs to hear it.

"Hoh, it is beyond delectable as for you. Have you pleased me? Yes, you have been a good girl and after this you spend the night with me my pet." Esdeath praised her Saiko noting she found herself eating faster than normal because she was into the delicious food but also into eyeing her pretty chef.

"I am so joyful to hear my Master is happy with my work, it is all I need to live. I'm glad to be a good girl for you, it is much better than chains at the auction house." The young girl piped as she ate her curry slower than her Master.

She found it very yummy as it was her first time tasting more than a nibble and it truly was good.

"The only chain for you is your leash, and even that will be taken off most of that time as it in the way, the collar comes off for periods as the chafing heals and stays 24/7 afterward." The General announced as she swallowed.

She sighed as she stared at her sweet pet knowing removing the collar as it heals is crucial.

'I dislike it but it must be done.' The blue-haired woman mused as she scooped another bite of curry.

"No, I do not want to take my nice collar off already, Master Esdeath won't it still heal if I wear this without removal periods? It says I am yours." Saiko protested in a soft tone of voice hoping to not get hurt for disobedience.

But she said she'd never beat her right?

'I never want to remove this collar, it binds us together.' The slave thought as she grew heartbroken at taking off her markings.

"My Saiko I am so happy you love to be possessed by me so much that you are in despair to remove your collar, even so my decree is it comes off at times for wounds to heal." The blue-haired woman declared as she felt herself smile at having someone who was not only her slave…

But she loved to be her slave and grew upset to take the collar she was assigned off.

'She fuels every dominant urge in my being, I am not sure if this is an interest in romance but make her mine in all ways I will.' The General mused as she nodded.

"Your words are truth binding and I cannot argue, forgive me for trying. I just feel the collar binds us and I love that feeling." The black-haired slave said to her Master as she scooped another bite.

She dug into her food and then took a tip of her milk to calm the heat.

"You are my close companion; I will be sharing my closest secrets with you. You are permitted to voice your feelings, but you must only cease so when I give my final wording." Esdeath explained as she finished her dish of curry fast since it was so flawless.

The Empire's Strongest chuckled to see her pet only ate half but it concerned her too.

The older woman pondered the reasons as she drank her glass of milk carefully eying the young girl sharply.

"Oh, so you permit me to voice how I feel on matters? I think I understand, are you trying to factor my feeling in Master Esdeath?" The young girl questioned musing she felt she was and she had become full as she stared at her food feeling shy once again.

"I will always factor your feelings in; I am a cruel person Saiko but never to you. I have taken a liking to you, why have you ceased eating?" The General complained as she narrowed her eyes.

She set her elbows on the table as she leaned forward.

"Is it permissible to go to bed with a half plate without punishment Master? I am used to small portions in a whole day I ate more today than in most days I am full truly." Saiko queried as she sat up straight obediently and looked at her with purple eyes ready to accept punishment if needed.

"Hoh? it seems you need to work your way up to bigger portions, yes this is acceptable. Go shower, I will take care of dishes and meet you in bed. Saiko you were a good girl." The blue-haired woman declared as she stood up from the table nodding.

Then she walked by her slave to pat her on the head mussing her hair as she smirked before collecting the dishes and cups.

"Master Esdeath, you have made my life worth living. Please know this; your Saiko is eternally grateful!" The black-haired slave called out to her owner as the woman reached the door and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"That is good to hear, I would not want you to fall into despair. I am sorry I did not save you until today my pet but I own you now." Esdeath answered as she opened the door as she gave the sixteen-year-old a smirk.

The General pierced her little pet with her deep blue eyes as the small girl shook adorably in her seat.

"Y-yes you own me Master Esdeath and it feels amazing!" The young girl agreed cheerfully as she smiled and sat up pushing her chair in as well as her owner's.

Then she heard the door close and she padded her way to her Master's bathroom and wow was it fancy.

It looked was bigger than the bed with a massive shower than functioned as a Jacuzzi too, the walls were a fine painted yellow and the pipes were even layered gold, the sink was made of gold, the mirror was lined with gold!

Whoa! Even her toilet was made of gold.

She shook her head out of admiring the bathroom and disrobed from the purple robes, then the shirt above her head, next her bra, her new pants and finally panties as she stepped into the fancy shower hoping to not damage it.

Saiko turned the faucet on and sighed as she let the water rain down upon her so softly as she sat down in the tub, thinking of the day's events.

She is now living with the Empire's Strongest whom people have said terrible things about, she saw her drag those three girls out who mocked her, harmed the sweet shop man, and she is going to gleefully torture the auctioneer.

And yet, she has not been cruel to her Saiko, forceful at times to show who is in charge but never cruel.

Rather generous and kind compared to all previous Master's, as she scrubbed her body she decided she did not care how many people her owner walked upon, made suffer or what she has done to others.

'So long as I am her treasure, and she treats me kindly that is all that matters to me. It is not like if I wanted to could stop her warfare anyway, she's a Goddess of War and she is meant to reign unopposed.' Saiko reasoned with mad conviction as the petite girl nodded turning the faucet off.

It made sense, didn't it? Of course, it did. How could she be anything but a Goddess?

She had finished showering as she stood there dripping with her black hair sopping wet and still feeling self conscious about her wounds.

'I am the rare beauty of the Empire's Strongest; I will join her on her journeys. We are the General and her slave, perhaps the slave may be able to help her Master more than she expects though?' She grabbed a towel as she began drying her bright light skin off.

'I shall research books, with my silver tongue she is going to let me play with some minds, but I have my own plot. To aid Master Esdeath.' She patted the rest of her mid body with that towel and dried her hair with a new towel.

'I desire to see if once I have proven myself with my silver tongue, to propose a plan with me infiltrating the Revolutionary Army using my old knowledge...and my treasured secrets of course.' Her purples lit on fire as she had to do this.

'I once walked among them, and I can do it again, I will find their primary base, then call upon my Goddess to bring her entire Army down upon them, this is my gift to my Goddess!' She has decided that she will find a way.

The sixteen year old walked naked to the door and knew most of the planning has to be behind her Master's back, which made her feel like a bad girl but before she proposes this she has to have it be a solid plan.

She must prove her silver tongue first on ordinary scum of the city, and the plan must be sensible or she will be shot down.

It must be formed on logic, deception and use of her skill set because she has no notable combat skills.

'I love my Master, so much so that I am not content until I offer her a significant tribute at her feet. I will find out more on her enemies as well, perhaps walk among them and then like a good pet…I call the Master?'

The black-haired slave walked out of the large bathroom as she noticed the room was dimly lit and she had grabbed no clothing, she blushed immensely.

"Master Esdeath I forgot to grab a night gown? Where are my clothing bags?" The young girl piped up as she saw her owner's form lying on the bed with a far more revealing night gown than hers.

She practically had her huge breasts spilling out and her thighs were barely covered.

'Oh no, do I avert my eyes? Will I be punished?' The petite girl pondered in horror as she covered her face beet red.

"My Saiko your bags are in the corner, change speedily as I have grown lonely waiting to have your head in my lap. What took you anyhow?" The General greeted her as she pressed for information with a smile on her face.

She watched the naked girl bend frantically in a panic to get a gown as she chuckled and rolled over to be generous.

"O-oh your Saiko was thinking about you and how she can serve you better, I have ideas…" Saiko hinted as she trailed off not wanting to say anymore as she changed into a light blue night gown.

She sighs finding this collar is her favorite color now and she softly pads over to the bed as she climbs up smiling at her owner.

"That sounded secretive, you are already the most loyal subject of all. What sort of ideas my pet?" The blue-haired woman demanded urging her on as she smiled when she rolled over to face the girl.

She lay upon her back with her head on a pillow patting her lap invitingly. .

"You wish for me to sleep with my head upon your lap Master Esdeath? Oh, that sounds comforting, I would love that." The black-haired slave mumbled as she moved lower down the bed then lay down so her head rested on her owner's lap.

As she blushed when she glanced about to see porcelain thighs so close to her face.

The petite girl hitched a breath as sleeping here was comforting true but there was pressure.

The sixteen-year-old felt still damp hair be stroked so gently as she begin moaning in soft sounds almost like a purr, she could not help it under her Master's strong hand she melted into a blushing good girl.

She rested her head on the cool but soft lap she loved so much as she sighed.

'I love you Master Esdeath.' The slave thought as she truly meant her words…what a wonderful woman.

"Hmm, you look so adorable down there. This is where you belong my pet, in my lap. Yet, you avoided my question why is that?" Esdeath purred as she smiled down at the slave girl who peered up at her and knew she was hiding something from her.

"Your Saiko wishes for you to let me keep these ideas a secret for now. I am waiting for you to see how I use my silver tongue before I speak of other ideas to my owner." The young girl confessed as she spoke up to her beautiful master.

The woman was petting her head as she burrowed into her lap.

"Fufu, such intrigue from my Saiko this excites me to wonder what ideas are moving through that head of yours. Not curry recipes I take it?" The General teased her adoring pet while the girl hid in her lap.

She still enjoyed the heavenly curry that was on par and perhaps surpassed the Palace chefs.

"No, not recipes, the only hint I say is your Saiko is a very clever girl and she is thinking of ways to make Master Esdeath more powerful…" Saiko admitted as she giggled when the hand touched her neck because she is ticklish and her owner's hands are cold too.

"Hoh, I have found something to torture my pet with, she is ticklish. I like that you are formulating more than curry dishes but I own you and you bring any ideas to me understood?" Esdeath demanded as she spoke firmer than necessary in a cold tone.

Reason being she did not want her to try to do something dangerous to please her without her to protect her and get killed.

Once more…who would have ever thought she would be protecting one of the weak.

So, what if Esdeath felt compelled to protect one of the weak. It came with soo many benefits!

"Y-yes my Goddess of Winter, I will tell you all that is on my mind before acting. I am happy to be owned by you, stop please!" The black-haired slave pleaded as her merciless owner began making little circles on her neck under her hair as she squirmed.

The petite girl tried to get away but a powerful arm clamped her down to the lap she lay upon but she continued resisting as tears developed in her eyes.

"I am your Goddess right and you are owned? So what right when I own this body of yours can you tell me to stop?" The General taunted her pet as she smirked down at her as she resumed the tickling motions.

She simply chuckled as the girl cried from the sensations and increased her efforts this time with both hands.

"You are my Goddess, you do own me! I beg you Master this is bothering my neck please quit!" The young girl whimpered as she started crying fully because it began bothering her chafed neck.

She felt the hands retract immediately after she started bawling.

"Saiko did that hurt your neck injury? I am sorry my pet. I have not meant to make you cry. Come to your Master's arms for a hug." Esdeath comforted the girl as she crawled up into her arms.

She had to admit that long light blue gown looked good on her, she wrapped her arms around the petite girl and pulled her head to her breasts.

"Oh, Master Esdeath, I know you meant no harm. Please don't worry yourself; your Saiko is just happy to be in your arms." Saiko breathed out as she blushed deeper than ever before as she lay her head between two large globes of flesh.

"You are a wonderful purchase you know that? My best money ever spent? I intend to always cherish you." The General spoke softly with kindness not like her in her voice as she drew her pet in for an even tighter embrace and stared into those purple eyes.

"Is this for true? You are a rich woman my Master, surely you have bought something nicer than your Saiko but I hope not…" The black-haired slave requested doubting she was her owner's best money ever spent but she wants it to be true…

"Humph, babbles and trinkets pale in comparison to what I hold in my arms. For true my Saiko, let me ask you. You know that the Empire's Strongest will protect you from further harm, right?" The blue-haired woman questioned as she leaned in to pet her head so gently and as she smiled as she gazed into purple eyes.

"I know so, for when these powerful arms hold me the rest of the world is driven away. May I confess something Master Esdeath?" The young girl whispered as she stared deep into deep blue eyes and decided to brave saying it.

"Speak your mind my dear, for I wish you to hear your deepest thoughts on matters. Tell me your confession; it is okay I won't judge you." Esdeath encouraged as she reached a hand out to stroke the girl on the face and frowned when more tears fell from her eyes.

"P-please don't sell me for saying this; I have a crush on my Goddess of Winter and in time it could become more because I truly worship you!" Saiko confessed with passion and urgency in her voice as she placed a hand upon her Master's cheek hoping she still had a place here.

"How many times must you be told you are mine only, I refuse to sell you even if you desire it? I know you have a crush on me silly girl it was obvious but that confession was adorable." The General snickered at her pet's naivety at assuming she did not know but how it was as obvious to her as the Minister's corruption.

"W-what, how am I so obvious my Master? Please elaborate for your Saiko!" The black-haired slave demanded as she adopted a firmer expression as she faced her owner in an attempt to get the information.

However, that only made the woman snicker more.

"You are obvious because you go above and beyond the needs of a slave to make your Master happy, sighing, and staring at me, endless compliments, and declaring me your Goddess." The blue-haired woman explained as she grasped her sweet Saiko once again as she pulled her to her breasts.

She used her index finger on her right hand to wipe away any stray tears like a Goddess cleansing the Earth.

"W-what becomes of a slave and her Master, if the slave ends up loving her Master? Does my Master think her Saiko is lovely enough?" The young girl stammered as she became redder as she spoke but she furrowed her brows in worry as well.

So, she moved closer into the embrace and hoped the answer is her owner can see her the same way in time.

"That depends my pet but I do think you are a rare beauty, your Master thinks we should take it slow as I do not know how I feel as I never loved before but I knew I wanted a Saiko when I saw you." Esdeath assured the young girl seeing she was worried so she leaned forward and kissed her forehead again.

Ever so gently but she did not retract this time she stayed for an entire minute.

"Oh, Master Esdeath I got the feeling earlier you don't like the weak and Saiko is sorry for not being strong but please don't ever hate your Saiko for being weak!" Saiko begged Esdeath as she burrowed in and hugged her neck resting her face into her soft light blue hair.

"You are correct, I have no pity for the weak in truth but do not shake that does not include you for I have decided to make an exception to my creed and that is you." The General assured as she tightened her embrace sighing as she smiled not wanting on one hand to fall into this weakness.

But on another who gives a damn?

"So, you have no pity for the weak but I'm an exception? Tell more about yourself in the morning my Goddess. I wish to lay here and be told all about your life, it must be exciting." The black-haired slave mentioned as she wanted to know all about the woman who held her and how she came to be whom she is today.

"How can I despise someone so adorable that worships me so and even cooks me dinner? I will tell you all about my past and my war victories in the morning." The blue-haired woman responded as she rolled onto her back.

Then she pulled her pet's head onto her stomach below her bare bosom so she has proper pillows for the night.

The older woman began petting her lush black hair as she coaxed her to stay where she placed her.

"That sounds like a splendid morning; your Saiko will always worship you, cook for you, clean your chambers, advise you, and warm you at night, because your Saiko loves Master Esdeath." The young girl whispered her words but as she rested her head upon the soft breasts of her owner.

She knew they were heard as she was petted even more in response because she is a good girl for her owner.

"You are just the dearest pet I could have ever asked for; perhaps you can be more than my pet? Only time will tell how our feeling will develop my Saiko, but I know you are true." Esdeath reassured as she wrapped her arms around her Saiko smashing her in-between her chest.

In that moment she wondered what the answer was herself.

'I am open to possibilities with her, how do I feel about my pet now though?' The blue-haired woman pondered with a curious gaze as she rubbed the girl's head.

"Even if you decide you want Saiko as your lover in time, I am so leal I will stay a slave and be your pet all the same because I wish to serve you in all ways my Master." Saiko declared in a deadly serious voice.

She knew even if she could have freedom it is not freedom since she wanted to keep her collar and Master Esdeath.

"Hoh, is that the case? Even if I took you as my lover, you would stay in this status willingly? I will confess I love the idea of a pet as my lover and you understand my need to possess." The General remarked voicing her thoughts as she reached hand down to gently pet the girl's forehead too.

"Oh yes, even as lovers I wish to stay as your pet and slave, you are Master and Goddess. I do not desire freedom for it is not freedom, Master Esdeath provides happiness so I wish to slay enslaved." The black-haired slave explained her logic with a content smile on her sleepy lips.

It made sense to her but she was not sure if it made sense to her owner.

"Well, you truly are dedicated my dearest. So, you don't want me to ever free you? You enjoy serving me this much what would happen if I freed you?" Esdeath inquired just to hear how she took to the questioned but she figured it would not be well.

"No! Master Esdeath is freedom; if you free me then I will be alone without the person who has shown me kindness! Don't free me! I want to stay this way for life. I promise to be a good girl for you!" The young girl begged as she rested her face in the two woman's two breasts hoping to never be freed or sold as a more tears spilled at the thought of it.

"I can feel you crying my Saiko, if this means that much to you, then I promise your status as my slave is secure for life. However, know this I swear I will never abuse you like the others." The General assured as she mused she needed to consider this new development.

Even if she falls for her. Saiko wishes to remain legally enslaved.

'It is not that bad as it would just make me the lover in complete control and she'd be worshiping me like now. Look at her calling me Goddess and seeing how she can do her best to please me. Even as lovers she would still cook for me…clean for me and more…how delightful.' Esdeath thought as she took to the idea of a legal slave for a lover within an instant as her eyes glimmered at the thought of the power over her love she'd wield.

She just loved this submission!

"Is this for true Master Esdeath? I also hope that in time you may think your Saiko is a girl worth dating, if that was the case can your Saiko date her Master and keep her status as pet?" Saiko requested as she lifted her head up from the two breasts.

She smiled when an index finger wiped stray tears as she placed her head back down.

"It is for true, in such a scenario my Saiko you would be lover, slave and pet. So be it we have cleared this up, you will never be freed even if I fall for you, because you don't want it." The blue-haired woman told the sixteen-year-old then as she saw the girl yawn and shiver slightly.

Likely because of her bodies temperature so she pulled covers over her all but her head before patting her head as it stuck out from the blankets in an endearing way as she began dozing off upon her breasts.

"Oh, thank you Master, why would your Saiko ever want to be freed from such a tender and protective owner like you? Please keep me safe as I sleep and goodnight my Goddess of Winter." The black-haired slave murmured as she curled up arms wrapped tight around her owner's upper stomach.

She listened to the rhythm of her heart beat as she knew this was all she needed.

'To have Master Esdeath and her arms around me, serving her to see her smile that makes me happy.' The petite girl thought as she began to fade into sleep.

"It is touching I mean so much to you after only a day, I can only grow wrathful because it means you suffered horribly, that I won't stand for but sleep in my arms my Saiko." The older woman replied softly to the girl beneath the covers she held her pet even tighter but not too tight.

Because fragility shatters under her almighty power and she never wanted shatter this sweet thing…no never.

"Oh good no one will touch me…" The young girl mumbled as her eyes became hazy while snuggling against the soft breasts.

And then was lulled into sleep by her owner's gentle petting upon her head stroking her now dry hair.

She felt two powerful arms hold her tight as she knew she was safe and yawned again burrowing her further into the blankets.

"No one will touch you ever; your Goddess of Winter will safeguard you. Goodnight my dearest Saiko, the Empire's Strongest has you now." Esdeath cooed to her pet so gently to feel at ease in her embrace for no one can harm her now.

And shortly after uttering those words she heard light breathing from the girl in her arms as she glanced down to see her words were the final things she heard before drifting from this world.

'Hmm, I have someone to protect now. What a new experience this shall be…' The blue-haired woman mused as she sighed holding the girl close.

The General herself yawned as she was tired enough to enjoy the night with her Saiko, so she lay her head back against her pillow as she smiled so happy with the best money she has every spent.

Oh, not only that but the best companion she has ever had.

This should be an interesting experience, being served by her and guarding her in turn.

Esdeath closed her deep blue eyes still smiling in contentment as she rubbed Saiko tenderly on the head as her own eyes became heavy, having the young girl rest upon her chest felt so wonderful.

She breathed steadily as she stretched her legs out, getting comfortable and drew her pet in even closer as she held her tight.

She shortly afterward nodded breathing softly as her chest rose up and dose ever so slightly each time, raising the sixteen-year old's head along with her owner's body as she breathed. The younger girl slept peacefully curled up near her Master.

The General held her slave through the night, as she herself slept deeply and her slave did not wake up either.

The moon light shined on the massive canopy bed, illuminating the General and her slave as the two rested together.

Through the night the young girl was cradled close by the General and smiled as she slept, because she had found her home.

She had all she ever wanted in life holding her right now, she couldn't be happier.


	5. Chapter 5

The General and Her Slave

The Nature of the Weak and the Strong – Chapter Five

Esdeath yawned in the as she slowly opened her eyes as she instinctively began to stretch her limbs before she remembered she was not alone in this bed anymore.

She felt a body that was smaller and more vulnerable, in her arms as peered down with drowsy deep blue eyes.

That is right, how could she ever forget she had her Saiko now.

The young girl had migrated into the night it seemed to her amusement from chest to lap, she was curled up in a ball under her blanket resting her head atop her lap just above her thighs.

She was resting atop her in a way similar to a puppy would on its owners lap…well she is her pet.

It is a fitting place for her to be isn't it? Esdeath certainly thought so.

She glanced down as she chuckled because she knew the girl loved resting her head on her lap, she may have subconsciously in the night went for her lap for comfort.

Such a sweet pet she is but she was concerned her Saiko was not able to breathe right buried under all that bedding but she let her be.

She did originally tell her to sleep on her lap, so she drifted there.

'I am not that heartless to move her, it just far too precious and all I see if her form through the covers.'

The older woman was used to waking early in the morning because of her duties as General.

Yet as she watched the covers rise and fall above the petite form nestled atop her lap she dismissed her duties and felt for the girl's head under the blankets before finding her head as she oh so gently petted her head.

As she drew her fingers through her silky black hair absentmindedly using her index finger to draw shapes in her pet's head as she smiled to herself.

"Hmm you are too important for words my Saiko, when you heal today, I need to treat you to another special activity just for the both of us." The General remarked as she spoke in a soft voice to herself so as not to wake up her pet.

She just continued her petting motions under the covers as she smiled.

'I could wake up like this every day.' The Empire's Strongest mused with delighted smile.

The blue-haired woman sighed as she yawned once more deciding to rest with her sweet girl for another hour or so.

She feels too lovely upon her lap to get up.

It cannot hurt for her to lay here just awhile more, her fingers danced through black hair upon this head that was oh so plush and she found she just loved to pet her.

This is what she did as she rested there and scoots up as she lay her down upon her pillow closing her eyes.

She breathed softly as she placed both hands upon the girl's head and held her head protectively in her cold palms, she sighed as she drifted off to sleep again thinking one thought.

'She's mine and mine alone, never to be for anyone's eyes but my own for I possess her.' Esdeath thought as she closed her eyes.

The Master and her pet slept there for two more hours not even waking, the fact that the older woman did not wake up showed how much she enjoyed the sixteen-year-old atop her lap when she was normally an early riser as a General.

Her hands were on the younger's head gently pressed down on the sides of each of her head under the covers and the younger was curled up in a ball under the blankets using her owner's lap as a pillow.

Saiko stirred as she reacted slowly due to her sleepy eyes, she yawned as she opened her purple eyes and wondered where she was?

This was not the auction house cage she slept in, her head rested on something plush but also a ever so slightly cold a surface temperature upon where her face rested.

It was dark where she lay and she began to move was noticed her head was firmly clamped down by two palms that gently held her down and she wondered where was she?

And suddenly it all came back to her; she had been bought by Master Esdeath!

She smiled as she remembered now that it all came back to her, she had come home with her and received her new collar, cooked her a palatable dinner, taken a shower and then been summoned to her Master's bed with her where she held her to sleep.

The sixteen-year-old gripped the woman's lower stomach as she whimpered softly to herself, she sighed and mused on what perfection the body of this Goddess is.

She blushed feeling bad for thinking of her Master this way, but how can she not?

She also had a talent to sing songs but she did not perform for previous Masters often but for her she would be her songbird if she wished.

Should she sing her a song this morning? Yet what song if she did sing is the other question?

Suddenly the blankets are thrown off as the young girl glanced up hoping she had not awoken her owner by moving to hug her and she would now be displeased at her.

She looked upward to see her Master peering down at her with the blankets lifted smiling and not displeased in the least, so she is happy then?

"Hmm, good morning my sweet pet how did you sleep? I see you gravitated from my chest towards my lap, but that is fine anywhere atop me is enjoyable to me." Esdeath cooed as she resumed petting her with gentle motions.

She pressed down only with light force to be pleasurable but never painful.

"I slept so well Master Esdeath, your bed is much nicer than the old cages I used to sleep in. I woke up this morning confused why I was not there before I remembered." The black-haired slave answered as she smiled feeling grateful for this huge bed, everything and best of all her Master.

"Cages, you slept in cages? Who made you sleep in cages? I was under the presumption a slave in return for services rendered was given a small quarters so you better answer my Saiko!" The General demanded as she gently gripped her pet's upper body.

Then she reeled her in upward across her own body before she paused with the younger resting on top of her breasts while she glared with cold eyes demanding the truth.

"D-don't be mad at your Saiko! I had a cage nightly at the auction house, it was terrible there. I do not remember most of the Masters specifically as I had so many some gave a room, some a cage…" Saiko whispered as she felt it was bad memories that she did not like to discuss.

And truthfully she did remember more about certain Masters but that is not something she will talk about even if ordered.

"I am not mad at you my treasure; it just infuriates me you slept in cages. I can see you do not wish to discuss it, I don't desire you to stain those cheeks with tears so I permit the subject to pass." The blue-haired woman replied as she embraced her and sighed never thinking she'd be bothered by what happened to one of the weak.

'Saiko is weak, oh so very weak, it is only natural these things happen to her and yet it angers me why?'

"I am so happy you are not angry at your treasure, please worry not of the past but think of how by serving you I am granted a much better life. And I am so much happier to have a kind Master okay?" The black-haired slave assured as she hugged her neck.

She decided to ask about her war stories soon.

"Humph, I cannot see it so simply my Saiko for you to be so attached to me you suffered so miserably for sixteen years. Yet, just for you I will try all right?" Esdeath spoke as she suddenly found herself lost in gentle purple eyes.

The Empire's Strongest wondered how if she felt sympathy for her then how could others beat her?

"Thank you Master Esdeath, how may your loyal Saiko serve you this morning? Breakfast in bed perhaps? A shoulder massage afterward?" The young girl requested as she spoke quietly with eager eyes.

Her face radiated a desire to please as she looked ever the bashful girl with a crush in her Master's arms.

"Hoh, all of those sound so lovely, but for another day my Saiko. This morning I forbid you to work, the first thing we do after leaving this room is get your wounds treated." The General commented as she embraced the sixteen-year-old she embraced her against her breasts.

The girl has yet to be healed and has not seen a doctor.

"B-but didn't you like my dinner I made you last night Master Esdeath? If it displeased you or I offended I will not made it again, I wish to cook for you!" Saiko stressed as she reached up to touch the older woman's face with her left hand.

She just loved the feel of her skin.

"Shush my dear, I found your meal simply ravishing and I still instill you to be my little chef, but not this morning. Your health matters to me my companion and I have made my decree." The blue-haired woman reassured as she stroked the others cheek with her right hand.

In turn admiring her light skin tone as it like the rest of Saiko seemed so exotic since the light tone was strangely halfway pale but not pale.

"My Master has spoken, it has become binding truth. Do I get to cook for you later?" The black-haired slave begged as she put on her best puppy dog face with her purple eyes not wishing to be told no.

"Stop with that face, it is too cute on my eyes. Yes, you may cook later today, for this morning we eat food from the Palace kitchens as your health is number one." Esdeath demanded as she raised her left hand to pat the girl on the head as she smiled to get her to calm down.

Strangely she found it was important to let the know she enjoys her meals.

"If you say so, I will stop the puppy dog face as it is called. I would not want to damage your eyes Master, with my cuteness." Saiko jested as she decided she could joke around with her owner as she felt her hair being mussed.

She laughed staring up into deep blue eyes that raises a brow at her.

"Are you being cheeky with me? You have only been cheeky a few times so far, it seems you grow confident around me." The General taunted as she gazed into purple eyes that widened as if she was in trouble.

"O-oh I am sorry, forgive me Master Esdeath for being cheeky as you worded. I just like talking…" The black-haired slave mumbled as she averted her eyes fearing rebuke.

She wondered if she has been too comfortable around her new Master.

"Oh my Saiko I was just playing with you, I like it if you can be confident enough to speak with me. Saiko please do not fear me, and speak freely." The blue-haired woman assured as she sat up against the bed board pulling the girl into her lap as she rubbed her back.

'Hmm I should tell those stories now.' The General mused with tilt to her head.

"If you desire your Saiko to speak with you more freely, I will try but I have not been trained to do that Master. I don't fear you; I just am trained to be a certain way." The young girl told the older woman that held her as she looked back up at her smiling.

She felt so much comfort in her embrace.

"Ah well how about this consider your time with me training anew on how you will act, disregard everything from the false Masters and I will imprint upon you because I am true." Esdeath commanded her pet as she crushed her in the tightest possible hug without opening wounds further.

She chuckled at her expression at being shoved into her chest.

"If you wish to have me trained again, I will gladly go through any training to please you Master Esdeath. I know you are my true Master, what else are we doing today?" Saiko inquired as she became a stuffed animal in the woman's arms.

And so, she ceased movement and just lay there wondering where her owner has been all her life.

"Right now, I am going to tell you stories of warfare, my victories and about my past. After that, you get treated and then I will show you the Palace Gardens." The General announced as she smiled glancing down at the sixteen year old as her pet look back up at her from within her arms.

"Oh! I get to hear about your past, how you became to be who you are; your war victories too! This is going to be exciting! I never had parents so no one told me stories Master!" The black-haired slave gasped in delight as her eyes sparkled in joy.

She was so thrilled to be about to be told so many stories about her Master's past!

That and this was another special moment with her Master!

"Fufu, now that is the peak of adorable, I don't think anyone could get so excited over hearing about my past. If you wish I will tell you stories from time to time, now where to begin?" The blue-haired woman commented in mock confusion as she teased her pet with a hand upon her chin.

She hummed as if deep in thought amused by the childish gaze of impatience that her pet cast her.

Much like a little girl waiting to hear her mother tell a bedtime story.

'She is too fun to play with; I already know I will start by the story of the Partas Clan.' The General thought with a smug smirk as her servant pulled on her sleeve pouting.

"If Master Esdeath knows the stories so well, shouldn't she know where to begin? This is just the humble observations of your Saiko." The young girl whined impatient to get her first story telling session in her life.

The girl was propped up upon her Master's bust while she was cradled in the older woman's arms.

"Hoh, my Saiko is such an observant girl. Well then I shall start from the very beginning of my upbringing in the Partas Clan in the Northern Territory." Esdeath remarked as she beamed down at the young girl.

She mused how much she'd adore her after hearing her past.

"What is the Partas Clan like Master? Where are the rest of your family members? I am so honored to be told your history." Saiko asked as she leaned forward into the woman's hug smiling as she desired to know all and more about this person who is her world.

"All gone now dearest pet and I am the sole survivor, they died because they were weak. The Partas Clan were a special Clan that hunted Danger Beasts of all sizes in the North." The General informed her pet as she bore a proud expression at the many hunts she went on with her father.

But in the end, he was weak.

"T-they are all dead… Master Esdeath you have been alone for so long. Your Saiko won't ever leave you alone, please know this to be true!" The black-haired slave exclaimed leally as she embraced the older woman around the neck with a few tears falling from her purple eyes.

Hearing the woman, she adored so immensely has been alone all this time broke her heart!

"Hoh, you are such a sweetheart and that is why I will protect you. I am not saddened by the loss of my Clan, but I am ecstatic to have you by my side." The blue-haired woman declared as she patted her slave on the head.

She smirked when she began whining when she tried tickling her neck just once.

"Stop that Master please! I am always by your side, will you tell me more, and how did they die? Then tell me about you childhood." Saiko requested as she giggled when the hand atop her head delicately pleasured her.

And she sighed as she lay with her head on her Master's neck.

"Fufu, my mother was devoured by an Ultra Class Danger Beast when I was a child, my father and the rest of the Clan perished when an enemy Clan attacked while I was out hunting." Esdeath recalled her Clan's demise as she continued embracing her slave as she told the story.

Soon she felt light moisture on her neck as she sighed patting the girl on the back. 'Odd it is my history, yet I comfort her.' The blue-haired woman pondered as she exhaled once more shaking her head.

"I-I still am so sad for you but if you are not bothered so I will calm myself. Is this where you got the belief that the weak would be devoured Master?" The black-haired slave murmured through the older woman's hair as she wiped her eyes.

She smiled to calm herself because her idol was telling her a story so she shouldn't cry.

"Yes, in my father's dying moments he told me to live strong, to never become one of the weak. So after that I hunted Danger Beasts for a time but prey became scarce so I hunted humans instead." The General stated as her face became emotionless.

Her eyes grew a callous predator's look as she petted the girl gently as she became lost in her story.

"O-oh that is quite the history my Master, and you are the strongest of everyone! Are there any memorable memories from your Clan or is all just lost to you as they were weak?" The young girl inquired as she pulled away briefly to look her owner in her deep blue eyes.

As she gave her a kind smile and touched her cheek with her right hand gently.

'I am so graced to be told this sacred history that she lived through, for true.' The petite slave thought with a content nod.

"Hmm, my memories with my father as he taught me to hunt from being five years old and on are dear. I was exceptional for my age, able to kill Evil Bird and Lizard Danger Beasts with ease." The blue-haired woman recalled as she looked the other in her purple eyes.

She could only shake her head at how that simple mention caused the girl's eyes to light up with wonder.

'It is truly amazing how those eyes worship me.' The General thought with pleasure in her eyes.

"You were so powerful from such a young age that is truly impressive. Your Saiko gives her condolences for your pain Master Esdeath, so did you start hunting humans in the forests?" Saiko questioned as she grew a curious expression while gazing at Esdeath in admiration.

It was an image of her Master at a young age chasing innocent people down with her rapier through the woodlands and she frowned as it was a strange thought!

The older woman blinked as she gaped at the girl in her arms before she began chuckling.

Which turned into a full hearty chest shaking laughter as this reminding her of when the girl thought she was going to eat her alive someday.

Her laughter died down as it turned it soft chuckles as she glanced at her pet not understanding what was so funny about her words.

"Fufu, forgive me for laughing so loudly at you my Saiko but that was too amusing. I did not hunt humans in the forests you silly girl. I joined the Imperial Army and hunted humans there." Esdeath explained in clarification as she smiled kindly so her pet knew she was not making fun of her in a cruel way.

So, she pulled her to her bust as she her patted soft head affectionately.

"Y-you don't have to laugh at me that much, I did not understand. What happened after you joined the Army Master?" The black-haired slave spoke with intense desire to know all the details her owner would provide as she blushed.

While resting her head on the large bust provided to her which has become her favorite pillow.

"I quickly rose through the ranks and after a short time I became a General, the Prime Minister decided to reward me with a choice of any Teigu I had an affinity with and he lined them all up…" The General answered as her eyes grew sadistic.

And her lips twitched ever so slightly at the delicious memory of taming the tepid temptations of Demon's Extract.

"Wow, as expected of my Master! You rose so fast to the rank of General, how you came upon Demon's Extract and tell me about it selecting you!" The young girl begged as she grasped her owner's shoulder's in childlike glee as she shook her needing to know the next part.

"Whoa, calm down my Saiko and let me speak you have a way of not letting your Master tell a story. The Teigu is from the blood of an Ultra Class Danger Beast and prior to me no one was able to use it." The blue-haired woman boasted as she gently removed the hands from her shoulders.

She noted how they were smaller than her own. 'Fragility under my own power…'

"P-please forgive my ramblings, so please tell me more…" Saiko pleaded as she found that was all she could say now that she was so close to hearing about how she came to be who she was today.

"That is better dear, it had destroyed the psyche of everyone who drank it before but I felt the blood calling out to me and so I answered its cry but only by drinking the entire chalice." Esdeath admitted as she grew prouder by the moment grasping the girl's hand in her own.

And she smirked as her eyes became cruel.

"You are even more legendary than I first thought, you conquered it didn't you my Master? You made it submit?" The black-haired slave theorized as she gripped the firm hand back in awe.

She couldn't help but worship her Master in the sunlight as it shone upon her form even while she smirked cruelly she looked all the more the Goddess she believed in.

"Yes I am the Master of Demon's Extract just as I am your Master. It tried to taint me with urges so tepid such as murder, degradation, theft, to sever limbs, and more but I act of my own accord!" The General bellowed as her deep blue eyes grew cold and her lips turned formed into a vicious grin.

All the while she gripped the girl's hand harder than she should have making her yelp in pain before she let go realizing her error.

The young girl winced as she yanked her hand back as it stung deeply but luckily, she got it away from her Master's bone crushing grip fast or she could have had a broken hand.

So, this is how she became the Goddess of Warfare? It is beyond any words she can express…

"My Saiko are you hurt? I was consumed in my memory and behaved just as I did then, have I broken your hand? I never wish to hurt you please, show me your hand." The blue-haired woman pled as she calmed herself down frowning in concern.

She leaned forward to place her hands out to inspect the girl's smaller hand.

"Oh, don't worry yourself Master Esdeath, my hand is not broken but it could have been if you had kept doing that. It just goes to show your power and I respect your power." Saiko spoke with praise dripping from her voice as she patted her owner's hands with her free hand.

While her other hand did still hurt but it would pass shortly or she hoped.

"Hurting you does not make me happy, so stop acting like it is a thing to be proud of. Does it hurt significantly?" Esdeath insisted as she glanced forward making sure there were no breaks.

Even in the fingers and so she inspected closely before she sighed deeply in relief.

'I did not harm her; at most I stung her hand badly. Too think the day has come when I worry over one of the weak…' The blue-haired woman wondered as she once more permitted the weakness of her pet.

"It hurts but it will pass so please do not fear. I would like to hear more story time, so it is under your control fully?" The black-haired slave said as she voiced her last bit of curiosity about the Teigu as she tilted her head.

Which if you asked the older woman was endearing as she rested her hand in her owner's.

"Fufu, it is my sweet girl because you see I am always the one who dominates whether that is you….my pet, my Teigu, or any enemy you will all submit to me." The General declared as she leaned in eye to eye to accent her point about domination.

She found herself enjoying being forceful on this girl who enjoyed her dominance as she breathed directly in her face.

"Y-your Saiko understands you dominate and I like it, whether it be your domination of me or your!" The young girl tried to say but she was cut off when a cold hand was place over her mouth stopping her speech at once.

"Be quiet so I can speak girl, regardless of whom in this life I am always the dominant one. Do you understand?" The blue-haired woman hissed as she narrowed her deep blue eyes.

She allowed a savage grin to appear once more as she took control effortlessly.

The black-haired girl readily nodded her head to show she understands her owner is the ultimate in all things.

Not only is she the most powerful of all warriors but no one will ever make her submit… not ever.

She is the one who dominates and brings others to heel.

'This is the Goddess of War speaking right now!' The black-haired slave pondered with a rapidly beating heart as she stared at Esdeath simply love struck!

"I am aware you will always bow to me, but in the end, I will remain standing atop a pile of millions of corpses with my boots on their skulls and it was my dominance that made them submit!" Esdeath roared as she yelled in the meek girl's face.

So forcefully it caused her to shake and she pushed the girl to the bed to corner her.

Saiko nodded once more as her owner would not remove her hand yet to permit her speech, she understands fully what she means.

'She is saying that her power is not rivaled, she will stand atop the entire world! Nothing can oppose her.' The petite girl realized as she flushed finding the thought beautiful.

"The weak perish under the strong, or live under the will of the strong. You are weak Saiko, so weak and fragile, yet I cherish you. You get to live under my will, and be protected from all harm." The General stated as her vocal tone softened ever so slightly.

As she pinned the sixteen-year old to her bed and laid down on her gently so that all her weight was not on her.

The black-haired slave had no illusions about their situation; she knew her Master thought her weak, as she put it so weak.

Yet, she also knew she regarded her as her treasure and protected her twice so far.

She understands it better now, she has been given a rare gift from this Goddess and that is a gift of protection.

Her gift is exemption from her judgment for her guiltiness for being a weakling.

'I am so fortunate for my Goddess has forgiven me…' Saiko thought happily with a joyful smile as her heart continued to race.

"And since there is no one stronger than me, that means the entire world has to live under my will if I so chose it. This is the power that I wield; now I grant you permission to speak." The blue-haired woman concluded as she removed her hand but she stayed atop her pet.

She continued lying on the small girl as she crossed her arms over her resting her chin.

"R-rest assured your Saiko knows you are the strongest, this entire Empire, as well as the world is here for you to dominate and stand upon as our Goddess of War." Saiko praised her owner as she felt like she was being devoured by those deep blue eyes and she was with this sensation.

The sixteen-year-old trembled after speaking but not so much from fear it was recognition of her Master's abilities and glee at being told this story.

She was she slightly afraid but that was not as big of a factor as she had full faith the woman would never harm her on purpose.

"Hoh, you summed that up so elegantly and now I am the Goddess of War hmm? I keep receiving so many esteemed titles with you, what's next Emperor?" Esdeath purred down at the pinned sixteen year old as she for some reason saw that title coming soon too.

"Y-yes the Goddess of War you are but as you said this world is here for you to dominate. Therefore you are the most qualified as Emperor! "The black-haired girl explained as she found the thought of her Master seated upon the throne such a radiant visage.

And she pictured herself bowing to her at her boots so appealing for some reason…

"Fufu, I could be Emperor easily at anytime as I am the strongest and I would just take the throne but I have no interest in droll ruling." The General countered as she dismissed the though entirely as ruling never appealed to her.

"M-master Esdeath but you said the strongest gets to make the world live under their will! You are the strongest so why aren't you seated there atop the world?" The young girl protested as she did not understand why someone else's will was being projected on the world instead of her Master's.

"I just told you I am not interested in boring duties that come with being Emperor, as General I get to run my military however I want." The blue-haired woman explained more irritated than before for having to say so a second time.

"S-still if you chose your rightful place at the top of this world, you could sit the on that throne and leave to run your army whenever you want." Saiko advised as she began shuddering at the look her owner was giving her.

Soon she felt her grab the back of her head as she stared into furious deep blue eyes.

Esdeath snarled at the audacity of her pet to defy her will not once but three times!

She had made it clear what her thoughts were, yet she persisted.

It normally would not enrage her as she enjoys her opinions and feelings regarding matters.

However, that being said, to insinuate she is not projecting her will upon the world simply because she is not Emperor infuriates her.

"M-mark the throne as yours, you could continue as now Master Esdeath! No one will dare rebel in fear of the Empire's Strongest and even a vacant throne has your claim on it…just as my collar does!" The black-haired slave assured not giving up even as her head was gripped firmly enough to yelp.

But shortly after speaking her owner covered her mouth with her right hand as she leveled her with a terrifying gaze.

"How dare you a mere slave lecture me! As you have noted when I make a decree it is binding truth yet you protest this four times!" The General shouted as she placed her face in the shaking face of her slave.

But she did not let pity win her cold heart this time.

The young girl whimpered as she cowered like a rabbit under the wrath of her Master, she only wanted to understand is all.

She should be in control, she respects her so much so, and that she doesn't understand why she is not shaping the Empire to her will.

"I project my will upon the world every time I go to war with my Army to satisfy my need for dominance and bloodshed, have I sought your approval girl?" The blue-haired woman demanded as she sneered cruelly in the young girl's face who shivered.

The small girl looked away from her but she grabbed her face to force eye contact.

Saiko reached up with her right hand to rest it on the side of the woman's cheek.

Then as she gingerly began rubbing the offended women's porcelain skin with affection as she smiled sadly with sorrow in her purple eyes.

"Humph, do you really think I am so pliable you can berate me and attempt to play the sad little girl afterward to get my pity?" Esdeath scoffed as she set her left hand upon the dainty palm upon her cheek.

Regardless, she sighed at the saddened face so she removed her right hand from Saiko's mouth allowing her to speak.

"N-no pity desired Master Esdeath, apologies for making you angry. I just think you belong upon the top of the world. Your Saiko will leave the subject be." The black-haired slave mumbled as she brushed a tear from her left eye.

And so, she smiled up at the wrathful Goddess whom is her entire world. She lives for her and she dies for her.

"My Saiko you have such a high opinion of me, but even so I have spoken. Now, let's rise from bed and get you medical treatment I will tell you war stories on the way." The General announced as she extended her right hand to dry the young girl's left eye with her index finger.

Then she rubbed her head gently as she smiled having calmed down.

"As you say, I will let it go my Master. I look forward to hearing more about you." The young girl said as she sat up as she straightened her hair out after the older woman mussed it.

She found herself happier once more under Esdeath's petting palm.

The older woman sat up from her bed as she walked towards her nightstand as she opened one of the top drawers and removed a fresh uniform as well as under garments.

She decided to take a brief shower before starting her day as she walked into the bathroom but she decided to speak first.

"My dearest Saiko, I understand you are a loyal servant and you were simply voicing your opinion. I am not upset, I am showering now." The blue-haired woman informed as she opened the door to her huge bathroom and closed the door to strip.

She discarded the night gown as she set it aside and walked into her shower as she sighed letting the warm water wash over her skin feeling remorse for becoming so incensed at the poor girl.

She began washing her body as she wondered why she has such a compulsion to be soft on her.

The water from the pipes cleansed her pores much like a peaceful evening rain, as it relieved her stresses and idly chuckled in hindsight at how her pet was so adamant at how she should be Emperor.

She finished scrubbing her body, as she rinsed off and turned the faucet off as she stepped over the gold framed tub.

The woman made grabbed a towel as she proceeded to dry her upper body first, then her middle and legs.

She dried her private areas last, and used a different towel for her feet, followed by a third for her hair.

Esdeath mused on showing her body to the sixteen-year-old, as she changed but she decided it was too imposing given what she has went through.

'I may own her but I do not want to cause her trauma.' The blue-haired woman mused with a finger upon her lip as she sighed deciding she could wait until after they know each other better.

So, she changed with the door closed, she slipped her under garments on over her legs, then she latched her bra onto her chest.

The woman began dressing into her military uniform as she put her leggings on first, followed by the upper body portion with the skirt.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Saiko was dressed in an all white robe, with a sky-blue shirt underneath as well as sky blue pants.

And she was obediently sitting on the bed awaiting her instructions.

The General grasped her cap from the small dining table as she set it upon her head facing forward.

She retrieved her sheathed rapier from its resting spot in the window sill as she hooked it behind her back and turned to her loyal slave.

Just look at her.

Seated so faithfully.

Her back was straight as if she is expecting to be judged based on her posture.

It was almost comical but adorable at the same time.

Hands folded as the petite girl smiled sweetly at her as she mused she's already forgotten the instance from before.

This is a companion she's keeping.


	6. Chapter 6

The General and Her Slave

Her Will Unopposed – Chapter Six

"Let's go to the Palace physician's office, where you will receive an examination." The blue-haired woman commanded already at her door with her hand on the handle as she pulled it open.

She raised a brow waiting for her companion when the girl idled.

"Y-yes of course I am coming, but Master will you be there through my exam because doctors scare me…" Saiko piped up as she ran up to the older woman with her sandals clicking.

She placed her arms behind her back peering at the tile as she walked down the Palace hallway.

"Hmm, you fear doctors do you? Well I will never leave my treasure alone with anyone I do not trust so of course I will supervise." Esdeath assured as she walked beside the petite girl.

She was musing on why she feared doctors.

"I-I do Master. I do not like to be prodded or trust other people…unless it is you of course. I trust you with my life." The black-haired slave remarked as she gazed up at the tall woman with admiration in her purple eyes hoping she stays beside her.

The blue-haired woman had to admit she had come to enjoy how it feels to have such a dutiful girl around that calls her Master.

Following at her heels when anyone else would flee in terror. But not Saiko despite being a slave she revels in her status and she revels in owning her.

She loves the way she looks up at her with her worshipful purple eyes as if she is her Goddess. With this worship comes a desire to protect her and so she will.

"Why do you fear doctors? Were you injured by a doctor? Did one of them hurt you? If you can tell me the location of such a person, I will take them to the torture chambers." The General stated in a callous but defensive tone of what is hers and only hers.

"I-Is it permissible to discuss this another time Master Esdeath? Your Saiko does not want to anger her Master however if you seek an answer now." The young girl inquired as she glanced up at the woman who owned her hoping understood it was painful.

Esdeath stopped walking down the Palace hallway as she turned her deep blue eyes towards her saddened pet…this displeased her because she is a good girl.

She does not want to tell her something at the moment because it is too tormenting to say. She could force her to say it but she does not wish to make her little slave cry.

She's too adorable for that.

The blue-haired woman reached a hand out as she began petting her on the head to cheer her up.

She softly caressed the girl's plush black hair as she gazed down at her petite form…so short…standing lower than her large breasts.

It just adds to the sense of power between them. She loves it. Who would have thought she would enjoy being around a weakling? She will never give this girl up.

"I command you to tell me in time. So I can make your torments vanish. You must obey all commands but I permit it to slide for now." The blue-haired woman spoke as she gazed down at the young girl trying to be stern but her voice softened slightly.

Saiko beamed up at her Goddess as she nodded while her owner ran her cold hand through her hair as she sighed. How lucky can she get?

A lowly slave girl like her cannot help but feel unworthy of such a Master.

The black-haired slave then tackled her around her belly in a tight embrace burying her face below her owner's massive breasts mumbling she loved her over and over.

She worshiped her Goddess whose name is Esdeath, oh what a great Goddess she is to her Saiko. She even considers how she feels.

"My I get hugs from you now on a regular basis? I think you are the first one who is not afraid to hug me. You are such a good girl Saiko…I am pleased with you my pet." Esdeath purred as she wrapped her strong arms around the small girl.

Her pet is just so adorable.

And she found even she wasn't cruel enough to push her away.

So, she grasped her close smashing into her stomach.

"T-thank you Master. Your praise is all this girl needs to live." The young girl answered as she sniffed when a few tears few from her exotic eyes as she nuzzled below her owner's breasts.

"Oh? So you don't need food and water? Or even sunlight? You will subside off my words alone?" The blue-haired woman spoke as she felt her lips curl upward in a smile seeing the girl bury herself into her stomach.

"I love you so much. I feel as if I could yes. You are the greatest…" Saiko declared as she hugged her owner tighter as she felt a cold hand begin to pet her head gently.

"Fufu, while those words flatter me and they do believe me, I will be supervising your eating habits. You cannot live off my praise alone." Esdeath stated as she patted the girl on the head wondering how she is so cute.

And when she clings to her belly it weakens her as if she cannot say a stern word to her pet.

"Yes, Master Esdeath your every decree will be followed to the letter. I shall never disobey you. I would never disrespect you by doing such a thing." The black-haired slave assured as she lifted her head up to gaze at the woman through her large breasts.

She was grasping her uniform as she lovingly smiled with admiration in her purple eyes.

The blue-haired woman stared back into those faithful purple eyes and knew if she told her to run a blade through her heart she would do so just to please her.

She will never disobey a single order of hers, even if it results in her death. She was that devoted, it was fanatical.

She would never tell her to do that though, she is not that sadistic…well she was actually she would never direct her sadism towards her faithful worshiper.

The General has come to care for her little pet in return and while she grew furious at her earlier she could not bring herself to harm this leal little slave. She sincerely enjoys having a companion to talk to whom, never wants to leave her side. It is refreshing to feel this wanted.

"I know Saiko. Your obedience is much beloved. You will never see me treat anyone this way but in return for your servitude, your Master is also your guardian. In fact you are the only weakling I am willing to protect." Esdeath confessed as she gazed upon her lovely pet who beamed up at her upon hearing her words.

"T-thank y-you Master. I look forward to cooking you dinner later tonight! It will be a succulent meal of that I assure you…most pleasing to the taste buds! Mouthwatering and palatable I promise!" The young girl shouted as she clutched the older woman's uniform shaking it wildly.

All the while with a worshipful need to please in her eyes when suddenly the woman's stomach began growling near her head as she blinked.

The blue-haired woman gritted her teeth at how the girl's cook talk was like a torture chamber technique on her stomach when she was hungry.

She is almost saddened she is going to go eat breakfast from the Palace chefs who make gourmet food. She enjoys having her own personal little servant cook…who honestly makes it even better.

Well. That sole meal she made was, but she trusts her Saiko to excel in all meals.

But she won't delay her medical trip for her growling belly. She finds she is fond of her pet and therefore her stomach can digest something else.

But she will have to cease talk of this or be punished!

"That is enough! You have tortured my hungry stomach enough for one morning. I will have to punish you if you keep up that talk with your cooking skills little pet. I command you to stop…it sounds too tasty." Esdeath barked as she slapped the girl gently atop her head not even enough to hurt…

It was a well restrained slap that held nearly none of her power in it.

If it had any of her power in it she would have been sent flying into the nearest wall with a cracked skull.

That is the difference between them.

"O-oh I am sorry my Goddess. I did not mean to aggravate you and your belly. Forgive me. I feel guilty. I should be making you breakfast like a good servant." Saiko muttered as she grasped the woman's uniform staring down at the Palace flooring wishing she was cooking instead.

The blue-haired woman sighed as she realized she should not have raised her voice even in good humor…what a sensitive girl.

This would ordinarily annoy her and make her slap someone across the room for being so whiny if it was not Saiko but she liked her the way she is…sensitive how strange?

"Stop apologizing. You may be weak but you are not stupid. You are not cooking this morning no matter how loud my stomach growls in protest and that's final. You can cook for me for every day for the rest of your life after this so what's one morning?" The General commanded as she placed her mighty hands on her pet's frail shoulders.

She had a feeling these words would cheer her up.

And sure enough they did, far more than she expected that is.

"I do!? You promise that no matter what you will not replace your Saiko as your chef! No other chef will replace Saiko! Promise me Master Esdeath! Y-you won't hire anyone to replace that skill of mine right?" The black-haired slave begged as she hopped up and down on the floor like a child with hearts in her eyes.

Just waiting to hear she won't be replaced.

Saiko loved her Master so much, that she did not care that she was so intelligent she could decode languages and do many other tasks.

She wanted to cook for her every day of her life and make her succulent meals.

No other master has she felt this way before. With every other master, she simply tried to get into a high position and advise them, therefore avoiding these tasks.

Now she revels in it because for the first time in her life she loves to serve! Because she loves her Master more than the world!

Saiko knew the answer why. They weren't masters.

She is her Master. Her only Master.

Esdeath had to admit she was amused that the girl was this thrilled to spend her life cooking for her.

And she was that worried she would eventually replace her with another personal chef. She had a feeling it would drive Saiko to tears…despite the fact that it would by far lessen her workload.

She did not want to drive her to tears on a daily basis. She already imagined her sitting in a corner sobbing and she frowned as she shook her head finding the thought bothered her.

As the hyper but wounded girl was leaping in the air she placed a hand out above her ceasing her jumping as she pushed her back down to the ground with a controlled about of force so she did not harm her.

"I will never replace you my little chef! So quit leaping about like a miniature Kaiser Frog! You have wounds you will make worse!" The blue-haired woman barked as she felt her pet still squirm under her palm to hop more which made her sigh…

Such a hyper sixteen-year-old.

In a way it's almost like she's a parent now too.

Of course, even she realizes the demented comparison given that she is her pet as well but whatever.

"Yay! I will never be replaced! I knew you were never going to sell me but I was unsure if you were going to get sick of my cooking. I am so thrilled! I will learn even more recipes from all the books in the world just to make you smile!" The young girl announced as she continued trying to jump in the air futilely beneath the mighty hand.

All the while beaming as if she never heard what her owner told her…all she heard as she gets to cook!

The General felt her stomach growl once more as she stared down at her devoted pet as her lips formed into a content smile.

This girl already knew one hundred recipes and she loved her so much she would research every cook book just to serve her to her fullest ability and to bring a smile to her face.

She may be a cold-hearted monster but she is able to smile when her slave says that to her.

What a loyal girl she is, she is somehow able to soften her cold heart and make her want to crush her into hugs too.

Controlled hugs so she does not snap her spine of course…

"Thank you my Saiko. That is truly thoughtful of you. I appreciate your loyalty. You have barely known me but you are so loyal. Know that such your devotion to me is not unnoticed…I will keep you smiling as well my pet." Esdeath assured as she ruffled her pet's wonderful black hair.

She petted her with a true smile on her face not a cruel one but a real smile.

"O-oh…no need to thank me, I am just doing my duties as your slave and pet. It is an honor my Master." Saiko mumbled as she blushed when the mighty hand ran through her hair petting her making her sigh as she moaned.

"Hmm, how adorable…but I will be the judge of if you need to be thanked for your services. Come my Saiko let's get this over with." The blue-haired woman ordered as she sadly had to retract her hand from the petite girl's head as she snapped her fingers loudly enjoying the sense of control it gave her.

"Yes! Any decree I will obey even if I am frightened of it…just stay by my side Master please." The black-haired slave begged as she grasped her owners left elbow clutching at her uniform as she strolled beside her not wanting to let go.

She made her feel safe.

The General raised an eyebrow at the girl's needy behavior. Once more anyone else would have received the elbow to the face and their skull would be smashed in.

But she could detect something was bothering her, so she permitted her to walk beside her as she held onto her elbow…it felt good too.

"I will stay within six inches of you at all times. And encase anyone in a block of ice that tries to harm you." Esdeath stated as they walked down the hallway together as she decided she liked having her gripping her elbow.

"Oh, Master you are such a wonderful person." The young girl spoke gushing as she leaned against her owner's elbow smiling as she stared up at the older woman with content purple eyes.

The blue-haired woman glanced down at her loyal slave as she could not help but laugh softly at those words.

If only Najenda were here to hear what her new worshiper has to say…she would likely vomit in disgust.

Even Esdeath knew that was as far from the truth as possible but like always she enjoyed the praise with a grin.

"Dear…there are so many hundreds of thousands of deceased that would disagree with your statement, including Najenda and many enemies of mine." The General remarked as she suppressed the rest of her laughter seeing that the sensitive girl looked a bit hurt.

Though she noticed it did not last long as the girl developed a strange look in her eyes which drew her attention.

"Do the Gods and Goddesses of mythology worry about what lesser beings think of them? Then why would it matter how the true Goddess of War is seen by…those who are inferior including me. This world... is here for you to devour Master Esdeath." Saiko declared with love and even fanaticism dripping from her voice.

After saying so she closed her eyes sighing.

Esdeath blinked her deep blue eyes in a degree of shock taken aback this girl thinks she is a real God or Goddess.

She had thought when she was calling her Goddess she meant it as the highest form of human worship…no she is elevating her above humanity.

She is placing her on a pedestal above all life; no wonder the girl thinks she should be sitting on the throne. It was high praise to say the least, stunning praise!

She was used to high praise from Liver but this!

Though the one part that bothered her is while she is her slave and her pet she oddly was bothered by hearing her call herself inferior as if she had no value at all.

As if she is a truly worthless being. She will not permit such talk. Saiko has talents, far too many to count.

She has much value in the heart of the Empire's Strongest.

If any of her enemies ever find out about this weakness…

They go straight for Saiko. The thought fills her with rage like nothing ever has before. She must calm down. That will never happen. She won't be near a battlefield; she will be settling disputes by her side.

"You truly think I am a real Goddess Saiko? Not just figuratively?" The blue-haired woman breathed as she exhaled a cold mist slowly walking with her pet on her arm.

She had to admit she was lost in such an immense compliment.

"Of course I do! I-I worship you fully with all my heart Master. You are the Goddess that is meant to reign unopposed over this world. Why else do you think you are the strongest? Of course you are a God…the only true God! Only a real deity would be this powerful." The black-haired slave ranted as she turned red confiding how she felt about her owner being a real Goddess.

But it was how she felt…hopefully her Master won't be angry.

And it isn't just an opinion. It's fact.

There was not much that left Esdeath speechless but that certainly did the trick. It was not that it angered her; for the most part it was beyond pleasing to be worshiped this way.

Who would have thought five hundred gold pieces would have bought her a girl that thought she is the only true God and Goddess!

Hearing these words was sending her dominant needs into overdrive!

As she opened her mouth finding no words came out she just breathed a cold vapor into the hallway.

Her Goddess of this world…she a real God in her pet's eyes meant to reign over tens of millions of corpses… corpses as she presides over them in judgment.

What a stunning and exhilarating thought.

It was arousing. It was stimulating. It made her want to consume them all as she licked her lips just thinking about devouring all of them but her Saiko.

Saiko is perfect. She may be a weakling but who could ever hurt someone who thought you were the only real deity in this world?

The General felt her pet tug on her sleeve snapping her from her thoughts as she glanced downward to see she had a saddened face which quickly worried her.

She snapped out of her Godlike thoughts the girl brought on to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong? Why do you look sad dear?" Esdeath inquired as she spoke tenderly to avoid tears falling from those delicate purple eyes.

"H-have I angered you by my confession? I am sorry if I have Master. I cannot help but truly worship you. Forgive me if I have done wrong." The young girl whispered as she felt she had made a mistake in her proclamation.

Those words bothered the older woman as she quickly drew her pet in close with her left arm embracing her into a one-armed hug as they walked.

It surely must have looked strange if others walked by to see her cradling a petite teenager when she is only known for butchery, torture, slaughter and abuse.

It is not like she gives a damn what others think if they see her and Saiko together. She will impale them if they make a comment.

"I sincerely doubt you can ever do me any wrong. So do not fret needlessly my Saiko. Worship if me that is what you wish. It simply took me by surprise…it is not something I have ever heard before." The blue-haired woman explained as she tucked the petite girl's face underneath her bosom.

She found it desirable how her breasts rested atop her head because she is so short.

Oh how she loved that. She is so powerful, and she is so weak. She is so tall and she is so petite.

"That makes me feel so much better. My Goddess, I am yours and this world is yours. I hope I get to see you devour this world as your right as the strongest. You have even forgiven me for my guiltiness for being weak...I am glad you do not hate me for it." Saiko confessed as she wrapped her arms tighter around her owner's side.

As she gazed up at her with dreamy eyes…to her Esdeath was a dream come true.

To hundreds of thousands of others, she was a nightmare but she didn't give a damn what others thought.

All that mattered in this world is her Master and that she stayed pleased at the cost of the world.

Esdeath raised an eyebrow at the words 'guiltiness for being weak' she sighed as she really did not want her pet obsessing over all of this.

She did not realize when she told her that how fanatical she was, she should have known though…there were signs such as her calling suffocating under her aura 'amazing'.

How odd she views it as she is the only one of the weak forgiven for this 'sin'.

In a way it was flattering but in a way, it bothered her because if she took this so seriously if she falls for her while she loves this utter worship beyond a doubt.

She wants Saiko to feel as if she matters. If the girl acts like she if a mere insect in comparison or something or the sort all of the time it will make it hard to function even if she is her slave.

"Saiko I want you to know one thing. Listen closely, you are my pet and my slave but you are not subhuman and you are not inferior. You are not guilty and you matter to me…you have too many talents to think like that understand?" The blue-haired woman demanded as she spoke in a sharp tone clutching what was hers closely.

"If you decree it, then it is binding truth Master Esdeath. You are so generous, being so nice to a slave girl like me." The black-haired slave agreed as she leaned into her owner's stomach sighing in comfort as closed her eyes.

"Humph, why wouldn't I treat you gently? I may be a sadist and a war beast but I appreciate the ultimate form of loyalty when I see it. I will never raise a hand to you my little flower…you are mine…" Esdeath snarled as she held the girl closely finding the idea of hurting this girl who thought so supremely of her sickening.

It is a true statement that Esdeath appreciates loyalty, even more so when it is her doting little pet who thinks she is a God.

Why the hell would she ever harm her? That's all the obedience she could ever want.

The young girl smiled with eyes still closed as she was crushed into a controlling embrace by her Goddess and she was even called her little flower.

Master Esdeath is so magnificent, oh how she loves her so…

The two had finally arrived at the Palace physician's office.

It had only taken such a long time because the General honestly delights in her pet's company so much that she did not want to part from her embrace.

The blue-haired woman stopped as they stood outside the office as she had a feeling this won't go over well.

As soon as she stopped walking and gazed down at her pet, the girl glanced up at her and then gazed at the office with wide eyes as she began whimpering in terror for her to protect her.

She raised an eye brow in rapidly rising anger as wondered what had been done to her by a doctor before. Likely something brutal by a former master no doubt.

"I-I'm s-scared of being examined by someone other than you Master. I-I do not want to go in." The young girl whimpered as she gazed up at her owner grasping her uniform.

Before burying her face in her ribcage below her huge breasts that she loved peering up at her.

Esdeath was getting furious as her being unwilling to speak to her on what scares her so. She will command she tell her soon if it frightens her this badly.

"I demand you tell me shortly what frightens you so I can make it go away. Come my pet I must take you inside to get your wounds looked at…you have the Empire's Strongest as your Master no one can harm you." The blue-haired woman assured wrapping an arm around her pet once more as she carefully smashed her into her ribcage for a brief hug.

The girl mewled like a kitten as she grasped at her large chest staring up at her with needy purple eyes and it filled her need to dominate even further, to dominate her above all else.

"I-I know M-Master Esdeath and this one appreciates you. For you are her world, I-I am still afraid." Saiko explained as she tugged at bottom of her owner's chest while standing on her tip toes.

Esdeath would have found it comical the girl had to boost herself on her tip toes to even pull on the bottom of her chest.

But she was pleading for her so she will be a kind Master since the service she gets from Saiko is of the highest quality. She won't laugh…amusing as it is.

"It is my will that rules over this world and it is my will that my pet is unharmed, none shall ever harm her because my will does not permit. Come get in my arms." The blue-haired woman commanded as she bent over scooping the petite girl up bridal style to her shock.

But she has decided it was faster.

She had a compulsion to do so as well but she would not vocally admit it.

The black-haired slave gasped as she was pulled up into powerful cold arms that held her tight as they walked onward.

While deep blue eyes gazed down at her as her head rest against her owner's shoulder.

Her Master is amazing! The entire world should worship her…

"I can only imagine the worship that is running through your mind now. Judging by the dreamy eyes you are casting up at me." Esdeath remarked in amusement as truly found it adorable having a pet who thought this highly of her.

Finding her faultless.

"I-I'm sorry Master if I was bothering you with my gaze but you are so radiant." The young girl murmured as she laid her face against the older woman's sleeve sighing in reverence.

The blue-haired woman chuckled as she made a note when she captures Najenda for her eventual torture and execution one day to introduce the two.

That way the Night Raid Commander can see how deeply she is revered…it will make her eyes widen in anger and revulsion but she won't be able to harm her pet…she will be missing limbs by then.

"I find your worshipful eyes endearing and the reverence you cast towards me with every breath you take is wonderful my pet….you're mine. I own you." Esdeath hissed as she stared into submissive purple eyes when pushed open the clinic doors with a free hand.

"I-I know Master….and being owned by you is true happiness for your Saiko. Thank you." Saiko muttered as she shivered saying the words as her owner walked into the clinic while she was carried by her Master.

The Palace Physician's staff blond-haired receptionist raised her head with fearful eyes when she saw who walked in.

With attentiveness she sat up straight saluting General as she screamed for the doctors without even asking what the Empire's Strongest wanted done with the young girl in her arms.

"G-General E-Esdeath how may we help you today?" The young woman inquired as she raised an eyebrow at the way the sadist cradled the teenager…it was not like her to be so caring.

"This is my new pet Saiko bought from the market she is riddled with injuries…from her time at the auction house. I was swindled but I still treasure her. I inspected her wounds...she fears doctors fix her up and I will watch closely if harmed I will butcher you all." The blue-haired woman informed in a callous voice with her usual people skills.

She smiled coldly holding her pet against her shoulder patting her head.

The blonde receptionist began shaking in increased terror as she nodded rapidly showing she understood and she knew it would likely be a torture chamber visit.

This woman is deranged, they don't harm patients but they will have to be extremely careful with her slave that it seems she is fond of oddly enough.

Who would have thought General Esdeath would be kind to a slave?

She herself is sickened by the occasional slavery that happens in the Empire, it is not high in number but it is still wrong.

"Doctor Mori! Doctor Mori! Patient! Now! Urgent! We need you doctor! The young woman shouted as she felt her heart race as she gazed into increasingly impatient ruthless deep blue eyes.

A woman in her thirties in a doctor's uniform with brown hair and brown eyes with glasses came out rushing only to widen her eyes in fright trembling.

Why is she the physician on site office when the Empire's Strongest walks in with a patient? That monster is never good news.

"H-How may we help you G-General Esdeath? Does your companion need medical treatment?" Doctor Mori questioned as she swallowed down her fear stepping forward.

"I will only say this one more time. My little pet is grievously wounded from her time in chains at the auction house, treat her. She is afraid of doctors for unknown reasons. Harm her and you die." Esdeath concluded as she adjusted the young girl's nonexistent weight in her arms.

While she stepped forward glaring coldly.

Doctor Mori processed the threat a bit better than the receptionist but it still hit her hard.

A death from Esdeath was long brutal and in the torture chambers as she gazed at the girl burying her face in the General's neck.

You'd think the slave was being held by a caring person.

How frightening…to be her slave of all people.

Yet she seems to be treating the teenager well enough. Even so slavery is so sickening she has no right to own a teenage girl.

The black-haired slave curled up in her owner's arms with her face buried in the General's breasts feeling more secure when she stated she would kill to protect her.

Truly her owner is a glorious woman.

"N-no need to worry we will not harm her General, follow me and I shall give her an examination then I will patch up any immediate wounds and apply a treatment for the longer term injuries." The brown-haired woman stated as noted the way the poor girl acted like a true pet in the sadist's arms.

The blue-haired woman followed with her grip tightened on her treasure making sure she knew she would keep her safe…what had a doctor done to her?

Well if she ever meets this doctor they will suffer a lifetime in the torture chambers.

Doctor Mori opened the door and quickly got her equipment out knowing this a rare time when she could be killed for going slowly.

"General Esdeath. Would you please set your…err companion on the exam table? No harm will come to her." The brown-haired woman asked as she had tried refraining from saying degrading words like slave or pet in the girl's presence.

But sadly, she felt just by gazing at the girl as if she has joyously embraced it.

"Hmm, Saiko I must set you down but I will stand over you. I will remove your collar for the examination is that clear? Do not argue about this." Esdeath demanded as she began reached for the back of the girl's metal collar to take it off.

But it didn't take long to hear wailing which made her sigh.

"Please leave my collar on Master Esdeath! I do not want it removed! It is my marking! It is special and it shows who I belong to! No do not take it off!" The young girl shrieked when she heard it click as it was removed from her neck.

Then she breathed as she began panting heavy feeling as if she was being given away to another master.

A false master. Not the real Master before her!

The older woman tucked the metal collar between the valley of her breasts as she scooped her pet into her arms.

Doctor Mori had seen many sights that were disturbing…

But a slave who was so abused that they were bought by General Esdeath and the girl reveled in her slavery under the Empire's Strongest to the point where she feared removal of her collar.

It is clear her mind is heavily damaged, and she is with the ultimate person who feeds on that control.

"Calm down my Saiko. It is only for a short period of time so your injuries on your neck can be examined. Remember what we discussed about my will? I own you regardless of collar, now relax my treasure try not to have a heart attack." The blue-haired woman commanded as carried her petite pet over to the table.

While she gazed up at her looking displeased with her.

Who would have thought Saiko would be even mildly displeased with her? It amused her really.

She looked like an angry puppy.

The brown-haired woman looked away repulsed that a teenager is so brainwashed by slavery that she is latched onto one of the worst people alive possible as her pet.

Degrading herself this way…embracing it.

Don't get her wrong it is shocking her Esdeath is being caring, kind and gentle and telling the girl she is her 'treasure'.

But all that aside the girl is still her slave.

At least she is not being beaten though.

Perhaps if the Revolutions succeeds she may be rehabilitated but only time with tell the Revolution with win or if it does if this girl is past the point of no return.

Esdeath tenderly deposited Saiko on the metal table as the teenager looked up at her owner with fearful purple eyes reaching for her with tears in her eyes.

The General sighed as she placed both of her cold hands on the girl's frail shoulders as she stood above her refusing to move.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Mori. What is your name? Fear not. I can see the General is quite defensive of you but that aside I do not harm my patients." Doctor Mori greeted as she smiled at the young girl with purple eyes seated on the table.

While sweating slightly at the cold gaze the woman was sending her.

It was as if she was evaluating how she performed her job. The nerve of her!

Saiko frowned as she sat much there not trusting the woman known as Dr. Mori after her last experience and not feeling completely at ease without her markings on.

But at least her Goddess was standing over her.

The brown-haired woman pushed up her glasses after the young girl simply looked away from her a she sighed.

She turned her gaze to the stern General to ask her since she prefers to address patience by name rather than slave or pet.

"May I ask her name General to make the examination go more smoothly?" Doctor Mori inquired as she knew could not wait to get that woman out of the Palace clinic.

"Her name is Saiko. I will speed this up by telling you she'll have to disrobe to proceed further. Saiko strip." The blue-haired woman announced clapped her hands quickly nodding her head staring down at her pet.

The brown-haired woman gritted her teeth at the woman she spoke to the teenager as if she was a dog, clapping her hands and giving an order but she was not suicidal enough to speak out.

"I-I…yes Master Esdeath as you will it your Saiko will obey but please stay beside me. I need you." The black-haired slave pleaded as she began undoing her robes with a submissive whimper.

She never broke eye contact from her owner all the while staring up at her Master with needy eyes.

"I am right beside you. I am not going anywhere. The sooner you finish the sooner I can reward you for being a good girl." Esdeath purred as she ruffled her Saiko's hair by petting her gently smirking.

"Yes Master! I am a good girl! Your Saiko wants a reward!" The young girl exclaimed as she quickly tore off her robes while her owner mussed her hair as she smiled.

Doctor Mori had to say this is the most disturbing patient visit she has ever had.

Of course General Esdeath would not be satisfied with a dog or a cat as a pet…no she went to a human market for a mentally scarred teenage girl.

Just one more major reason the Revolution must prevail at all costs.

She widened her brown eyes as soon as the girl took off her robes simply horrified.

There is no way that was just the auction house.

"I-I must look at your injuries Saiko. I will not harm you." The brown-haired woman assured as she glanced to her 'Master' for approval to be sure she would not be skewered.

But the General nodded her head signifying it was okay to approach.

Saiko flinched but she wanted to be a good girl for Master Esdeath so she sat still as she was completely naked aside from her underwear.

Doctor Mori gently examined Saiko with all the care in the world while at the same time sweat dripped down her forehead.

Knowing that General Esdeath was looming over her shoulder with a callous eye appraising her work ethic.

What a joke, that torture chamber monster appraising her!

These wounds were so gruesome, that if General Esdeath brought a slave in for medical treatment she would be sorely tempted to ask if she caused any of the injuries herself.

But she has a feeling if she dares to utter those words after seeing the strange fondness Esdeath has for the teenager she bought she would die with question.

As she studied her wounds, bruises, cuts, abrasions and whatnot…she realized with sorrow that this teenager just by looking at her stomach injury.

As she judged by how she had been slammed on the ground has been raped.

Her leg wound was the worst wound of all, if she did not stay off that a portion of the day…it could fester and rot off.

Who knows how many horrific acts have been forced upon her.

One would have to take her underwear off to examine and she is not that sick.

"General Esdeath. May I speak to you outside for just a moment? Then I will talk to you about treatment?" The brown-haired woman questioned as she finished her examination hating the Empire even more than before.

The blue-haired woman raised a brow at her wanting to step outside as she had told Saiko she was not leaving her side.

But she mused the woman noticed something that would upset her pet so it was best to walk outside…she did not want a saddened pet.

The black-haired slave began shaking as she held onto her chest looking up at her Master for reassurance that she won't leave her in this cold room alone.

It is not pleasant like her coldness, it is a lonely cold.

"Very well, Saiko sit still. I will return in brief moment. All will be well." Esdeath commanded as she gazed sternly at the young girl so she knew to obey before walking outside of the room with the doctor.

The young girl whined as she had grown so attached to her Goddess that she drew her knees to her chest as she sat naked when a few tears spilled from her purple eyes.

"What is it? Make it quick. I told Saiko I would not leave her side." The blue-haired woman snapped in a cold voice as she crossed her arms over her vast breasts impatient to leave.

The Doctor felt her eye twitch but knew she was not in a position to snap back.

"Yes. I am unsure of what you took note of. But barring me removing her underwear, I have concluded your 'companion' has been raped and quite possibly not just recently but many times in her life." The brown-haired woman announced as she held a hand to her face hoping the clinic did not become encased in ice.

That is if the woman cared as much for the girl on a sick level as it seemed she did.

Esdeath nearly exploded hearing that her pet, her slave and her possible love interest had not only been touched foully once but many times over her young life.

She began exuding dark energy from her Teigu as she glared coldly before speaking.

"I am aware. She told me the auctioneer did 'other things' to her. I took him to the torture chambers after removing an arm. She made no mention of past events." The blue-haired woman snarled as she spoke with her teeth clenched.

Doctor Mori was trembling now more than ever as she felt the raw power in front of her and she wondered if this was a bad idea. But it was too late now to go back.

"Good to hear that the man will suffer. Is it safe to ask you something without being killed?" The brown-haired woman requested as she gazed at the General curious how well she would care for this damaged teenager.

"It depends on the question." Esdeath answered in an ominous tone as she stared back at the doctor unwilling to guarantee her safety just for the fun of it.

Doctor Mori shuddered as she cursed the sadist but she wondered if it was worth speaking once more. But she is not a coward so she not decided to spit it out.

To hell with her if she dislikes what she has to say. Easier said than done though…

"That girl has a damaged mind from a doctor's standpoint. Many years of slavery, rape, abuse, neglect. Pardon me for saying General but you aren't exactly known for gentle care. Will you always treat her compassionately? Not an ounce of the cruelty you are known for?" Doctor Mori inquired as she held her hand to her glasses nervously sensing cold anger at her words.

But a doctor needs to hear a patient will be safe.

Even a legal slave is still a patient.

The blue-haired woman growled clenching her fists as she considered killing the insignificant doctor where she stood, how dare she insinuate that she will torture and mistreat her pet.

That was what it amounted to, and that was why she asked her outside the exam room.

Until yesterday Esdeath never would have thought there was someone she would have not been able inflict pain upon and she did not even realize this when she found herself desiring a slave.

Yet, there is one, her pet named Saiko. A girl so loyal and so sweet so could never even bring her to backhand her slave across the face.

She needs her alive for treatment for the girl's injuries so she will settle for choking her.

Within a moment she had right hand in a vice grip on the doctor's throat as she held her suspended in mid air while the woman gasped for air.

"I do not like that question. It angers me immensely; I am fond of my Saiko. It is no business of yours what I do with her is clear?" Esdeath demanded as she coldly stared into the doctor's eyes waiting for her to nod her head.

The brown-haired woman immediately nodded out of terror that the Empire's strongest would snap her neck or worse take her to the torture chambers.

"Good. If you must know, I have her perform work for me but I never harm her. If you ask again you are going to suffer an agonizing death in the torture chambers." The blue-haired woman informed her as she dropped her unceremoniously to the ground.

Leaving the woman heaving as she clawed at her throat.

The Doctor had never been this frightened in her life as she shook like a rabbit on the ground trying to collect her composure.

Simply thinking what a monster and she has that damaged teenager under her care as well.

She grasped her glasses picked them back up with shaky hands panicking more when a combat boot kicked her onto the ground.

"Get up! You aren't paid to day dream! Finish your job or I will give you wounds that will need medical care that you won't be able to treat yourself." Esdeath barked as she snapped her fingers the same way she does with her pet.

As she stormed her way back towards the doors expecting her to follow.

"Y-yes ma'am!" The brown-haired woman stammered as she was so terrified she did not even give thought to how the General summoned her like a dog.

The two walked back inside, one impatient as well as furious due to what she was told and the other cowering in terror.

Saiko sat solemnly as if all life had left her purple eyes until she heard the door open and the click of heavy combat boots as she beamed spinning her head around to gaze at her Master.

"Master you have returned! It has been ages! I felt as if days have passed!" The black-haired slave cried out as she nearly jumped from the table naked until a cold hand pushed her back down.

"I was only gone for three minutes maximum you silly girl." The blue-haired woman spoke with a degree of amusement in her voice as she smiled.

But behind her smile she was still angry about what she has been told.

"Any time away from Master Esdeath is too long! Please stay by my side this time." The young girl begged as she tugged at her owners white uniform with yearning misty eyes.

Doctor Mori was feeling like she was going to vomit at the pleased expressions on General Esdeath's face.

She was casting the young girl looks of kindness yes and it seems she may never hurt her because she is fond of her. But she revels in the abuse she has suffered and that is sickening from her standpoint.

She can stand this no more, it is best to get them to leave.

"General. Would you be so kind as to step aside and let me patch up her wounds? Then you may be on your way?" The brown-haired woman requested in a submissive tone she knew the sadist would enjoy.

"That sounds reasonable. Saiko, cooperate or there will be no reward afterward." Esdeath ordered as she stepped back two steps with her arms crossed.

"N-no reward for your Saiko? I will be a good girl Master." Saiko assured as she nodded her head speedily despite her doctor fear.

The Doctor approached as she gently began treating her wounds and a short time later she was fished with what she had been able to manually treat.

The cuts and scrapes she applied ointments fork, she applied the same for her reddened chafed neck and wrists but it will take time to heal.

She had done similar for her blistered bottoms of her feet. Her bruises will heal naturally over time of course.

The lash marks on her back she had only been able to apply pain reliever and an advanced anti scar formation cream, it will take time for those to heal.

The girl is lucky that they should not scar but there is no guarantee but they are recent wounds so they should heal fine with the cream.

Ugh, her leg. She had been able to pretty it up more or less, remove the infection from it; there had been so much puss. She bandaged it, and sterilized it. Now she was finished. It was so far from healed though.

"What sort of work are you having her perform? Do not choke me for asking this. It is crucial for the healing of her left leg." Doctor Mori inquired as she glanced up from her treatments to look at the General.

The blue-haired woman gazed at the doctor approving of her medical work so far, she simply did not approve of her question she posed her outside of the exam room.

"She is to cook for me three times a day, house keep my quarters, study, kitchen, act as my adviser due to her literary knowledge, among other things. She has volunteered herself for many tasks." Esdeath stated as she crossed her arms nodding her head curious of the guidelines for her leg healing.

The brown-haired woman near felt her jaw drop the floor at the insane workload and this girl volunteered she said. The poor girl has a programmed mind.

"Yes. Well I advise you cut back on her labors for the time being. Cooking is fine. Nothing strenuous for at least two weeks or there is a high chance that leg will rot off. That's an old injury if I were to guess." The brown-haired woman announced as she winced detected the temperature change in the room.

Esdeath spun around as she callously glared at her pet with deep blue eyes furious that she was not told this was from before the auction house.

The girl shrank under her glare as if she was one inch tall whimpering up at her while she snarled unaffected by her whines.

"Are you dense? Do you want to hop around on one leg for the rest of your life? Forget it. Don't even speak." The blue-haired woman commanded as she turned away angry scowling remembering all the times she had been hopping like a hyper rabbit.

The black-haired slave curled up horrified that she had displeased her Master for the second time.

It was like all the sun light had disappeared from the world. It was as if her body was being deprived of her life energy itself.

"I will see to it that Saiko does nothing strenuous or she will be punished severely. Are you through with your treatments doctor?" Esdeath inquired with an impatient tone as she tapped her fingers on her arm while speaking.

"Yes. That should be all. Bring her back in two weeks if you feel the need." Doctor Mori answered trying to keep the excitement from seeping in her voice at the war beast from leaving her office.

"Good. Saiko get dressed now. Withhold information from me again and you lose bed privileges for an entire week." The blue-haired woman snapped in a cold voice as she still would not look at the girl.

"Y-yes Master." The young girl agreed while cowering finding herself horrified at the thought of now sleeping in her owner's lap.

'Saiko has not been a good girl! Saiko has been a bad girl!' Saiko thought in despair as she slipped her shirt and robes on trying not to cry.

"A few more things, she can walk but again strenuous. I see you will be collaring her…but let the chaffing heal. Give it breaks at the very least. Scars shouldn't form on her back because of the anti-scar cream I applied but you never know." The brown-haired woman spoke as she quickly went over all there was to say.

"Go on. Let's conclude this." Esdeath demanded as she waved her onward wanting to go eat and lecture her pet.

"You seem fond of her. Do not overexert her as you agreed, I am serious. I cleaned her leg up but it is just superficial. It has a long way to go before it is fully healed. That is all. Have a good day." Doctor Mori concluded as she nearly said have a good day torturing people but she held her tongue.

"Very well, it will be done. Saiko come." The blue-haired woman commanded as she turned around to see the girl was dressed.

But silently gazing at the floor like a scolded dog which made her sigh.

The slave sat dejected that she had been bad.

Esdeath picked Saiko up into her arms as she sighed once more at having to baby her.

She is fond of her but babying her isn't something she intended on doing. The young girl relaxed slightly in her hold but she still seemed tense.

"If need be we will return in two weeks. Good work…aside from not minding your own business." Esdeath remarked as she strode off with her slave in her arms holding her close as she felt her anger fade away when did so.

The brown-haired woman glared at the General once she was a far enough distance away and closed her clinic door considering going to work somewhere else in the Capital.

As the General walked out of the clinic she felt the petite girl rest her head against her breasts which made her glance down at her when she felt wetness spill upon her cleavage.

Her pet was crying, purple eyes stared up at her full of sorrow.

"I-I have been a bad girl. Forgive me Goddess, I just wanted to perform tasks to please you and get better. I love you and I want to work for you. I will do anything for you Master." The young girl declared as she buried her face in the large breasts truly meaning her words.

The blue-haired woman won't deny it but the way she just said Goddess as if it was her very name pulled at her heart after the way her pet confessed her believed she is a real deity.

She licked her lips as she gazed down at her thinking about devouring the entire world once more.

Perhaps she is a God? She knows she isn't truly but it is a lovely thought.

"It is hard to be mad at someone who speaks to me like that. Do not withhold information from me pet, especially that which will cause you to lose a leg. Is that clear my good girl?" Esdeath demanded as she growled out her very words.

Saiko lifted her face from the vast breasts of her dominant owner as soon as she heard the two words 'good girl' with tears still in her eyes but she was smiling.

"Y-yes, your Saiko was a good girl still for true? Tell me Goddess is this true? I want to be a good pet always!" The black-haired slave pleaded as she shook her Masters arms with excitement staring at her with love in her eyes.

"Hoh, my Saiko was a good girl. Now stop jostling me! You will fall and hurl your leg further! You are a frail little creature and I have been instructed to ensure you refrain from harming yourself!" The blue-haired woman snarled as she gently tapped the girl on her head.

"Yes, Master Esdeath! I will behave. I will just rest against your breasts. They are soft." The young girl admitted as she sank back against her owners larger breasts sighing having found her place in life at long last.

"I am glad they meet your approval. Let's eat, then head to the Palace kitchens." Esdeath commented with amusement as she delighted in having the teenagers face pressed closely to her bosom.

"That sounds yummy. I love you Master Esdeath." Saiko spoke while wrapping her small arms around the older woman's neck.

"I love you too my Saiko." The blue-haired woman assured as she felt she certainly had some form of love for her pet.

She was not cruel enough to drive her pet to tears by not saying I love you back.

The Master and her pet walked to the kitchens as the General caressed the young girl's back gently looking forward to her time with her new pet. She is a special companion; she will cherish her and never mistreat her.

That she can guarantee.


	7. Chapter 7

The General and Her Slave

The Departure of the Three Beasts – Chapter Seven

Esdeath had eaten with Saiko in the Palace kitchens, and she was now permitting the petite girl to walk since it was not strenuous activity.

They were nearing the Palace Gardens, as her pet latched onto her uniform leaning against her ribcage as she walked with an arm holding girl close.

She gazed down at the content form of her slave as she rested her head beneath her breasts with her eyes closed sighing like a love sick puppy; it was an amusing sight to say the least.

'I knew I would get loyalty for saving her but never this much. Never did I expect to be elevated to the status of according her the only true God in this world…how exciting.' The blue-haired woman mused as she tightened her hold on her treasure finding she is so fond of her worshiper.

They had arrived at the Palace Gardens and guided the young girl who was so absorbed in what is surely her towards the flowers to sit, and show them to her.

"Come now Saiko, you can dream about me later when we cuddle. I require your attention so be a good girl and sit with your Master. I have something to show you." The blue-haired woman ordered as she gently pulled the teenager to the ground to sit beside her.

As soon as Saiko heard the words 'good girl' from her owner she snapped her eyes open as the powerful woman pulled her to sit beside her near a massive field of flowers.

She widened her eyes as she began blushing not having expected her Master to take her someplace this amazing.

"Yes Master! Your Saiko is always a good girl! How kind of you to take me to a place like this. There are so many kinds of flowers." The black-haired slave spoke in admiration for the flower field.

But nowhere near as deeply as much as she revered her Goddess who had her arm around her shoulder.

"There are many types aren't there my dear? Do you want to know what my favorite flower in this field is?" Esdeath inquired as grasped the young girl closely stroking her black hair that is lovely as she held her under her arm.

"I would love to learn more about you. What is your favorite flower in this field?" The young girl whispered as she peered up at the statuesque form of her seated Master beaming in admiration.

"The small blue ones that the field is bountiful in are my favorites." The blue-haired woman admitted while smiling softly held her slaves face to her large breasts.

"Oh! Master is it because they are a lighter shade of your hair! Let me pick one for you!" Saiko exclaimed as she wiggled in her owner's grip while reaching downward to gift her with one of her favorite flowers.

But before she could grasp one her hand was slapped away.

Esdeath growled as she once more was overcome with concern for her little weakling.

So fragile that when she is already riddled with injuries that if she had carelessly picked such a toxic flower and dropped it upon her already injured body she would be screaming in agony.

"No! Do not touch strange plants without my permission! If you had touched that flower we'd spending many hours back at that annoying doctor's office! Think to ask me before acting girl!" The blue-haired woman boomed as she pulled the foolish girl further away from the toxic flowers.

The black-haired slave quivered at the way her owner scolded her while she lay in her arms saddened that her attempt to give her a flower was being a bad girl for the third time.

She will have to remember this decree. Her Goddess is not to be disobeyed.

"F-forgive me Master Esdeath…your Saiko is sorry for being a bad girl once more. I just wanted to give you a flower to put in your hair. I will obey your decree." The young girl explained as she as she trembled from the roaring voice the mighty woman used on her staring up at her with eyes full of reverence.

Esdeath sighed as she held her pet raising her right hand as she slowly petted her soft black hair…she is a sensitive girl and she forgets to not yell at her.

She is like an abused dog. That is an adequate analogy since she is her pet.

"Wanting to give me a flower is not being bad. You are a good girl. I was concerned for you. That is why I yelled at you. Those are highly poisonous flowers when rubbed in open wounds." The blue-haired woman stated as she set wrapped her arms tighter around the frail girl….so frail.

She loves it.

Saiko beamed when she heard good girl and she listened with keen interest as she surveyed the wind blowing through the flower field.

There were so many of the light blue flowers.

"You are such a compassionate Master to your treasure. What an interesting flower. Tell me Master….I would like to guess why you like this flower so much. It seems I was wrong about the color relating to your hair. Tell me if I am right about this hmm?" The black-haired slave inquired as she mused on the rumors she heard of her Master.

The General rose an eyebrow curious what else was running through her pet's mind.

She has shown she is a smart young girl but she also acts quite child-like around her but that may just be her worshipful love for her.

"Hmm, so be it. What do you think I like so much about think flower now that I have told you it is poisonous?" Esdeath requested as she sat back still petting the teenager on the head whom was not wearing her collar so her chaffing could heal.

"I heard rumors about the Empire's Strongest that spread through the streets. That she enjoys immersing herself in the torture chambers; your Saiko deduces her Goddess uses this flower on those weaker than her." The young girl declared as she lay her head against pillows which were her owners breasts gazing up at her with a smile on her face.

The blue-haired woman was mildly surprised as she realized Saiko had pieced details about her together before they met and was able to figure out she enjoyed using this for torture without being told. What a smart pet she is!

"Fufu that is a perceptive deduction, so you know of my darker compulsions in the chambers below…naturally that art will never involve you my dear." Esdeath answered as she nodded her head staring into those purple eyes that were so devoted.

"Your Saiko knows you will never harm her. I admire how you utilize the even small plants for your games below. You have no need, you are the strongest being of all but like a true superior mind you show cunning." Saiko spoke as she became fanatical once more sighing as she spun around hugging her owner around her neck.

The blue-haired woman felt her lips twitch at being told she had a superior mind…this girl knew how to butter her up.

And not a single word of it was ass kissing as she had first thought when they met. It was worship straight from the heart.

"You don't seem to be too concerned for those that I delight in torturing." The General remarked as she already knew the girl found her to be infallible.

But she said that…to invoke more praise from her faithful pet's sweet lips.

The black-haired slave pulled her face from her Master's sky-blue hair as she blinked in confusion why would she care about the lesser beings her Goddess treads on?

She is a deity. They are hers to do with as she pleases.

"Why should I? This world is here to be devoured by you, my Goddess of War. This world is here for you to do with as you will to stand atop and dominate all life upon this earth! We exist for you to do with as you please!" The young girl answered with passion in her voice as she gazed into her owners deep blue eyes as she shook her shoulders.

Esdeath had to admit it once more who would have thought five hundred gold pieces would have gotten her such a special companion?

Saiko can never be replaced.

She must ensure she is guarded at all times.

"Are you trying to convince me to become Emperor once more?" The blue-haired woman wondered with amusement coating her voice instead of anger.

Why get angry? Since she knows how deeply she is worshiped by this teenager.

The General smiled when her pet buried her face in her sky-blue hair once more after she asked her question.

She began running her hand down her back hoping her scars truly do heal. If not, she will pay for her to see every specialist that her money can buy.

"You have already expressed that I am not to defy your decree so I am not trying to convince you to become Emperor. I would like to see my Goddess sit atop the world as God of all life, oh what a sight that would be!" Saiko confessed as she breathed in excitement into her owners beautiful sky blue hair inhaling its perfect scent.

Esdeath chuckled as she embraced her pet much like a teddy bear finding she may just attempt that if she keeps telling her this on a daily basis.

But she has a feeling Najenda, Night Raid, the Minister and the Emperor won't be happy with her attempt.

"You have such devotion my Saiko. You sincerely love me more than life itself." The blue-haired woman purred ruffling her worshiper's hair.

'Just wait until Liver hears how he has been toppled in his praise of me by a sixteen year old girl! He will be stunned!' The General mused as she continued petting the teenager's soft hair.

"O-of course I do! You are my rising and setting sun! You are my moon that causes the tides to crash upon the craggy shores! You are my very water that flows through the rivers and the streams! You are my gravity that binds me to this earth!" The black-haired slave declared as she spoke her words with voice trembling.

As she made her proclamation her face stayed buried in her owner's sky blue hair.

Esdeath was rendered speechless once again as she felt her felt her face heat up even so slightly at the intensely dramatic way Saiko described her as if she was writing a poem with her speech.

She simply listened as she was transfixed by her pet's words…what a loyal girl she is.

"You are my nightfall that blankets the entire world in darkness! You are my Goddess! You are Master Esdeath! I-I submit my entire being to your will with pride; use me as you see fit…my Master. I love you." The young girl concluded as she hugged the older woman tightly around her neck thinking over and over thinking how much she loved her.

The blue-haired woman found she was blushing from her faithful slave's proclamation.

To think a sixteen-year-old slave could make her blush!

No one was watching but she pulled her cap down ever so slightly to hide her blush.

She was a bit clueless how to respond other than she shifted the girl's position by pulling her face from her hair and shoving her face between her breasts as she smashed her into a 'controlled hug'.

Saiko wheezed for air but she had to admit being thrust forcibly into her owner's chest had its upsides.

"My dear those are some of the sweetest words I have ever heard. Thank you my Saiko." Esdeath cooed as she cradled her pet or more like nearly snapped her pet's spine despite her attempts at being tender while sighing.

The black-haired slave gagged as she could have sworn she almost heard a bone break but that was her will after all. What a strong embrace her Master had but pleasurable all the same!

The blue-haired woman continued to 'gently' hold the girl in her arms admiring the field of toxic flowers when she heard choking noises against her breasts.

She panicked as she abruptly released her hold on her pet as the teenager fell back onto the ground hacking loudly for air.

The young girl coughed as she collapsed on her knees with wide purple eyes as her black hair fell in her face. She felt a strong hand begin to hit her softly on the back which made her smile…she did not mean to make her choke.

But can a Goddess help it if she accidently harms such a frail being such as herself? No. She cannot. She accepts her fragility in the face of her almighty power.

The General cursed her foolishness as it seemed since she never hugs anyone her hug was far from gentle. What an unforgivable blunder on her part! She could have caused her faithful companion to choke to death!

"Are you are alright my pet? Are your bones intact? I could have sworn I nearly heard a snap." Esdeath inquired as sat down leaning over in an instant tending to her slave as she patted her back.

She began fussing in concern pressing her ear to her chest listening for any sign of damaged breathing.

Saiko raised a hand signaling she needed a moment as her coughing slowed but she nodded to let her owner know all is well. What a mighty Master she has.

The blue-haired woman breathed a sigh of relief when she did not hear any signs of rupture with her Teigu enhanced hearing. She has gotten so attached to Saiko…her weakling.

Look at her fussing over a weakling teenager as if she is a newborn baby. It is all right though.

'I can permit myself to care for a girl this weak and frail, because I am worshiped so deeply by her. I will allow Saiko to be weak.' The General thought as she stroked her back with true gentleness as the coughs died down.

"Y-your S-Saiko -" The black-haired slave spoke or tried to as she coughed as it interrupted her speech and then she was flicked on the forehead 'lightly' by her owner.

"Fool girl. Gather your ability to breathe before you speak what is surely to be another line of worship." Esdeath commented with a degree of annoyance in her voice as she could only imagine how vain she sounded if one walked by.

In truth while she is her slave, her faithful Saiko chose these beliefs all upon her own in less than two days!

She did not encourage any of it that is not to say that did not she enjoy it of course.

The young girl nodded as she blushed finding she loved it when her owner told her what to do.

Then again, she always told her what to do, but she loved being given commands. She really wanted to get better so she can service her more…as she should be doing.

She finally regained her breathing as she sat up on her knees gazing at her owner with eyes full of love.

Then she dropped into as low of a bow as she could get on all four as she grasped her combat boots still staring up at her Goddess with dreamy eyes. She kissed the right boot passionately as if it was her lover before staring back up at her Master…the only true Master she has ever had.

The blue-haired woman raised an eyebrow at the sudden wordless prostration at her boots…this girl is strange to say the least. She chokes her by mistake and she bows to her in gratitude as if she loves her even more…kissing her boots as if in thanks for something she fails to comprehend.

"Oh Master, your Saiko can never express enough gratitude for the kindness you have shown me. You allow me to live under your will as your pet despite my fragility. It is such an honor to be yours." Saiko said as she kissed each boot with a slow tender love as she sighed before resting her face atop the left boot still bowed low.

Esdeath won't lie she was eating up every moment of this submission as she licked her lips smiling in delight.

She had a penchant for stomping on the heads of her defeated enemies which was quite pleasurable but having a sweet pet drop on all fours to kiss her boots without being asked?

That was even better than breaking Numa Seika.

Because Esdeath did enjoy a good grovel. She also enjoyed having her boots kissed; it seemed Saiko figured that out on her own…smart girl.

"I confess. I am so ecstatic to own you my pet. I am partial to your kisses upon my boots. You will have to do this on a regular occasion hmm?" The blue-haired woman purred as she reached down to pet the submissive teenager on her head playing with her black tresses.

"There is no service I will not perform for you. I will labor at your boots if that is what you desire my Goddess. I will remain bowed at your feet all day if you desire. For I am leal." The black-haired slave assured as she kissed a boot once more before sighing as she nuzzled the white boot with the upmost love…what an amazing woman.

Esdeath smiled at her pet's words and her confession telling her she would stay in a bowed position at her boots all day long just to serve her.

She licked her lips once more at the thought of it but while may be delighted at the thought of it she would not subject her sweet Saiko to that all day.

Still the General sat there in the grass petting the teenager whose face was pressed against her heel much like an eager puppy starved for love, and it brought a grin to her lips as she stroked her hair listening to her sighs content to be in her service.

She will take good care of her Saiko. She is a rare beauty, a fine treasure and she is all hers!

The blue-haired woman sighed as she smiled once more simply glad she bought her. It was a peaceful moment as she petted the prostrated young girl who even adorably glanced up from her boot to gaze at her with needy purple eyes that she so loved.

The moment was perfect and this was the perfect pet, servant and slave for her. All was well in the world of the Empire's Strongest as she danced her cold fingers through fine black hair of the prostrated girl.

All until some poor fool saw fit to ruin it that is.

"General Esdeath! General Esdeath! I have a message from the Prime Minister for you! It is urgent!" An Imperial Guardsman screamed as he had been told she was in the Palace Gardens and he stopped when he caught sight of her finding a most bizarre sight.

The guard had not expected to find the cold hearted General with a bowing teenager that was prostrated at her boots as the General petted her head like a puppy smiling down at her with tender deep blue eyes.

Her eyes turned his way and became as cold as a Russian winter as soon as she registered his presence.

The poor man began trembling as he wondered why he had been tasked with this task out of all of Great General Budo's Imperial Guardsman that it had to be him that was tasked to this duty.

"What is it you fool? If this is not truly urgent I will make you regret that you ever interrupted my tender moment with my pet." Esdeath snapped as she continued petting the bowed form of Saiko while casting the cowering soldier a look of cold anger…they were bonding when he barged in.

"I-it is a good reason I assure you. T-two reasons according to the Prime Minister! The first is about your Three Beasts." The Imperial Guardsman stammered as he spoke quickly so he did not get killed.

The young girl was smiling as she nuzzled against the heel of her Master when she raised a brow in interest…aren't they her three subordinates she has spoke of?

"What of my Three Beasts?" The blue-haired woman demanded as she spoke her words without any emotion as she never ceased caressing the young girl at her feet with her right hand.

"I-I am sorry to be the one to say this. But Liver, Nyau and Daidara of the Three Beasts died fighting Night Raid on the cruise ship Ryuusen! T-the remainder of the message is inside!" The man spoke as he ran forward trying to ignore the disturbing scene as he dropped the letter in her waiting left palm.

The Imperial Guardsman immediately backed up as he saluted the General and feeling he was not supposed to be gazing at the scene with the teenager being petted at her boots…

Nor did he want to watch her debase the girl that way so he turned around and ran off before she killed him.

Esdeath frowned as she grasped the letter but continued petting Saiko with her spare hand.

So, Liver, Daidara and Nyau were just too weak in the end? She opened the letter as she quietly read the contents.

It was more or less two letters really, one informing her of the deaths of her subordinates since she had been a bit occupied and hard to reach with her new hobby that was her pet lately. Their bodies were recovered for burial; they were placed in the cemetery with the highest honors.

The second one was the Minister letting her know that he had gathered six Teigu using subordinates and they would be arriving shortly. What irked her is the comment that they will most likely arrive later… today.

The letter also says they are all of low-status with quirks…as if she cares about being in the company of those of low-status. Look at the slave at her nuzzling her boots.

Saiko gasped as pulled her face away from the boot but not the hand of her Master hearing her three warriors died. She gazed up at her as she read her letter wondering if this would make her sad, when her family's deaths did not.

"Well Saiko. It seems you do not have to worry about ever trying a dish of Liver's after all. All three of them are dead, my weak subordinates. They were just so weak. I will have to take vengeance upon their foes in their stead." The blue-haired woman informed the young girl as she gazed off into the sky sighing but it could not be helped could it?

"I-I am sorry to hear that Master. I was looking forward to meeting them." The black-haired slave announced as she sat up while embracing the older woman around the neck.

She hugged her as tight as she could while burying her face in her hair.

Esdeath was not sad in the sense that she would cry but she felt remorseful for their weakness, for not being strong enough.

Saiko was a truly sweet girl and a dutiful companion to worry for her even if she did not need it…how thoughtful of her.

"I appreciate your concern Saiko. I am fine. I simply lamenting on their weakness. But there is much to do…it seems our day of relaxation has ended. Let's get moving." The blue-haired woman declared as she abruptly stood while pulling the petite girl to her feet as well.

When the General stood so quickly it comically left the sixteen-year-old latched to her neck hanging in mid air still hugging her to her amusement.

She gently bent over to even the significant height difference as she brushed her hands from her neck letting the girl slide to her feet.

The young girl slid to her feet as she nodded up at her Master accepting that it did not make her sad that her subordinates died. What do they have to do though?

"What do we have to do Master Esdeath?" Saiko inquired as she peered up at her owner willing to do whatever she is commanded.

"First, I must go visit the graves of my three subordinates. I will permit you to rest in my chambers if you desire while I do so, I do not want you over exerting that leg." Esdeath stated as she sharpened her tone while staring down at the young girl as she narrowed her eyes at the thought of her leg rotting off.

She would surely die as a result.

"B-but while I may be weak as you say, I can offer companionship and the doctor said that I can walk!" The black-haired slave protested as she clutched her owner's General uniform by the arm wanting to come.

"It is not only that. I have a team of six Teigu wielding subordinates that the letter claims likely will be arriving later today. Therefore perhaps it would be more efficient if you stayed behind to help me plan a game?" The blue-haired woman purred as she began petting the girl on her head.

She wanted Saiko to feel included so she handed her the letter of the six names.

The young girl smiled as she realized this was her first chance to advise her Master and have a little bit of fun too. She held onto the letter as she glanced up at her.

"So what do you want for me to do my Master?" Saiko questioned as she found herself become lost in deep blue eyes.

"You said you knew a few details about my Teigu beforehand from an old book correct? That letter lists six names and their Teigus. Tell me by looking at those six names right now what can you advise me?" Esdeath queried feeling curious if her pet had the skills in literature she claimed.

It was time to test her.

The black-haired slave gazed at the paper with the six names.

Wave – Grand Chariot

Bols – Rubicante

Seryu Ubiquitous – Hekatonkheires

Run – Mastema

Kurome – Yatsufusa

Dr. Stylish – Perfector

No! No! How is that bastards name on this list? She will never forget that face. What should she do?

Her Master already admitted to saying she would take the person to the torture chambers. Does that still stand knowing it is a Teigu user?

Wait. This could work to her advantage. She could hold this over his head and if he pisses her off…Master Esdeath will make him suffer the wrath of hell.

It was best to stay calm however, if she wanted to play with his mind. She began focusing on the other names to force her mind to remain calm.

The blue-haired woman gazed at her pet in suspicion as she widened her purple eyes slightly and then clenched the letter as she smiled continuing to read.

It was almost as if she was masking her behavior…hmm clever girl.

What an intriguing little pet she has.

She is hiding something from her once more despite being warned not to but what? It is not that she is disobedient for these minor infractions…they barely matter for how worshipful she is.

It just adds to the thrill of Saiko.

"I know more about these Teigu than yours, since Demon's Extract is shrouded in mystery but that said I do not know all…it was just an old book. Kurome is the most dangerous in one on one combat. Yatsufusa of the Dead turns you into a puppet…" The young girl advised as she trailed off knowing that girl was a dangerous fighter but no match for her Goddess of course.

"Hoh, that is impressive Saiko, just an old book you just? What else can you tell me of my six new subordinates?" Esdeath remarked as her eyes lit up in approval

"Hmm, Run…Mastema the Teigu One Thousand Mile Flight. I read of its full name in the book, I would wager he will be a useful subordinate. The power of flight cannot be understated." Saiko spoke as she still gazing at the letter mostly thinking of ways to make Stylish suffer for trying to make her a science experiment way back.

The blue-haired woman was truly impressed at that calculation; all by simply having read a few details about the powers of his Teigu she feels he will be useful to her?

So the girl truly has a wealth of advisory skills. The way she is acting now is far different than her worshipful behavior she has been displaying.

It is almost like she has been acting like a puppy for her this entire time.

"Good girl. You are living up to your boasts. Go on." The General commanded as she set a cold hand on her pet's shoulder to let her know she approved of her intelligence and did not shun it.

"I do not know much about Wave's Teigu beyond that Incursio was its prototype I cannot say much beyond that Master. I'm sorry!" The black-haired slave exclaimed feeling she was doing so well then she could offer much on this man's abilities.

"That statement is far more than anyone else would know. Relax my Saiko. You are pleasing me greatly." Esdeath assured with a smile on her lips as she patting her pet atop her head ruffling her hair.

"O-okay, Bols…Rubicante is a Teigu that burns anything in its way to the ground. The book said it took the shape of a flame thrower…that makes sense and I can only imagine he's incinerated many people." The young girl concluded as she nodded her head hoping she was doing good once more.

"Splendid job, on point actually. Bols is a veteran member of The Incineration Squad; it seems you comprehend what they do. Next?" The blue-haired woman stated as she waited for the girl to speak while staring at the letter.

'I will let her read all books in my study over the new two weeks as she heals. Now that I know she is capable, I will truly train her for advising me.' The General thought as she was seeing how skilled Saiko was.

"Seryu Ubiquitous, Hekatonkheires….a beast transformation Teigu. It takes the form is a small white dog according to the book but that is just a petty ruse and only a fool would think it's just a harmless mutt." Saiko informed her owner as she stared up at her smiling because she is pleased with her.

"Hoh, I must say you have known something about each of their Teigus thus far. What of the last one?" Esdeath questioned as she curiously waited to hear her opinion on the final Teigu user.

The black-haired slave did her best to continue smiling while repressing any anger and fear she felt from back then.

"Dr. Stylish…Perfector. This is a Teigu built around improving the flaws to become perfect…an arrogant term. You are more perfect than he will ever be, this man is a scientist obsessed with perfection." Saiko spoke as she tried her best to keep disdain from seeking into her voice as she folded the paper sliding it into a pocket of her robes.

"Hmm, I have to say once again you know so much about all six of them but the last one you seem to know more personal detail about the user." The blue-haired woman concluded as she lifted her pet's chin up with her index finger to peer into her purple eyes.

"Oh? It is just intuition my Goddess. Scientist's desire perfection…the Teigu comes in the form of a glove. It's not as if I know the man." The black-haired slave answered as she gazed dreamily into those deep blue eyes…what a Goddess.

The General had to say Saiko was good. No, she was more than good with her skills at using her mouth and she was not being perverted.

She gently held her chin as she pressed down on her head with her right hand.

Once more she would not be able to detect the lie if she was not the Empire's Strongest…how peculiar that her pet is lying to her face about this new subordinate.

She would be angry but when the girl proclaims her to be a living deity it allows for one lie doesn't it?

'Saiko has a deep rooted issue with doctors. It makes me curious if it is this Doctor Stylish…well all the same I will keep a close watch on him and permit her to play her game.' Esdeath mused as her eyes brimmed with a desire to see how well Saiko could formulate a mind game.

"Fufu, that's some intuition isn't it?" The blue-haired woman purred speaking her words in a rasped dominant voice.

"I suppose so Master Esdeath. I may be frail and a slave but I have my own skills—" The young girl exclaimed as she was swiftly grasped by two powerful hands and pushed down into the grass with her Master crawling atop her as she gasped blushing.

"I own you girl. That also means that I own your mind and this sweet little body of yours. I permit this lie to pass. Play your game." The blue-haired woman breathed as she exhaled a cold mist on her pets face while her hair cascaded over the teenager's stunned face.

Saiko flushed as she inhaled the scent of sky blue hair realizing her owner saw through her deception but she will permit her to have fun.

What a caring Master she is!

She stared up at her towering form as she observed her well defined muscles but still feminine as she breathed heavy feeling overwhelmed by her presence.

The sheer sensation provided by her cold breath blowing across her face was like no other. Even her breathe was like a winter storm!

'What a glorious Goddess my Master is!' The black-haired slave thought as she found her purple eyes shamelessly drawn to two vast breasts that hung above her face accented well by her uniform.

"M-my Master you are the grandest beauty of them all." The young girl whispered as she shook with deep emotion for her owner as her closeness to her was something she could barely handle.

The General had to admit it was comical that all she had to do was loom over this pretty little thing and she stuttered as if she was going to have a heart attack from their bodies being close.

So, this is what worship feels like?

She adores it and her follower.

"Huh, you are breathing heavy. Try not to have a heart attack. I would be…saddened if I lost you. Let me mark you and remember who owns you." Esdeath remarked as she pinned the girl to the ground with her body's weight to further show her dominance as she lay atop her smirking.

Saiko was unsure what was happening when the weight of the much taller body of her owner lay upon her.

As she used her as a bed while the woman grasped her face with both hands as she found all she could do is pant in anticipation.

The blue-haired woman leaned into her pet's lovely face as she began licking her soft cheek marking it as her territory growling while doing so.

She ran her tongue up and down the sixteen-year-old girl's face showing her who possessed her.

'She tastes exquisite. Mhhm…. the best money that I have ever spent.' The General agreed mentally as she caressed her slaves face with her long tongue all the while never breaking eye contact.

The black-haired girl was quivering in delight as her Goddess passionately licked her face. She is marking her as her property even further! What an honor this is!

"I-I…Master." The young girl stammered as she felt the tongue drag across her forehead in a controlling manner while she stared up into forceful deep blues.

Saiko was disappointed when the licks ceased only to be glared at coldly which made her feel bad.

"Be silent girl as I mark my territory, you not speak until I say so. I am your Goddess remember?" Esdeath demanded as she lovingly licked the girl's other cheek so she knew who her Goddess in all things was and her name is Esdeath.

The black-haired slave nodded quickly not wishing to displease her Master while laying back in the grass as soon her entire face was covered in a light layer of the older woman's saliva. But it felt like freedom, like heaven itself.

The teenager was beat red as she felt her owner still tasting her cheek and then finally she smashed her lips upon hers in a dominant kiss. The kiss was amazing, no better than amazing it was magnificent!

Her purple eyes widened as she sunk deep into the embrace of the one who made it clear she possessed her in all things. This is how she wanted to live…collared by Master Esdeath.

Her heart beat delightfully as she felt arms that could crush her very bones into dust hold her tight as the kiss lasted for several minutes.

Saiko felt as if the air was sucked from her frail body and devoured into the Goddess whose name is Esdeath herself as those perfect lips pulled away leaving a small trail of saliva between their mouths.

There were no words to describe how this felt. She simply melted beneath her Master's form never desiring freedom from this Goddess. Who would?

The blue-haired woman smirked smugly as she licked her lips slurping up the small remainder of her saliva. She was content with her marking of her territory. She sat up sitting upon her small chest, wrapping her legs around her neck.

All the while careful to not put too much weight upon her little pet as she was injured still.

"How was that? You look as if you have died and gone to heaven. This territory has been marked now. I enjoyed my taste…little pet." Esdeath cooed as she gazed down at Saiko's pinned head between her legs while extending her right hand to caress her soft black hair.

"I-I have no words beyond that I submit with all my heart." The black-haired slave cried out with tears of happiness spilling from her purple eyes.

So joyful as she stared up at her Ice Queen seated upon her as if she was her own throne.

The blue-haired woman chuckled as if she needed to be told that when she calls her Goddess. But it was delightful to hear nonetheless.

She gently wiped the tears away as they displeased her, despite that they were tears of joy.

She sighed running her fingers through Saiko's hair as she knew it was a busy day and the pleasure had to end soon. Didn't she say that awhile ago? This girl makes her slothful.

"I am well aware my Saiko. I loved our kiss…you tasted sweet and so did the rest of you. I will have to mark you again." Esdeath purred while gazing down at the girl she was seated upon between her thighs.

"I-if that is what Master Esdeath wills. I-I will never protest this decree." The young girl stammered as she peered up blushing at the looming form of her crush.

"Fufu, good to know, while I would love to remain seated atop you all day we have preparations to make. You will go to my study and while I am gone help me formulate a surprise gathering." The blue-haired woman commanded as she ceased her caresses while placing both hands upon the teenager's shoulders.

"If the words are spoken, I will act the order out. Are there any specific guidelines for your Saiko to follow?" Saiko inquired as she tried to become serious once more but it was hard with thick beautiful thighs in her face as she gazed up at her Goddess under her.

"Yes. I will be holding this meeting at the Conference Room in the Palace. I will brief you with more details when I return but you will be attending as my representative but you will not breathe a word about me or I will punish you is this clear?" Esdeath demanded as her gaze turned into a callous glare to be sure her follower understood.

"Yes! I understand! My Master wishes to play with her new subordinates. What a mighty apex predator you are." The black-haired slave said as she gushed with praise underneath the mighty woman.

"Heh, I am the apex predator yes. I will be testing their skills…your knowledge that you've given me so far will be helpful. I could have figured it out on my own but you are a worthy assistant." The blue-haired woman spoke as her glared reduced finding she has too much of a soft spot for the girl to glare at her for long.

The young girl smiled as her heart swelled at being called worthy by her owner. Not just worthy but a worthy assistant.

"Y-you honor this one with your praise. It is my life's sustenance Master." Saiko assured as beamed at the older woman wishing she could touch her face but her hands were pinned.

"Fufu, as I said before you need to eat and drink. But such leal service is stimulating. As of today onward, I order you to begin educating yourself with the library of books that I possess." Esdeath commanded as she nodded her head sitting up off her pet as she bent down scooping the girl into her arms to carry her to her study.

The black-haired girl responded by hugging the woman tight around her neck because reading was her greatest joy…after Esdeath that is.

"Thank you! I will begin digesting books starting today; I will become a walking library to please you. I shall furthermore host this meeting of subordinates until you arrive to 'play'." The young girl purred as she became bold kissing her owner on the cheek hoping it was not a crossing of boundaries.

The blue-haired woman walked as she felt the sweet kiss upon her cold cheek musing on how bold of her that action was.

It was still submissive so she won't lie she enjoyed it.

"You are a bold little thing but I like you the way you are. I am taking you personally to my study. There is a beast that may return to the Palace who cannot be trusted. Do not roam without permission is this clear?" The General questioned as she spoke sternly growing angry at the thought of her sweet pet being raped and murdered.

She grew even more wrathful as she thought about how she has already been through the latter.

"Of course, once you have spoken it is binding truth. May I ask the names of this beast who may prey upon me?" Saiko agreed as she laid upon her back in strong arms finding she was touched her the older woman is carrying her to her study for her own safety.

"Syura, the son of the Prime Minister…he has a penchant for raping and murdering girls like you. Naturally I will warn all in the Palace of what happens if you are ever even so much as touched but he is not trusted." Esdeath concluded as she turned her cold eyes down to Saiko so she understood.

The black-haired slave felt a stir of emotions deep within as she briefly thought of unpleasant times far back of forced physical contact with a 'Master'.

Not a true Master…for her true Master is carrying her gently at this very moment.

Yet, she does not dwell on the past and instead she embraces the Goddess who embraces her.

"I understand. I am no fool. I will listen to your every order." The young girl assured as she sighed dreamily so deep in this love it was as if she was drowning in the Great Ocean's depths.

"Good girl. That is what I love to hear. Now be silent and rest in my arms. I will be without you for a few hours. I wish to hold you to my chest." The blue-haired woman admitted in a tender tone as she clutched her pet to her chest stroking the back of her soft hair.

'Saiko weakens my frozen heart at times but I accept that it is the nature of the bond that we share.' The General thought as found her lips curled into a content smile.

Saiko obeyed as she curled up into the woman's arms as she set her head upon those large breasts she so loves.

How caring of her Master…she wants to cradle her because she will be away from her for a mere few hours.

Esdeath strode to her study in a pleasant silence as she held onto her pet enjoying her company as she has found herself partial to her embraces.

It took her a half hour to slowly walk there, savoring the sensations of the young girl resting against her chest.

The Empire's Strongest opened the door to her study as she carried the girl inside sighing as she found she did not want to set her down.

But further cuddling will have to wait until later won't it?

For now it was best just to enjoy the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

The General and Her Slave

Saiko's Labors – Chapter Eight

"Okay Saiko. You do your duties. You may use my desk. As my assistant there is nothing I won't permit you to use in here. Follow your orders. Prepare for the meeting, read what you must." The blue-haired woman ordered as she set the girl on her feet by her desk that was lined with Imperial gold.

The black-haired slave gazed around the study with excited eyes at the library her Master had on display! There were so many books! It was designed almost as lovely as her chambers. Her desk was a massive piece made of the fines wood that was lined with Imperial gold.

Lamps lit the study from all angles giving her ample lighting.

"I understand Master Esdeath. I will coordinate this meeting with great precision. For I Saiko, live to serve." The young girl stated as she bowed at the back with her right arm across her chest and left arm straight at her side.

The General smirked as she has a feeling Saiko is not just boasts when it comes to her intelligence, she has far more skills than simple cleaning and cooking.

She pushed her cap up out of her eyes as she noted how delectable her little chef's meal was…that is nothing to scoff at either.

"I have no doubt you will. I must be on my way. I shall return in several hours. I must collect some flowers for my subordinate's gravesites…specific ones. When I return we will finalize our discussion and then spend more time apart before I play with my new subordinates." Esdeath assured as she patted the sixteen-year old atop her head before turning around to walk away.

"Yes Master Esdeath! I-I am sorry once more for your three subordinates. Tell them I hope they rest in peace. Good luck finding flowers. I shall work diligently to bring a smile to your face." Saiko piped up as she pulled the ornate chair-like throne as she sat down pulling out the letter once more motivated to please.

The teenager heard the heels click across the wooden flooring as she sat in the well lit study before her Master spoke to her one more time.

"Thank you Saiko. You are a sweetheart." The blue-haired woman responded while smiling softly as she opened the door to her study while closing it behind her as she walked out.

"She says I am a sweetheart. It is a true honor to be the treasure of the Empire's Strongest." The black-haired slave breathed as she blushed slightly.

But she knew now was not the time to be overcome with worship for her Goddess.

No. Now was the time to serve. It was the time to show her that she is useful to her military might, and that she can serve by her side directly.

And…that damn doctor.

As her purple eyes scanned the letter she was free to scowl in rage as she near ripped the paper to pieces fuming as she slammed a small fist down onto the desk.

Of all the things people have tried to do to her. A science experiment! She got away from him though, and he never learned her secrets.

Those secrets being of her home country across the Great Ocean, untouched by the Empire!

She may have spent nearly all of her life in the Empire, but call her an arrogant little slave but she has her ways of finding her information. As she was growing up she managed to track down her parents whilst living with a wealthy Master.

While on an errand run she visited them in the city they were in, and sweetly sent them off.

She has no skill at hand to hand but she spent some time on the run after her first Master sold her to someone particularly cruel, thus she learned to defend herself with silent ways.

So, it was she extracted all the information about her birthplace, a land shrouded in mystery that even the great Empire has failed to conquer and then after recovering the book which she stashed away in her robes. Then she to finish her duties so she wasn't noticed missing.

According to her dying parents they were the first two people to make the migration over to the Empire in a long, long time.

It seemed her foolish parents didn't even know what they possessed. They thought it was just a dusty old book! Fools!

The young girl read the tome over seven times, committing every word to memory about her mystery homeland.

Then on another day she followed the route for her city errands as she slipped through a hole known only to her and a few other slaves the massive walls of the Capital before speedily leaving to bury her artifact.

Saiko smiled at the memory as she recalled using her bare hands to tear through the dirt she covered the old tome with blocks and put dirt over it. Her memory is keen…always fresh and she knows the location of the book.

That and she recalls quite vividly in understanding after reading such a fascinating text why Dr. Stylish would want to learn about her homeland.

Such intrigue as her Master would say. She never would have guessed that as frail and tiny as she is that her heritage is this compelling!

Now, she gets to dangle what she knows about her untouched people over his head and best of all. The book he long sought after but failed to retrieve from her a few years ago as she would not reveal its whereabouts.

The man's pursuit of style and perfection, it is so arrogant of him. She is looking forward to taunting him ever so subtly.

The black-haired slave knew owner already has guaranteed her safety in return for leal service, and so now the tables have turned. Teigu user he may be but his power pales in comparison to Master Esdeath.

If he angers her she will turn him over to her Master for torture and tell her what he tried to do to her long ago, but not before playing with him as directed.

"I have half of the tome memorized for the most part. But this is the first time I have lived in security and comfort in all of my years. I have freedom to read; soon I will retrieve the tome, to put it to good use." The young girl spoke as she stood up to go browse the library.

Saiko padded over to the huge shelves of books as her eyes sparkled in excitement….so much to read!

War books, martial arts books, novels of all kinds, books on torture techniques to which did not shock her, cook books which she noted to pore over to please her Master as optimally as she possible…

And she blushed as she noticed a section of adult entertainment books as well, that centered around dominance of course.

She grabbed a footstool as she selected a book called 'The History of the Empire', then she grabbed another called 'Wars of the Imperial Empire', and thirdly she selected a book called 'Instruments of Torture'.

The black-haired slave smiled as she carried all three books back to her Master's desk intending to fill her head with knowledge on how to become as useful as possible to her Goddess.

She wondered if there was anymore she could help plan for the meeting. But what did she know of the other five? If she had to wager the Hekatonkheires user Seryu is a beast like her Teigu…to use such a deceptive Teigu.

It was just a guess though. She really was not given any more information on them than her Master was.

"Maybe Master would be more pleased with me if I read these books before she returned than spent my time musing over details regarding their names that I was not given?" The young girl asked herself as she opened the first book 'The History of the Empire' as she began reading with a smile on her face.

Nearly four hours past as the faithful servant of the Empire's Strongest finished all three books and she was finishing a fourth book called 'The Art of Explosions and Combustion, when she heard the door open at long last.

She looked up briefly from the book with happy purple eyes full of worship as she switched back to her puppy like persona that she became for only Master Esdeath.

She hoped that she was pleased with her labors.

Esdeath stepped into her study as she noted her pet dutifully looked up at her as she was hunched over at her large desk but gazed back down at something that had her attentions.

She raised an eyebrow as she strode over curious what had her so transfixed…usually it is just her and she knows she sounds incredibly vain.

She blinked as she was a bit shocked to see she was reading a book called 'The Art of Explosions and Combustion'.

So, her little pet was not joking when she told her she had an interest in war…but why explosions?

"I see you are enjoying that book. I have honestly not even seen that one before I have so many in my library…I forget some of them. You seem as if you have been hard at work." The blue-haired woman remarked while standing above the sixteen year old.

"Oh yes Master. Pardon me if I disrespected you by looking back at the book. I will put it down now. This is my fourth book that I have read since you have been gone." Saiko answered as she set the mostly finished book down as she turned around hugging her owner around her waist.

Oh, she has missed her.

Esdeath wore a stunned expression as her pet nuzzled her stomach while her deep blue eyes scanned the desk for three other books that were set aside. She read the titles noting that it was a good selection.

The titles were The History of the Empire, Wars of the Imperial Empire, and Instruments of torture.

The blue-haired woman was astounded the petite girl read all four or nearly all four anyway in nearly four hours.

They were large books, but she read them all aside from forty or so pages of The Art of Explosions and Combustion.

'That is a wise selection. A general book on history, a book on warfare since she will be serving me, she even dabbled in torture! A pet after my own heart but most puzzling of all is explosives?' The General thought musing is she was unsure if she wanted her servant playing with such dangerous items.

Her Saiko could lose a limb or worse die if she is not around. Strangely, Esdeath finds she feels something akin to sorrow at the thought of that…it is not a good feeling.

"Has your Saiko been a good girl?" The black-haired slave inquired as she pressed her face into her owner's belly hoping to hear she was satisfied with her performance.

"You have my rare beauty. You certainly are able to do as you claimed and more. I have a small gift for you my pet. Close your eyes." Esdeath spoke in as she placed her hands on her hips waiting for her to obey.

The young girl melted and obeyed immediately as she closed her eyes. She loved being called her Master's rare beauty; she leaned over with her eyes closed as her face with still pressed into her owner's stomach.

"You got a gift for your rare beauty? Oh Master Esdeath I love you." Saiko exclaimed as she wrapped her arms as tight as she could around her stomach waiting for her reward as she continued to nuzzle her.

The blue-haired woman smiled as she slipped a small blue flower that was the color of her sky blue hair in her pets black tresses, non toxic of course and specially preserved to last.

"Open your eyes my sweet." Esdeath purred while gazing down at her obedient pet and she was fond of looming over her in such a dominant manner.

The black-haired slave obeyed as her heart raced at being called her Master's 'sweet', so many pet names for her Saiko and when she opened them as she stared up at her much taller form she was confused at what the gift is.

"C-could you explain for your Saiko? I am confused." The young girl blinked as she felt around on her person seeing nothing.

The blue-haired woman chucked as she grasped the flower from her hair once more showing it to her little pet as she stood over her.

"Here is a decoration for your hair…non toxic unlike the flowers in the garden since you are so fascinated with the color of my hair. It is preserved to last years, a gift from me to you." The General admitted as her smile turned as gentle as possible while still looming over the teenager as she felt the girl is slowly melting her frozen heart.

Saiko gazed at the flower with tears in her eyes as she watched the woman she admired more than the world lean down to her level to insert it in her hair once more.

She jumped into her arms as she flew into the air latching herself around her neck but she did not fall for she was caught by her Master.

"I-I love you more than all of the stars in the night sky... my illuminate Master." The black-haired slave declared as she boldly kissed her owner on the right cheek just briefly.

Because her position is a submissive one but she wanted to show affection.

Then she buried her face in the most perfect mane of hair upon this world, such otherworldly sky blue hair that had the fragrance of the most fresh winter day.

Esdeath was still smiling for real as she clutched her Saiko closely in a possessive manner pleased to have received such a small kiss from the submissive girl. She just couldn't get mad at her. She was too precious.

Far too faithful, she breathed worship and praise for her as if it with every breath as if it were a natural function of her state of being, she was of a radiant beauty herself from across the Great Ocean and she was all hers to dominate.

This is her Saiko.

"Hmm, that is quite evident. Your Master loves you more than all of the people in this world combined, because you are my Saiko. You are irreplaceable in my frozen heart." The blue-haired woman confessed as she sat down on the chair at her desk stroking the girl latched around her neck.

"I-I am irreplaceable?" The young girl stammered as she was being cradled by the woman she has fallen for and would die for.

The General snorted as she turned the chair around facing her desk to pat her back…isn't that obvious?

"Of course, I would have thought that was as plain as day by how I treated you. Do you need any more hints?" Esdeath teased as she chuckled because honestly the girl is truly amusing with her devotion.

Saiko processed the words as she smiled nodding her head knowing she will have to serve her Goddess with her highest efforts. She will not be lazy.

She turned around so she could see those resplendent deep blue eyes as she lay upon her back beaming at her owner missing her collar…it has been so long since she wore it.

"I have a few questions for you Master Esdeath." The black-haired slave announced as she reached a hand idly up to play with her owner's illustrious sky blue hair.

"Oh, well speak girl. You are for company; the only time you must ask permission to talk is when I say ahead of time you cannot speak." The blue-haired woman stated as grew curious what her intelligent pet had to say…she is even smarter than she thought she was.

"The first one is. After this meeting is concluded, may I wear my collar for a time? I know the chaffing must heal but I miss being marked as yours." The young whined as she gazed up into her owners eyes while looping her hair around her finger as she sighed.

"Yes. You may wear your collar for a time after I am done playing my game with my new subordinates. The chaffing must heal so there will be many periods over the few weeks when you cannot wear it…much to my dislike." The General spoke as she noted how her pet was acting a bit coy with her which amused her.

Saiko smiled as she nodded her head as she rested the side of her face upon her Master's vast breasts gazing into her eyes.

"That excites me. The second question is. Would you get your Saiko a necklace of some sort with your markings that will bother my injuries less? I cannot bear to go unmarked as yours Master Esdeath." The black-haired slave admitted as she set a hand on the woman's cold cheek.

The girl sighed at how those eyes were truly that of a Goddess.

Esdeath grinned as she mused over how bold this was. To ask for a gift from her! Even if it was more or less a second marking...she is an intriguing pet.

Other Master's would be angry but she did not purchase a spineless coward.

"Hmm, I will craft you the finest necklace that bears my emblems. You will wear this all times during your healing and when your neck is healed I forbid you to take either off, aside from removal of the necklace at night." The blue-haired woman agreed as she nodding her head reclining in her chair-like throne much like a queen.

As she felt special having such a pet sprawled atop her lap.

"Your Saiko is so content to be in your arms. I have so many ways to serve you…I may not be physically strong but I feel you will never regret having me by your side." The young girl announced as she beamed up at Esdeath as she rest her face against her mounds.

"You sound so confident of that fact. I would never cast you aside regardless as you have so many talents but once more you demeanor has changed." The General commented as she sat with her right arm holding her pet closely in her throne.

As if she was a Goddess and this was her subject.

More or less that is the case if someone were to ask her.

"I have good reason to be, as I have one more way to serve you but I will leave it as intrigue for now. I found a book years ago. A potent text, it holds the secrets to my people across the Great Ocean." Saiko confessed as she smiled all the while up at her owner as she held her tight.

Esdeath was not expecting Saiko to say anything remotely like that, she claims a book from her unconquered people has great power and she knows where it is?

Then she has the nerve to say it will be left as intrigue for now!

The Empire's Strongest would have hurtled her pet across the room to get a broken bone for being so bold if they did not have a strong bond. Instead she was impressed she had the nerve to state as such to her.

She is a woman who could kill her with ease, as she calls her a Goddess.

Yet by telling her of this text, whatever it must be it shows loyalty despite her little games.

"I would advise you not to play games with your Master. I am fond of you my dear but my curiosity is piqued and my patience is not to be tested." The blue-haired woman snarled as she tapped the arm of her throne like an angry Goddess.

"Please calm down Master Esdeath. I buried it years ago, after I read and memorized half of its contents seven times. I told you I was a walking library." The black-haired slave admitted as she stroked her Goddesses cheek to calm her with as she hugged her neck.

The General was stunned by that admission that she read the book seven times, committed it to memory and buried it at an undisclosed location.

'What is this book? It sounds as if others were after it? That as well as I am sure she was not allowed to keep her own books on hand. I have seen how quickly she reads…she must have it read seven times in less than a day.' Esdeath thought as she stared at the teenager hugging her neck.

"I demand more information. I would never subject you to the torture chambers…curse you for being a weakness. But I will remove comforts and punish you harshly if you do not speak!" The blue-haired woman barked as she mused if her pet had two sides to her persona.

"When my Master speaks it is a binding truth. I obtained the book when I found my parents years ago using recourse from a politician I served, I killed them while running an errand for selling me as a baby." The young girl spoke as she hugged her love tighter…her love now not a crush.

The General was find there was a side to Saiko she had not expected. She has killed before, her parents but most people would if they found them years later after being sold into slavery.

"How impressive that you utilized that politician to hunt them down and punish them, I assume you were not caught?" Esdeath inquired as she gently rubbed her pet's back noting she was upset over her years of trauma so she would comfort her.

That is her role as her Master.

"No. I was not on that day I found the text and they told me of our countries secret while I sped away book in my robes. I learned they were the only two people to migrate over the Great Ocean in a long, long time." Saiko declared as she breathed against her owner's neck.

The blue-haired woman considered those words as she knew that if this was true her name for Saiko as her rare treasure is a fitting nickname indeed.

"So my dear pet what does this fabled text hold?" Esdeath demanded as she callously spoke her words whilst caressing her pet to let her know to answer.

"Will you promise to keep this between me and you Master? Do not tell anyone else please my Goddess?" The black-haired slave pleaded as she lifted her face from the woman's neck to stare into her cold eyes with a needy look.

The blue-haired woman glared at her slave coldly as she once more would have broken the neck of a slave she had no attachment to. But this is Saiko and she has formed a deep bond with her.

She could never harm her Saiko.

And she is sure the girl knows this.

"Yes my dear. What you speak of to me in this study is for my ears only. Now I order you to talk!" The General snapped as she cracked her fingers like a whip growing tired of the way she was drawing this out like molasses.

The young girl smiled as the piercing noise penetrated her ears, that dominance is what she respects so deeply about her. She will devour this entire world one day…she is sure of it…this Goddess.

"It is the Grimoirus, a mighty tome of Arcane arts, sorcery my Master from the Far East." Saiko answered as she sat up in her owners lap with a beaming smile as she traced her finger along her Goddesses Teigu marking.

Esdeath gazed at Saiko with wide deep blue eyes as she was finding that hard to believe. Yet, there is no trace of a lie in her words.

"Humph. I find that rather hard to believe Saiko but you seem truthful. Tell me if sorcery exists why it isn't more widely spread?" The blue-haired woman inquired as she gazed into her faithful followers exotic purple eyes.

"Because my Goddess of Winter, from what I read it takes such great skill to practice it, it is not something the every man or woman can do. But your Saiko can." The black-haired slave spoke as she rapidly nodded her head.

Esdeath nearly once more found that hard to believe. Her petite pet is able to perform sorcery? There is no trace of a lie once more.

"I am skeptical Saiko. Tell me of this Eastern sorcery." The blue-haired woman ordered as she grasped her pet's face gazing into her purple eyes as waited for her reply.

"I have never performed it. I simply read the ancient texts. I am still but a frail weakling as you say and I always will be. Frail I may be compared to a physical fighter like a Teigu user, but if I can use the rights I could serve you in all ways my Goddess." The young girl declared as her voice shook with a deep passion to do whatever it took to help her deity mount this world.

The General was intrigued as she sat seated on her throne holding the teenager's face with her right hand as she longingly stared at her with loving purple eyes.

At the very least she believes her words. The book could be a falsehood though.

Until she gets proof of it, she cannot be sure. But then again Teigu exist and they were rumored to be created somehow.

"Tell me my pet. You say you would still be a frail weakling, that is fine…you are my weakling. But what would you be able to do with this sorcery?" Esdeath inquired as she smiled at how reverent Saiko is because if true she never had to tell her this.

This means she is truly worshiped.

Saiko felt her heart speed up as she was overcome with love as her Goddess told her it was okay if she was physically weak. She is her weakling.

Those are loving words from this judgmental deity.

And since she will always be weak in body that makes her feel so cared for.

"Oh I need the book to answer in detail. I have to learn first and I could for example easily control a bird as a familiar to contact you if I was captured. The tome stated that the higher the spell the darker the price on the caster." The black-haired slave answered as she smiled was willing to do anything even give her life to please her Goddess.

Esdeath crossed her legs as she leaned back as she cast a gazing face at her little pet.

Controlling a bird sounds interesting even though she will never permit the capture of her Saiko.

"Elaborate on darker my sweet." The blue-haired woman commanded as she narrowed her eyes lifting the girl's face up as she exerted her dominance once more.

"W-well some spells require a toll, like taxes. It's just a little matter of me giving up a hefty portion of my blood to cast the spell is all my Master…nothing to worry over I assure you." The young girl explained as she noticed her owner looked displeased at her words.

The General glowered as she snarled there was no way she was permitting the use of such magic even if it was possible. She is her companion, and she does not want her slashing her body up to give blood.

"No. I forbid you from performing such works. I won't have my Saiko die of blood loss." Esdeath announced as she shook her head entirely against such an idea of her pet dying just to serve her.

The thought left her feeling rather lonely inside…sorrowful and solemn.

"Please Master Esdeath I must be useful to you! I-I want to give my entire being for you, you are my Goddess and I-I am just a weakling…your Saiko knows. B-but I want to service you in all ways. I-I do not want to be a useless pet! I want to be a useful pet!" Saiko cried out as she felt a few tears fall from her purple eyes while leaning forward to grasp her Ice Queen's shoulders.

The blue-haired woman sighed as her shoulders were rapidly shaken by a distraught sixteen-year-old girl who was now sobbing completely.

She never would have thought that one day she'd have a wailing teenager sitting upon her lap sobbing several times a day.

This girl cries far too much for her liking and if it was anyone else she would just fracture their skull for annoying her with their tears.

"Stop the pitiful waterworks Saiko! You are grating on my nerves with your wailing. You are not useless. You just read four books in under four hours…you are my companion." Esdeath assured as she clutched the faithful girl's shoulder's patting her on the back as she held her in her arms.

It was true, she did not simply think of the girl as just her pet anymore. She was also her companion. She was not useless and it angered her that she thought so.

"B-but you are the strongest being on this earth. I-I must help you in every way possible. I-I'm weak but I do not want to be an insufficient assistant. Please my Goddess of Winter! I must serve!" The black-haired slave insisted as she sniffled with teary eyes hoping to get a chance to prove her worthiness.

The blue-haired woman sighed heavily rolling her deep blue eyes as she held her face in the palm of her left hand.

All this girl did was serve, she wore a collar and has expressed she never wanted to be freed.

It is almost amusing that she has to shout in her face that she wants to serve…as if she is not already.

"You listen closely and you listen well girl! I own you! That means no pouring out blood to 'serve me'! Now, I will under my supervision allow you to practice this art but I will judge what spells you are allowed to do. Is that clear?" The General snarled as she grasped her pet by the back of her hair bringing her closer as she exhaled cold air in her face.

"Yes! Yes Master Esdeath! Thank you! I will not let you down in anyway shape or form! I am yours in all ways! You own even my soul! I offer my all to you! Devour me if you desire Goddess Esdeath, for I Saiko am yours." The young girl yelled as several more joyful tears spilled from her eyes before her voice lowered into a whisper at the end of her leal speech.

Esdeath softened her facial expression as she knew no one would ever be more loyal than her faithful companion, her treasured pet.

She even called her Goddess Esdeath, not just Goddess which is high enough praise!

She began wiping the tears from her pet's face as she would not allow even tears of joy from those eyes.

"Goddess Esdeath huh? You have a habit of elevating me higher and higher with each title. My dear pet, your words are heartfelt, try not to worry so much. I notice you. Death is not required to get my love." The blue-haired woman spoke as she shoved the girl's face into her vast mounds.

The very thought did not set well with her, rather it made her stomach more queasy than her recently departed subordinates cooking did. She would prefer Saiko stay safe, instead of endangering her life.

She is after all her treasured companion.

The petite girl could barely breathe from the mighty woman's hold she shoved her in but she managed to get her lips free to speak.

"That is what you are my Master…someday you will mount this world and devour it whole. I just know it; it will be a glorious sight to be sure. A Goddess like you will seat yourself atop the world and judge all those you don't permit to live under your will by devouring them…how radiant." Saiko whispered as lay her face in the woman she loved large breasts barely able to see her eyes from this angle.

"Mount the world as Goddess and judge all of the weak that live under my will? You have some stimulating ideas about me my Saiko…" Esdeath muttered as she began dancing her cold fingers through the girl's black hair.

"It is not just an idea, it is who you are. I see your dominance, I respect it so much Master. It makes me want to fall to my knees at your boots in such love. That dominance will destroy this world but it is your right…Goddess." The black-haired slave murmured as she sank deeper into the fabulous mounds.

"Hmm, perhaps I will mount the world with you at my side my faithful companion. I will never leave you behind." The blue-haired woman announced as she continued her gentle petting finding she smiled delighting in the description of her dominance.

"T-thank you, I love you Master Esdeath. You are my sun and stars." The young girl stammered as she became overwhelmed with her emotions once more.

"I love you too my treasure. You are so adorable…my little pet." Esdeath replied as she found herself blushing slightly at being called the girl's sun and stars.

"A life in your arms, in your service…that is all this leal pet can ask for." Saiko admitted as she sprawled out to get more comfortable in her owners lap with a dreamy sigh.

"Don't get too comfortable. You have a meeting to attend. But I will hold you for a short while. I am finding it hard to relinquish my hold over you for a second time today….curse you for making me need hugs." The blue-haired woman grumbled leaning back in her throne as she scowled at how this was making her weak.

The black-haired slave blinked up at the older woman from her arms as she began giggling at her hilarious and adorable facial expression at admitting she needed a hug too.

"What do you find so funny you vertically challenged girl? You have some nerve laughing at me." The General demanded as she glared down at her pet but she was not really that angry.

How could she be?

"A thousand apologies my Master, it is just you are adorable when you grew angry admitting you wanted hugs too. It was too comical…I had to laugh." The young girl confessed as she ceased laughing sinking into the embrace they shared with a sigh.

Esdeath narrowed her eyes briefly before sighing as she let it pass as it was Saiko. It anyone told her she was comical and adorable in the same sentence they would be bleeding on the ground by now.

"I am pleased you find me amusing. I command you to be silent now. Sit with me, after this embrace ends, we part ways until I return at the meetings end. For your safety I will guide you to the Conference Room, now lay against my chest…as I hold you." The blue-haired woman commanded while wrapping her arms tightly around the teenager.

Saiko nodded as she was familiar by now when told to lay against her chest in silence that it means she wishes to bond in quiet with her.

They are special bonding times. So, she lay with her face in her owner's lovely breasts almost falling asleep but trying to stay awake as she yawned.

Esdeath stroked Saiko's hair as she sat in her study illuminated by lamp light while always holding her to her breasts. She is hers and hers alone.

Mount the world hmm? She may do just that with her Saiko.

The young girl was so excited to be in her Goddesses arms. That she dozed off soon asleep in her chest. Softly breathing with her face buried in-between the woman's cleavage.

The blue-haired woman glanced down in shock when she heard soft snores as she scoffed. She told the girl not to get comfortable and to sit with her. Not sleep in her arms. She sighed as she did not have the heart to wake her pet right now.

How long did she have before Saiko had to be there? An hour maybe? She will hold her for one hour and then take her to the meeting. It is still early.

The General mused on how soft hearted this is making her; she is unable to wake her servant when she falls asleep upon her bosom but she confesses she enjoys it all the same.

In the end companionship and joy is why Saiko is here. Not for power.

Regardless if this magic works.

She will let her try to use it if it does not harm her though.

Esdeath enjoyed her Saiko though. That much was sure as she stroked her hair gently.

She is hers.


	9. Chapter 9

The General and Her Slave

The Arrival of the Jaegers – Chapter Nine

Saiko sat in the Conference room alone wearing her white robes, with her sky shirt and sky-blue pants as she gazed down at several books in front of her solely brought primarily to taunt the Doctor.

But she does love her readings.

She sipped on a cup of tea that she made as she had long set aside her previous book with a hot tea kettle set in the center of the table, The Art of Explosions and Combustion.

A marvelous read if she did say so herself, though no book compared to the forbidden text she read so long ago…

She had Strategies of War sitting on the table, the Biology of Life and she was currently Poisons and Toxins.

She was finding this an illuminating read, there were so many ways to kill someone or torture them with this book. She is sure her Master has already read it.

She scanned the pages with her fascinated purple eyes as she had nearly finished the book in the one hour that she has spent digesting the contents.

Her Master had guided her here with ample time after she had shamelessly fallen asleep in her chest snoring. So, after permitting her a one-hour nap she walked her here to let her begin her hosting of the gathering of her new subordinates.

That was when she heard the door open, her heart tensed with anger wondering if it was the Doctor. As she has nothing to fear anymore since the strongest being upon this world has taken her in her favor.

But she blinked her purple eyes from behind her book at a man that walked in.

She was gazed at the large muscular man wearing a mask, with a gasoline tank mounted on his back already letting her know who he was Bols.

He wore long gloves, with several scars on his chest. He was glancing around as if he was strangely enough…shy how odd.

She would be afraid but she knows they are all her Master's new subordinates and the only one she has something against is the doctor.

Bols stepped into the Conference room not having expected anyone to be there yet but to his shock he saw a young girl with long black hair and unique purple eyes with a sky blue colored flower tucked behind her right ear.

Sitting at the table sipping tea reading a book titled Poisons and Toxins.

She had fair skin, and she was what near anyone would call beautiful. She wore an all white robe with a sky-blue shirt and as he approached shyly she wore sky blue pants as well with sandals.

So, she must be one of younger members of the special police force then? She is rather young.

"Greetings Bols, have a seat and a cup of tea. No, it is not poisoned despite my current book that I am perusing." The black-haired slave greeted with a bright smiled on her face as she peeked from behind the book at the large man.

The older man was shocked she knew his name, is she his superior?

He bashfully pulled out a seat across from her as had not considered how the tea kettle looked until she mentioned it. She is a strange girl.

"I-I am a bit shy so forgive me. But how do you know my name?" Bols requested as he watched her reach for more tea first as she poured herself a cup.

And then one for himself while sliding him a cup.

He watched as the petite girl drank the tea with a smile and it was not that thought it was poisoned but in his line of work it is always good to know.

"That's a complicated question. My name is Saiko. I am the hostess of this meeting of the special police force and the assistant of the one who organized you all. I can say no more or I will be punished." The young girl answered as she sipped her tea before setting her cup down with a light clang.

"I see. It is nice to meet you Saiko." The masked man commented as he parted his mask slightly to drink his tea.

It was good to know someone else liked tea and appreciated it.

"It is pleasant to make your acquaintance as well." Saiko assured as she nodded her head finding he was friendly despite his appearance.

This was her first social experience with someone beside her Master.

But she was not really permitted to talk excessively or she will be punished, hence why she brought books.

"Y-you make a good cup of tea. I like to make tea too." Bols remarked as he still was drinking his tea finding he was smiling.

Now that took her by surprise, this Incineration Squad man liked to make tea? Well, everyone had their hobbies.

"Hmm, yes I am a skilled chef so making tea comes naturally. If you haven't noticed I am not a fighter, but I have other talents. Cooking is one, reading is another. I store the information I learn and commit it to memory." The black-haired slave declared musing a bit of bragging amongst Teigu users is justifiable.

The masked man nodded as he could tell by the tea kettle and the pile of books what she meant. So, she is an assistant?

"It is great to meet someone else that loves to cook. I cook for my wife and daughter. I consider myself a great chef; it takes my mind off the wars I fight in. It certainly sounds like you have some talents young lady." Bols stated as he set his tea cup down pulling his mask back up.

Saiko nodded as she mulled over his words hoping he won't try to replace her cooking for her Master but she shrugged it off. She has already been assured of that position for life.

"Hmm, I know many recipes. It is splendid that find it so stress relieving, I-I have always thought the same for the most part anyhow. I am considering reading cook books to broaden my 100 recipes, but I am focusing on more serious topics." The young girl declared as she nodded her head proudly with a slight smirk before pouring herself more tea.

The masked man gaped at Saiko as she beamed at her admission of her cooking skills.

She knows that many recipes at that young of an age?

"You are that young and you know that many recipes? I know near that amount but why would you need to know more?" Bols inquired as he found he enjoyed the cooking talk.

"I have someone I cook for. I wish to be sure that this person never gets sick of my dishes." Saiko answered vaguely as she could say no more.

The masked man still could not see why she felt the need to learn more even if she cooked for someone on a regular basis. One hundred recipes is a vast library for any cook.

As they took a break from speaking the door cracked open as the two turned their eyes towards the door. Saiko was holding her Poisons and Toxins book with one hand as she sipped her tea eying the door carefully.

"Greetings, friends I am here from the Imperial Navy…I'm so sorry!" Wave exclaimed as backed away slowly terrified of the big muscular guy in the mask as he sat with the sun shining on him in his chair.

As he scanned the room with dark blue eyes he saw a stunning young girl with flowing black hair along with a flower behind her right ear, wearing all white robes, with a sky-blue shirt and sky-blue pants.

She was reading a book titled Poisons and Toxins as she sipped tea while staring at him with purple eyes.

She's creepy too! Why is she reading about poison while drinking tea!

'This has to be the wrong room!' The dark blue-haired man thought as he fled out of the room with a racing heart.

She barely got a glimpse of a young man somewhat older than her by a few years with a bag of fish who screamed in terror when opening the door. What a moron…

Wave fell to the floor outside in the hallway as he held a hand over his chest.

"Oh God, that was probably the interrogation room. Man, I'm such an idiot. Huh, you're kidding!" The dark blue-haired man exclaimed as he pulled out his paper stating he was indeed at the correct location.

'I'm going to be working with that guy!' Wave thought with wide eyes full of fear as he stood up trying to collect his nerve.

And that girl with the poison book was creepy too…though so beautiful.

The black-haired slave saw the door open again a few seconds later as the young man stepped back inside more slowly this time allowing her to get a better idea of what he looks like. He had dark blue hair, with dark blue eyes, along with a cowlick.

He was wearing a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it as he carried a bag of fish that dripped on the floor. Underneath that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle.

Finally, he wore a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots.

'Which one is he… the wielder of Mastema or Grand Chariot? Hmm, I predicted Run would be useful and this one seems stupid so I assume this is the one called Wave. It makes sense…given the fish.' The young girl thought as she slowly drank her tea with a degree of humor.

Bols quietly stared at the young man who walked in once more as he was too shy to speak. He was trying to work up the nerve to talk.

"Uh, hello again." The dark blue-haired man spoke as he stepped into the room shivering at the huge muscular man with the mask.

He shuffled into the room as two pairs of eyes followed him as he walked. The girl reading the poison book was still creepy because she is drinking tea so casually and the masked guy whose eyes he cannot see!

The lovely girl with the poison book was on side of the table and the big guy was on the closest side of the table to the wall closest to the door.

'I really should do my best not to piss these two off. That girl looks like a delicate flower but she made the tea!' Wave thought as took a seat on the same side as the big guy but as far away from him as possible.

He grasped his knees bothered by the quiet stares from both people in the room.

Saiko resisted the urge to chuckle at how terrified the boy was of Bols especially. She simply began reading more as she decided to catch up on lost pages.

The masked man still was staring at the young man that entered with a desire to speak.

'Oh crap, what did I do? Why is that freak still staring at me like that? Oh no, mom please don't be ashamed if I come back home.' The dark blue-haired man thought as he trembled holding his knees.

"Just calm down and drink some tea. It is soothing. Relax; it's not poisoned or anything. I made it for the meeting." The black-haired slave spoke at long last while flipping the pages of her book.

'How can she say that while reading that book!? What sort of freak show is this?' Wave thought as he knew he most certainly did not want any of her tea.

He heard the door open as he spun around towards the door with excited eyes hoping to see a normal person. His dark blue eyes widened as he sat up to greet the girl as she walked in.

Saiko peered through her book towards the door as she knew who that was at first sight, Kurome…the Yatsufusa wielder.

She had short black hair in a twintail style with black eyes; she was wearing a black sailors uniform and sporting a red belt that has a red side skirt cover.

She wore red gauntlets that carried a bag of candy that said 'Kurome's Snacks'. Kurome wore long black socks with black shoes to go with them.

She looked a year older than her perhaps; no more than two…that was pushing it.

Her Teigu was strapped to her right hip as she strode in the room towards her?

Kurome glanced around the Conference room as she searched for a place to sit, a large masked man sat on one side of the table closest to the door.

On the other end of the same side table sat a dorky looking young man with a bag of fish and she knew she did not want to sit by him.

There was a total of four chairs on that side of the table, two were taken by the two males and she glanced toward the other side.

The occupant of the side of the table had three chairs instead of four, but what was curious is the girl sitting over there who did not look like a fighter.

The black-haired assassin raised an eyebrow as she knew not to generally judge a book by its cover as they say; it was interesting to think that given that this girl was pouring over a book on poison as if it was a classroom.

She looked as frail as can be, in her white robes with her sky-blue shirt and sky-blue pants.

Her black hand framing her face with a flower in her hair did not help her image that she looked like a delicate flower.

'There's no way that girl is a member of this special police force. Still she is odd. She radiates an aura of calm but that's not all there is to her.' Kurome thought as she strode towards the girl to seat herself by her out of a small degree of curiosity as she pulled a chair out by her as she sat down.

The black-haired assassin calmly crunched on a cookie as she heard footsteps heading their way. She opened her eyes to look at fish boy standing off to the side of the girl reading trying to introduce himself.

"Hi, nice to meet you! My name's Wave." The dark blue-haired man greeted as he stepped up smiling only to back up in terror when the newest girl growled as she grasped her cookie bag possessively.

"Stay away from my cookies." The black-haired assassin snapped with a rabid look about her as she glared fish boy's way.

'Never mind! She is not normal!' Wave thought as he rapidly nodded his head.

"I am sorry I bothered you." The dark blue-haired man apologized as he walked back to his seat on the other side of the table slouched over.

'Damn these guys are a bunch of whack jobs!' Wave mused as he stared down at the table when the door opened once more.

Saiko set her book down with a loud thud as she glared towards the door sensing the Doctor's presence; she sniffed the air as she smelled rose petals.

She gazed at a young woman who was older than her of course, as she stepped into the doorway with a small little white dog.

This one is obviously Seryu Ubiquitous, with a bouquet of roses in her right hand.

Seryu has auburn hair, in a pony tail that was shoulder length with amber eyes with a green military uniform with a dress, and thigh highs. She had metal arms as well, she looked like a beast. It was a fitting Teigu for her.

"Hello comrades! I'm Seryu Ubiquitous member of the Imperial Guard and my friends name is Kuro." Seryu announced as she smiled saluting all people in the room as she stood standing straight.

'She's probably not that insane right?' The dark blue-haired man thought in relief as he was pleased to see what was hopefully someone normal.

"Please come grace us with your presence Dr. Stylish." The auburn-haired woman requested as she dramatically threw rose petals in the air kneeling to the ground awaiting her savior's entrance.

The black-haired slave gritted her teeth as she vowed if she did get to work the tome to use it on him in all sorts of horrid ways even if it costs her a heavy price.

Even if she must go around Master Esdeath to do it!

"I love a good dramatic introduction. The very definition of stylish, you've captured my masculine grace." Dr. Stylish remarked as he immediately took note of the cute boy with dark blue hair squirming in fear.

'Oh, this is just great now there's this guy!' Wave wondered as he was truly regretting coming to this place at this moment.

"Oh, my you're just a little country boy, you're just too adorable by far. I'll polish you up in no time cowboy. So, don't be shy." The spiky black-haired man spoke as he winked at the cutie while chuckling.

Saiko scoffed as she picked up her book once more. What sort of grace did that freak possess? The answer is none of course. This is going to be fun.

Kurome munched on her cookies finding it odd that she did nothing but read, and grit her teeth.

As she glared at the man who appeared to be a Doctor when he walked it as if she knew him then ignored his presence.

'I think he likes me!' The dark blue-haired man thought as he trembled not wanting to look at the disturbing man.

She heard footsteps once more, this is Run, the last Teigu user.

They are all here, but she will see if she cannot rub his failure in his face before her Master arrives.

"Good afternoon, it would seem that I am the last one to arrive." Run spoke as he surveyed the room with a smile…quite the bunch of interesting people.

"Oh, yeah nice to meet you my name is Wave." Wave greeted lamely expecting a rebuke or something freakish about this guy too.

"Hello there, call me Run. The pleasures all mine." The blond-haired man assured as blinked perplexed when the other young man leaped across the room grasping his hands.

'This is great! There is a person here who is normal and doesn't freak me out!" The dark blue-haired man thought in excitement.

Run smiled even still as he shook Wave's hand not bothered by his enthusiasm.

"Excuse me, I made additional of cups tea since the pot Saiko made is now empty. I apologize, I would have said hello before but I am a bit shy…uh bashful. Looks like I am the oldest one here. I really need to get myself together, call me Bols from the Incineration Squad. I hope we all become close friends!" Bols greeted as he set new cups of tea down on a tray on the table holding his hands over his chest smiling beneath his mask.

Wave smiled as he sweatdropped moving to sit down never having pegged that guy to be the shy type. He supposes he judged him wrong, he feels kind of bad now.

Seryu was seated by Wave as she cradled Kuro leaving a spare seat for the Doctor beside her.

The blond-haired man took a seat at the end of the table by the girl who was eating cookies and the young girl who was reading beside her.

His curiosity was piqued since she had four books on the table, she lacked the frame of a fighter and she did not have fighting equipment.

This was interesting…

Dr. Stylish widened his eyes as he spun around gazing at the table to see a petite form hiding behind a book. It couldn't be! He hasn't been able to find her since she escaped his clutches!

"It's been a long time 'Doctor', for the record. You have no grace, masculine or otherwise, you are a repugnant creature. How does it feel to be a failure?" The black-haired slave purred as she set her book down smiling reaching for a cup of tea which she took a sip of with class.

The spiky black-haired man snarled as he registered her face, those eyes …the purple eyes that he knew withheld dark and powerful secrets from across the Great Ocean.

The only land untouched by the Empire, because it is being so far away that it is not worth the effort to conquer.

It would take so much time to get a fleet over there they would waste manpower in invasions here. That and even if conquered they cannot hold it well enough due to the sheer insane distance over the ocean.

But also, legend has her people hold secrets that he wants to learn about.

A scientist desires to learn and to grow, to step upon new boundaries. How dare that little slave talk to him this way!

The others in the room were puzzled at the sudden rise in tension as Dr. Stylish stormed towards the table in Saiko's direction.

While she smirked despite looking as frail as a tiny flower when he pounded the table.

"Indeed, we meet again little Great Ocean slave. You talk big for the most defenseless person in this room, you possess no Teigu and despite those books you pour over…slave you still are am I right?" Dr. Stylish snapped as he smiled knowing he was right as he tapped the table.

He mused on where she'd been hiding.

The black-haired assassin glanced with sympathy at the girl seated beside her who seemed a mere year younger hearing she was a slave.

Slavery was one of the few things she disagreed with in the Empire, there were indeed a low population of slaves but having been sold with her sister it is still wrong.

Run frowned in disgust as that is one of the things he wants to change from the inside of the Empire, but still this girl is remarkably intelligent for someone that has lived in slavery.

That is a feat worthy of high praise; education is not easy to come by when it is forbidden.

"You talk big Doctor. For a man who was outwitted by a twelve-year-old slave, I do not need a Teigu. I have risen in status and I am more refined than you will ever be you lowly beast. Read any good ancient tomes lately? I know of an illuminating read." Saiko taunted as she tapped the biology book that she brought just to mock him.

The scientist glared as he struggled to maintain his calm this little brat was telling him she has read the book he seeks.

He is so tempted to crush her throat with Perfector. Is she even part of the special police force? She a mere slave of all things?

"I strongly advise you not to cop that tone with me little slave. You think you can mock my scientific achievements. Furthermore, so you lied to me back then. You knew where the tome was? Tell me now!" Dr. Stylish demanded as he leaned down to glare in her face to frightening her but she smiled as she drank her tea.

The blond-haired man could certainly say he did not like Dr. Stylish; he tried to capture a twelve-year-old girl for some sort of 'tome'.

She escaped, and he is now threatening her as if he will just kill this Saiko girl at the table.

It is not as if he would let him do that. She is calm though, almost as if she knows he cannot hurt her.

Wave growled as he had not been exposed to slavery in his time in the countryside and he did not like the Doctor's attitude especially if this girl was defenseless, and if he tried to hurt her in the past.

"Hey back off! Leave her alone! Slavery isn't right anyway but you certainly have no business getting in her face." The dark blue-haired man shouted as he became angry at his behavior.

"Why don't you mind your own business country boy? Me and this little slave go way back. Now have you decided to be a little more respectful and tell me where it is?" The scientist inquired as he leaned further into her face.

The black-haired slave simply raised a finger as she tapped her skull confusing the other occupants in the room why this book was so special to the two of them.

"Hmm, I read the text seven, nearly eight times. It's all in here. I have a near photo graphic memory. I memorized the pages and hid the tome. Go to hell, or wherever you wish to crawl to." The black-haired slave announced as she splashed warm tea in his eyes with a pleased giggle.

Run had to confess he chuckled at the Doctor's face when he had tea thrown at him.

This girl was a bold one. That was a spiteful move.

Dr. Stylish seethed as he reeled back with green tea in his eyes and glasses soaking his uniform. This little rat!

Seryu snarled as she began to grow enraged at this girl mocking her comrade, Kuro growled as well in agreement.

"Wow, you should see your face Doctor. I suppose I will tell the rest of you that I am the assistant that is hosting this meeting; I am not to be killed. How does that feel Doctor? It feels and tastes like Nirvana to me." The young girl declared while reaching for a new cup of tea with a beaming smile…this was so worth it.

Bols was certainly puzzled there was a history between this Doctor and this young girl who an assistant as she calls it, he feels sorry for her now that he hears she is a slave.

That is something he does not agree with.

Now he knows, why she knows so many recipes, she was forced to learn them all.

It looked as if two of the six of them were about to attack her, and she is unable to fight back.

But she said she is not to be touched so it would be foolish to do so, and he thinks it is wrong to harm her over escaping her fate four years prior.

"Is that so? How solid is that protection? Is it quick enough to save you from Perfector after the stunt you just pulled?" The scientist snarled as he was mulling over if she was bluffing or not.

"I will warn you to leave her alone. Back away from her face or I will make you move. I will defend her. I care not who will punish you for touching her if she dies, I will kill you if you touch her." Run assured as he had grown sick of his cruel insults.

While the girl taunted back who wouldn't if they met their tormentor after four years.

Dr. Stylish narrowed his eyes but it seemed despite Seryu angrily backing him that he could not chance attacking her, not with Run and most likely Wave defending her.

He has no idea how Kurome seated beside her eating cookies casting him a blank look would react.

"Thank you Run that is sweet of you, how solid is my metaphorical armor Doctor? Even if no one defends me, I am safe. If you so much as bruise me, ruffled my clothing, damage my hair, you will die…horrifically." Saiko answered as she tipped her tea cup back with a Cheshire cat grin.

The blond-haired man had to give this young lady give points for confidence, she is quite composed. She is sure of herself that even if she is struck he will die.

She is unfortunately a slave, is her Master their Commander? It would have to be someone important for her to be this confident.

The spiky black-haired man scowled as he hated being told what to do by this slave brat. But she certainly is confident. He stepped back as he would back away for now at least.

"You are an arrogant little slave girl, you have grown rather cocky for someone still living in chains." Dr. Stylish spoke as he strode to the other side of the table ignoring the others.

As he pulled a seat out glaring at her as he sat down glaring at her maliciously.

The black-haired slave smiled as she drank her tea before reaching for her book as she flipped through the pages for a toxic plant she had taken note of.

Just to taunt him.

"I was offered freedom someday, but I declined. I am content here. I get to bully you now Doctor. Call me slave one more time and I will be sure you are sent to the torture chambers. Address me as Saiko…this is delightful revenge for trying to turn me into a science experiment." Saiko announced as she found the page she was looking for as she set her tea cup down with a clang.

"Turn her into a science experiment!" Wave exclaimed in anger as he glared at the Doctor already thinking he was a sick man now worse.

Run drank his tea as he was beginning to see the young girl's hatred for his new 'teammate' but he was confused to hear she has rejected offers of freedom. Why?

"Here is the page I am looking for. I am preparing for the chance to torture you. Just earlier I read 'The Art of Explosions and Combustion, and Instruments of Torture'. This exotic plant on page two hundred eleven…I will have shipped to me to slowly strip your flesh to the bone." The black-haired slave declared with pride as she locked eyes with the Doctor.

"I do not fear you and your childish taunts Ocean girl. Threaten me all you please. If I do not touch your filthy person, then your threats mean nothing. Read as many books as you like." The scientist countered as he rested his head in the palm of his right hand.

He was annoyed he must deal with this pest on a regular basis.

Kurome sighed as she had some sympathy for this girl but this was becoming annoying. She just sat back as she ate her cookies as usual.

She must give her credit though, she's as frail as a twig and she could be killed before whoever put the protection out for her reaches the room.

It is either stupid or brazen, one of the two. Perhaps both.

"I advise you to change your language towards me. If my special person hears about what you tried to do me…you had better wish you were living across the Great Ocean. I will keep my mouth shut…if the Doctor learns to be nice to Saiko." The young girl concluded as she sipped her tea once more.

Dr. Stylish tapped the table in curiosity as he wondered who this 'special person' is.

What a miserable little bitch. She ruined his suit with tea.

"Eh, I can see those two aren't friends." The dark blue-haired man muttered as he sat there rubbing his head wondering what sort of crazies he was stuck with.

"Gee, what gave you that clue fish boy? Ugh. You smell like a beach." The black-haired assassin remarked as she bit into another cookie as she sniffed the air making a face of disgust.

"What! Why are you so mean! I do not smell like a beach! Oh…okay I brought fish but that was to share as a sign of friendship." Wave spoke as he fell to the table depressed once more.

"So, I'll bite. Who is your special person? The one who will make me suffer that is." The spiky black-haired man inquired as he smiled slightly finding this may be advantageous for him.

All heads in the room turned to the girl aside from Bols who already knew she would not reveal the name of her 'Master'.

"That is for me to know, and you to stew over the many possibilities. You shall find out soon enough. I am glad to be here you know…" Saiko admitted as she drank her last sip of tea before chuckling.

"Why would that be? So, you can run your mouth like an insolent whelp clothed in a guise of status? You think I fear you a filthy little slave girl?" Dr. Stylish demanded as he was so angry he could barely think straight.

"No. Mocking you is but a morsel. I live in luxury now. This means but one thing, for the first time in my sixteen years. I get to practice the usage of the Grimoirus Magus, the Grand book of Grimoire." The black-haired slave confessed as she set her tea cup down as she ate up every bit of his stunned face.

"N-no impossible, you rotten little rat. You possess a Grimoire." The scientist muttered as he had not known the contents were a spell book.

Is she bluffing?

The blond-haired man raised an eyebrow at the curious change in the Doctor's cold attitude to being stunned and even mildly afraid.

He himself was a literary man, didn't that mean spell book of some kind? It was an ancient word that he had only read in mention once or twice in a novel or two.

It was never mentioned in casual topics in daily life in the Empire.

Kurome gazed at the frail looking girl seated beside her as while mused this bicker match has gotten a bit more interesting. What sort of book that makes a Teigu user fearful?

"What the hell is a Grimoire or a Grimoirus?" The dark blue-haired man questioned as he gazed at the lovely girl.

Who was smiling the doctor's way as if she closed their argument.

"I do. I have half a mind once I unlock its arts to test them out on you, if you keep this behavior up. Even if you act nice I may still do so. So, stew on that Doctor, I have what you wanted. Go bask in more rose petals. Surely it masks the stink of the young boy's you've played with." Saiko taunted as she laughed at his angered face and the face his friend Seryu made.

Run held a hand over his mouth as he stifled a laugh at the rose petals remark, no so much the remainder of her comment given what his students went through.

He was unsure if the Doctor was that type of predator or if she was simply making fun of his blatant flirting with Wave when he walked in.

Kurome snorted a bit in mild laughter as well while eating her cookies. She did not laugh at much but that was a good scathing comeback.

Wave shivered as he heard the words played with young boys and he was unsure if it was a joke since she knew him from four years ago.

He pushed his chair further away. It was better to not be near that freakish Doctor.

"You will not speak about the Doctor that way! I will sick Kuro on you regardless of if you are supposed to be unharmed or not!" Seryu roared as she slammed a fist on the table in anger.

The young girl mused Seryu was not that bright or insane or a mix of the two.

Dr. Stylish fumed in rage but he knew better than to flip out at the slave girl. Her threat was a bit null, she has yet to unlock its powers as she claimed.

This of course was also assuming if it is true that it is even a Grimoire.

He is after a book from her homeland with dark secrets, powerful secrets but to think it is a Grimoire…

If so it is even more reason to wrench it from her cold dead hands.

"You aren't that bright are you Seryu? I won't repeat myself, I am going back to reading." Saiko announced as she smiled when the auburn-haired woman shook the table in her rage.

The door abruptly opened as all heads turned towards the door, including Saiko as peered up from her book knowing she had to keep her act up.

It was so hard to though seeing her Master stride in with such great power about her posture as she wore a white mask covering her face.

All eyes were on the figure in the white and black military uniform with a white mask with eye holes and air holes to breathe with long flowing sky-blue hair as she walked through the room.

"And who would you be?" The dark blue-haired man asked as he sat reclined a further distance away from Seryu so he was away from the creepy Doctor.

The black-haired slave gazed upward as she wore a blank face. Knowing if she gave any signs of her presence away she would be punished.

"I don't recognize any of you people!? What are all of you doing in this room?" Esdeath roared as pointed her finger at her new subordinates.

She was also rather feeling wrathful having caught a bit of a conversation that her little companion was threatened.

"Hey! What's your deal? We invited here as special police force and this young lady Saiko confirmed we are in the correct.—" Wave answered as he was greeted by a combat boot to his chest as he flew into the wall leaving a crack in the stone.

Bols, Seryu, Dr. Stylish, Run, and Kurome studied the woman who kicked Wave down in one attack so effortlessly.

Saiko set her book down because her Ice Queen deserved her full attention span.

"I do know of any Saiko. I do know that you never know who is an assassin. So, do not ever let your guard down." The blue-haired woman spoke as she charged Run who stood up to engage in combat with her.

Esdeath swiftly collided in a series of blows with Run, she as impressed he was able to block her blows. She mused Saiko was right on her deduction on this one.

She would have figured this out on her own once more, but it proved her pet's usefulness in all areas aside from combat.

'Hmm, his reaction speed is great. He is the best of them so far.' The blue-haired woman mused as she leaped backwards sensing a killing intent above her.

Run had to admit this woman is extremely powerful, as she jumped back after he fended off her blows he wondered who she was.

Seryu grinned maniacally as she descended with Kuro aiming a punch at the woman's back but to her shock she caught it with ease.

Throwing her to the flooring as she gasped at how badly it hurt when a small crater formed underneath her.

Esdeath smirked as she snarled since this one threatened to attack her Saiko as she stomped painfully on her stomach compressing her into a deeper crater.

As the girl coughed in pain while the stone whined underneath her immense power.

She will have it talk with her afterward and the Doctor as well for the few comments she overheard when she walked up.

The black-haired slave watched with amazement as her owner crushed each Teigu user aside from Run who fended off her blows quite well, when she was 'playing' both Wave and Seryu were dealt with handily.

"When you attack from behind you give off far too much killing intent." The blue-haired woman advised as she held the frozen form of Kuro.

Before spinning around when she sensed a rapidly approaching presence.

Kurome sliced the mask of the woman as she spoke with a cookie in her mouth.

'I would be a fool to give this girl any opening…even when playing around. Her and Run are the best of the four I have played with.' The General thought as her mask slowly fell apart.

"I am not holding back, even if this is just a game." Kurome stated mouth as she gazed at the crumbling mask before landing beside the others.

"Fufu, so that's the Teigu Yatsufusa? What a marvelous cutting edge." Esdeath stated as her mask fully crumbled while she held her right hand clutching her face.

Her face was visible which left her new subordinates shocked.

Bols gasped as he recognized that signature grin anywhere as she held a hand to her face.

"G-General Esdeath!" The masked man stammered out in surprise as he registered that their attacker was her.

Bols should have known she is the only one with the power to play around with so many Teigu users besides Great General Budo.

And he is a male, so it should have been obvious it was her.

Wave groaned as he tried to pick himself up from the wall while gaping at their superior officer with wide eyes.

The petite girl sipped on a cup of tea as she beamed at her Goddess of Winter. What a legend the Empire's Strongest is!

But still Run and Kurome were extremely impressive. Seryu was just an attack dog, interesting irony there. Wave did not use his Teigu so the comparison is not fair.

But even so she exceeds them all combined, she transcends this world.

Run was a bit stunned as he had never met the infamous sadist General in person and he did not know she would be their Commanding officer of this special police force.

He was unsure how to feel about that.

He placed a hand under his chin as mused on the words

'If you so much as bruise me, ruffled my clothing, damage my hair, you will die…horrifically.' Could she be the one who legally owns this young girl be?

Slavery is sickening to him. It is not right, owning another person and even more disturbing from all that he has heard is she that is a complete monster.

'If my special person hears about what you tried to do me…you had better wish you were living across the Great Ocean.' There is no mistaking it she is.

According to Saiko, she has been offered freedom by General Esdeath if he is guessing correctly but she declines the offer in favor of remaining beside her in servitude? How unnerving.

The scientist stood beside Seryu as he frowned deeply, no General Esdeath couldn't possibly be the Great Ocean slave girl's new Master, could she?

He felt a bead of sweat slide down his forehead at the thought of every comment he uttered.

He would fear no other Teigu user but her. If anyone else in this room legally owned that girl he would not be afraid but the Empire's Strongest? There must be some margin for a miscalculation.

'Even our boss is a weird one!?' The dark blue-haired man thought in as he stared at her in unsure of how to feel.

When clapping rang through the air as he blinked turning his gaze to the seated form of Saiko at the table.

The others followed Wave's gaze as well to see Saiko was clapping loudly with a bright smile on her face, confirming the thought on everyone's minds and Esdeath smirked smugly as she stood up straight.

"Bravo! That was the first time I have seen you in combat Master Esdeath! I would not say freezing the auctioneers arm off his lies counts. You are truly grand beyond words my Master." Saiko announced as she concluded her clapping.

But she never ceased smiling in the direction of her Ice Queen.

She made sure her purple eyes locked with the Doctor's blue eyes so he understood his life was in her hands now. This is a complete reversal of their prior encounter.

The blond-haired man had figured it out but as he watched Saiko link eyes with Dr. Stylish smiling he had to say she is quite clever.

She knew no one here could harm her, and likely that one or two of them would protect her if she taunted him. T

hereby leaving him in a cringing position when her 'Master' was revealed if the girl so chooses to confess whatever horrors he did or tried to put her through.

How devious, she has entrapped him using General Esdeath.

Dr. Stylish widened his eyes as he heard the words he did not want to hear. That meant he could not only be killed but if not killed.

An immovable force stood in his way to attaining what he wants. It is not fair! He finally finds the girl and he cannot touch her!

The six others in the room took the statement hearing the teenager call their commanding officer Master with varying degrees of shock.

They now understood why she was so calm when threatened; only a fool would hurt her.

And two of them threatened to hurt her.

Esdeath laughed softly as she turned her gaze away from her subordinates to smile at the young girl drinking tea as she read a book called Poisons and Toxins.

She blinked as she realized the girl was near done with it and had finished the end of the last book she brought.

Wow, she must speed read and simply process the information in this text books.

"Why thank you my Saiko, your praise is heartwarming as usual. How goes the literature? You finished a book, and then nearly read a book another under an hour and a half? Reading about poisons? That's my girl." The blue-haired woman purred as she nodded her head in approval of her performance on her studies.

The auburn-haired woman stood gaping that this annoying girl who angered her savior so much is protected by their Commanding officer? She still gritted her teeth at how she called her stupid.

Run was shocked at his new Commander stating this young girl reads that fast. She must not read novels as he does; as he gazes at her books he noted they were all textbooks.

She processes the information at great speeds and commits it to memory.

'That is impressive, to be using reading in such a manner.' The blond-haired man thought as he held his chin in his hands.

Wave stood up as he walked over to the others now finding his boss is even more deranged hearing that she owns a teenager slave girl that is something he is not comfortable with.

And the girl herself Saiko seemed to delight in her bondage…what bunch of whack jobs!

"I have Master, it is a stimulating read but I have read better books and it is not as glorious as your company." The black-haired slave admitted as she set her book down.

Before sliding her chair out from the table as she walked to her Goddess with her hands folded behind her back.

The masked Jaeger was the only one present who knew General Esdeath to an extent, and she was not a compassionate person to those she regarded as weak…this was strange.

Yet she was fond of this girl he could tell.

'If the General hears about Seryu and the Doctor's behavior, they both may well die seeing that she seems to care for this teenager as much as the girl claimed.' Bols thought as he was glad not to be either of them.

"Fufu, you are such a little sweetheart. Tell me one thing though; it is a nagging thought that is scraping at my brain." Esdeath demanded as she towered over her pet with hands on her hips smiling.

The scientist was sweating as he was furious at this brat daring to say she has read better books in front of him once more.

'She's just rubbing it in. Now that she knows her precious Master is here and that she is our Commander my hands are tied.' Dr. Stylish thought as he forced himself to stay calm.

"Yes, Master Esdeath? As always, I live and breathe serve as your faithful companion. How may I help you my Goddess of Winter?" Saiko requested as she stood in front of the looming form of her Master.

The young girl bowed with her back bent and arm at her sides briefly before rising to meet her gaze.

The six Teigu users were stunned at the dramatic answer as the girl bowed calling their Commander her Goddess of Winter.

The blue-haired woman smiled as she patted the teenager atop her head mussing her hair as she beamed up at her.

But the older woman's smile faded fast as it turned into a callous gaze that she fixed upon small girl with no emotion showing on her face as she pressed down on her head.

"Hoh, as usual praise with every breath you take. I overheard a conversation as I walked up, so I halted and masked my presence. I will elaborate on what I heard." The General spoke in a cold voice as she peered down at the frail form of Saiko who still smiled.

'Man, I can see why that girl was taunting the Doctor and Seryu. I disagree wholeheartedly with slavery but if the Commander is angry she was threatened and heard it…that is not a good first impression. Those two seem close.' The dark blue-haired man thought as he shuddered feeling glad he never threatened her.

But all the same he is not that sort of person.

"Well, just ask I will answer any question." The black-haired slave replied as she tried to nod her head with the powerful hand atop her head.

But the force of her palm was so overwhelming she found that she couldn't even move her head and she was further reminded of her love for her Goddess.

'Those two, especially the Doctor are in for a long torture chamber trip. I can just see it already.' Run mused as he concluded he had to admire Saiko's wits despite lacking in a Teigu and power.

"I overheard Seryu threatening you with Kuro; additionally, I overheard the Doctor calling you disparaging names. That and something about what he tried to do to you…at any point were you harmed my Saiko?" Esdeath snarled as she callously asked her question while eyeing her pet for a truthful answer.

The blond-haired man saw he was indeed correct. Those two are dead if she speaks the truth, the Doctor most of all.

How interesting that the General is this fond of this teenage slave girl of hers to be this protective. She even calls her 'My Saiko' an affectionate naming.

Seryu had never felt fear before but the way that question was worded as she callously said her name. She gulped truly hoping she has not gotten on her new Commander's bad side.

The spiky black-haired man has never been so afraid in all his life as he tried his hardest to remain calm while near wanting to scream.

When smiling eyes peered his way from in front of the General's much taller body.

Saiko beamed as she gazed up at her Goddess happy that she cares about her so much. She is kind enough to let her play her game, but she wants to be sure she was not harmed….so thoughtful.

"A mild argument here and there, some rude names directed at Saiko from the Doctor. No one tried to harm me though. It was a friendly disagreement. Look! No bruises inspect me!" The black-haired slave answered as she peered up at the looming woman pointing at her face free of bruises.

The six Teigu users were stunned that the girl was not stating what really happened and they she called it a friendly disagreement.

Kurome walked back over to the table as she sat down by the girl's books scoffing as she ate more cookies rolling her black eyes at the friendly disagreement comment.

'She's not telling because she hates the Doctor and she wants him to suffer. That's rather clever instead of ratting on him now. All the same I could care less what happened.' The black-haired assassin thought as she crunched on her cookie.

'A friendly disagreement…my Saiko is quite the schemer. ' Run thought in amusement as he was gazed at the tall General as she blocked out most of their vision of Saiko with golden eyes.

"Is that so? So filthy little slave girl…insolent whelp…and rotten little rat are just terms of endearment? I will inspect for new bruises stand still." The blue-haired woman snapped as she bent down lifting the teenager's face as she observed it from every angle.

As her new subordinates watched in amazement.

It was as if she was looking for a chip in fine china and it was quite frightening for the two who threatened her especially Stylish.

Because as much as he hates the girl he fears and respects Esdeath.

Who wouldn't?

"Roll up your sleeves or I do it for you! I will compare my memory of your bruises that you already have from that creature, I will know if there is a new bruise." The General barked as she loomed over the girl.

Briefly spinning her eyes around to meet her subordinates with a glacial glare before turning back around.

Saiko rolled up the sleeves of both her white robes, and her sky-blue shirt underneath exposing huge bruises underneath.

The blond-haired man was stared at her arms in rising disgust as he could only wonder what sort of sickening place the General purchased her from.

He did not really want to know honestly but knowing forces you to face reality and change it…that is what he is going to do.

Wave scowled as he gazed at Saiko's arms despite the Commander's behavior it was not him that has a reason to fear, so that's what slavery is like huh?

This girl doesn't seem to mind the Commander she treats her nice but its still slavery!

The black-haired assassin dropped a cookie in her mouth as she shook her head trying not to think of memories of being sold herself.

But at least in her case she obtained a Teigu and became strong…that's good right?

Esdeath leaned over as she eyed every bruise with the attentiveness of a picky collector as her deep blue eyes scanned the girl's arms angered to see the old bruises, but she did not have new ones.

She was no fool. Her pet was threatened while she was gone, and she will not abide by her Saiko being threatened or called such degrading names.

As much as Wave was saddened to see someone in bondage and under his new commanding officer no less.

The sheer detail she was taking at verifying that one of them has not harmed her is astounding…scary really.

'No wonder she told the Doctor bruise me and you die horrifically. That is no joke, if he had struck her face. He'd be dead! I'm not so sure he doesn't deserve it though.' The dark blue-haired man thought as he sweated in fear at the glare she cast their way and he didn't do anything wrong!

Dr. Stylish winced as he caught the glare move his way lingering longer than the others.

She obtained this girl recently if she is this fond of her that she won't bruise her personally, that means those bruises were in the last month.

Bols sighed as he felt truly sorry for what this poor girl has gone through and at the same time the General was one the few people to make him feel fear.

He was a kind-hearted man outside of battle; he would not have harmed her. But he was glad he could say they had a polite discussion unlike Seryu and the Doctor if asked.

Kurome blinked a she stared at her new Commander's drawn out damage inspection. What's this young girl to her?

The auburn-haired woman shuddered as she still was hoping she was not damaged her relations with her new Commander this quickly by threatening to kill her little companion.

The blue-haired woman finally released her grip on the girl's arms deciding she inspected her closely enough.

She rolled both of her sleeves gently back up for her before mussing her hair, but she is not content yet.

"I conclude my inspection; you're free of present injuries. But what of injures from the past? Have you met the Doctor before and has he harmed you in any manner my treasure?" Esdeath questioned as she lifted her chin up.

While gently gazing down into her lovely purple eyes waiting to hear her reply.

The six other Teigu users were puzzled by the romantic name 'my treasure' and it seemed their Commander was quite observant…zeroing in on a lie when she detected one.

The black-haired assassin near choked on her cookie that she was eating. My treasure? What the hell are they lovers too?

If this girl's their Commander's little lover…the Doctor's dead regardless of what he has done.

Seryu may well live she has not harmed her, but from what that girl said the Doctor tried something gruesome on her and their Commander does not seem fooled.

The scientist began sweating more than before when it began apparent his new Commander has taken a romantic interest in this slave girl.

He was so concerned for his life that he considered fleeing while her back was turned but that was a sign of guilt and only a fool does that.

He cannot outrun her anyhow.

The black-haired slave speedily calculated a reply knowing if she lied she will get caught but that is the beauty of it, she was told she could play a game?

So is it permissible to still deny that they know each other. The others heard her however.

"We have met but only for a passing glance at each other. He has not harmed me Master Esdeath. So please do not work yourself up over this. It's nothing." Saiko assured as she patted the powerful woman's arm while locking eyes with her as she nodded.

The blue-haired woman narrowed her eyes as she mused on what sort of game her pet is trying to play here.

She just backtracked on a lie…so does she truly expect her to believe her? No.

As she gazes into her purple eyes she sees that the girls lie is told knowing it will be seen through and that she will permit it to pass so she can continue with her game. How devious…

But a statement must be made now that she knows there is an association and it was not a friendly one.

"I see through your lie." The General remarked coldly as she saw the petite girl's eyes widen.

Her pet didn't expect her to call her out.

The Empire's Strongest was proud of Saiko; she wanted to cause someone suffering hmm?

She fears this is the end of her game, but she will allow the game to continue after she warns of what happens to those her touch Saiko.

The temperature dropped many degrees in the room when the General let go of the girl's chin and turned around to gaze coldly at the six of them but most specifically the Doctor.

Wave shuddered as he was overcome by an intense terror as he backed away and he was innocent. He is glad he is not Doctor Stylish right now that's for sure.

Dr. Stylish stared into those deep blue eyes that were as cold the most violent Northern blizzard.

As heartless as eyes could possibly be in human form. He was shaking when he failed to register the boot that slammed into his chest launching him into the wall with a boom.

Esdeath stood as she glared at the form of Dr. Stylish intending to make her statement loud and clear. She eyed her other subordinates as they flinched away from her in fear.

The dark blue-haired man fell to the ground as he cowered in the face of his leaders rage. He crawled out of her warpath not wanting to be struck again.

Run wisely stepped out of the woman's way when she glared at him, besides it is not as if he cares much to the fate of a predator who assaults twelve year olds.

He mused this should be interesting. Is the man going to die?

Seryu gasped as she worried for her comrade and savior when their Commander kicked him into the wall.

She won't actually kill her savior will she?

Bols backed away as he knew better than to get in the way of an angry superior officer, especially General Esdeath.

Stylish felt his glasses fall from his face as he shook in fear when a tall form with cascading sky blue hair approached him as she glowered coldly down at him with deep blue eyes before stomping on his chest.

The black-haired slave watched in awe as she smiled in joy finding this to be the most beautiful scene of all her years.

Her Goddess is so resplendent, she defends her against all attackers past and present.

"It seems that you have a shared history with my little Saiko. I do not know what you tried to do to her or did do but I know one thing…for your sake I had better not ever hear about it! Touch what is mine and I will flay you alive!" The blue-haired woman roared as she pressed down on her new subordinate's chest gazing down at him furiously.

The Doctor was nodding rapidly as he struggled to breathe terrified for his life.

Saiko felt her lips curl into a pleased grin; now this will just have to suffice until she practices from her spell tome.

She grasped her arms in excitement as she licked her lips simply delighting in this moment.

The black-haired assassin paused on her cookie snacking as she had to admit her Commander's rage is a sight to behold. As she turned her eyes to the young girl standing back far away from the others she was beaming in joy as her lips formed into a grin, and then she licked her lips.

She popped another cookie in her mouth as she mused how comical it was that the frail girl was showing a sadistic side.

"Let me make this clear! Your disparaging talk towards her is off limits, do so again and I will rip out your tongue. I already did so to three girls in a clothing store that made her cry. Naturally a subordinate is far more useful than teenagers on the street, but you've angered me." The General announced as she crushed the man's chest some more with cruel precision.

Just enough to make him gag.

The spiky black-haired man peered up at her as he realized, what ice-like cruelty, unfathomable strength; it was as if a Goddess was descending from Heaven!

Her style is without equal! She is the embodiment of power itself!

The other five Teigu users minus Seryu who is a blood lusted murderer were rather horrified by that proclamation.

As they turned their gaze to Saiko she was smiling widely staring at the General's back delighting in her words, shaking in excitement.

Wave shuddered as he made a mental note to never make the girl cry. His new boss is nuts! That's just overkill!

"Y-yes! I-I will remember!" Dr. Stylish stammered despite how much he hated the little slave.

But as he trembled soon after his blue eyes connected with smiling purple eyes that said told you so.

Damn that girl she is delighting in his humiliation!

"No insults will be made to her status. I reward those who are loyal; no one is more loyal than my Saiko. She who has rejected any offers of legal freedom because of her devotion to me, in return I will gladly defend her when dishonored." Esdeath spoke as she leaned down grasping the Doctor by the hair as glared coldly in his eyes.

The scientist nodded as fast as humanly possible hoping she did not tear his head off. All the while the Great Ocean girl was sneering at him with her arms crossed.

'That little whore!' Dr. Stylish thought as he was motivated to keep his rage down due to the apex predator that was staring him in the eyes.

The blond-haired man was intrigued to hear that this teenager rejects an offer of legal freedom because she is that devoted to General Esdeath.

As he gazed at her through the corner of his eye she was still grinning her way as if she was the most amazing thing in this world…he mused it must be some sort of savior complex she developed.

"I suggest you take my words to heart. Saiko has a place at my side, as will all on this team. In her case it is different; I am fond of my treasure in rapidly growing ways. It may well be developing love…I will let you live for now but..." The blue-haired woman concluded as she dropped the man to the ground.

As she stepped off his chest at long last holding a hand over her eyes.

It was official beyond all other threats when Esdeath said the word 'love' the Teigu users knew that touching the girl was just downright suicidal.

Not only that, you would have to be a masochist seeking a hellish death in the torture chambers.

The Grand Chariot user felt sweat pour down his forehead as his Commander softened her voice saying the word love. Yeah, he understood why that girl had such confidence that if manhandled those who did so would pay.

Her 'armor' is thicker than Grand Chariot!

Esdeath exerted killing intent as she slowly removed her hand from her eyes staring down at Dr. Stylish who shook in fear.

The black-haired slave felt herself become overwhelmed by the Goddess of war that was Esdeath as she grasped her arms touched she is so deeply treasured.

"You live for now. Touch my Saiko in any way shape or form and you'll wish you never met her. The next time there will be no love taps but the torture chamber instead." The blue-haired woman assured as she stepped away to speak to her pet.

But not before leaving Seryu with a warning as she gazed her way with callous eyes.

The auburn-haired woman shook as she held Kuro who was whining too when the cold eyes found her next.

"I trust you won't be threatening to devour my little companion with your beast again. If there is a repeat of this, you will lose your place on this squad and suffer the agonies of hell. Unharmed means unharmed fool, not for you to touch ever am I clear?" The General inquired as she exhaled slowly calming down.

"Y-yes, I understand Commander. Please forgive me!" Seryu exclaimed as she bowed speedily while holding Kuro who whined once more.

She was hoping she has not damaged her reputation in her superior's eyes.

Saiko was shaken by this heartfelt defense and it reminded her why she is leal. How amusing to see the beast wielder expresses fear as well. But then who doesn't fear her Master?

'The Commander is the most terrifying person I have ever met! She wasn't even mad at me and I am shaking!' Wave wondered in awe as he tried to collect himself now that her cold temper seemed to have subdued.

Esdeath did not reply as she stormed away towards the petite black-haired girl who blushed when she approached.

But she did not have to walk all the way to her loyal pet.

The black-haired slave smiled as she stared at her Goddess with dreamy eyes before dashing at her to glomp her around her belly nuzzling her face below her chest.

She sighed as she wrapped her arms around the older woman before staring up at her with admiration in her purple eyes.

"Thank you. You are my favorite person in this entire world that is why I am so leal. I love you Master." Saiko admitted as she clutched the woman's uniform as she laid her head against her ribcage.

The blue-haired woman gently wrapped an arm around the sweet form of her Saiko as she smiled gently down at her, as if she would permit someone to harm or insult her sweet follower.

"Hmm, I love you too my Saiko, more with each moment. You are just too adorable for words." Esdeath answered as she patted the girl upon her head ignoring her new subordinates for the time being.

The Teigu users of the new police force gazed at the scene awkwardly as their Commander stroked the girl on the head as she hugged her waist not even coming up to her breasts in height.

She confirmed her words by saying she loved Saiko.

After brutalizing the Doctor and threatening Seryu, it was evident she meant next time she would not let them off with a warning.

'This is just bizarre! If they love each other then why does Saiko call her Master! Gah, I am surrounded by whack jobs!' The dark blue-haired man thought as he stood up gaping at the scene but he won't voice his thoughts.

"Y-your Saiko appreciates such compliments as usual." The black-haired slave stammered as she felt like a school girl overwhelmed by her first love but it was an apt description really.

Kurome rolled her eyes as she felt it was safe to do so since the Commander's back was turned. She was acting like a love-sick girl…but she would say that is exactly what she is in love with the Commander.

Still, she acted more like a puppy than a teenager.

She imagines the Commander may enjoy that behavior quirk. Another thing she has noted…

'The girl may or may not have two sides to her. She changes personality so easily. It is odd as well.' The black-haired assassin thought as she devoured more cookies.

"Fufu, you are acting as if you are about to have a heart attack once more, calm down." The blue-haired woman purred as she crushed the girl 'gently' against her stomach smiling happily.

Saiko squirmed as she gasped for air almost swearing she heard a crunch in her spine as she wiggled in her grip so she did not suffer a horrible unfortunate accident.

"So adorable, who would have thought we'd be become this close in such a short time." The General remarked as she sighed hugging the girl with both arms not paying any mind to her breathing issues.

The Teigu users aside from Doctor Stylish, who still was shaking his terror off, watched as they sweatdropped at their absentminded Commander crushing the frail girl in an embrace as they heard wheezing and gasps for air.

It seemed as if she may die of air loss if the General kept it up.

"Pardon me Commander, for speaking out of turn but it seems you are causing the girl you are so fond of to slowly suffocate and possibly suffer a crushed ribcage. Don't you think you should loosen that hug?" Run advised as he sweatdropped finding he was the only one that was bold enough to speak.

The black-haired assassin smirked while the girl was being crushed in her Commander's grip, how's that for love?

"Huh, oh no!? I have made the same mistake twice in one day. Are your ribs intact!? It seems I have yet to get used to the proper force to use for a hug!" Esdeath exclaimed in frustration as she set her Saiko down.

While the girl gasped for breath as she placed her hands on her shoulders fussing over her.

"The proper force for a hug?" Wave repeated as he sat there sweatdropping puzzled she had to figure out the right amount of 'force' needed to hug the girl.

'I am glad the Commander will never be hugging me!' The dark blue-haired man thought as he watched the girl choke raising a hand to let the woman know she was functional.

"Commander, may I suggest you also give a choking girl a few inches of space? To help your hugging situation I would advise you do not apply bone breaking pressure, a hug is supposed to be tender." The blond-haired man spoke as he could tell she was emotionally stunted.

She likely never hugged anyone in a long time.

"That is splendid advice Run on both counts, you are indeed useful. I will apply that advice to my future 'hugs'." The blue-haired woman declared with a joyful smile as she waited for the choking to slow down.

'You mean to tell me the Commander wasn't able to figure that out on her own!' Wave mused as he shook his head wondering how strange this woman could get.

Bols smiled as he could tell this was an odd relationship to say the least but they both had feelings for each other.

The black-haired slave finally regained her ability to breathe as she exhaled coughing one more time before she was done. She smiled up at her Master in appreciation.

"T-thank you for the hug, I enjoy our embraces even when they are a bit rough." Saiko answered as she finally was able to breathe with slight slowness.

Run sighed as he shook his head. That girl should not have thanked her for nearly crushing her ribcage, what an odd girl she is.

The Teigu users gaped at Saiko as she hugged their Commander once more not bothered in the least by nearly choking to death.

The black-haired assassin sweatdropped as she mused the girl had brain damage of some kind from living in slavery for so long.

Dr. Stylish finally stood as he slid his glasses onto his face, he will stay away from her for now.

He was terrified of going near the girl but it all depends if this Grimoire is truly worth the risk and if a chance to get what he wants presents itself.

But he cannot lose his place amongst this group, not right now at least.

Seryu felt bad for threatening the girl her Commander liked so much after seeing how close they were, she now hopes to amend her mistake.

"I must still work on my embraces but I am glad we could share this moment." The blue-haired woman stated as she peered down at her pet hugging her stomach as she patted her head smiling.

Saiko nodded as she dreamily sighed while resting against her Master with eyes that peered up at her with love and admiration. She hopes to prove herself even further to her.

And of course it is not over between her and the Doctor…

As she wrapped herself around the woman she has fallen for she knew it was not over, not by a long shot.

Her Goddess is all she needs and she will show she is worthy.

Master Esdeath is her life.

And she loves her Master.


	10. Chapter 10

The General and Her Slave

Dinnertime I – Chapter Ten

The group stood outside of the Palace in suits now, after Esdeath has ceased her hugging session with Saiko.

The six Teigu users stood side by side in black suits as they awaited their orders while gazing at their Commander with her young admirer as she could be called by her side clutching at her arm.

Esdeath was in a black suit herself wearing an all black cap with the petite form of Saiko wearing her own black suit standing beside her some distance from her subordinates.

She wrapped left arm gently around her pet as she held her tight close to her body savoring how she latched onto her side.

She smirked as Saiko wore her collar once more and the young girl was lovingly embracing her stomach as she peered down at her finding the suit quite adorable on her small form.

Saiko smiled leaning peacefully into her Master as she awaited further instruction, but she will say the robes were more comfortable.

She won't complain though, it is far better than the rags she used to wear.

"I hope that you all found my little game delightful. I didn't want to bore anyone with a droll meet and greet, and I can only hope that two of you have learned your lesson." The blue-haired woman announced as spun around with her pet in her left arm and her right hand upon her hip as she smiled.

She smiled at them but her eyes hardened when she said the word 'lesson' as her gaze fell on Stylish in particular who nodded his quickly to convince her he won't touch the girl.

"It's okay; I'm used to a little rough housing." Wave assured as he laughed hoping the two who angered her would not do so again…scary.

"I-I learned my lesson Commander! Forgive me for threatening comrade Saiko! Your advice was very helpful too thank you so much." Seryu piped up as she hugged Kuro nodding her head with a bright smile.

Esdeath nodded her head straightening her cap as she was satisfied with Seryu's apology and the nod from Stylish will do for now, but she will keep her eye on him.

She will pry out the details of their shared history from the teenager and see what occurred between them. For his sake he had better not have harmed her.

"Good to hear. Well then, we'll throw ourselves a little party after we visit the Emperor." The blue-haired woman declared as she turned around abrupt.

Forcibly making the young girl move with her as she spun once more.

The black-haired slave scoffed silently at the mention of the Emperor, it should be her Master seated on that throne.

As deep blue eyes gazed down at her fondly she her owner knew very well she was thinking that line of thought.

"We're going to go abruptly meet the Emperor!" The dark blue-haired man exclaimed as he held his hands at his sides finding his was moving too fast for him.

"Commander, pardon me for questioning you but isn't this proceeding a little bit too quickly?" Run inquired as he stared at her with golden eyes as she held Saiko's small form close to her.

She wasn't choking her this time at least.

He found that teenager to be the strangest girl he has ever met, well right up there with the Commander that is.

She was happy when the Commander slapped that metal collar back on her neck, which apparently is healing from injuries, so she is not wearing it all day.

It was so strange, they have feelings for each other it seems, but the teenager has no desires to be free.

She seems to enjoy the care given to her by the Commander.

If he had to describe it, Saiko while calling Esdeath her Master does not seem to view it as slavery. She views it as love and dare he say it freedom itself to be by her side? How interesting.

"I prefer to get the more irritating things out of the way first." The General responded as she turned her head around to gaze at her subordinates holding the young girl closely who leaned deeper into her hug.

The Doctor held his face in his right hand as he thought to try speaking to test if she is still angry with him.

"So Esdeath-sama, have you chosen a fabulously fierce name for our squad yet?" Dr. Stylish questioned as he smiled as he looked her way seeing where he stood.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I have." Esdeath answered as while she grinned holding Saiko underneath her left arm.

Saiko peered up at the woman as she truly looked stunning as the sun set upon her statuesque visage.

The six Teigu users waited for their Commander to speak and say what their name is.

"We are an exclusive force within the military, assigned and charged to brutally hunt down and exterminate vicious groups of enemies…therefore." The blue-haired woman spoke as she grinned baring her teeth much like a Danger Beast.

The black-haired slave focused all of her attention on her Master as she waited to hear what genius name the woman created.

"We shall be the special police force known as Jaegers." The General declared with her back turned to her subordinates and with her faithful follower in her arms.

The newly dubbed Jaegers stood behind their new Commander with varying levels of smirks on their faces minus Bols finding the name agreeable.

The petite girl beamed up at the older woman as she embraced her stomach deeper than before.

"Now that is a truly ingenious name Master Esdeath. I am eager to see you torture, brutalize and devour your foes." Saiko piped up in praise as she sighed dreamily uncaring how she sounded to the others around.

"Why thank you my sweet pet. You always seem to know the right words to make me smile, I'll be sure to show you just that." Esdeath remarked as she hugged her Saiko still grinning sadistically but with a slight smile in the mix.

The young girl leaned just closed her eyes as she was smashed further into the hug while her owner began walking with her under her arm.

The Jaegers sweatdropped as no one commented on how odd it was that Esdeath was calling a teenager she had feelings for pet and she wore a collar too.

Or the fact that said teenager was so happy under her arm in such a state.

Wave rubbed his head finding the two disturbing as they made a creepy couple while he followed to go meet the Emperor.

'Seriously! I cannot be the only one who thinks this is not normal and worse than the rest of us! She admits to having feelings for Saiko but she collars her and calls her pet! But Saiko delights in it! I don't understand!' The dark blue-haired Jaeger thought as he knew better than to question it since they were happy.

But it was weird! Saiko talks as if the Commander torturing and killing enemies if her idea of being taken out on a date!

'Of course my whack job superior likes that idea so she tells her she will be sure to do just that and it makes her smile.' Wave mused as he walked beside Kurome who glanced at him.

Kurome sighed as she didn't understand why he was so concerned for the Commander's strangely unconventional relations with Saiko.

It did not concern them what the two did together.

The blond-haired Jaeger walked as he held his chin musing on what torments Saiko went through to make her latch onto the Commander in this manner.

No normal teenager would do so, they would be terrified of her.

He can only conclude that what Saiko has been through in her young life is so horrible that it has distorted her mind, to the point that the kindness shown to her by Esdeath is all she has ever felt.

The poor girl likely feels as if she is the only security she will ever get.

She's afraid of freedom, now that is truly sad no matter how kind she is treated and she is willing to remain in this manner. A slave she still is by choice on legal documents.

And that is not right.

Several hours later – At the party with the Jaegers

Wave stood awkwardly with Bols on his left and Saiko on his right.

He now found it silly he was ever afraid of the strange girl just for reading a book on poison.

But it was creepy as hell the way she was drinking tea while doing so and looking back Bols said she made the tea for them!

He also had judged Bols even worse than the still weird girl; the big guy was quite nice really once you started to get to know him. He was just bashful that was all.

Saiko was wearing her white robes once more with a cooking apron over it, with her sky-blue shirt underneath and her sky-blue pants.

She was gazing down with purple eyes as she stood on a foot stool because she is short to cut the fish.

Her hair framed her face with the small sky blue flower tucked behind her right ear, as it flowed to her shoulders.

She mused on putting poison in the Doctor's food!

'I am happy about all of us eating together, most especially since the meal is the seafood I brought for everyone.But how come only three of the eight of us know how to cook?' The dark blue-haired Jaeger thought as he began putting the spinach in the boiling mix of seafood.

"Wave! The spinach goes in last. It will shrivel if you put it in too soon." Bols advised as he stopped cutting his portion of the fish that he and Saiko had split to cut evenly to speak.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I wanted to let you know that is a huge relief to find out you are such a nice guy Bols." Wave commented as he smiled at the man to his left halting putting the spinach in.

"No. I am afraid that I am not as nice as you think I am." The masked Jaeger replied as he stared down at the counter deep in thought.

"What do you mean? You seem like a pretty friendly guy to me." The dark blue-haired Jaeger questioned as he stared at the other man.

The black-haired slave sighed at how dense this guy is; yes Bols is nice but only outside of battle.

"I believe what Bols means to say is that he has killed innumerable people and it weighs on his conscience. A soldier can be kind off the battlefield but not in battle, isn't that right?" Saiko spoke as she quickly chopped the fish with finesse.

She slid down on her stool by Wave as she added it to the water to boil.

Wave turned to the previously silent girl who was usually sharp.

He supposed that made sense, but orders were orders, right? A soldier does what he or she has to do right?

"That is quite astute of you Saiko. Yes. I am not so nice on the battlefield. Let's just leave it at that." Bols agreed as he finished cutting his portion of the fish dumping it in the boiling water as well.

The older man nodded in approval as he could tell they were both skilled cooks but Saiko was a young expert as he watched her work.

Adding ingredients to the boil but with saddened eyes he realized again she did not learn her cooking skills by choice like him.

"If only I could deliver the Doctor a prepared dish without him knowing, I would make him a special recipe. It would be one of extreme pain. Ah well, someday." The black-haired slave announced abruptly as she finished adding the ingredients to the boil.

The masked Jaeger said nothing as he understood fully her desires to kill Dr. Stylish and knew nothing poisonous went into the dish.

"Gah! Please do not talk like that while standing over what I am going to eat! It is frightening!" The dark blue-haired Jaeger protested as he pointed a finger at the short girl.

"No poison went in the boil Wave. Calm down." Bols assured as he finished the prep on the dinner waving his hands in the air.

"Yeah, well it is unnerving all the same." Wave muttered as he was scared to eat now.

"Oh grow up; I am Master Esdeath's personal chef. Do you really think I would attempt to kill the woman I revere so intensely? Get a clue. I said if he had a dish of his own." Saiko explained gazing at the fool as she called him.

"You are rather snappy you know that? What did the Doctor do to you? Did he do something to you?" The dark blue-haired Jaeger inquired as they were now simply waiting for the food to finish cooking.

The black-haired slave scowled as she glared at the counter-top before glaring at the taller young man.

"Why do you ask so many foolish questions that are obvious?" Saiko answered as she stared at the boiling water deep in thought.

"I take that is a yes then?" Wave remarked as his face darkened wondering what the man did.

"Of course, I just said obvious." The black-haired slave quipped as she crossed her arms behind her back.

Wave and Bols stared at Saiko because honestly for a girl who has spent sixteen years in slavery…

Beyond her submission to Esdeath she acted snappy, highly educated and refined as if she were a high-class noble instead.

But then around Esdeath she acts like a weird love sick puppy that for the life of Wave he cannot comprehend why she behaves that way.

"Why didn't you tell the Commander? If what he did is that horrible…it doesn't seem like she is too forgiving of the idea that he did anything at all." The dark blue-haired Jaeger requested as he felt odd suggesting why did not ask to have one of his teammates killed.

But a man that kidnaps a girl at twelve-years old and does who knows what to her, can he say he is his teammate?

"She has an idea but refrains from asking since she is allowing me to play a game for the time being that is only possible by having the Doctor around. He will die by my hands, provided that assassins do not kill him first…." Saiko announced as her smile darkened while she stepped off her footstool.

Wave had to admit for a girl smaller than Kurome, with no Teigu of her own and that is not a fighter.

That is an unnerving smile; she'll wait in the wings to kill him then?

He really cannot work up the nerve to care and as he gazes at Bols he feels the older man strangely does not care much either.

"You seem quite sure of this." The dark blue-haired man said in a bewildered manner as he she still smiled up at him.

"Mhhm, I have good reason to be. I have the most powerful person in the world protecting me and I have what the Doctor salivates for…the Grimoirus." The black-haired slave responded as she held a hand under her chin musing the dinner is about done.

The masked Jaeger pulled the dinner off the boil as he set it down so it could cool, then they would serve it.

"Most powerful person in the world…you sure have a high opinion of the Commander. I still don't know what this book is that you two compete over." Wave muttered as he stood over the cooling food approving of its scent with a smile.

"Of course I have a high opinion of my savior. She's a Goddess, radiant and illustrious…oh she's amazing. The Grimoirus is my secret and not for you to know of but it will allow me to do more than cook for my Master." Saiko confessed as she sighed dreamily blushing as she spoke.

Even Bols was stunned by the young girl's words as he stared at her from beneath his mask never having heard someone praise another person so highly.

"Wow, those are some well composed words of praise all for the Commander." The dark blue-haired Jaeger remarked in shock as his eyes widened after hearing her words.

The black-haired slave slipped up the pot as she sniffed the dish judging that it smelled tasty, and it should be cool now.

"Yes, well the Goddess of War deserves the highest form of praise. It seems to be cool now! Hmm, it is saddening I am not serving the Doctor dinner. Ah, maybe another day I will feed him the Weeping Dust if mastering the Grimoirus takes too long…" Saiko purred as she beamed over the pot before heading to the cupboards to get bowls.

Wave was torn between being stunned she called the Commander a Goddess of war.

And shaking with fear at the way she spoke in such a scary manner over the food he is eating for the second time!

He has no idea what this Weeping Dust is, but he doesn't want to ingest it!

"Well Wave, it looks like it is time to serve dinner. Do not be bothered by her words, the food is fine. We all have our quirks and she has just cause to vent." The masked Jaeger said quietly as the girl was a distance away retrieving a large amount of bowls that she carried over.

The dark blue-haired Jaeger nodded as he tried to remember that but he just wished she'd cease talking like that over their food.

The three chefs scooped eight bowls of the seafood soup as they carried them out a bowl at a time.

It was no shock to the two men that Saiko carried a large hot bowl to Esdeath first before getting herself any food.

It was like she thought of Esdeath first in all things and herself as a second priority. It was an odd way to think.

Esdeath say as she drank a glass of wine with a spare chair beside her at the head of the long table waiting for dinner.

She mused that Saiko may not be too happy about this meal since it was not of her choosing and she likes to do all the work, but she still cooked for her.

She ordered the Doctor to seat himself at the other end of the table as she was still not pleased with their mysterious past and she wanted him away from her pet.

The blue-haired woman glanced up as she saw Saiko, Bols and Wave walk out wearing aprons to serve dinner.

The young girl strode straight to her with a large bowl of the seafood dinner as she set it on a metal plate on the table before bowing with her back bent with a beaming smile.

"I hope you are satisfied with dinner Master Esdeath. Is there anything else I may get for you to accompany your meal?" Saiko inquired as she stood up gazing at the woman's seated form as she sipped her cup of wine as if it was blood.

Esdeath glanced at the table as nearly everyone was seating themselves and had bowls of food at this point.

She rolled her deep blue eyes as she groaned feeling sometimes she takes this whole service thing too far.

"Why yes. Go get yourself a hefty bowl or I will kick you out of my bed into a spare bed for two nights. There will be no cuddling if you do not start eating better." The blue-haired woman ordered as she smirked coldly at the girl's horrified face.

The table was all set as all but Saiko had yet to sit down to eat not used to this situation.

Run drank slowly from a glass of wine as he found it further proof that the Commander was fond of this girl when her threat of a punishment for starving herself is 'no cuddles' for two nights.

He did not really picture her to be the cuddling type.

"No! I will go get a bowl at once! I do not wish to sleep alone at night. That is a cruel threat!" The black-haired girl exclaimed a she dashed off to get food only to get yelled at.

"No running! You were told by the Palace Physician no strenuous activity for two weeks or your leg may rot off! Honestly Saiko, you lack common sense at times despite being so smart. Walk." Esdeath commanded as she pointed her finger at the girl narrowing her eyes.

Saiko nodded as she sighed knowing she was only looking out for her as she disappeared into the kitchens once more.

That got the attention of the Jaegers at the table especially Stylish who wanted her leg to rot off but he couldn't say that could he?

"Commander, what is wrong with Saiko's leg?" The blond-haired man questioned as he was unsure if he wanted to know.

The blue-haired woman's eyes darkened as she scowled drinking her wine before speaking.

"The place I 'acquired' her at was quite the hellhole, her body is covered in wounds, the worst being a leg wound which is cleaned up and should be fine as long as she does as told. Otherwise her leg will likely rot off. But I am ensuring she simply reads for two weeks." Esdeath remarked as she nodded her head knowing she'd be beyond sad if she lost her companion.

Kurome gazed down at her food as she bore an uncharacteristically expression that was slightly less blank than usual.

She was revolted by the description of where Saiko came from and she is an assassin.

She mused that the girl fell in love the moment Esdeath took her out of there.

"That's sickening." Wave spoke while grimacing understanding why she was so odd now as he sat beside Kurome and Run was to her right.

Bols frowned beneath his mask as he could only imagine the horrors she lived through before that place.

"Of course its sickening Wave. Did you expect slavery to be pretty?" Run demanded as he gazed at his Commander still wondering how much she even cared for the other slaves…likely none.

She's a cold hearted person and she may have not cared for Saiko as much at first sight, it may have been a possession thing.

"The man that did to her is in the torture chambers missing an arm. I will be working on him soon enough to make him suffer." The blue-haired woman stated as she say the young girl walking out with bowl as directed but she squinted her eyes a she saw it was a small bowl.

She just sighed glad to see she was eating and she pulled the chair out beside her so could sit down.

The young girl smiled as she sat down besides her Master gazing at her with happy eyes at how close their chairs are.

"I overheard discussion of the auctioneer. Pardon me for reminding you Master but you did say I could partake if I behaved…I just finished reading Instruments of Torture and I am sure you can teach me all sorts of tricks that a book can't." Saiko piped up as she scooped a spoonful of her food.

"Hoh, I did promise you that did I not? You've been on excellent behavior; you are a sweetheart and you respectful. Of course I'll show you some 'tricks', maybe tomorrow?" Esdeath agreed as she began eating herself with a pleased smile her pet wants to torture the man.

The blond-haired Jaeger sighed as he could tell she was going to twist and distort this otherwise mostly caring girl who has only shown a small side of hate towards Stylish for good reason.

She'll turn her from a scholarly girl into a torture fanatic.

"Yay! I am so excited to visit the auctioneer and make him squeal like the fat piggy he is. We will have so much fun." The black-haired slave spoke in excitement as she nodded her head rapidly.

'This is so disturbing! She has all the reason in the world to hate that guy too but she seems so innocent at times and it is like the Commander is making her less so…I do not know.' The dark blue-haired Jaeger thought as he knew she spoke of violence in the kitchen but did she before she met Esdeath?

"Can we please not talk about torture over dinner? I am trying to enjoy this and it was a lot of work." Wave requested as he stared at his leader and Saiko before sighing as he continued eating.

"I am so glad that it delights you my dear. You'll have to tell me what you read in those books sometime." The blue-haired woman remarked as she smiled ignoring Wave's request because she could care less really.

Dr. Stylish was a bit uneasy as she was just a little slave girl, but he was seeing how much the General was fond of her.

While even enough to take her down to the chambers to torture another man who hurt her, is she truly aware of their history?

"Tehe, much and more Master but it depends on the book. I shall read all and everything in your library as it is what I do best. No matter how long it takes. The Poison book was amusing." Saiko admitted as she gave no thought to how it sounded while eating her food.

"Saiko, I asked you to not talk about poison with food in the same context, it is creepy. Remember our kitchen talk?" Wave requested as he stared at the strange girl who smiled back at him nodding.

However, oddly enough all of the other Jaegers continued eating fine aside from of course Dr. Stylish who stared at his bowl with suspicion.

The dark blue-haired Jaeger will confess as much as the poison talk scared him, seeing the Doctor gaze at his bowl was rather funny.

"Kitchen talk?" Esdeath repeated as she had a pretty good idea what it was about and who it was about.

But she gave it no further thought as she grabbed a wine glass slowly pouring the teenager a drink, so she would drink with her.

"Oh, it was nothing Master. Wave's just being a fool. He's oversensitive and he asks obvious questions." The black-haired slave answered as she took a sip of the wine smiling as she did so.

She admitted it was wonderful to be able to drink wine…how long since she had last stolen some alcohol?

Kurome smirked as she ate her food not bothered by the talk of poison as she was a poison user herself.

"I agree with you. He also smells like a beach." The black-haired Jaeger agreed as she added her opinion while the young man beside her sank in depression.

"You two are both so mean! I do not smell like a beach." Wave retorted lamely as he gazed into the seafood knowing his argument was lost.

Saiko scooted her chair a bit closer to Esdeath's as she set a hand on the older woman's unformed lap as she gazed over at her with a content face.

The blue-haired woman turned her gaze to the young girl as she laid a hand in her lap; she smiled finding it adorable how she had to slide closer to her.

"So Commander, what do you enjoy doing in your spare time?" Seryu inquired in excitement as she ate while leaning over in excitement with Kuro in her lap.

"Torturing prisoners, devising new methods of torture, hunting Danger Beasts, when not doing any of those things I study. But I do have a new interest…" Esdeath answered as she swirled her wine glass before taking a sip casting her smile towards the young girl seated beside her.

The black-haired slave smiled as she ate with one hand and kept the other in her Master's lap. She knew she was not being excluded.

The dark blue-haired Jaeger slowly ate his food giving up on torture being removed from the dinner table; it seems with the Commander that is not an option.

"I recently developed an interest in falling in love. This feeling came upon me when I returned from conquering the Northern Tribes and then by chance I found a new companion." The blue-haired woman remarked while staring at the robed girl beside her all the while.

Saiko flushed as she slowly ate pleased to know that she is her Master's interest or it seems so. She would die if she was not…

The declaration was a bit shocking to those seated at the table; despite her earlier claim she didn't seem like the type to desire love.

"Y-your companion is your interest is that right Master?" The black-haired slave questioned as she found if she was told no she would be filled with the biggest sadness and jealously in the world.

"No, it's the other young girl I hold to my chest at night." Esdeath responded as she rolled her eyes ever so slightly but sighed when the girl took on a sad puppy dog face.

The blond-haired Jaeger gazed at the two seated to his right as he mused on how the Commander treats the girl like a mix between a love interest and a treasured pet.

Those two were the oddest couple he could ever envision.

"Your Saiko is relieved to hear that, she would die if it was not her." Saiko answered as she slowly drank her wine smiling as she allowed the saddened face to pass.

"Death is not permitted on the list of things I will allow you to do." The blue-haired woman assured as she ate narrowing her eyes.

"When you speak it becomes a binding decree…I will do my best not to die Master Esdeath." The black-haired slave answered as she beamed at the older woman who sat beside her.

Esdeath grinned as she once more delighted in her pet's submission and she reached over to pat her on the head mussing her soft black hair.

She withdrew her hand as she turned her gaze back to her subordinates either done eating or eating still.

"Anyhow, Run. I now nominate you as Second in Command of the Jaegers. You impressed me, you give good advice too. Do not let me down." The blue-haired woman announced with no warning whatsoever as she gazed at the blond Jaeger who widened his eyes.

"This is rather sudden but so be it I accept the responsibility. I will not disappoint you." Run answered while pausing his eating to speak despite his feelings on her sadism she is his superior.

"Yes, well it is not without merit. You are the most qualified by far for Second in Command; Saiko…your deduction on Run was on point hmm." Esdeath spoke as she nodded her head in approval as she stared at the robed girl beside her.

The General's words caused all to look up as she spoke wondering what she was referring to.

'Saiko made a deduction on me? How intriguing...' The blond-haired Jaeger mused as he was curious how this came to be since they had not met.

"Saiko is without a doubt a literary genius. To call her a fifthly little slave girl is a gross insult to one so educated, she has even educated herself long ago on an old book on all forty-eight Teigu, she knows at the least a few details about everyone's Teigu here." Esdeath admitted as her tone grew colder briefly mentioning the Doctor's insult but she continued.

Saiko sat up as she nodded her head beaming with pride as her lips twitched while drinking her wine.

The statement caught the Jaegers by surprise, just how many books has this girl read?

"That is impressive. Tell me Commander what was Saiko's deduction on me?" Run requested as he smiled at the proud girl.

He could tell she was clearly trying to show that she had skills despite not being a fighter.

"I gave her a letter, with only the your names and Teigu's listed on it, there were no personal details regarding any of you so keep that in mind." The blue-haired woman said as she eyed the Doctor before turning her eyes back to Run.

The blond-haired Jaeger caught the gaze.

So, she deduced something on all five of them but naturally she knew the Doctor personally.

"Saiko said she read the full name of your Teigu in the book, and that she wagers since the power of flight cannot be understated that you will a useful subordinate. Brief but focused, on point. Good job Saiko." The General stated as she turned her gaze towards the girl in question once more.

"I-I thank you Master Esdeath. Your praise warms my heart. It is all that I need to live." The young girl stammered as she nodded her head smiling.

Esdeath gazed down at the barely touched food bowl wondering if the girl was actually trying to attempt to eat praise.

"No. You need to eat too. I have told you that you cannot subside on praise, I am starting to think that you believe you can." The blue-haired woman scolded as she cast a look at the girl warning her to eat.

The Jaegers sweatdropped when Saiko began slowly eating after being glared at by the General who sighed.

Run was truly impressed with Saiko. That was a mix of the knowledge she learned from the Teigu book and intuition, flight is a deadly ability allowing one to attack from above.

Since she did not know him personally, what his temperament was like or how he behaved.

She believed that a more versatile Teigu would make him a useful subordinate.

"That is a skilled deduction Saiko. As the Commander said, all without meeting me to know what my personality was like. Flight is a dangerous weapon. What do you think of me now?" The blond-haired Jaeger spoke as he held a glass of wine taking a sip as he stared at girl as she ate.

Saiko stopped eating she smiled at Run finding she liked him, a fellow literary scholar and he was a calculating man.

The Jaegers were curious what she had to say of one of them after already meeting them.

"I think that you are a calculating man, you think before you act. Fighter I am not but I was watching you battle. When it comes to strategy, you are the smartest of all six Jaegers, clearly the most fitting for Second in Command." The black-haired slave concluded as she raised her glass of wine to take another drink.

Run widened his golden eyes slightly, she is observant. So she was watching them fight the Commander?

The other five Jaegers were a bit stunned to hear praise for someone whose name was not Esdeath from the young girl's mouth.

"Fufu, my thoughts precisely but these are Saiko's own thoughts that she has formulated herself. Good girl Saiko, you please me." Esdeath spoke as hearing her voice has become a means of making the girl realize she is appreciated.

Saiko blushed as she nodded overwhelmed by her Ice Queen's words. It was good to know that a servant pleased their Master.

"That is astoundingly observant Saiko. Thank you for the compliments." The blond-haired Jaeger remarked as he was still amazed she was that watchful of others.

'Perhaps it has come from a painful life observing others? Therefore she developed the ability to read people by being around them all day against her will.' Run thought as he frowned finding that a sorrowful existence.

"So Commander, while we're at it what did she say about the rest of us?" Wave requested as he wondered if the girl had something negative to say before she met him.

"She stated that did not know much about your Teigu beyond that the Demon Armor Incursio was its prototype, she felt saddened for not offering more but I consoled her as that is far more than most people know." The blue-haired woman answered nodding her head as she was pleased the girl was eating more.

That puzzled the young man wondering why there was less information about his Teigu in whatever book she read. But perhaps there is less known about Grand Chariot?

Even so, at least she did not remark that he would be a fool as she did in person. That was more than others know indeed.

"I concluded that Kurome is the most deadly in one on one combat, Yatsufusa of the Dead turns those it strikes as they die into corpse puppets. That was my thoughts on you…Kurome. It's all in the name." The black-haired slave piped up as she paused eating glancing at the girl she spoke of seated past Run.

Kurome had finished eating as she now was eating her cookies while she had to admit, the girl was on point about her as she smirked slightly.

"Saiko, you are truly impressive with your skills of observation. May I ask where you picked them up? That is if you feel comfortable answering." Run requested as he studied the girl with careful but interested eyes.

"Oh, well I have served several politicians in my life. I learned how to copy their behavior as I stood beside them, observing how they watch people and manipulate them too. I got to be an adviser, for two or so of them." Saiko admitted as she brushed her hair out of her eyes drinking more wine.

'It is just as I thought. She did not learn those skills by choice. How disturbing that she studied politicians but she was an adviser? She is young." The blond-haired Jaeger thought as he could see why beyond the love interest why his Commander found her interesting.

"I am not fond too fond of those politicians though but I did learn quite a good deal from them. I get to be your adviser now after I am adequately trained isn't that right Master Esdeath?" The young girl requested as she turned her eyes to her Goddess in question.

"That is correct my little adviser, you have ample skills and I will put them to good use when brute force is not always favored. Though I do love brute force…" Esdeath assured as she finished eating with a sadistic smile on her lips while leaning back on her throne…that is what it is to her.

The Jaegers were collectively shocked that assistant meant adviser and eventually suggesting to their Commander what actions Saiko feels is best.

It seemed foolish all the sudden for the way she was treated earlier, advising can be dangerous.

Dr. Stylish truly had little to no appetite feeling repulsed that this slave girl was given such a crucial position.

Naturally, he kept his mouth shut. On top of that the Commander showers her with love and has a romantic interest in her.

Touching her is off limits…for now.

"There is nothing wrong with both using the power of gentle persuasion to dissuade those into surrender Master Esdeath and then when they do. You can just apply brute force to them afterward. It is your will after all, who says they have to be given mercy?" Saiko remarked as she smiled with a hint of coldness in her voice as she stared at her owner.

Wave was bothered by Saiko's words. Is she suggesting she will convince enemies to surrender to make it easier on her and then the Commander can just kill them anyway?

"Hmm, explain your rational my pet. Give me a figurative example." The blue-haired woman demanded as she held a hand under her chin peering at the teenager.

"An enemy fort, Revolutionary Army we'll say. Let's say after I am deemed worthy let me negotiate surrender under terms they will walk out alive. Then, if it so pleases you kill them all or spare them, it is your will Master Esdeath. It is a good mind game no?" The black-haired slave explained as she felt her heard skip a beat when the older woman glanced her way.

"That is utterly low Saiko, shameful even to lie to the enemy while making them think they will receive mercy?" The General scolded her pet as she wanted to see how she reacted to her words.

"I-I forgive me Master. I am sorry you dislike the idea." Saiko muttered as she felt foolish all of the sudden.

The dark blue-haired Jaeger sighed in relief that their Commander had some humanity at least to not agree to that type of cruelty.

Soldiers on the battlefield were one thing but to lie and say they will give surrender, but then not.

It truly was something that bothered him.

Esdeath reached over as she ruffled the sixteen-year old's hair with a smile before speaking strangely bothered by her sadness.

"It is all of those things and more. I love the idea. You are doing well Saiko!" The blue-haired woman assured as she patted the girl atop her head as her lips curled in sadistic delight.

It came as no surprise to all but Wave that Esdeath actually liked the idea in the end.

Wave was staring at the two with widened dark blue eyes. They can't do that!

"I-I am so happy that you are fond of my ideas." The young girl admitted as she felt the hand rustle her hair gently.

"Good job comrade Saiko! We shall slaughter the evil doers with justice! If justice demands they be told they will get surrender and then we purge them afterward I will do it gladly!" Seryu yelled in agreement as her face broke out into a beast-like grin.

"Well. I am glad you like my ideas too Seryu. I felt that was a good one." Saiko commented as she smiled feeling confident again now that her owner was content with her.

"Pardon me for speaking out of turn Commander, but is this something we are actually going to employ?" The dark blue-haired Jaeger questioned as he truly hoped she would say at the least most likely no.

"At some point yes. I am testing Saiko's powers of persuasion, I will need to work out the details when the time comes as her safety is paramount, but she has piqued my interest." The General responded as she patted the girl's head one more time before sipping her wine.

Kurome shrugged not really caring one way or another how they take out the enemy, but she'd prefer to have done it the way that involves more bloodlust and excitement.

Enemies coming out the front expecting a haven will be easy pickings.

Run was still studying Saiko. Was she like this before Esdeath?

Would she have suggested something so ruthless before meeting her?

Is this pent up rage for living in chains for so long? Now, she can make people suffer even if she doesn't know them such as Revolutionary soldiers?

Or is she so in love with Esdeath that she feels the need to win her over with ruthless suggestions?

Since she cannot barge into such a fort as any of the six of them could, it must be a weapon of the mind.

It could be one or both.

"Thank you my Master. To know that my safety is paramount to any operation moves me deeply. You are truly my stars in my darkened night sky that light my life with your brilliant luster…you are divine." The young girl admitted as she blushed slightly reaching over to hug the older woman's closest arm as she latched onto it.

Saiko's words shocked the Jaeger's that weren't in the kitchen with her to hear how she spoke about their Commander and even Wave and Bols were still stunned to hear such words again.

Esdeath felt her face heat up as her Saiko grabbed her left arm after telling her even more poetic words of devotion.

She is too precious!

"B-brilliant luster? The Commander is divine? You did proclaim her a Goddess in the kitchens but this is still bizarre." The dark blue-haired Jaeger spoke as he gazed at the girl leaning into the Commander as if she was melting like butter.

"Huh? I did not proclaim her a Goddess. She is a Goddess. I know this to be true, one so mighty, who effortlessly could dominate any foe upon this world and whose beauty is legendary. What else is she?" Saiko explained as she nuzzled her owner's left arm with a dreamy face as she gazed up at her with reverence.

The Jaegers were as a whole awed by the girl's words as she claimed Esdeath is a Goddess not that she thinks she is one, keyword knows.

The blue-haired woman blushed even more as she was called a Goddess by her servant publically in front of her subordinates. She's so loyal to her.

"You are so sweet my Saiko. There is no one who is more loyal than you; such devoted worship melts my cold heart." Esdeath admitted as she wrapped her left arm around her pet's head drawing her close to her breasts to smother her with love.

"This one is yours, I live to please you." The black-haired slave answered as she rested her face against the woman's large breasts with a smile on her lips.

The blond-haired Jaeger had to say this girl had the worst case of savior complex he could ever imagine.

It must be why she 'knows' that Esdeath is a Goddess, because why else would she have been rescued?

It likely comforts her to think a divine being saved her. As he considers those words, he muses she must have a mentally distorted mind to hold this belief despite her intellect.

And the Commander feeds off on it.

In fact they feed off on each other. He was not sure if it was a good thing that someone like Esdeath was being called a Goddess.

He hoped this did not inflate his Commander's ego too much.

"Fufu, I am aware you do. You only tell me that constantly but I appreciate it." The blue-haired woman assured as she reclined back drinking her wine finding this felt quite nice.

Having a dutiful pet latched to her at all times, she loved it.

Run sighed as he shook his head.

Simply looking at her satisfied posture and they way she smirks he can tell though he has not known her long.

That girl is raising her ego through the roof.

Bols still found it to be a happy thing as they were content together and that is what matters.

Romance did not always make sense to outside parties.

Strange as they were together...they genuinely seemed to make each other happy and in Bols mind that's what matters most.


	11. Chapter 11

The General and Her Slave

Dinnertime II – Chapter Eleven

"So Commander what else can you tell us about comrade Saiko?" The auburn-haired woman asked as she stared with interest at the young girl nuzzled into her Commander's breasts.

She was not bothered by that in the least or the Goddess statement.

"Oh, well let's see she spent the first seven years of her life with a Revolutionary Army commander who was also a former General of the Imperial Army. So she grew up with our enemy." The General answered as she drew her pet closer into her chest as she caressed her soft black hair.

Saiko sighed as she felt so soothed with her face buried in the vast mounds of her owner and she reciprocated by wrapping her arms around her Master's seated stomach as a loving way of telling her she is proud to be hers.

The Jaegers were profoundly taken aback to hear the teenager leaning in the General's lap used to live with the Revolutionary Army for the first seven years of her life, under a former General no less.

'If Saiko grew up with a Revolutionary Army commander why didn't she stay there?' The blond-haired Jaeger thought as he was puzzled she would she by choice unless it wasn't by choice.

"That is incredible Commander! Our comrade knows how the evil doers think!" Seryu exclaimed as she hugged Kuro with a crazed smile on her lips.

"One could say I do yes. Being a slave to a Revolutionary commander for seven years and walking in their bases allows you to see things." The black-haired slave piped up as she spoke from where her head lay against her Ice Queen's breasts.

Run frowned finding those words bothersome. The Revolution was well known for opposing the dealings of slavery, as low percentage of them as there are.

Yet, this commander held a child in bondage and even so did not free her. How sickening.

Wave stared down at the table not understanding how the Commander can be so happy to have a young girl call her Master when she has been doing so since she was a baby.

The main difference is she is in love with the Commander.

Shouldn't that mean that she should encourage her to just call her by name?

Esdeath growled as if to state she is hers upon mention of someone else by tightening her hold on the teenager because this is her territory, no one else's!

"Naturally things change but they don't expect for you to end up in the mighty arms of the Empire's Strongest many years later. I eagerly await their brutal deaths." Saiko stated as she enjoyed the crushing hold the powerful woman applied on her because she was hers and hers alone.

"And I will give their brutal deaths. It will be agonizing and torturous; perhaps I will let you watch as I kill them all?" The blue-haired woman as she smiled gently rubbing the girls head not paying any mind to how she was disturbing one or two people at the table.

"Oh Master Esdeath, may you pile their corpses high encased in ice! Be sure to bring me with you. It will be beautiful! But nowhere near as resplendent as you." The young girl blurted out in excitement as she nodded her head as best she could in the vice lock she was in against the woman's chest.

Run sighed as it seemed like she was already twisting this poor girl who has suffered so much.

He is glad Esdeath rescued her and that she is caring instead of abusing her, but he wishes she would not warp her mind.

'This is beyond disturbing! She's going to let Saiko watch as she kills Revolution soldiers? This is a warped couple.' The dark blue-haired Jaeger thought as he sweat dropped too afraid to speak his mind.

Kurome crunched on her cookies not really giving a damn still what the Commander and Saiko did.

She felt a bit more sympathy for the oddball girl after hearing she was a slave for that long…since being a baby. No wonder she is such a weirdo.

And that is saying a lot since they are all weird here.

"My you sure are quite the poet my Saiko. I originally had no intent on taking you to battlefields…that still stands but perhaps once or twice hmm? I'll build you an ice castle on their corpses." Esdeath purred as she ran her fingers through Saiko's hair as she grinned with sadistic glee.

Wave was glad that he was done eating because the Commander was freaking him out!

"I hope you two have fun when you go on your date slaughtering Revolution soldiers." The black-haired Jaeger remarked with a degree of sarcasm coating her voice as she chewed on a cooking smirking.

"Date? That is a great idea Kurome. It will be a date. I will take Saiko out on a date to butcher the enemy." The blue-haired woman announced as her deep blue eyes lit up in excitement as she quickly nodded her head smiling as she smashed her fists together liking the idea.

Kurome blinked as she was being sarcastic and even she didn't really see that as an idea of a suitable date.

Oh well, she somewhat likes the strange girl but if she wants to get her 'date' killed by stray enemy fire that is her problem not hers.

Saiko felt her face heat up as she was so overcome with a rapidly beating heart that all she was able to think about was the words date with Master Esdeath! Date with Master Esdeath!

"Your Saiko wants to go on a date with you to see you build an ice castle over enemy corpses!" The black-haired slave yelled in the woman's ear as she beamed with joy.

The General smiled as she ruffled the girl's hair unperturbed by being yelled at in her ear and she pushed her face back into her chest as she hugged her once more.

The Jaegers sweatdropped while the more rational minds feared for her safety.

Run, Wave and Bols worried she would die on this date.

The chances were high; even though Esdeath is the Empire's Strongest and she could effortlessly kill armies.

All it takes is one person to kill Saiko while she is not paying any mind.

That and Bols knew all too well her bloodlust in battle was legendary, she may not give much thought to the young girl's safety once she starts fighting.

Dr. Stylish of course was smirking on the inside, hoping the annoying little slave got butchered on her 'date'. The only dilemma was what about the tome?

"That sounds so romantic and like the ideal date. I hope you have fun showing our comrade the ways of justice Commander!" The auburn-haired woman spoke as she nodded her head finding the idea thrilling and lovely.

Of course leave it to Seryu to think it is the ideal date.

"Commander, forgive me for speaking out of turn but that sounds hazardous to Saiko's health. Shouldn't you find a more normal date to take her on?" The blond-haired Jaeger inquired as he drank his wine.

He rather liked the odd teenager despite not knowing her and he would prefer for her to remain alive.

"Huh, I fail to see how it is hazardous if I encase the enemy rapidly in ice instead of taking my time with them. By normal date you mean Danger Beast hunting right?" Esdeath answered as she poured another glass of wine of both her and her pet smiling at the feeling of her breathing against her breasts.

Run spat out his wine at the mention of a petite non-fighter girl whose main functions are adviser and chef going Danger Beast hunting.

She'd be mutilated if the Commander turned her back on her for the slightest moment.

"Commander I agree with Run are you trying to kill her? Dates don't involve a high chance of dying!" The dark blue-haired Jaeger explained as he stared at his superior officer.

While she just blinked at him as if he spoke a foreign language.

She's a lunatic and a whack job!

"A high chance of dying? There is no chance of dying. I can kill anything that threatens my date. I wish to show my physical prowess by taking her on a date; I thought it was a good idea myself." The blue-haired woman declared as her smile fell being despite feeling able to protect her Saiko from all harm.

"I must concur with Wave and Run, General. Perhaps you should pick something like I take my wife on; sometimes we just go for a walk. It does not have to be fancy, something simple is good sometimes. You could take her out to dinner one night instead of having her cook for you." Bols spoke as he shyly entered the conversation having been quiet most of the dinner.

The Jaegers sweatdropped at the thought of Esdeath simply being happy with going on a walk and then they realized Bols said he was married with shocked faces.

"Huh, I did not realize you were married Bols. I may consider going out to dinner one night as a reasonable date with Saiko. Thank you for your input." Esdeath answered as she nodded her head not having expected that he was married.

The masked Jaeger smiled from beneath his mask as he felt he convinced her to not do anything dangerous with the teenager.

Wave and even Run breathed a sigh of relief but that was until the suicidal girl spoke.

"No! I want to go on a date where I get to see your physical prowess Master! Please build me the ice castle; I must see you crush your foes into paste. It would mean much to me…if you let me see you fight." Saiko pleaded as she shook her owner's arm as she gazed up at her with a sad face begging for a demonstration.

Bols sighed as he could tell the girl admired the General so deeply she wanted to be there watching her fight.

But she may not return. He tried at least.

"Do not look sad my Saiko. If an ice castle is what you want. You will get it. It won't be tomorrow but we will have a date sometime soon on an enemy battlefield…me and you." The blue-haired woman announced as she patted the girl atop her head smiling glad that she was not afraid to come with her.

Her faithful pet trusted her to keep her safe from all harm and she will show her that such faith is not misplaced.

Not a single enemy will reach her, and she will show her power…it will be glorious.

The blond-haired Jaeger sighed as Saiko could have left well enough alone but he has a feeling she worships the General so deeply that she craves seeing her fighting ability. Hopefully she returns alive.

"Your Saiko is ecstatic to hear about this upcoming date with you!" The young girl shouted as she nodded her head happily smiling.

"I am glad to hear that. Thank you for the idea Kurome. I will still keep going out for dinner as a secondary option in mind for a later date." The General remarked as she tipped her wine glass back swallowing more.

"You're welcome Commander. Try to keep Saiko alive I suppose." Kurome replied in a deadpan tone as she shrugged as she at her cookies not caring much anymore.

After all, Saiko was given an out and dove back into a battlefield as a date.

Wave glared at Kurome for giving the idea and the way she didn't seem to care.

Saiko smiled as she gazed at the form of her Goddess drinking wine and she chose now to ponder the question.

Her Master wants to date her, and they have made progress in their bond.

She slid into the woman's lap as she left her own chair much to her owner's surprise as she wrapped her arms around her neck ignoring the looks of those at the table.

She beamed up at her before speaking.

"Tell me something Master Esdeath. You once told me if you met any of my false Masters you would crucify them. Do you remember your words at the sweet shop?" The black-haired slave questioned as sat in the older woman's lap with a cheerful face.

Esdeath gazed at the girl puzzled by her crawling into her lap but as soon as she mentioned her false Masters she had to admit this is beyond devious of her.

She nodded her head as she drank another drink of her wine.

"I do, I said I would crucify any of them for harming my sweet Saiko yes. Why do you ask my dear?" The blue-haired woman responded as she leaned back in her throne amused at what she was trying to get out of her.

The Jaegers had varying reactions to that statement but it was also awkward to watch Saiko climb atop Esdeath as if she was trying to be coy with her.

"Oh. Well I know that I have asked for a necklace as of recent but this gift is a bit of a bigger request. But you do love your Saiko so please hear me out Master Esdeath." Saiko whispered as she reached a hand up to Esdeath's face as she smiled sweetly.

Dr. Stylish snorted as he could see this girl was a little minx.

She was more than a bit of a con artist of little a slave if you asked him, but he was not stupid enough to say that.

The General smiled as she nodded her head urging the girl on as she took another drink of her wine with care not to budge her pet's delicate hand.

"I would request of for the death of all former false Masters, take them to the torture chambers. It will take time to find them all. But I know where at least five of thirteen, are located as of current." The young girl admitted as she leaned into her Ice Queen's face smiling still.

The Jaegers were not only stunned by what the girl was asking for but that she is that young and she has been passed around thirteen times not including their Commander as the fourteenth.

Esdeath chuckled as she had to admit soldiers of hers are terrified to request small favors of her and this teenager is asking her to kill thirteen people for her? But she is not just any girl though is she?

Saiko is bold, so very bold. She wants vengeance.

Run was horrified this teenager has been through so many slave owner's and he could see why she has such a savior complex for Esdeath now.

What have these other people done to her? There is no telling but he doubts it has been the gentle care she is receiving on the table right now.

"Hmm, that is a monumental request. You have got boldness girl I will give you that. You are actually asking me to locate all thirteen, how brazen." The blue-haired woman remarked as she finished her glass of wine smiling in amusement.

"I know where the most recent is a nobleman. I know where two high ranking politicians are; I know where the trader is, and the business owner. Please my real Master…the only Master I have ever had. I am yours; let's break them in the torture chambers together." The black-haired slave begged as she leaned in burying her face in the woman's hair inhaling her scent.

Esdeath gazed at the teenager as she nuzzled into her sky-blue hair revealing her desire to torture her false Master's with her.

She admits after seeing her wounds and hearing what Doctor Mori concluded it sounds tempting.

The blond-haired Jaeger was truly sympathetic Saiko has been through this much but just as she entrapped Seryu and Stylish using Esdeath she is using Esdeath's affections for her to purge all old abusers.

'This is rather ingenious. Cooking, advising and working for the Commander all take time on her part at no pay despite her care and home she gets. She sees she can take advantage of the fondness Esdeath feels for her to kill all old abusers and she even calls them false Masters to make her likely to do it.' Run mused as he had to admit when Saiko wanted to be intelligent she was a plotter of dangerous proportions.

"I am almost convinced…close to it." The blue-haired woman remarked as her lips turned upward frightening Wave.

Saiko leaned in to her Master's ear so only she would hear her or she hoped.

"Saiko has been molested by two of those five. Master Esdeath defends her territory right?" The black-haired slave whispered in a saddened voice as her face was covered by sky blue hair.

Esdeath snarled as she slammed a fist on the table shaking the plates and cups, she exerted a degree of killing intent scaring those at the table with her deranged change in behavior.

She glared coldly forward with emotionless eyes deciding she will permit the capture of these five.

The Jaegers looked up fearfully as they couldn't hear what the young girl said this time because it was whispered but it made the General furious.

"The Empire's Strongest always defends her territory. You've convince me my Saiko, I wasn't going to say no to you to begin with." The blue-haired woman admitted as she gritted her teeth in anger.

The black-haired slave sat up as she softly kissed the enraged face of her Master to let her know that all is well.

Then she beamed at her through sweet purple eyes brushing black hair out of her eyes.

"This pleases your Saiko immensely so. I am going to have lots of fun tearing them limb by limb. I will get to work finding the remaining eight after my training is complete." Saiko stated as she turned around in the woman's lap grabbing the turned over glass that had spilled from her owner's rage.

She grasped the bottle of wine pouring a new glass smiling as she took a sip gazing across the table as she locked blue eyes with the Doctor and she licked her lips.

'You're on the list. Don't think you're safe just because you're a Teigu user.' The young girl thought as she drank her wine before turning around to calm her Ice Queen's fury.

The Doctor gritted his teeth as he drank a glass of wine. What an arrogant little slave, purging her former Masters! Thinking she is not as such anymore just because the Empire's Strongest favors her.

Esdeath was still furious but she did not want a repeat of the sweet shop of when Saiko near suffocated under her aura, which would happen if she flexed her aura that immensely again.

She forced herself to calm down.

"Is that so Saiko, tell me now that I have said yes how is it you desire to have this done?" The blue-haired woman questioned with a smile on her face as she sat back calming down by the second.

"Your Saiko requests a platoon of Imperial soldiers at my command; I wish to perform the arrests myself. I do not mind if my Master is there but I wish to parade them through the streets." Saiko confessed as she spoke in a chipper voice sipping her wine enjoying sitting in her Master's lap.

Dr. Stylish balked at the nerve of this brat. She has no limits to her demands as she sits like a little princess in their Commander's lap.

Esdeath erupted into a hearty belly shaking laughter as she nodded her head while holding her glass of wine; she did not buy a spineless whelp, did she?

"Fufu I grant it. You may have as many soldiers for your arrests as you desire and a document as proof of your 'official' business upon my order. I hope you enjoy yourself my pet, I know I will with you in the torture chambers below." The blue-haired woman agreed as she grinned with sadistic delight as her deep blue eyes sparkled with cruelty.

"Thank you so much my Goddess! With but a touch you purify the filth from this earth!" The black-haired slave yelled as she hugged the older woman around the neck as tight as she could.

Which was not much to the General, but she tried her hardest while savoring the scent of divine blue hair.

Esdeath smiled as she embraced Saiko back finding such a title is pleasurable when dominance is in her nature.

She is her Saiko after all, she owns her but not in a foul way. She would never cause her any harm.

She will always care for her pet.

The Jaegers sweatdropped at how the girl sounded like a fanatical religious person when yelling that.

The Doctor was not amused, not one bit. The Commander will give her soldiers to storm the city to perform arrests, elevating the slave girl in power and status.

It did not bode well to point out that Esdeath will send all tormentors past and present of Saiko's to a miserable end.

Wave sighed as he couldn't say her cared what happened to thirteen slave owner's. He was just confused to see Saiko act sweet, then violent and then become so fanatical.

"May I make a suggestion Commander? For Saiko's safety, if you don't go try to be sure that these five targets do not possess any fighters that surpass the soldiers you give her." The blond-haired Jaeger spoke glancing to his right at the two hugging females.

He could clear see his new superior delighted in being called Goddess.

"Hoh, your input is valid Run. Saiko's safety is always paramount to me. Whether I go or not, I will be sure it is impossible for her to be harmed." The blue-haired woman agreed as she rapidly nodded her head while finding it was pleasant to hold the teenager in her lap.

Run nodded as he sighed slightly finding being her Second in Command was honestly slightly annoying so far.

She's headstrong to say the least and she listened to some things while other advice flew over her head.

On the other hand this could be precisely what he needs to change things from the inside, it will allow him to rise in status with Esdeath as his Commander and that is not to be understated.

"I cannot wait to see the looks on their faces. I am going brutally beat them and make them wear leashes as they run through the streets. I wish to fire a crossbow at them while they flee." Saiko announced as she was buried in the older woman's perfect sky blue hair inhaling its scent as she smiled.

The Jaegers minus Seryu were floored by that statement of public debauchery from the frail girl clinging onto Esdeath's neck with her face nuzzled into her hair.

Kurome near choked on her cookie as she was a bit surprised by that admission.

But she understood what Saiko was doing with sympathetic eyes; she is repaying torment for torment. It must have been brutal living with those five slave owners.

"Fufu, that's my girl. I'll consider this part of your training to be my adviser, have at it. Just let me know if you want me to be there. We could leash them together." Esdeath said as she smiled finding she liked her pet exploring her wrathful sadistic side.

"I'll keep that in mind Master Esdeath. It should be a fun event." The young girl piped up as she pulled her face from her owner's blue hair reaching to grasp her cup of wine to take a sip smiling.

"I-it certainly seems like you have a full schedule planned with these five Saiko." The dark blue-haired Jaeger stammered after hearing the description of what would happen to them in the streets.

"I do yes. A full schedule indeed Wave, I will play with each one differently. I may be able to acquire a rare special poison to eat their bowels and gut slowly called the Weeping Dust if Master Esdeath will buy if for me." Saiko announced as she nodded her head sipping her wine once more.

Wave shivered as he could only imagine what these slaver owners did to her and the payback is going to be hell.

Kurome raised an eyebrow at such a poison, she has never heard of it.

The blue-haired woman smirked as she stared at her pet as she sat in her lap approving of her plans and of course she will give her funds.

"Naturally, I shall finance all desires my sweet treasure has including the purchase of rare poisons. I have no shortage of money. This sounds like a splendid poison." The General agreed as she began stroking the girl's fair skin with a smirk still.

Dr. Stylish just vowed that group meals are something he has decided to abstain from.

If the little whore is being bought rare poisons of unknown effects as gifts from the Commander, he won't chance eating the meals.

Run bore a saddened face as he could only imagination what these people have done to her to make her act in an Esdeath-like manner towards them. He has a feeling that it is not like Saiko to torture random people.

"Thank you Master Esdeath! You are the greatest! It's used for assassination usually as it is colorless and tasteless, it tastes like water. But I was thinking it may be good for torture too in proper doses." The black-haired slave explained as she sipped her wine blushing as she was petted gently.

The Jaegers noticed their fellow teammate tense up with a scowl at the description of the tasteless poison as the Doctor glared in her direction pushing an unfinished bowl of seafood away.

'Now that was interesting. She could have asked the Commander to buy that for her in private, making it easier to poison the Doctor but she wanted to torment him by making him feel unable to eat.' The blond-haired Jaeger noted as he felt no sympathy for the man at all.

He just found it heartbreaking what seemed to be a sixteen-year old girl has been pushed to be this wrathful by so many tormenters.

"Huh. That does sound like a fun one. Where did you hear about that my pet? I have yet to hear of that." Esdeath inquired as she gazed in the Doctor's upset direction pleased to note he was uncomfortable.

He may be a subordinate now, but he has harmed her Saiko and if she finds out what that entails he will regret ever touching her.

She was enjoying their mind games too.

"Ah, you wouldn't. I read about it in the Grimoirus, it is used as an ingredient as well in other things Master." Saiko remarked as she licked her lips turning her head around briefly at Stylish before looking into deep blue eyes.

The blue-haired woman stared intently at her little pet pondering where this Grimoire as she called it was stashed.

She speaks in such a confident manner that despite after all this time she has no doubt has access to it. As if there is no way it is gone from wherever the girl hid it.

How curious.

Dr. Stylish clenched his fists under the table angered that she may be telling the truth about possessing such an item and if so what if it falls into Esdeath's hands?

She is already the Empire's Strongest. He wants it for science.

The Jaegers once more gazed at the strange young girl wondering what this Grimoirus book was.

Run folded his arms deep in thought as he pondered if it truly was possible for this small girl to possess a type of spell book.

He was not sure if he should be unnerved or intrigued to see what the book was like if she had such a text.

Judging by Stylish's face it was something that was coveted, it seems he believes her.

"Hmm, we shall discuss this more later. It seems that little brain of yours wields many secrets. I want to know all. It is my right since you belong to me." The General declared as she sternly gazed at her pet as she danced her cold fingers along her cheek.

The Jaegers caught the hint. Their Commander won't speak about this book in front of them because she does not want to share the secrets she will learn.

The blond-haired Jaeger could not help but be slightly nervous at the thought of this book being real and it being delivered into his Commander's hands by someone as worshipful as Saiko.

Glancing at Stylish once more, it was evident why she chose not to speak of it in their presence.

'She is well aware he desires it. That is clever, while this makes me weary it could have fascinating developments.' Run thought as he raised his glass of wine choosing that he will obey any order no matter how dishonorable to complete his goals.

"I will obey this decree my Goddess of Winter, for when you speak it becomes binding truth. I am yours for now and forevermore." The black-haired slave insisted as she nodded her head with a small smile upon her lips enjoying the sensation of cold fingers playing with her skin.

Kurome couldn't help but roll her eyes at the gushy words of worship from the teenager sitting in her Commander's lap.

What an ass kisser seriously.

There isn't a soldier alive that can match her level of ass kissing for Esdeath.

"Aww, you are just too adorable dear. Forevermore it is then." Esdeath declared as she nodded her head with a mild twinge of red on her cheeks ruffling the teenager's hair once more.

"I must say Saiko. You are the ultimate ass kisser. Your skill is legendary." The black-haired Jaeger commented as she popped another cookie in her mouth not afraid to speak her mind.

The Jaegers tensed afraid to a degree of Kurome stating what is making their Commander so happy is just mere ass kissing, even if it was true for their safety it is not good to say so aloud.

As if to confirm as such their Commander glared at the Yatsufusa user with displeased deep blue eyes as she held her glass of red colored wine frowning.

Wave began sweating in terror as he glanced at his smaller teammate wondering why she had to say that!

Saiko makes their new Commander so happy even if it is just buttering her up, so telling her that's all untrue could get Saiko killed and a few of them as well!

But the young girl seated on the General's lap just smiled as she reached a hand out to play with the woman's sky-blue hair before speaking.

The simple act of that alone seemed to calm the woman's anger.

"Oh no Kurome, I have never once spoken mere ass kissing with Master Esdeath, it is all honest reverence straight from the heart. But I will do any body tasks my Master orders me to perform." Saiko announced as she beamed at her Goddess while leaning in to nuzzle her neck with a sigh.

Kurome began choking on her cookie as she did not want that visual in her head.

What a weird girl Saiko is!

She gagged as she swallowed her snack before collecting herself not expecting such a response.

Any Jaegers that were drinking wine spat it out as they were floored by the girl's words. It seems she has no limit in her service to Esdeath.

The blue-haired woman smirked smugly as she embraced the girl back nodding her head but forced body tasks from her pet weren't something she desired.

Now if the girl had an interest in the service on the other hand….

"I will keep that in mind for private occasions. You do have a sweet mouth on you. Let's go on our date first though." Esdeath remarked as she sipped more wine unbothered by her scaring her subordinates.

The Jaegers shifted in their seats at the implications of what their Commander would do with the teenager's sweet mouth.

"T-this is a bit personal for a dinner party don't you think Commander?" The dark blue-haired Jaeger inquired as he blushed slightly incredibly bothered by their casual talk of what they would do alone.

"What? No I don't think so really. I have always been unabashed myself. I am glad Saiko shows her love for me with no fear of what others think." The blue-haired woman responded while shaking her head as she patted the robed girl on the back with her face buried in her hair.

"Of course I do Master Esdeath. You are my sun and stars. I have no fears about stating how I feel. I am looking forward to this date and providing my sweet mouth to you anywhere on your body as a proof of my love." The black-haired slave assured while hugging her owner's neck.

Run wiped wine off his shirt as he coughed shaking his head, it seems the Commander has no regard for courtesy boundaries.

Bols gazed off into a corner of the room feeling terribly uncomfortable as he wiped wine from his chest. Thankfully he did not wear a shirt.

Seryu blushed as she was one of the few who thought their love was cute because she was deranged anyhow but she felt terrible for spilling wine on Kuro and her lap.

Wave shook the wet wine off his collar thinking how this could all be blamed on Kurome for being sarcastic. She stained near all of their clothing but hers of course.

The black-haired Jaeger smirked as it was ironic she was the only one not drinking wine. Still those visuals were not something had desired to enter her mind.

"Hmm, I have seen a few things that you can do with that mouth of yours but you will have to show me more then." The General snarled possessively as she tightened her hold on her pet's robed body running her hands down her back.

"Your Saiko will show her Goddess so much more. Just let her know when you want it…" Saiko purred as she blushed feeling her love for her owner overwhelmed her.

So much so she was lost in the moment as she trailed her fingers down the woman's neck.

The Jaegers coughed as they looked at anything that was not their Commander fondling the teenager and tried not to wonder what she has done with her 'sweet mouth' thus far.

"Commander may I please request you not stroke Saiko in a carnal manner at the table? This is supposed to be a party…. remember?" The blond-haired Jaeger requested as he was the only one who was not too shy to gaze at the two of them.

"Carnal? I am simply massaging her back and nothing more…it is innocent. If that bothers everyone in this room then I must say you aren't fit to take on assassins." Esdeath answered in an uncaring tone.

While still fondling Saiko's lovely lower back without any regard for her subordinates.

Wave was scratching his head unsure of her logic that not wanting to watch her play with her love interest equated to being unfit for duty. His boss is such a whack job!

"If you say so Commander, I won't argue with you. Do as you please." The blond-haired Jaeger remarked as he reached over to pour himself more wine.

He knew asking was more for the others than his own sake.

He has seen worse things than Esdeath stroking Saiko.

"You are a wisely chosen Second. I will always do as I please." The blue-haired woman stated as she smiled coldly continuing her stroking admitting this felt quite good.

To have Saiko propped up submissively in her lap in this manner, hers to play with as she pleases and hers to dominate.

What is there not to love?

The black-haired slave sighed in pleasure as she relaxed in her owner's mighty hold.

This was splendid, to be held in this manner by a deity of immeasurable might, what more can a leal pet such as her ask for?

"I almost forgot. There is one more matter to discuss. We have an extra Teigu don't we? Have the reports for it come in yet?" The General demanded as she softly stroked her pet with a callous grin while resting one hand on the girl's steel collar.

The auburn-haired woman perked up despite the uncomfortable display before her eyes as she nodded her head quickly.

"Y-yes Commander it has. It is a Giant Scissors Teigu that I personally recovered from the forces of evil, it is being held in the main guard office. But we have yet to find anyone suitable to use it." Seryu answered as she smiled in her leader's direction hoping she was proud of her.

"Good job Seryu. But at this rate the Prime Minister will take control of it, and that would be such a shame." Esdeath purred as she played with Saiko's hair noting the girl scoffed once more at the mention of the Minister which made her smile.

"Who cares what the obese Prime Minister wants Master Esdeath? He is weak and you are the strongest of all. The Teigu is your property now. You should just kill the slug already." Saiko declared with a devoted nod of her head smiling as she rubbed her owner's cheek.

The Jaegers widened their eyes curious if the teenager would get away with such casual suggestions of slaughtering the Prime Minister but gazing at their Commander's face she was smiling in amusement, not anger.

"Fufu, I would expect no less of a suggestion from my most faithful follower. Amuse me, then what do I do after killing the Minister?" The blue-haired woman requested as she sat back with a grin enjoying this praise.

"Kill the Emperor as I have implored before along with the Minister. The throne belongs to the strongest, how will a mere child, and a fat man going to stop you my Goddess? Then exert your will upon this world." The young girl piped up while dancing her fingers down her Master's face.

The General grinned with sadistic delight as she had to admit it sounded fun.

The Jaegers gaped at the brazen teenager as she just suggested the slaughter of the Prime Minister and the Emperor to instill their Commander as the new Emperor.

It was a scary thought to some because it would be all too easy as they knew for her to do.

Run paled as he kept his calm seeing a true dangerous side to Saiko as his Commander seemed to like the idea.

Disposing of the Minister is one thing but there is no removing Esdeath from that throne.

She's so young but so dangerous. She has suggested this to Esdeath before.

"Y-you can't just kill the Emperor and takeover like that with the Commander. That's no better than the Revolution." The dark blue-haired Jaeger protested as he found the voice to defy such treason despite the glee in his superior's eyes.

Saiko blinked at Wave not understanding the comparison because there is none in her mind.

"Yes it is. The Minister uses the throne for his own gain. By that logic, the strongest warrior in this world whose might crushes all in her way owns that throne as we speak." Saiko ranted with passion in her voice that made the young man recoil.

The subordinates listened astounded by her boldness to speak such logic.

"What shall he do assault her with meat rolls and belly fat? The throne belongs to only the strongest. Now gaze upon her luminance." The black-haired slave announced as she stared at her owner with a dreamy face with purple eyes lovingly.

The Jaegers now were starting to think this young girl was insane, gaze upon Esdeath's luminance?

Esdeath burst out roaring in laughter closing her eyes as she pounded a fist on the table as it shook drinks while she wiped her eyes as she embraced her follower tightly.

She felt her chuckles die down as she opened her eyes once more.

'These two are dangerous together. Saiko whispers words of ascension that I can only imagine Esdeath had no desires for before she had her.' The blond-haired Jaeger mused as he grew nervous of the thought of Emperor Esdeath.

"I am the strongest Teigu user indeed. By default the strongest warrior in the world. Such an interesting proposal, the third time you have put it before me. I confess it becomes more tantalizing the more I hear it. Tell me my pet. What after I have the throne?" The blue-haired woman spoke as she licked her lips in delight.

Members of her Jaegers grew nervous at the mention of a takeover but they were not foolish enough to oppose her if she had desires of doing so.

Bols fidgeted as he was not comfortable with this idea of hers but he knew General Esdeath could do so all on her own. It was best to stay silent.

"Simple my radiant Master, conquer the rest of this planet and then you are the Goddess of all life. Mount the world as I know you are destined to and devour it whole or play with it like a toy…it's up to you." Saiko answered as she leaned forward planting a loving kiss upon her owner's porcelain skinned cheek.

She concluded her worshipful advice with a resolute nod.

There wasn't a single Jaeger that did not think Saiko wasn't insane to a degree at that point as they sat in their seats processing her words Goddess of all life?

Even Seryu thought that was a bit much but adorable in an extreme romantic way.

She was just conflicted unsure if it was true justice to hear as her Commander speaks about such treason or if she should follow her with pride.

"Now that my Saiko is a stimulating thought…I may just attempt that someday soon but not today but soon. We shall see. But I agree the Teigu belongs to me…" The General breathed as she exhaled a cold vapor smiling as she set her wine glass down clutching her love interest closer.

Dr. Stylish felt nervous fear creep up his spine. He would have to attempt to verify if this Grimoire is real before his Captain seats herself on the throne.

If it is real, he stands a better chance of wrenching it from the slave girl's grip than when she is seated by an Emperor known as Esdeath with an entire Empire at her command.

The blond-haired Jaeger detected the interest in Esdeath's tone as he drank his wine suppressing a shudder.

That girl has such influence that she convinced Esdeath to not even worry about having a suitable user for the Teigu…it is just hers and the Minister essentially must deal with it.

Regardless of what his Commander does, he will try his hardest to make his goals a reality and if it is not possible he will attempt to kill her for standing in his way.

The Jaegers sat there mulling over the General's words as they chose to ignore her we shall see and enjoy their drinks.

"Your Saiko belongs to you as well my Master and it feels glorious." The petite girl admitted as she felt her skin tingle in pleasure.

As the cold breathe blew upon her face before collapsing in a free fall into her sea of blue hair.

Esdeath smiled as she nodded never growing tired of hearing her Saiko's words of worship and love. It pleased her to no end.

The two sat as they held each other in an embrace ignoring the others at the table for sometime before they ended up leaving the dining room and before long they ended up in bed.

The Master was fast asleep with her sweet pet curled up resting her head atop her lap as her hands were on the teenager's hair while her body slowly rose and fell with her breathing.

Esdeath slept peacefully savoring the feeling of having Saiko nuzzled into her lap throughout the night; she dreamed pleasant dreams with her lips curled into a smile.

Pleasant dreams of consuming the entire world with her pet prostrated at her boots.

She clutched Saiko tighter as she sighed in her sleep.

This girl is her property.

And it feels marvelous.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

This chapter is a bit 'raw' like the others I have posted. Meaning there may be a few errors here and there. I lack the time to scan for every single error that Microsoft Word did pick up after the time of writing it.

Make no mistake. I will go over all of these chapters again. But I wanted to post it for the time being. So here it is.

And as a final note. This is a bit of a fluff chapter. Not much of note happens. But this is a slow burn, I like to highlight moments with Esdeath and Saiko, while building up up a main plot which I am doing.

The General and Her Slave

Breakfast in Bed – Chapter Twelve

Esdeath yawned as she stretched feeling a barely noticeable weight on her lap as she smiled reaching down to pat her Saiko on the head but her eyes abruptly snapped open alarmed.

What she felt was not her pet…it was a pillow!

She sat up as she noticed a large pillow carefully tucked underneath her palms so as she slept she would not notice she was gone.

Where has the teenager gone?

Her deep blue eyes scanned the room not hearing the girl in the bathroom.

Did she escape?

She frowned pushing the thought out of her mind…Saiko is much too loyal to run away.

'Which brings me to the most likely conclusion…she snuck off to do something without telling me.' The blue-haired woman pondered with annoyance in her eyes until she heard the door open.

She sniffed the air smelling delicious food?

The General gazed at the door as her follower quietly tip towed into the room not bothering to look at her bed to notice she was awake…

She smirked smugly as she folded her arms beneath her breasts watching the teenager set plates down along with silverware.

"What are you doing my Saiko?" Esdeath inquired no longer slightly mad at her for vanishing in her sleep while she leaned against her headboard.

Saiko spun around nearly dropping the jar of orange juice she was carrying with wide purple eyes.

Oh no. She has been caught before she finished.

"I-I snuck away to make you breakfast in bed! Please do not be angry at me Master Esdeath! I wanted to cook for you!" The black-haired slave replied as she bowed low at the hips afraid she will lose bed privileges for leaving unannounced.

The blue-haired woman blinked as she supposed that should have been obvious judging by the plates, silverware and the jug of juice.

As much as it displeased her to have her slave vacate the bed in such a sneaky manner she was touched by the thoughtful devotion the girl was displaying.

"Calm down my pet. I am not mad…although you belong in my lap so from now on wait until I am awake." The General spoke still smiling softly pleased by her pet's show of care for her.

"Y-yes Master Esdeath. I did not want to leave your lap. I debated for a while torn between cooking for you and staying in your soothing lap. I-I am sorry!" The young girl stammered as she met her owner's dominant deep blue eyes.

"Oh? It was a debate, was it?" Esdeath asked with an amused expression finding it adorable her pet had to debate whether to make her breakfast before she awoke or stay in her lap.

Which the girl found soothing. That pleased her as well.

"Yes. I chose to cook because I feared you would not permit me to be your chef this morning. But I-I would like to spend more time in your lap as well Master." Saiko admitted as she bashfully broke eye contact because those dreamy deep blue eyes overwhelmed her.

The blue-haired woman sighed as she nodded seeing that cooking for her meant a great deal to her pet.

"If making me my daily meals brings you this much joy…I will not obstruct you from it. So, do not sneak off again." The General declared in a stern voice but not too sternly since the girl is a sensitive one.

"Yes, Master Esdeath! Yay I get to cook for you every day!" The black-haired girl cried out as she began leaping up and down until a harsh voice cut through the air.

"Cease that at once! Foolish girl no leaping! You need to heal!" Esdeath shouted with narrowed eyes noting the girl stopped immediately as she spoke.

"When you speak it becomes binding truth. I will obey this decree. Is it permissible to fetch the breakfast so it does not get cold?" The young girl requested courteously hoping her Ice Queen is pleased with her morning labors.

"Yes. I command you to eat with me and return to my lap afterward." The blue-haired woman ordered finding it amusing to be worshipped so dutifully.

"Yes, my Goddess as you say." Saiko answered bowing reverently once more before she shuffled off to her owner's personal kitchens.

The General smiled at being addressed as Goddess…who wouldn't enjoy that?

But then her smile fell as she realized she is so used to cradling her pet after a mere few days that she slept far quietly than she should have.

By all rights she normally would have woken up by the teenager moving but she stayed asleep.

As a result, if a Palace predator or two went after her she may be dead before she awoke.

She growled with her right hand under her chin musing she needs to issue a public statement that her Saiko is to be untouched by all or else…

Esdeath was jolted from her thoughts by the smell of luscious food which made her belly growl as she glared down at it in annoyance.

This girl is making her hungrier than she should be.

She mused it must be because her little chef not only makes such delicious food…but having such a devoted slave wait on her hand and food is delightful.

Saiko strolled back in with two plates of pancakes, with an omelet for her Master, a bottle of maple syrup and two glasses as she struggled to balance it all.

"I-I hope my Master is pleased…I made you gourmet pancakes and an omelet." The black-haired slave admitted while setting the plates down with careful skill and the glasses afterward.

"It sounds positively mouthwatering my Saiko." The blue-haired woman assured as she sat up placing her feet on the floor while walking over to greet the teenager.

"I chose blueberry because it reminds me of your…hair. If the flavor displeases I can cook a different flavor." The young girl commented as she fiddled with her fingers as her owner's statuesque form approached her.

"I like blueberry." The General reassured while ruffling the dainty girl's hair with a soft smile on her face.

"Is orange juice acceptable or shall I fetch an alternate beverage?" Saiko questioned as she melted under the tender petting the much taller female was giving her.

"No, my dear. It is perfect…come sit with me and eat." Esdeath ordered while 'gently' pulling the petite girl forward musing she wants her to sit directly by her.

Therefore, she grasped the girl's chair lifting it with effortless ease as she set it down by her chair.

"Beside you Master Esdeath? I-I enjoyed dinner beside you…your Saiko will sit by you." The black-haired girl agreed as her cheeks turned red thinking about how this Goddess is holding her hand.

"Where else? Your place is beside me in this life as my closest companion. Now sit!" The blue-haired woman commanded sternly just to produce expedient results for her delight.

"Yes, my Goddess of Winter! I will obey this decree." The young girl cried out as she sat in her seat but then she frowned as she gazed at her Master realizing she is the one pouring the juice.

"How long were you busy this morning?" The General asked casually finding it strange that she is conversing so pleasantly with one of the weak.

But her Saiko is permitted to be weak.

"Roughly an hour." Saiko stated as she shyly played with her sky-blue robes she was wearing.

Esdeath widened her deep blue eyes cursing her laxness for being so comfortable with the girl in bed that she slept in unware as she was gone for an hour.

"You are a sneaky little pet making off somehow without me waking up." The blue-haired woman remarked as she pouted slightly wanting the girl to return to her lap afterward.

"I-I'm am sorry Master Esdeath." The black-haired slave mumbled feeling bad now.

"Relax Saiko I am pleased with you…but you return to my lap afterward. I admit I enjoy having your head there." The General confessed as she finished pouring the juice and she moved the teenager's plate over to her side of the table.

She narrowed her eyes spotting a lesser portion…again.

What's more the girl did not make herself an omelet.

Her eyes rested sternly upon the young girl who flinched as is expecting a verbal scolding.

"I said I want you to eat more so why did you make yourself…less?" Esdeath demanded with her hands on her hips inwardly finding her submission stimulating.

"I-I will be full with that amount my Master. I assure you." The young girl replied as she watched her owner move around the table and seat herself next to her.

"You better be. I intend to give you the highest quality care. I won't have you getting ill on me is this clear?" The blue-haired woman explained as she turned her gaze to the dainty girl seated next to her.

"Crystal my Goddess!" Saiko agreed as she felt a cold hand pet her once more causing her to sigh as she leaned forward eager to be petted.

The General smirked as she caressed the girl's soft head of hair loving how she cried out the word Goddess as if it was her name…

What a perfect pet.

"Good girl my Saiko…you were a good girl this morning." Esdeath purred as her fingers danced through lovely black hair before she heard her stomach growl.

She poured the maple syrup on her pancakes with her free hand musing her pet gave her a large portion.

"Oh…thank you Master Esdeath. I live and breathe to serve you." The black-haired slave mumbled as she sat there never wanting to leave this wonderful woman's side.

"Like I needed you to tell me that." The blue-haired woman snorted as she ceased her petting and began eating with a beaming smile on her face after taking her first bite.

"Are you pleased with what this leal pet has cooked?" The young girl breathed while feeling her heart speed up as she dreaded no or it is subpar.

"Mmm…beyond pleased my little chef. Now start eating." The General answered as she fixed the young girl with a cold glare until she reached for the syrup and poured it on her pancakes.

"Yes Master." Saiko squeaked obediently as the girl smiled softly while slowly eating her pancakes.

Esdeath licked her lips delighting in how reverent her worshiper was towards her with every breathe.

It also pleased her how even when seated she still loomed over the petite girl…she won't lie. She finds her shortness appealing.

"So, is there a reason you did not make yourself a small omelet?" The blue-haired woman asked finding she enjoys their conversations.

"Well like I said I will be full on just the pancakes. If I overeat I'll get sick." The black-haired slave replied while taking a moment to swallow her food.

The General rolled her eyes at the thought of this frail girl overeating…that's a joke if she ever heard one.

But she let the facial expression fade so the girl did not think she was mocking her.

How strange she also is concerned about appearing too harsh with her slave as well.

"I highly approve of your cooking. It was thoughtful of you to think of surprising me with food in bed." Esdeath declared while eating knowing the girl ate praise more than food.

"T-thank you, knowing that I have pleased you is the best start to my day that I can ask for." The young girl responded with a flush on her cheeks.

"Good to know. Tell me my Saiko…what did you think of the Jaegers?" The sky blue-haired woman requested while taking a drink of her juice.

"Personal opinion or a further analysis Master?" Saiko answered respectfully with an inquiring expression.

"Personal." The General remarked with narrowed eyes gazing at her follower still angered at the Doctor.

"Hmm…your Saiko likes Run and Kurome the most thus far." The black-haired slave commented as she nodded her head brushing her hair from her purple eyes.

"And why would that be?" Esdeath spoke as she pressed further onward with curious eyes never leaving her Saiko even as she ate.

"Run is a calm man that likes to read…like me. I also enjoy how he is so calculating. Always seeming to be much deeper in thought than the others." The young girl admitted as she ate slowly nibble by nibble.

"What of Kurome?" The blue-haired woman questioned as she mused her reasons for liking her new Second in Command were interesting.

"She is quiet, her deadpan nature made for it easy to read while I was waiting for you. I have enjoyed making mild insults at Wave with her assistance…he's amusing." Saiko spoke while giggling softly before it passed.

The General leaned back in her seat as she wiped her lips with grace…this girl certainly was the picture of femininity and she adored it.

"So, what do you think of Wave?" Esdeath queried with a slight smirk on her face as she waited for the girl's answer.

"He tends to state the obvious too much and he overreacts to mild comments but he is not a bad guy…he's nice just annoying at times. I like him." The black-haired slave piped up musing it was funny how Wave thought she would poison him.

"And the others?" The blue-haired woman spoke was finding it comical that her pet liked Wave but found him annoying.

"Bols is a kind man. I never would have expected him to be a cook too…he was the only one I truly spoke with before the others arrived. But I will not be outdone by another chef!" The young girl exclaimed with a determined face vowing to begin reading cook books as of today.

"Relax my treasure…he won't replace you. Bols will cook group meals as he enjoys cooking for the others…you can help him if you desire but all of my private meals are cooked by you." The General explained as she reached over to pat the girl's head.

"…I'm not worried about group meals but I still want to be the one who serves you your dish." Saiko muttered as she sighed melting underneath her owner's mighty palm.

"Fufu…you can still have that duty my faithful pet. And the rest?" Esdeath remarked laughing but on the inside, she was searching for details on the backstory with the Doctor.

"Seryu is a bit dense to be blunt all she does is focus on murder. Nothing wrong with that…you enjoy killing. But she is too one track minded for my taste…obedient subordinate but I prefer the others." The black-haired slave commented as she calmly ate.

"I sense there is more. Go on I did not purchase a spineless coward." The blue-haired woman insisted amused she found her subordinate 'a bit dense'.

"She's beast-like just as her Teigu is described but I prefer the more focused warriors like Kurome and Run than a mindless beast in human form." The young girl muttered as she sipped her juice with grace.

"Hoh…and the Doctor?" The General demanded with deep blue eyes that flicked to her companion wanting more information.

"If I lie to my Goddess of Winter to continue my game will you be dissatisfied?" Saiko requested as she stared at the older woman with worshipful purple eyes.

"To an extent yes. How about this. You tell me truthful opinions of him and I will allow this game to continue but lie and I end it." Esdeath announced in a callous voice just for effect as she narrowed her eyes at the frail girl.

"Oh, very well. I think he is a repugnant freak of nature. I enjoyed throwing tea in his eyes before you came in…I giggled when he wanted to choke me." The black-haired slave confessed with a cheerful face as she laughed gently once more.

The blue-haired woman was a bit taken aback by that answer. But she was proud that her pet was not spineless…she threw tea in his eyes knowing she could have been killed.

Unlikely since she was prowling the doors but there was a slight risk.

"Fufu…it is just as I thought you know him." The General purred as she swallowed her food with curious eyes silently demanding more.

"He thinks that he is going to find perfection…but the only perfect being in this world is sitting beside me." The young girl mumbled as she felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of how perfect her Goddess is.

"How sweet of you dear. Your words are pleasant on my ears." Esdeath admitted smiling softly at being told she is the only perfect being on the planet.

That fuels her dominant urges like nothing else.

"I must admit watching my illustrious Goddess of War stomp on his chest as he cried out in terror is the loveliest scene I have ever witnessed in years." Saiko stated as she turned her dreamy eyes to her owner leaning against her arm as she sighed.

'If that delighted her…they definitely have a history.' The blue-haired woman mused as she wrapped an arm around the small girl musing how adorable it was when she tucked her face in her armpit.

"I detect a history deeper than a passing glance." The General spoke as she ate her omelet musing the girl cooked it perfectly.

"…You could say that my Master. He was angry to see me at the meeting table. Tossing the tea in his eyes was because he was quite rude, insulting me with demeaning names. " The black-haired slave muttered as she pressed her face in between her own's armpit and her breast.

"You let me know if you are called anymore names and I will tear the offending tongue out is that clear my treasure?" Esdeath growled possessively while speaking her words pulling her pet in closer.

"Yes Master…I will obey you always." The young girl assured as she nuzzled the large breast with a sigh.

"So, he did try to hurt you?" The blue-haired woman asked coldly displeased to hear that is the case.

"He threatened to use Perfector on me and Run as well as Wave told him to back off. But I said my special person will kill him in a horrific way if he even ruffled my clothing." Saiko answered while peering up at Esdeath with eyes full of adoration.

"Hoh. My Saiko is off limits. There will not be a repeat of this or you will tell me." The General muttered curious why the Doctor reacted that way.

"You are so dreamy Master Esdeath…your Saiko loves you. You are a wonderful woman." The black-haired slave whispered as she inhaled the scent of her blue hair pouring over her back.

Esdeath smirked desiring for Najenda to hear about how 'dreamy' she is. The more and more she thinks of it the two need to meet.

"I love you too my treasure…. you are just the perfect pet. Is there more I should know?" The blue-haired woman purred as she stared down at the dainty slave girl.

"Is there more you want to know my owner?" The young girl responded as she smiled up at her Ice Queen.

The General mused if anyone else was playing coy with her she'd kill them in an instant but not her Saiko.

"My mind is curious." Esdeath stated as she reached down to muss the girl's hair cursing how this frail girl is now her weakness.

"When I was twelve years old. We met under the service of one of my false Masters…he captured me seeking something special." Saiko confessed shivering slightly but her Ice Queen was here to make all her tormenters go away.

The temperature in the room literally dropped as Esdeath's eyes became ruthless hearing the words he captured her Saiko.

"What did he do to my little Saiko?" The blue-haired woman snarled as she bared her teeth like a true Ultra Class Beast.

"He sought secrets from your Saiko and she would not tell, so he tried to turn me into a science experiment." The black-haired slave announced as she sensed murderous rage radiating from her owner.

"A science experiment? Were you harmed my lovely girl?" The General demanded callously as she slammed her fist on the table radiating a murderous aura that she knew she had to suppress.

"Not permanently but he tried to extract my secrets. Some torture here and there before I tricked him…and escaped his laboratory." The young girl informed her Master while nuzzling her vast breast so content to be cared for.

Esdeath gazed at her wall with a cold rage in her eyes knowing some details were still left out. She was contemplating hauling her subordinate off for torture as of today.

"I presume you want me to not say anything so you can play your game?" The sky blue-haired woman snarled as she leaned forward pulling the small teenager with her effortlessly.

She is aware of the weakness Saiko has become but she accepts that her Saiko is weak. She also knows that her pet is more loyal than any subordinate she will ever acquire.

Therefore, Esdeath knows that she cannot ignore this.

"Y-yes my Master. Please let me continue I beg you!" Saiko pleaded as she tugged on her owner's uniform with needy purple eyes.

"I will permit this game to continue my pet." The General declared gazing down into the girl's exotic purple eyes amused by how frail she is.

So weak.

"Yay! Thank you Master Esdeath. The entire world should serve you…. you are so beautiful." The black-haired slave murmured as she sunk back into the breast face first.

Esdeath felt her lips curve into a pleased smile as she nodded listening to further worship. Najenda would appreciate these words of love…

"Fufu…you are so precious. I adore you. Therefore, let me say this. I have marked my territory and hearing that my subordinate tried to maim you…is unacceptable." The blue-haired woman stated with cold deep blue eyes piercing into the back of her little pet's head.

"I-I am yours my Goddess of Winter and it feels like Nirvana." The young girl agreed as she mumbled through the older woman's bust.

"You are. I own you and I assure this won't go on unpunished. I owned you since the day you were born because you were destined to belong to me." The General purred while caressing the lovely teenagers head amused at how she loves nuzzling her breasts.

To her surprise she once more heard soft cries as the girl hugged her face buried into her breasts. She sighed annoyed by the waterworks she felt dripping onto her bare breast but this is her Saiko…

She must be patient with her sensitivity.

"T-this leal pet is so touched by your words my Master. I hope I have pleased you this morning Goddess. Has your Saiko been a good girl?" Saiko whispered as she melted under the powerful hand that petted her whimpering.

"Hoh…my Saiko has been on excellent behavior. You have been a very good girl. This breakfast is delectable." Esdeath assured as she resumed eating finishing what was left on her plate as she swallowed her food.

'I must say I love being worshiped like this…Saiko is perfect.' The blue-haired woman mused as she ruffled the teenager's hair.

"This loyal servant is so happy to hear that. Being owned by you is all the happiness I need. I'll serve you in any way…just give me the command and I will never disobey." The black-haired slave replied lifting her head up slightly to gaze upon her Goddess.

"Well then I command you to finish your breakfast." The General spoke coldly as she softly lifted the girl's face from her bare chest delighting in how she acted like a puppy being torn from her owner.

That is what Saiko is isn't she?

Then she mused is Saiko her puppy or her kitten?

Ah the choices.

"B-but I want to remain where I was. It is soft and soothing." The young girl whined heartbroken to be forced from her owner's bosom.

"Eat girl. Or you won't be resting your face in my chest for the remainder of the day." Esdeath ordered sternly with narrowed deep blue eyes pleased when the girl sunk over her plate nibbling slowly.

"P-please don't use such a cruel punishment on your Saiko. She'll eat." Saiko assured while slowly eating bites of pancake.

The blue-haired woman nearly burst out laughing how this frail teenager considers not being able to cuddle to her breasts a cruel punishment.

'Oh, of all the punishments I could devise that is hardly cruel my dear.' The General mused as she reached over running her fingers through the needy girl's hair.

"Calm down my rare beauty…if you keep behaving like this I will always let you rest there." Esdeath cooed in a soft voice finding her cold eyes softened quite fast as she gazed upon the adorable girl.

"Y-yes Master Esdeath as you say." The black-haired slave murmured swallowing her food as she nearly purred at how loving her Ice Queen's petting is.

'I love this more than words can describe! Being called Master and Goddess to even the simplest orders.' The blue-haired woman pondered as she then mused what would they do today.

"Fufu you are utterly adorable." The General remarked still admiring the teenager with eyes full of fondness.

"T-thank you my Ice Queen. I have a request to make for today if it is permissible." The young girl stated blushing fiercely under the adorable comment as she sighed blissfully content to live under this mighty Goddess for all her days.

"Oh, you do? What would that be?" Esdeath inquired with amusement coating her voice knowing her pet's request could be anything from asking for a small gift to the death of thirteen people.

"Your Saiko is aware her leg must heal…it is not a joking matter. But she desires to walk the city today. Only today." Saiko requested with hope in her voice that she'd be able to go retrieve her tome.

"No." The blue-haired woman replied instantly as she rolled her eyes at this foolish girl wanting to gallivant around the massive Capital when she was told to limit her walking.

"B-but Master! Just one walk?" The black-haired slave whimpered as she gazed up at her much taller Ice Queen who scowled down at her as if she has been a bad girl.

The thought of being a bad girl made her want to curl up in a corner and cry. She must never displease this Goddess.

"Honestly Saiko. Have you even given any thought to how foolish of a death it would be if your leg rots off and you could have followed my orders to prevent that?" The General snapped coldly quite annoyed that she must keep telling her pet to stay off her leg.

So, this is what it is like to tend to a treasured pet?

"Y-yes I have." The young girl stammered feeling as if all cuddles for days on end will be revoked for angering her owner.

"No, you haven't. Don't lie to me." Esdeath grumbled as she tapped the table with her fingertips curious why her Saiko wanted to go on a city stroll anyhow.

Saiko sunk into the table gazing at her food now understanding she has displeased her owner. Why must this happen from time to time!

She does not want Master Esdeath to ever be displeased with her.

The blue-haired woman gazed at the teenager through the corner of her eye sighing when the girl was sulking pitifully.

Caring for Saiko is much like tending to a whiny kitten.

Damn her pet for being so adorable.

"Pet, stop looking so miserable…it displeases me. Why is it so important you go to the Capital today?" The General demanded as she reached over softly lifting the young girl's chin up so she looked at her.

"I-I wanted to go retrieve my special book." The black-haired slave admitted wishing she had been able to make her request without saying what it was for.

But her owner is too observant for her to get away with lying to her. She knows you cannot fool a deity even for the briefest moment.

'That book….' The older woman pondered now seeing why the girl is so desperate to go for a walk.

Her pet did not care about going to merchant stalls or shopping. She had a treasure that was hidden somewhere in the Capital and she wants to go retrieve it.

How fascinating.

But is it wise to let her walk even for one day?

"Such intrigue…this book. But your health means more to be than any book." Esdeath spoke as she leaned back drinking her juice as she petted the teenager further to cheer her up.

"I understand my owner. I am sorry for upsetting you." The young girl mumbled feeling like she is not doing enough to serve her Ice Queen.

"If I did permit this…I had better not see any further jumping around or hyper behavior for two weeks girl." The blue-haired woman announced cursing this girl's sad face for swaying her.

"Y-yes Master! I will be as still as a statue!" Saiko cried out with purple eyes full of joy as she hugged the older woman truly thankful to be her pet.

"You had better my Saiko. I expect you to obey me on all matters and that includes your health." The General growled dominantly enjoying how her smaller body molded into hers.

"Your Saiko is trying her hardest to keep you smiling because her love for you is so great. A happy Master Esdeath is all this one desires in this life." The black-haired slave admitted with a sigh as she felt overwhelmed by this Goddess's might.

"I am aware…I naturally will be coming with you. The Capital can be dangerous for weaklings like you. You are my weakling…thus I must stand guard." Esdeath declared with cold deep blue eyes that did not break away from the young girl pressing her face in her breasts.

"A walk with Master Esdeath? It sounds so romantic." The young girl piped up as she flushed at how protective her owner is of her…it moved her deeply.

The blue-haired woman mused how it was comical she wasn't really referring to romance but this girl worships her so deeply that she finds walking with her to be romantic.

'I have no need to hold that fighting tournament now…after all while others may be stronger by far they will never worship me like my Saiko.' The General pondered as she also knew if she held such a tournament it would cause the teenager to burst into tears.

She scowled finding the thought displeased her.

"I am glad you think so." Esdeath purred finding she had trouble staying upset in this devoted servant's presence.

"P-perhaps when your Saiko is healed she can dance for you Master Esdeath if it would please you. I-I would like to entertain you." Saiko confessed as she nodded up at her owner smiling softly with redness on her cheeks.

The blue-haired woman was caught off guard as she blinked…dance for her?

She was not aware her pet could dance.

"Hoh, you can dance Saiko? I did not know that." The General requested as her mind was filled with all sorts of lovely dances her pet would do just to please her…

"Y-yes…I am quite skilled at dancing. Your Saiko would love to perform for you Master. If it would please you…" The black-haired slave mumbled in a bashful tone hoping this perfect Queen would enjoy her dances.

'A sweet pet to dance just for me? What's not to be pleased about.' Esdeath pondered with increased delight in owning this teenager.

"Hm my lovely pet wants to dance for me? I'll have to say yes." The blue-haired woman agreed with a broad smirk on her lips enjoying how the girl stared up at her with adoration.

"Oh, Master Esdeath. When I am able to I'll dance for you and sing you songs whenever you order it…my Goddess!" The young girl cried out as she pressed her face deep into the older woman's bosom once more as she hugged her.

'Dancing and singing? It just got better. She had idly mentioned she could sing but no other talk of it has happened since I purchased her…' The General thought with an amused smile on her lips petting the girl's head once more.

"Your Goddess says yes to both. You are just the perfect pet." Esdeath cooed finding she was turning mushy over her pet but how can she be cruel when she is this worshipful.

"I hope you are not displeased with my ability I-I don't know many songs.…I never want to displease you Master. I just want to make you smile." Saiko spoke as she felt as if her owner's almighty power was consuming her alive just by leaning into her.

But…that is fine with her.

The blue-haired woman's expression turned into a radiant smile as her frozen heart was moved by her servant's sweet desire to keep her smiling.

As if she would be displeased with her pet for only knowing a few songs.

"Hmm…. I doubt you could ever make me truly upset…my Saiko know that I adore and appreciate you." The General assured while ruffling the girl's hair with cool fingers.

"T-thank you. Your Saiko feels so special when you talk to me like that. My sun and stars…" The black-haired slave mumbled forgetting about eating completely.

"Aww…what an adorable girl you are my Saiko." Esdeath purred with reddened cheeks finding she could not stop tending to her little pet.

She pushed the girl deeper into her chest as she heard the teenager yawn once more.

"Can your Saiko return to your lap?" The young girl requested as she muttered a few words feeling sleep once more.

"…. I was going to order that anyhow. But why do you still have food left?" The sky blue-haired woman grunted as she never would have thought it would be this hard to get her to eat.

She mused she if fussing over her pet almost like a mother would to their child but she shrugged deciding as the strongest she can do as she pleases.

"I-I am not too hungry." Saiko muttered as she pushed her face into the older woman's breasts signifying she wants to return to laying in her lap.

"You made yourself a smaller portion and only eat half?" The General demanded as she stared at her empty plate…then back to the teenager's.

"S-sorry." The black-haired slave stammered feeling she has been a bad pet.

"I will let this slide once more. But you must gradually eat more." Esdeath concluded as she tapped the arm of her chair sighing admitting that more sleep with her Saiko sounds pleasant.

She was sure she had many duties scheduled for today but who cares?

The strongest once more can do as she pleases. If anyone doesn't like it well….

They can complain to her and see how she responds to their grievance.

"Y-yes Master Esdeath." The young girl agreed when she felt might arms tenderly scoop her up with widened eyes.

"I am putting you in bed and then I will return these dishes…we'll nap longer afterward." The blue-haired woman announced as she carried the teenager to her huge canopy bed setting her down in the center.

"B-but cleaning up is my job." Saiko protested rising only for a powerful hand to force her back to the bed.

"Obeying me at all times is your biggest priority. I command you to lay down." The General stated sternly narrowing her eyes just to satisfy her sense of power when the girl trembled.

"Yes, my Goddess." The black-haired slave answered with a soft yawn as she curled up in the center of the bed with her owner looming above her.

The older woman smiled softly bending over to muss her pet's hair briefly with a fond gaze before sighing.

"I will return in a few moments." Esdeath declared as she stood tall pacing over to the table collecting the items used from the breakfast as she left the room.

The young girl lay there with her eyes closing as she traced an E…then an S…and then a D.

She yawned as she drew an E…then an A.

Followed by a T….and then an H.

"I love…. Master Esdeath." Saiko murmured as she heard the door open once more smiling.

The sky blue-haired woman had heard the girl mumble that she loved her as she stood with her hands on her hips outside the door.

She nodded in delight finding this girl makes such a good pet.

"Did you miss me?" The General spoke teasingly as she walked over to her vast canopy bed taking a seat at the top of the bed while leaning down to caress the girl's hair.

"Yes…" The black-haired slave admitted with a flush on her cheeks barely awake.

Esdeath chuckled before laying down and stretching out beside her pet.

"Come here Saiko." The blue-haired woman ordered as she patted her lap feeling the urge to make her pet crawl to her.

At first, she was thinking the girl had passed out and would not be moving of her own accord.

But to her delight the teenager crawled forward like an eager kitten to reach her Master for comfort.

"Yes, Master Esdeath." The young girl responded sleepily as she spotted the lap with two perfect thighs defined with feminine muscle before falling face first into her owner's thighs.

"Good girl." The General spoke staring down at her petite slave pleased that she is obeyed always even when the girl is barely awake.

Then the older woman began gently playing with Saiko's hair as the small girl nuzzled deeper into her thighs much to her pleasure.

"Your…. Saiko has been a good girl?" Saiko murmured as she pushed her face deeper into the pillow-like thighs as her breathing slowed and she closed her eyes.

"Of course, you have. My Saiko is never a bad girl." Esdeath cooed as she found she was unable to peel her eyes away from the lovely form that was Saiko with her face buried in her thighs.

The concept of this teenager disobeying her was so laughable…. the girl is truly exotic. She is young, graceful and so beautiful.

To Esdeath as this girl murmured face in her thighs she finds it calms her as she is sighing patting her head.

And she is her property.

"My owner." The black-haired slave whispered as she fell asleep on the supple thighs no longer moving shortly breathing softly.

The blue-haired woman was pleased to hear her last words before passing out were 'my owner'…

This girl is fueling her dominant impulses like nothing else and she is so ecstatic that Saiko just wanted to live under her in service.

"I am…your owner Saiko. You belong to me sweet pet." The General declared as she set both of her cold hands on the girl's head pinning her down so she won't leave again.

It was a silly thought since they just ate breakfast but still she must exert her will to keep her submissive girl where she belongs.

Esdeath yawned slightly as she continued petting Saiko for a long time before her deep blue eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

The General had her servant asleep atop her the entire time face in her lap while she never once moved her hands from the forceful position they were in.

Saiko curled up as she embraced the nearest perfectly toned thigh wrapping her arms around the porcelain flesh in the same manner she does her Ice Queen's arms and stomach.

Esdeath slept so peacefully she never once moved….and neither did her pet. Her Saiko was asleep on her lap for hours.

The cruel woman smiled softly in her sleep finding her new companion is just sublime.

She adores Saiko more than words can describe.


	13. Chapter 13

The General and Her Slave

The Capital Stroll – Chapter Thirteen

Several hours later in the Capital…

"Saiko how many times have I told you not to hop! Are you a human or a Kaiser Frog!" The blue-haired woman barked watching the hyper girl bounce beside her as she beamed up at her.

The older woman sighed honestly thinking this teenager acts much younger than her age quite often.

It is like taking care of a little girl.

But she is okay with it…mostly her eyes have rolled at the excited girl when she sees shop after shop with wide purple eyes.

Her pet was wearing an all-white robe with a sky-blue shirt and likewise colored pants. Her sandals flapped as the cheerful girl smiled walking along.

Her long flowing black hair that draped just past her shoulders as her angelic purple eyes sparkled with excitement, her face was always in a smile as the girl stared up at her.

The flower she gifted to her companion was tucked behind her right ear complimenting her state of dress.

Her pet was wearing her metal collar which proudly stated 'Esdeath's pet' with her Demon's Extract emblem in between both words.

Each side of the rear of the girl's collar displayed the Partas Clan crosses so all that gaze upon her know who she is owned by.

It also served as protection because who would dare to touch General Esdeath's pet?

Saiko's pleasantly light skin tone shimmered in the sun light as the General could not help but admire how elegant her pet is.

"Your Saiko is sorry my Master but I am so joyful to be walking with you. It is our first walk together!" Saiko cried out as she clasped her hands over her smaller breasts gazing up at the wonderful woman walking with her.

It was both puzzling and amusing to Esdeath to observe how cheerful this weakling girl is to be in her presence.

But the girl is free to be relaxed because she is her weakling.

"Hn. Even so Saiko I command you to stop jumping!" The General scolded placed her left hand atop the girl's head to use her superior strength to compress her back to the ground…gently of course.

"Yes, my Goddess of Winter…when you speak it becomes a binding decree. I'm sorry." The black-haired slave muttered feeling bad now as she shuffled through the main district of the Capital by her owner's side.

"I am not mad but this is the only stroll you are getting…you obscenely hyper girl." Esdeath grumbled casting icy glares to anyone who came within several feet of her servant.

People in the Capital streets saw General Esdeath walking with a joyous teenager and automatically gave the Empire's Strongest a wide birth.

"It was pleasant cuddling with you Master…." The young girl admitted grasping the woman's uniform as she leaned under her left arm sighing.

"I am partial to having your head in my lap." The blue-haired woman declared pushing her cap out of her eyes holding the girl closer with a cold expression on her face but inside she was enjoying this.

Bols did suggest simple things like walks are something you do on 'dates'.

"Your Saiko is honored to have acquired such a sleeping place." Saiko piped as she gazed up at the statuesque woman as a thick mane of hair brushed against her back.

"Where is this…treasure of yours located?" The General spoke stared down at the frail girl huddled under her strong arm.

"…. Your Saiko would rather lead silently to it than speak of its location. One never knows who could be watching." The black-haired slave commented in a chipper voice feeling safe in basically telling her Ice Queen she won't say.

Esdeath's eyes took on an expression of annoyance when her little slave had the gall to tell her she would rather not say but it made sense.

She mused if the book is what the Doctor wanted from her pet.

He will still suffer.

She is quite forgiving with subordinates and she has never considered killing one capable of wielding a Teigu but at some point, he must be punished…fatally.

There would be a slight, ever so slight chance of forgiveness if he had not acted up towards Saiko in the meeting.

But by behaving that way it shows he has hostile intent and he is only backing off because of her.

Their relation is a major annoyance. The Doctor possesses higher than usual medical skills but there is no way she'd trust him with Saiko's health after hearing that tale.

"I will permit you to direct me there but once we get this 'book' I am the one who oversees it." The blue-haired woman announced with callous deep blue eyes staring down at her loyal pet.

Her hardened eyes dared the small girl to disagree.

"I am owned by you Master Esdeath…the book and I belong to you. My sole desire in life is to serve you." The young girl chirped as she hugged the mighty woman's stomach nestling her face in her side.

But naturally she did not anticipate the young girl was going to disagree.

"Good answer." The General purred with a smug smirk devouring every morsel of this submission.

"Do you have any upcoming plans for your new subordinates?" Saiko inquired in an interested tone because she enjoyed being in on the loop.

It made her feel coveted.

"A small mission…a bandit fort. It will be their first mission as a test of their skills." Esdeath replied nodding with sadistic delight in her eyes at the thought of all the carnage.

"Ooh that sounds exciting. Can I come?" The black-haired girl questioned as she practically begged with a puppy dog face casting her needy purple eyes up at her owner.

The blue-haired woman pondered her pet's most recent request musing if it was too dangerous for her.

But it should be fine if she sits with her above the fort keeping her away from the bloodshed.

"You may. But only to sit with me as my Jaegers kill them all." The General declared feeling her uniform being grasped as she stared down at the girl was teary eyes filled with joy.

"Thank you! It means so much to me to be a part of things." The young girl cried out burying her face under her Ice Queen's arm once more.

"Of course, dear. My treasure is going to share her entire life with me." Esdeath remarked finding this girl is making her wistful…simply going for a stroll.

Yes, there is a destination but she was never one to walk unless she was on patrol.

The blue-haired woman will say she is getting slightly annoyed by the crowds of people. As they get closer to the center of the Capital they become much thicker.

"How wonderful…just like you." Saiko whispered in a voice full of love as her owner shoved through the crowds.

"Fufu I never get tired of your sweet mouth." The General purred as they walked by more shops that her pet began gazing at with stars in her eyes.

She wondered if there was something her pet desired.

"Ooh! Master Esdeath can we go look at that shop over there! Please! Your Saiko wants to visit the candy shop!" The black-haired slave pleaded while rapidly tugging on her Master's uniform hoping to sway her with her begging face.

"A candy shop? After all of the difficulty I have getting you to eat even half a meal you want candy?" Esdeath questioned in a tone of minor annoyance as they stopped walking while she gazed at the candy stall.

It had nothing to with spending money…she is quite wealthy given who her 'employer is'.

It was just the simple fact that of all the healthy foods the young girl could eat…candy was her demand.

"Yes! I want a treat. Just one?" The young girl whined as she pulled on her owner's uniform more with needy purple eyes that gazed up into cold deep blue eyes.

"…So be it my Saiko, I will buy you candy." The blue-haired woman agreed as she blinked staring down into those adorable eyes that she found herself unable to say no to.

"I love you Master…you are so kind." Saiko declared as her smile became bright hearing she listens to even her small wants.

The General snorted as she knew kind was not a word anyone but her pet would describe her with.

But gazing down into the bright smile as the young girl grasped her uniform simply beaming up at her…she found she was compelled to smile slightly.

"I love you too pet. I am kind only for you." Esdeath assured ruffling the girl's head of black hair as she nodded guiding her to the candy stall.

"You are my hero." The black-haired slave spoke as she enjoyed how her Ice Queen held her close while walking up to the candy stall.

"I doubt many would agree with you my sweet." The blue-haired woman snorted as she sadly felt the teenager dispatch from her side once they reached the candy shop.

The girl bolted towards the candy when a piercing noise cut through the air.

"No running! If I have to repeat that you won't get any candy." The General snapped with her hands on her hips wondering why the girl refuses to listen on that single order.

She was considering leashing her on their next walk but she did not do so because tugging on her neck when it is healing is bad for the natural recoveries her body is going through.

"I-I am sorry." The young girl murmured staring down at her feet hoping to still get her candy.

"Walk…don't run. Honestly Saiko I am going to have to teach you common sense." Esdeath ordered pleased when the girl slowly padded over to the candy stall while she followed.

She stared at the shop impressed by all the candy that the owner had and she spotted a woman in her thirties sitting at a counter watching Saiko shuffle about the shop with excited eyes.

Then the woman noticed her presence as she looked up.

"Greetings how may I help you…Esdeath-sama! It is such an honor to have you in my humble candy shop! What is it that you need?" The blonde-haired woman spoke with widened eyes when she saw the General standing at the center of her small shop staring at the teenager browsing.

The entire city knew who the woman was and what her reputation was like. If she entered your shop you give her all the attention you'd give the Emperor if not more.

To displease General Esdeath was a grave…grave matter.

"My special companion is searching for something that interests her." The blue-haired replied casually paying no mind to the slight terror the owner was showing.

The Candy Shop owner peered from the General to the teenager not showing any reaction when she spotted the collar on the girl's neck stating in bold 'Esdeath's pet.'

Her hazel eyes pitied the girl…being her slave of all people but it was not her place to speak out.

"Oh well I have all sorts of candies. Just let me know if there is something in particular she is looking for." The blonde-haired woman assured wondering why the feared Empire's Strongest is buying a slave candy.

"There is so much here Master Esdeath…I don't know what to pick. Something blue." Saiko stated as she peered at fudge praline candies to cookies to hard candy such as lollipops.

Her purple eyes focused on the lollipops as she began pointing at a blue lollipop.

"Do you want a lollipop Saiko?" The General asked as she stepped up behind the petite girl towering over her with cold deep blue eyes that paid attention to the girls every want.

"Yes, please Master Esdeath. If I am permitted to have one." The black-haired slave replied bowing respectfully at the hip as she made her request.

"Fufu…so adorable. You can have several." Esdeath purred while petting the girl's head unware she was disturbing the shop owner.

"Thank you Master! I would like two of the blue raspberry and two cotton candy." The young girl cried out still bowing with her head being caressed as she leaned into the cold hand above her.

"Very well. You are behaving well aside from running. This is a reward for being a good girl." The blue-haired woman announced as she grasped four of the lollipops in the flavors desired gesturing her pet to follow her with a broad smile on her lips.

The Empire's Strongest strode over to the candy shop owner pulling out her sack of gold.

"How much are four lollipops?" The General inquired with a content smile on her lips to know her sweet pet bowed to her before requesting for candy.

"…Ten gold pieces Esdeath-sama." The blonde-haired woman answered as gold was dropped on the counter before her that the woman was too lazy to count.

"Come Saiko." Esdeath commanded as she turned around without speaking another word to the owner snapping her fingers with a smirk on her lips when she heard soft footsteps pad after her.

"Y-yes my Goddess of Winter. Your Saiko is so grateful for the candy." Saiko exclaimed as she grasped the older woman's arm huddling under it as her owner held her close.

The candy shop owner sighed as she was alarmed by the woman's appearance but joyful when the visit was brief and uneventful.

Uneventful means she did not get hauled off for torture.

She scanned the counter stunned to see the woman had poured three times the cost out with no regard for her funds.

But while she happily collected the coins she knew three times profit was not worth the chance of a horrific death if the woman had been displeased.

"This lollipop is tasty. T-thank you again Master. I feel so important in your world." The black-haired slave mumbled as she sucked on her cotton candy lollipop while her Ice Queen clutched her close.

"You are a good girl my Saiko…I will get you whatever you desire." The blue-haired woman announced nodding knowing she had enough gold to buy these stalls and all that was in them.

She had enjoyed buying a small gift for her pet…Saiko is a treasure she values tremendously and she had the urge to pamper her.

"Really? You are so thoughtful of your Saiko. Do you want a lollipop Master?" The young girl inquired as she reached up to hand her a blue cotton candy lollipop while the older woman blinked in surprise.

"No. But thank you dear. Those are your treats." The General responded patting the small girl's head pleased she thought to ask her even so.

"O-okay but if you change your mind let me know." Saiko chimed as she peered up at the much taller woman putting the other lollipop back in her robe pocket.

"Fufu…I will." Esdeath purred understanding her Saiko is truly a rare prize and she owns her in all ways.

The two walked together through the busy Capital streets when the Empire's Strongest felt a tug on her sleeve gazing down into hopeful purple eyes pointing towards another shop.

"Can we go there Master Esdeath? Plleassee!" The black-haired slave begged as she yanked on her owner's uniform really wanting a plushie.

"A stuffed animal shop?" The blue-haired woman remarked rather shocked the girl was this childish but she found it endearing.

"I have always wanted a plushie. Can your Saiko have a plushie Master?" The young girl pleaded as she hugged the tall woman's belly peering up at her.

The General mused it is hard to say no when such a worshipful and graceful beauty like Saiko is pleading for another small gift.

The way she says the word Master brings a smile to her lips…so submissive.

"But of course, I will get you a plushie. How could I say no to my treasure?" Esdeath agreed once more as she walked with her loyal pet latched onto her stomach until they stood observing the plushie shop.

Just like before the girl detached from her but before Saiko could run a mighty hand was yanking her robes backwards.

"Walk." The blue-haired woman ordered coldly with narrowed deep blue eyes as she released the teenager's robes with her right hand on her hip.

"Yes, my Goddess…I will walk." Saiko spoke as she smiled nodding her head touched the older woman was this concerned for her leg.

The young girl strolled up to the near endless racks of plushies clasping her hands together in excitement as she sucked on her lollipop.

Her Master is both a romantic interest and in a way, she mothers her by buying her gifts she never had. She is the best owner there is.

She stood there smiling while an older man sat at a counter. He looked to be in his fifties but she was not paying him any mind.

"How may I help you young lady?" The plushier shop owner inquired as he smiled at the girl in his shop until he saw she had a collar that said 'Esdeath's pet.

His eyes widened as he heard the clicking of combat boots watching General Esdeath stroll up behind the petite girl with her arms folded under her bust.

Fear was in his eyes as he tried to suppress the dread hoping this transaction went smoothly.

"Pick whatever you want my pet." The General announced as she stared around the shop not even bothering to greet the owner.

"Will you choose me something Master? I would like…you to pick." The black-haired slave requested bashfully when her Ice Queen gazed down at her raising a brow as she averted her eyes.

"You want me to choose? How intriguing of you my Saiko. Very well." Esdeath commented as she stepped up beside her pet with her right hand under her chin thinking deeply.

'Who would have thought I'd one day be standing beside a teenager girl purchasing her a plushie?' The blue-haired woman mused knowing it is an odd situation but Saiko is worth it.

Her inspecting deep blue eyes scanned the racks before she spotted childish versions of Danger Beasts.

It was then that she saw a Kaiser Frog…it was a cute stuffed animal and it was much lovelier than the real thing.

"Do you like the Kaiser Frog?" The General inquired as she lifted it off the rack holding it about her pet's excited eyes.

"Yes! Thank you, my Master!" The young exclaimed as she embraced the older woman's belly resting her face beneath her breasts.

"Fufu…you are welcome my dearest." Esdeath cooed patting the girl's head with carefully controlled strength before softly pushing her away so she could pay.

The older man gazed in shock to see the ruthless Empire's Strongest selecting a stuffed animal for a teenager….and it was her slave of all teenagers.

"How much for the plushie?" The blue-haired woman questioned while her servant latched onto her side once more.

"F-fifteen gold pieces Esdeath-sama." The plushie shop owner stammered watching the Empire's Strongest deposit near double that from a gold pouch with no concern for counting it.

"Come my Saiko." The General commanded as she snapped her fingers smiling in delight at the sense of dominance it gave her when soft footsteps shuffled after her.

"Y-yes Master! Thank you for caring for your Saiko…" Saiko cried out as she caught up with the woman grasping her uniform on her belly as she leaned into her once more.

"You are my sweet pet…I am finding I enjoy spoiling you." Esdeath admitted while handing the Kaiser Frog plushier to the young girl latched onto her stomach.

"I love it…but not as much as you my owner." The black-haired slave sniffled as she was overwhelmed by how great her owner is.

The blue-haired woman found she was smiling and it did not even annoy her when the girl started shedding a few tears.

This girl even addresses her as 'owner.

"Those words make me feel joyful…you are such a good girl." The General declared sighing as she hugged the teenager closer musing she is indeed a weakness.

But no one will ever touch her so what does it matter?

"I-I try my best to please. I just want you to be happy. Would you like a massage later? Or perhaps some other service?" The young girl requested with hopeful eyes gazing up at Master Esdeath who stared down at her smiling fondly.

"Hmm…a massage sounds delightful. Very well my loyal pet. I accept." Esdeath purred chuckling at how this girl feels the need to throw offers of service after service at her…

'A massage from such a lovely girl like my Saiko? How stimulating…I will certainly have her massage my feet.' The blue-haired woman decided as she pushed her cap up eager to have her pet kneeling at her bare feet as she sat in her chair.

"This leal pet will massage your entire body if you so order it…. I am yours." Saiko stated as she smiled cheerfully up at her Ice Queen.

"A full body massage? I can't wait to have your little hands work on me…. you can start with my feet." The General announced with a wide grin as she licked her lips in anticipation of this submissive teenager servicing her body willingly.

The black-haired slave hugged her owner's stomach as tight as she could as she squealed in delight.

Esdeath glanced down at the elated teenager who was quite thrilled to be massaging her body later…how amusing!

"I promise my Goddess of Winter that I will give the greatest massage I am capable of…. oh Master." The young girl murmured leaning into the statuesque woman who started petting her once more.

"I have no doubt that you will." The blue-haired woman stated sure this talented little pet of hers has skilled hands.

Although her eyes became callous and cruel wondering where she gained this practice.

As she guided the teenager forward all the sudden the young girl cried out in excitement dislodging from her as she darted off.

"Book store!" Saiko yelled in excitement ignoring the calls from her Master to not run since she was so thrilled.

"Saiko! No running! Get back here!" The General snapped as she glared forward irritated the girl is seemingly incapable of listening to that sole order.

Everything else the girl is the most submissive person she has ever met but when it comes to that she ignores her!

She grunted as she strolled after her pet towards the book store up ahead.

Her eyes scanned the crowds as she found what had to be the bookstore but as she gazed inside…. she saw no Saiko.

She spun around gazing into the crowds of people who backed away at her cold glare not seeing her follower anywhere.

Deep blue eyes became enraged.

Who snatched her pet?

There is no way the girl ran away, she is far too obsessed with her to ever want to leave her side.

"Did she get pushed into a crowd of people? Or has she been grabbed." Esdeath grumbled deciding next time she is leashing her.

Her eyes saw the girl's lollipop on the ground as proof someone grabbed her.

What a foolish thing to do. Her collar even states who owns her. She snarled picking up the lollipop as she sniffed it to get a good idea of the girl's sweet scent.

Her enraged eyes knew what direction she was taken. She will make them suffer.

"Let me go! Let me go! Now! Or…m!" The black-haired slave cried out as arms dragged her off that were far too strong for her to break free deafening her speech with hands on her mouth.

Her eyes were covered too as she felt a blind fold get slipped over her eyes.

A cloaked figure was muffling the petite black-haired girl that held a Kaiser Frog Danger Beast stuffed animal in her hands as she kicked in the air.

She was wearing rather elegant white robes with a sky blueish shirt underneath and the same color of pants, complete with sandals.

Her hair hung to below her shoulders with a blue flower tucked behind her right ear.

"R-" The young girl squealed as she was silenced once more with her eyes wide in terror hoping her owner makes it here in time.

Upon her metal collar…it said in fancy writing and bold print.

'Esdeath's pet' with the symbols for her Teigu's marking in between the name Esdeath's and pet.

The petite girl's kidnapper never uttered a word as she panicked with a racing heart. and chomped down upon their hand violently.

"Let me go now!" Saiko ordered as she wiggled in a larger person's arms to no avail.

Still all she heard was silence and shuffling as they maneuvered through the alleys.

The black-haired slave narrowed her purple eyes through her blindfold as she pondered where this person was taking her and why they wanted her.

Was it a prior master or someone else? They can't take her away!

Her owner will think she has been a bad girl and she may not want her anymore!

"N-no! No!" The young girl wailed with a muffled voice as she started sobbing at the thought of living without her Master.

She may think that she was naughty and ran off, and then sell her because of this fool!

Her struggled heightened as the girl fiercely kicked the person in the stomach as they hissed but otherwise said nothing.

"My Master will make you suffer! She'll chop you to bits if you bruise me!" Saiko screamed in a muffled voice as the taller person tried to silence her once again.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The black-haired slave shrieked as she bit down on the hand once more gnawing like a starved dog.

Saiko bit down on the hand once more freeing her mouth as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Master! Master Esdeath! Help! I—" The young girl trailed off as two hands were pressed over her mouth dragging her away.

Tears spilled from her purple eyes wondering if she will ever see her Ice Queen again.

As the unidentified stranger nearly had Saiko to where they needed to get her to sneak her out of the city a killing intent was felt from several blocks away.

The aura was massive and malicious.

The aura was the most frightening aura there was. No warrior's aura came close to hers.

As soon as her aura was sensed, the person that had Saiko released her out of intense terror.

"Saiko!" The General shouted angrily as the teenager's eyes lit up with hope.

Her Master came to rescue her!

At long last Saiko fell to the ground clutching her plushie as she shook crying out for help.

"Master Esdeath! Your Saiko needs your help!" Saiko wailed as she shook on the dirty alleyway grounds with tears falling from her purple eyes.

"Saiko! Where are you!" Esdeath bellowed eyes wide with killing intent having heard her companion scream for her twice as she sniffed the air following two scents….one was her pet.

"Save me! I have been captured!" The black-haired girl screamed trembling in a ball on the ground when she felt a crushing aura once more gasping with teary eyes beneath her blindfold.

Her Goddess has come for her.

The blue-haired woman leaped down into the alleyway enraged to fight her Saiko curled in a ball sobbing with a blindfold on hugging her Kaiser Frog plushie with fear radiating from her.

Her face was fixed into a scowl vowing next time she walks her she is leashed.

"I told you not to run! But you disobeyed me and not only that left my line of sight. If you had obeyed me this would not have occurred." The General snarled in a frigid voice annoyed with her little slave but relieved she is okay.

It also had cemented her loyalty. When she was away from her she screamed for her desperately for her rescue.

She released her killing intent to protect her companion from further harm…since a repeat of the sweet shop is not desired.

"I-I'm s-sorry Master! H-hold me I'm scared!" The young girl sobbed as she lay on the ground listening with wanting as combat boots stalked her way.

Esdeath knelt beside the petite girl glowering down at her angered by her disobedience but after seeing her terrified state she cursed the weakness that this girl has become.

She pulled her blindfold off tearing it to pieces gazing down at sorrowful purple eyes that shined with hope as soon as they saw her.

Then her companion grasped at her leggings gazing up at her with teary eyes that made her feel compelled to hold her.

"Calm down my Saiko. I am here." The blue-haired woman cooed as scooped the teenager into her arms frowning at her tears as she wiped them away soothing her terror.

Who would have thought soothing terror would be something she'd be focused on one day?

"S-Someone t-took me away. T-they never said a w-word but I k-knew they were taking me away from y-you Master." Saiko wailed as tears dripped from her eyes hugging her Ice Queen's stomach sniffling.

The General growled furious that someone tried to steal her Saiko right before her very eyes.

Her cold eyes stared down at the frail girl in her embrace displeased she is already being targeted.

"If I ever catch you near my Saiko again! I'll make you scream in the torture chambers for years to come! You had better run fool!" Esdeath boomed as her voice echoed in her wrath throughout the alley and beyond.

"I-I would never have seen you again. T-they would have taken me away from my Goddess of Winter. I-I don't want to leave your side!" The black-haired slave cried out clutching the older woman's uniform as she buried her face in her huge bust.

The blue-haired woman stared at her pet as she stroked her head softly…this girl truly doesn't want to be leave her side.

Even if it is to seek freedom or otherwise?

"Shh... you belong to me. You are not leaving my Saiko. I will keep a better watch on your now that I know someone tried taking you." The General purred wondering who tried to take her companion.

She will find out who touched her Saiko and they will suffer.

She assumes whoever tried this was a warrior otherwise they would have been too afraid to try grabbing her pet.

"Y-your Saiko would have killed herself if she was never going to see you again. I-I need you Master." The young girl confessed as she was scooped up into powerful arms.

"Fear not my little pet because I have you now." Esdeath cooed once more as she rubbed the back of the frail girl's head musing how she would have been saddened if her Saiko was stolen.

Her eyes became cold and heartless at the mere thought of it. She would have mobilized her entire army to find her.

Excessive but she has decided she cannot just forget her.

"A-all I would have to remember you by is my plushie." Saiko murmured as she hugged the stuffed animal in her Master's arms as she was carried back to the bookstore.

"Hoh it's okay. Even if they had taken you I would have found you." The blue-haired woman assured as she sighed holding the teenager against her chest as she walked.

To her amusement Saiko curled up in a ball in her arms pushing her face deeper into her chest as she gazed up at her with needy eyes holding her little Kaiser Frog.

"I-I would no longer be your treasure. I-I would never again sleep in your lap. O-or get to serve my Master for all my days. I-it was terrifying." The black-haired slave admitted as she sunk deeper into her Ice Queen's hold.

The General listened to what her pet considered 'terrifying' with a raised brow as she smiled down at her.

Indeed. No one is more loyal than Saiko.

"Don't worry about any of that. Now hush. You still serve me…and I still protect you." Esdeath spoke as she walked out of the alley with Saiko huddling against her.

"T-thank you my Master. I-I am sorry for being a bad girl." The young girl whispered with her face buried in two huge breasts.

The blue-haired woman mused that the girl was not truly a 'bad girl' for darting off…she has obeyed in all other areas.

But this cannot repeat ever again.

"You were not a bad girl. Now shh. Next time I am leashing you until you learn to not run away." The General declared in a firm voice scowling that if she had leashed her pet she would not have been running every moment like a hyper puppy.

"This one will not protest your decree. Master Esdeath is your Saiko's world. Just keep me." Saiko whimpered having learned her lesson that when she is told not to run she walks and stays within her Ice Queen's line of sight.

"My Saiko you are not being taken away so hush!" Esdeath growled dominantly gazing down at Saiko's watery eyes wanting the sobs to end.

"Yes Master." The black-haired slave murmured happy to be in this wonderful woman's arms once more as she sighed.

"Do you still want to visit the bookstore?" sky blue-haired woman inquired sighing at how weak this teenager is making her.

"Y-yes." The young girl replied as she finally smiled staring up at her owner so happy to be home again in her arms.

"Do you still have your candy?" The General demanded curious if she must go purchase more frowning down at the young girl.

Her Saiko seemed to enjoy the blue lollipops…as annoying as it is she would go back and buy more.

"I do. Thank you for caring. Your Saiko loves you." Saiko declared as she cast worshipful eyes up at her owner whose name is Esdeath.

"…I love you too my Saiko. But you must no longer run out of my line of sight and you must walk while your leg heals. Understood?" Esdeath commanded with a cold voice as she set the girl on the ground staring down at her as she steadied her frail shoulders.

"Your treasure understands. I will never do that again. I promise my Master." The black-haired slave agreed as she leaned into the older woman smiling as her last few tears dripped from her eyes as she pressed her face in the woman's ribcage.

"Good girl Saiko. I confess I would been unhappy without you." The blue-haired woman muttered embracing the teenager while pressing her face, so it rested below her breasts.

"I want to make you happy for all of my days. Thank you for this gift of a life beside you." The young girl whispered as she nuzzled into the mighty General's upper belly.

"Come let's go to that bookstore. Why were you so excited to go to a bookstore when I have an ample library?" The General questioned as she softly moved the petite girl to rest under her left arm once more.

Her Saiko was adorably pressing her face into the underside of her breast which made her smirk.

She is hers in all ways…and she'll take good care of her pet.

"I have never shopped at a bookstore before. You are treating me so well Master…" Saiko admitted as redness filled her cheeks while reaching down to grab a lollipop from her robe pocket as she unwrapped it.

Esdeath sighed as she now saw why the teenager ran off like an excited puppy. Her loyal pet is a reading fanatic and she has never gone to a bookstore to select her own book?

Such silly contraband is pitiful in her eyes. Why take pleasures away that will make her less loyal?

Besides…

She is enjoying having a pet to pamper in exchange for being worshiped as the girl's Goddess.

"Fufu…why wouldn't I treat you well? You are the perfect pet." The blue-haired woman remarked as she ruffled the girl's hair noticing she was sucking on a lollipop once more.

"Being the perfect pet for my Goddess Esdeath…it is why I breathe and live." The black-haired slave spoke as her eyes widened in excitement seeing the bookstore in sight.

The General smirked smugly having decided earlier that since the girl is so submissive she'll get spoiled for working so hard for her.

She feels that her and Saiko will share many happy moments.

Strangely…Esdeath finds she is looking forward to that.


	14. Chapter 14

The General and Her Slave

Buried Treasure – Chapter Fourteen

The General stood with her companion outside the doors of the bookstore just as before willing to get her whatever she desired.

"Come my treasure. To the bookstore and then we retrieve your special item." Esdeath announced as she pushed the doors open as they stepped inside.

She was pleased with Saiko's obedience when she trembled in excitement mouth open gazing around the store but she did not run.

"May I browse Master Esdeath? I will not run." The young girl requested as she bent her head respectfully before speaking to such a Goddess.

"Hoh. Pick whatever you want." The blue-haired woman replied nodding her head as she let the girl detach from her with glee in her eyes.

"Yes Master!" Saiko agreed finding she was tempted to run but she has been commanded to listen to her decree and she will walk.

The General habitually raised her cap as she watched the faithful teenager slowly walk off as if afraid she'd be angry at her walking pace.

"Saiko. Good girl. You please me more than words can describe." Esdeath called out as her pet turned around with her eyes watering to stare at her.

"I-I thank you for your praise…Master Esdeath." The black-haired slave murmured as she bowed at the hip with her lollipop in her mouth before rising as she wiped her eyes to go browse.

The blue-haired woman was amused at how childish the girl appeared with a lollipop in her mouth and toting the stuffed animal she bought her everywhere she goes.

She decided to follow her servant. Since the bookstore was large and she did not need her wandering off again.

The young girl glided through the bookstore…at a walking pace of course with purple eyes full of wonder staring at so many books.

She was standing scanning the aisles as she licked her lollipop when a cold hand mussed her hair as it petted her.

It felt so good being under her palm. She smiled as she leaned backward nearly falling over in the comfort her owner's petting gave her.

But the hand steadied her pushing her back up.

"We can come here often whenever you want. You are a good pet…I will pamper you." The General declared while noting her pet's confusion about what to select.

"R-really? Your Saiko gets pampered? You are such a wonderful person." Saiko murmured as she tried to lean into the mighty hand that petted her as a sign of affection.

Esdeath chuckled as she softly pushed down on her Saiko's small head curious what she is looking for.

"You seem confused is there something particular you wanted to read?" The blue-haired woman questioned with her right hand on her hip gazing about the store.

"I-I have not read many novels. I was always tasked with reading textbooks when I was permitted to read. I have only snuck a few novels." The black-haired slave answered bashfully feeling it made her sound stupid.

The General rolled her eyes as she snorted once more finding the rules these 'false Master's' had were bluntly put bullshit.

"That is no longer a concern of yours." Esdeath assured as she resumed petted Saiko's head while guiding the dainty girl forward.

"I get to read novels?" The young girl requested beaming hopefully up at her owner grasping her uniform with excited little fists.

"Humph. My Saiko can have what she wants because you are a good girl. Yes, you may read novels." The blue-haired woman stated finding she was smiling when her pet began hugging her stomach.

"I was born to be yours. Y-you make me such a happy girl." Saiko announced while gazing up at her owner through her vast breasts.

"You were born mine. My ownership extends back to birth. It is only natural I'd want such a good pet to be happy." The General purred as she caressed her petite pet by her shoulders.

"Yes! I have always been yours Master Esdeath!" The black-haired slave squealed lost in deep blue eyes that dominated her entire being.

But she's okay with that.

"Those are words that I love hearing. Now about a fiction book?" Esdeath spoke as she walked forward to the fiction section dragging the clingy teenager with her.

She stalked through the aisles until she found what she needed.

"I would like to read fiction!" The young girl cried out with joyful purple eyes so grateful her Ice Queen is tender with her.

"Fufu you are too cute. Pick something out." The blue-haired woman ordered as she gently pushed the teenager away from her finding she was enjoying bonding with Saiko.

Saiko peered at the tall shelving as she sucked on her lollipop with her Kaiser Frog in her arms.

Then something caught her eye.

She reached up to grasp it but it was too high.

The girl groaned but knew her Master would assist her because she is tall.

"Master. There is a book I want but your Saiko is too short to grab it. Will you aid me?" The black-haired slave requested as she pointed up at the high shelf.

"Hoh. My you are vertically challenged." The General remarked with a teasing smirk enjoying how the whiny teen needed her to grab her book for her.

The woman walked over as she stood beside her faithful follower with her hands on her hips.

"I-I am sorry I am so short." The young girl stammered feeling her owner dislike how small she was.

"Hush…I like my pet so petite. Which one do you want?" Esdeath inquired as she gazed down at the short form of Saiko pointing up at a book that was eye level for her.

"That one Master!" Saiko exclaimed as she blushed hearing her Master enjoyed her petite size…it was good to know.

"Ah here I have it." The blue-haired woman remarked raising an eyebrow at the girl's selection.

A horror book? How interesting.

She gestured for the teenager to follow her as she glanced behind to make sure she was there from time to time.

The General strode through the shelves to the checkout area where a man sat reading a book but he glanced up with sweat dripping down his brow at her approach.

It always delighted her when people were terrified of her.

"Esdeath-sama! How may I help you?" The shopkeeper cried out straightening as he bowed his head.

"I shall be purchasing this book. How much is it?" Esdeath demanded coldly as she felt dainty hands grasp her side.

"T-twenty gold pieces." The man replied as he gazed down at his counter as she absentmindedly dumped gold on his counter without bothering to count it.

He handed her a bag for the book not even looking at the gold himself. He was too scared to count it.

"Come Saiko." The blue-haired woman ordered as she clapped her hands pleased when the teenager stayed latched onto her side refusing to let go.

'She's…extremely clingy but I have decided I will let her do so because my pet is eager to be beside me.' The General pondered as they stepped outside the bookstore.

"Yes, Master Esdeath. Thank you…" The black-haired slave whispered as she was handed her book in a bag to hold with her plushie.

"The first of many books for my little Saiko." Esdeath assured while patting the girl's head as she enjoyed how her breasts rested atop Saiko's head perfectly.

"I-I am honored to serve you my sun and stars. You are a Goddess high above me." The young girl spoke as she gushed out praise with a dreamy sigh.

The blue haired woman's face heated up ever so slightly while drawing the petite teenager in closer with her left arm.

"How flattering…little pet." The General mumbled still red in the cheeks sure that this girl is all she needs while smiling.

"Your Saiko is leal. Follow this little pet to its storage area." Saiko requested as she bowed her head before asking anything of her Ice Queen while reluctantly separating from her to show her the way.

"You hid this very well I presume." Esdeath stated as she smirked pleased that her slave girl is this clever even if the book is a fake.

"Before meeting you my Master this book was my sole purpose for living. I would have never told a soul its location. Hidden beyond well." The black-haired slave answered cryptically beaming up at her Master as they walked away from the markets.

'Sole purpose for living? She truly would have let someone torture and kill her rather than give away its location.' The blue-haired woman mused with a degree of jealousy towards this mystery book.

She pushed it down telling herself as the girl's Goddess she takes precedence over any book.

"I presume you value me more than this book correct?" The General demanded with cold deep blue eyes that needed to hear yes for some strange reason.

To her surprise her pet turned to face her looking sad and hurt making her regret her query.

"O-oh course Master Esdeath! I-I'm only going to retrieve it to serve and worship you! You're my Goddess! Please do not doubt your Saiko!" The young girl cried out as she ran forward glomping her owner's belly in a fierce hug.

"So, I see. Please calm yourself my little pet. You are breathing like you are going to have a heart attack." Esdeath remarked as she frowned patting the teenager's back sighing at how sensitive she is but she's loyal so she'll just deal with it.

"I-I assure you. Any abilities I can prove it has…I will bow at your feet and use in service to help you mount this world as Goddess of all life. I live to serve. I love you…" Saiko declared with blind devotion in her voice as she shook her owner's uniform.

The blue-haired woman smirked as wide as her mouth was capable of licking her lips while staring down at her trembling little pet.

Saiko is splendid…just wonderful.

She tenderly cupped the small girl's face as she gazed down at the needy teenager who seemed to almost be asking to be dominated in all ways…so be it.

She will dominate her under her heel.

'Even if this is a false text…this girl has such lovely ideas of me I cannot help but love her back.' The General mused smiling fondly nodding her head.

"Hush. Calm down my Saiko. I believe you. You look as if you are going to start sobbing." Esdeath purred as she skillfully calmed her faithful pet down with all the love in the world stroking the girl's soft head.

"I-I live for Master Esdeath and I die for Master Esdeath. I give you everything, all of my secrets because you are my savior, my owner and my Goddess." The black-haired slave whispered as she nuzzled her face into her owner's upper stomach spilling a few tears.

The blue-haired woman frowned hearing the word die…hopefully the small girl wouldn't do anything foolish and get killed.

"I adore all of that my Saiko but I do not permit you to die. I have already told you that death is not on the list of activities you are allowed to do." The General ordered in a stern voice as she caressed her sweet pet's head clutching her tight.

"I-I will obey that decree. For Master Esdeath I will live." The young girl assured while staring up at the statuesque form of her Goddess sniffling.

"Good girl my sweet. Now lead the way." Esdeath purred as she ruffled the adorable teenager's hair smiling looking forward to dominating her even more.

This girl loves her dominance so much that she'll have to get a throne installed in her chambers just for her pet to worship her in…. yes.

"As you Command my radiant Goddess." Saiko spoke as she smiled up at the tall woman while hugging her left arm with a sigh pointing towards the Capital walls in the distance.

"The Wall? Is it in the forest?" The blue-haired woman inquired gazing down at the petite girl who shook her head no.

She mused if it is not past the wall it must be…in the wall?

"Is it in the wall?" The General questioned as her deep blue eyes met excited purple eyes that gleamed in a silent yes.

The girl was not willing to nod yes but she did not shake her head no. Her eyes were so thrilled at the query that she knew it was a yes.

'I bought a clever pet…' Esdeath pondered with a degree of pride as she swelled to be the girl's owner.

She smiled finding it was much like being one's parent. She was Saiko's owner and therefore she took pride in hearing about each new skill that she possesses.

"I am proud to be your owner." The blue-haired woman announced with a pleasant smile as she hugged the girl closer truly meaning her words.

"I-I don't know what to say other than hearing that drives me to tears of joy…" The black-haired slave spoke as she started crying happily knowing that the woman she loved was proud to own her.

The General was once more thrown off by the display of emotion but she just grunted pressing the teary eyed Saiko into her ribcage as they walked together hoping to end her wailing fast.

Joyful as it is.

"You certainly cry quite often Saiko but I wouldn't' change you. I adore you as you are." Esdeath commented ruffling her Saiko's hair curious how many times a day this girl cried if she counted.

"S-sorry Master." The young girl stammered still happy but staring at the ground worried she was too much of a cry baby for her mighty warrior of an owner.

"I just said I wouldn't change you. Are you listening to me at all?" The blue-haired woman grumbled sighing as she shook her head pressing the girl into her stomach gently to soothe her.

Since when does the Empire's Strongest soothe?

"I am Master. I just want to be the optimal pet. I do not want to be the flawed pet." Saiko declared with a serious voice as she knew serving this wonderful woman was no joking matter.

It was a true honor.

The General felt herself shamelessly become aroused at her pet's words.

Hearing a girl who was already the optimal pet tell her she wants to be the optimal pet in such a submissive voice made her want to take her back…

And make her submit in all sorts of ways…

"You are already the optimal pet…so sweet and submissive." Esdeath cooed with a bright smile on her lips as time seemed to fade out as all that mattered was them.

"Thank you…with my false Masters I did not enjoy serving but with you I swell with pride to do anything. I never enjoyed serving before meeting you but now it is all that I desire. Oh Master Esdeath…" The black-haired slave murmured in a lovesick voice as she cast puppy dog eyes up at Esdeath.

The blue-haired woman raised an eyebrow initially but then smiled wide pleased to hear those words. It just goes to show the power of her dominance.

She was able to make the girl enjoy submission.

Although it is clear Saiko loves to be treated soft and tender in return for her service. From the look of her wounds the teenager has been treated brutally for a long time.

She has shown her a loving and caring home…something she has not had before.

'She also loves to service me because of her endless love for me. She fell in love with me at first sight didn't she?' The General wondered before she chose to ask.

"Tell me little pet did you fall for me at first sight?" Esdeath questioned as she stared down at the unusually short girl.

"I-I did so to speak of. It was the moment that my Ice Queen purchased me that I fell to my knees and kissed your boots that I knew I was in love with you. I realized you were a true Goddess Master Esdeath." The young girl admitted as she flushed bashfully afraid to meet the older woman's gaze.

'She was well worth the 500 gold pieces! She thought I was her Goddess from the moment I unchained her.' The blue-haired woman mused as she found she was excited to get her servant back to her chambers to cuddle her further.

"That is so adorable to hear my Saiko. You are my special girl." The General spoke as she smirked caressing the teenager's soft head of hair desiring to have her at her boots once more as well.

"Your Saiko is your special girl? Is there any service her Lordship desires later? I-I shall provide will a smile." Saiko declared as she spoke shyly leaning under the older woman's left arm gazing up at her with a dreamy smile.

For Master Esdeath she serves.

'How delightful. Goddess, Master, her Lordship, any and all title of reverence she has given me and raised me high up.' Esdeath mused while gazing back down at the young girl.

"Why how sweet of you little pet. My Saiko is my special girl. I want you to bow at my boots later, and kneel like a puppy." The blue-haired woman commanded in a cold voice as she continued petting her servant's head amused when the girl shook with joy at her words.

"Yes! Your special girl will bow like a puppy! S-shall I lick your boots too Master Esdeath? I must please!" The black-haired slave spoke as she grasped the woman's uniform needing to know if that is what she desires.

'I never told her I enjoyed that…but I will have to be careful since she is healing and fragility is in her nature. Unlike prior token pets…this one I care about.' The General pondered as she pulled her cap down blushing slightly at the offer.

"Hoh, how can I say no when you are so energetic to do so? How could you not please?" Esdeath replied as she chuckled amused by how this girl thinks she won't be pleased.

This girl is the optimal pet and the perfect submissive little partner in love for her.

'I…never would have thought having a weakling for a partner in love could be so…stimulating.' The blue-haired woman mused while dainty hands grasped her much stronger arms.

"This faithful pet loves you Master Esdeath. I-I would live at your feet if it pleased my Ice Queen." The young girl confessed with her face buried into the Goddesses' upper belly while sighing.

"Fufu, how stimulating. Perhaps you can live there for some time but not all of the time…my Saiko is much too delicate to spend all day kneeling on the floor." The General announced with a widening smirk as she grew aroused by those words.

But she will refrain, she will not force herself on her pet.

She will not rape her pet.

"I'll make you dinner, lick your boots, kneel like a puppy and give you a full body massage as ordered. Oh Master." Saiko spoke in a lovesick tone as she submissively guided her owner along the way.

"It sounds like a lovely night my sweet. You must return to my lap afterward…good pet." Esdeath cooed as she caressed the girl's head ignoring how she was scaring people away.

"As my Goddess of Winter so orders. I obey, for I am but property." The black-haired slave declared softly as the woman overpowered her with ease with but a simply arm wrapped around her.

'So submissive….' The blue-haired woman mused as she felt her dominant urges being driven into overdrive the more this little slave of hers spoke.

Hmm, she mused Saiko was far beyond the submissiveness of anyone she has ever met.

"You are my Saiko but I will always care you. How could I not?" The General replied while staring down at the frail girl who buried her face in her stomach happy to be told she was hers.

"Y-your Saiko is so warmed by those words. Her Master loves her." The young girl stammered while sucking on her lollypop and holding her plushie tight.

"Of course, I love you. Or it must be some other tiny girl that is hiding under my arm that I adore?" Esdeath purred with a smile on her lips before groaning when those obvious words caused a few tears to fall.

That was a joke.

"Thank you Master Esdeath…your Saiko is moved once more by your words." Saiko admitted as they neared the Capital wall while wiping her teary eyes.

"…Are we nearly there? You are not permitted to walk the entire cities length." The blue-haired woman stated in a colder voice as she let the petite girl guide her along.

"Yes. Buried in a hole, known only to a few." The black-haired slave answered in a proudful tone hoping her owner is pleased with her wit.

'A hole…in the wall. How fascinating.' The General mused while mussing the girl's black hair enjoying her giggle that it produced.

"You are like a squirrel burying food." Esdeath declared with a snort but smiling all the while.

"I am a sly little squirrel, Master. I am useful." The young girl boasted as she pointed up ahead before falling silent out of paranoia that the Doctor followed her.

What is the worry? He'll die if he engages her Ice Queen.

"I can see that." The blue-haired woman agreed while guiding the adorable childlike girl along musing she is indeed useful in many areas.

Perhaps the girl's intelligence can be useful against Night Raid?

If she keeps her at a distance of course.

After walking further, the General now stood with her faithful follower scanning the lengths of the wall for a hidden hole.

This intrigued her, she was not aware there was a hole.

Thus, she followed while watching in amusement as Saiko scampered before dropping to her knees feeling for an opening.

Feeling along the grass before coming to an abrupt stop.

Saiko beamed when she felt the entrance to the hole, barely noticeable or it would have been sealed up long ago.

"I found it Master!" The black-haired slave chirped as she knelt digging to great excitement dirtying her hands and arms.

"Now I must bathe you later. You are rolling around in the dirt…you are a bizarre girl Saiko." Esdeath remarked with her hands on her hips as she held the girl's Kaiser Frog plushie in her right palm.

"It is a bit of a drop. Will you aid your Saiko since she has a bad leg?" The young girl requested after removing all debris that obstructed the entrance.

The blue-haired woman strolled forward raising an eyebrow in interest over how small the hole was.

'Now I am crawling in dirt holes with this teenager.' The General pondered with a grunt as she bent over enjoying how she still loomed over the petite girl even crouched.

Their height difference was stimulating.

"You are forbidden to over exert your leg. I shall come to safeguard you." Esdeath concluded setting the girl's plushie down in the same bag as her book before carefully grasping her hand.

"Yes Goddess." Saiko agreed in a dreamy voice when she was scooped into strong arms gazing up at the smirking face of her owner.

"Good girl…" The blue-haired woman cooed as she slid under the gap unbothered by the dirt as she crawled through holding her pet she felt a ledge.

And then she dropped down without looking landing on solid ground and depositing her companion with lollipop in mouth on the earthen ground.

Her eyes were surprised to see there was an inner chamber tunneled out in the wall and she could not even see the exit.

"I should be around here somewhere. I won't let you down Master Esdeath." The black-haired slave murmured while crawling once more in the dark hole.

"Foolish girl, watch out for your head. I can see better in the dark than you. I will aid you." The General grumbled after pulling the girl back when she near hid her head on rock.

"O-oh as always my Ice Queen is so generous to me. It should be nearby. I buried it in a chest under some blocks." The young girl mumbled as she dreaded it being stolen.

But even the occasional person that scampers through here shouldn't have found it.

"You truly are a squirrel Saiko. Is it that pile of rubble over there?" Esdeath inquired while squinting her eyes musing it seemed like too big of a pile for her pet to move on her own.

"W-what! R-rubble! No! It is fragile!" Saiko cried out as she scampered away from the hand on her dress while crawling using her memory for reference.

Then she collapsed to her knees finding she was staring at a dark pile of broken stone from the wall that had fallen on the spot she buried it.

"Calm down Saiko. We'll get your special book." The blue-haired woman assured while sighing when she heard sniffling.

"Please help me Master! I cannot lift these stones!" The black-haired slave pleaded while moving one away from the pile with great effort until a powerful hand took the large rock from her with ease.

"Move." The General barked down to her loyal slave who nodded speedily backing away while she crouched moving the pile of stones.

The young girl watched her shadowed owner as she effortlessly relocated the pile of rubble in mere seconds.

"You are so strong Master Esdeath." Saiko stated in a dreamy voice while she rolled her sucker in her mouth.

"I am not called the Empire's Strongest only be hindered by mere stones girl. This is nothing." Esdeath growled out before smirking as she cleared the pile staring at actual blocks.

She flung the blocks out of her way and nowhere near her fragile pet of course.

Before gazing down at the top of a chest barely visible through the dirt.

'This better be worth it.' The blue-haired woman pondered while pulling the chest up with ease and setting it at her feet.

"That's it!" The black-haired slave exclaimed while missing how her owner rolled her eyes while she dove at her Ice Queen's boots opening the chest.

"No Saiko it is some other buried chest." The General remarked wryly amused for once her pet was so thrilled she did not even reply.

It would have angered her but she was truly curious about this book.

She watched as her little slave opened the chest launching dust in her own face while she noted the girl needs a bath for sure.

"My eyes do not deceive me! The Grimoirus Magus, the Grand book of Grimoire! I have not gazed at this since I was nine years old Master!" The young girl cried out while dust blasted her face as her heart raced in excitement staring down at the heavy tome.

Esdeath quirked a brow at the title…if her pet proves it is real it sounded dark in its nature.

She stared down at the book noting it was an extremely heavy brown text, skin binding most likely. It was bound shut with seemingly ancient straps and the pages…

Well, she mused the yellow pages looked ready to fall out if one blew on them.

Curiously, she could not read the title…a strange foreign language perhaps?

'I suppose I will have to order Saiko to teach me. How ironic that I will be dependent on her for something.' The blue-haired woman pondered as she stared between the young girl and the tome with her hands on her hips.

"I demand you tell me more about this book immediately…I won't be left in the dark unable to read it is that clear?" The General commanded pleased when her pet nodded right away as she stared up at her.

"This is for you Master Esdeath! All for you. Because I love you. I will show you this is real. And use it only to worship you!" Saiko cried out as she carefully lifted the Grimoirus into her hands before falling at her Master's boots as she kissed her right boot lovingly.

Esdeath smirked as she stood up towering over her bowed servant in the dark tunnel amused as she planted sweet kisses on the top of her boot.

'Well…I do not doubt that she believes that it is real and that she feels this is a way to serve me. If it is a fake I will not be harsh on her. She would be destroyed. I can tell that it would devastate her. Did she truly store this here at nine years old?' The blue-haired woman mused as she smiled wider watching the girl lick her boot.

How lovely!

"Good girl Saiko…your obedience pleases me. I just love having my boots licked. Now you will answer every query I have on this text or I will punish you is this clear?" The General demanded in a callous voice as she glared down at the girl with hands on her hips for effect.

"Y-yes my Master." The black-haired slave squeaked submissively as she licked the boot once more enjoying it when her Ice Queen's raised her left boot as she began petting her hair with her heel.

She is petting her with her boot! This is…amazing!

Esdeath stared coldly down at her pet enjoying this submission as she caressed her head with her left boot…softly of course. She is hers…

"You say this Grimoirus casts spells…but I am still doubtful. What language is this in?" Esdeath questioned as she devoured every moment of how the petite girl prostrated as low as she could at her heel only gazing up just barely to speak.

She knows her place.

"So ancient…my radiant Master that I do not know the name of this language. Your Saiko decoded it, through an ancestral paper gained from my parents." The young girl responded before returning to faithfully licking her Ice Queen's boot with love in her eyes as she clutched her lollipop in her left palm.

'My pet is truly intelligent. I detect no lies. But I doubt she would lie to me unless it was something petty like wanting to cook for me.' The blue-haired woman thought in amusement as she ruffled the girl's hair with her heel.

"You will show me how to read it?" The General inquired as more of an order while staring sharply down at her speedily nodding slave…good.

"Oh, Master Esdeath… anything for you, it will take… time but your Saiko will show you." Saiko assured as she kissed her mighty owner's boot smiling up at her as her other boot pushed down on her skull.

She will gladly be her Master's footstool…for she loves Master Esdeath that much…

"I must say Saiko. You are truly the optimal pet." Esdeath cooed while staring down at the bowed girl as she sniffled on her boot.

She is crying…how amusing.

"This small pet desires nothing higher in this life than to serve you. You honor me with your praise my Goddess…" The black-haired slave gushed as she embraced her owner's boot hugging it as if it was her last lifeline nuzzling it like an affectionate puppy.

"I believe you." The blue-haired woman remarked in a haughty voice as she smirked smugly feeling she has the best pet there is.

She pulled her cap down over her eyes as she grinned delighting in this stunning worship.

"What else does my Goddess of Winter desire to know? Ask and this devoted servant shall answer." The young girl declared as she rested her face against the boot loving how her owner was standing gently on her head.

"Is this Grimoirus…what the Doctor desires from you?" The General questioned in a cold tone while her hands were placed at her hips narrowing her eyes as she saw her pet nod.

'How intriguing...so a man of science believes in this deeply enough to seek her out at twelve years old and capture her. I still won't forgive him.' Esdeath mused while being sure she does not cut her pet's scalp with her heel.

She was applying the faintest of force with her fragile pet.

"Yes Master. It is. But he is not allowed to hurt your Saiko is he?" Saiko requested as she softly licked the lovely boot already knowing the answer was no.

But she heard the Goddess growl as the other boot pushed her deeper down to the ground with an ever so increased force making her heart skip.

"No. He is not. You are my property girl. I own you. Tell me what this…text can do for me." The blue-haired woman ordered as she felt licks upon her boot which only made her smile wider.

"Oh. Much and more. Small things to large things. But the darker the desire…the deeper the cost." The black-haired slave stated as she respectfully only raised her head slightly from the boot to gaze up at the looming woman.

Not that she could look up much with her standing on her head.

"Hmm. Elaborate on darker Saiko." The General muttered as her intrigue was rapidly rising in this book.

"The Grimoirus Magus says that spells to take life…cost the highest price." The young girl answered while laying her face upon the boot as she stared up at her fascinated owner.

Esdeath blinked as she stared down at the strange book curious if it can truly take a life and what the cost was.

Naturally, as the Empire's Strongest even if it is real she is not paying any excessive fee to kill someone when she can do it with her own hands.

But…

'Is this Saiko's intent? Does she feel if she can kill people for me that I will look upon her with more favor?' The blue-haired woman mused as she frowned wondering what prices her pet would pay.

The girl had mentioned giving up blood previously.

Even that displeased her. But she supposed to kill someone a bit of blood is not asking much.

Yet, this is her treasured companion. She won't lose her just to kill a few weaklings.

"How fascinating. What is this price to take life?" The General demanded as she inwardly mused if this is real it only proves this girl is the ultimate submissive to her.

She could use it for herself but instead…she wants to empower her.

How stimulating!

"I am unsure as of yet. I-I have memorized half of the text. I must re-read it. The remainder of the book was hidden to me. I must hope if I prove worthy…it will unveil the latter portion of the tome." Saiko answered as she clutched her sucker while smiling up at her owner.

"You speak as if it is alive Saiko." Esdeath commented as she folded her arms over her breasts curious how she expects the remainder of the book to just appear after seven years.

"It is. I know so. It spoke to me." The black-haired slave stated with a serious gaze as she did not care if her Master mocked her.

The blue-haired woman sighed as she stared down into purple eyes that truly believed this book was alive.

She was now wondering if her pet was mildly delirious due to all the abuse she has suffered.

'I may be able to lean towards spells being real but a living book? I cannot mock Saiko. She is too faithful.' The General pondered but she feared if this was fake the teen would be destroyed.

"Hoh? That is a strange claim but you are such a good girl that I will give you a chance to convince me. As of now. I think it is not real but serve me. Worship me with it…is that clear?" Esdeath purred as her voice oozed with dominance.

"I-I will not fail you. Master Esdeath, my greatest ambition in life is to see if I can amplify the powers of your Teigu. Then my Goddess will go from being the strongest being of all…to the true ruler of this world!" The young girl gushed as she kissed the boot before her face many times over while feeling her head push down into the foot as she beamed.

"You love me that much Saiko?" The blue-haired woman inquired as she found she was smiling softly picturing such a 'romantic' visage of herself high on a throne of ice with the teenager at her feet.

"O-oh of course! Your Saiko doesn't care what it takes. She wants to see you mount the world as the Goddess of all life…oh Master. Won't that be a beautiful day for the world?" Saiko whispered as she cried tears of joy onto her Ice Queen's boot when she felt a cold hand pet her head.

"Fufu. Yes dear, the world will rejoice just like you are and weep with tears of joy." The General remarked as her sadistic smile grew while she licked her lips.

She was bending over as she stepped off her pet's fragile head crouched over her smiling as she ran her fingers through her hair enjoying how the girl hugged her boot.

"I know they will. Who doesn't want to serve you?" The black-haired slave asked as she stared up at her owner sniffling as she mused her Master looked ominous in the dark tunnel looming above her.

'Najenda and all of my enemies will adore you…' Esdeath thought while continuing her petting as she beamed happily down at her pet.

"Yes. Who wouldn't?" The blue-haired woman purred while ruffling the girl's hair amused by her words.

Millions that is who.

"I-I love you more than anything. If there is more that you desire of me let me know. I must serve." The young girl declared as she bowed respectfully not meeting her owner's eyes as she elected to instead close her eyes while she was being petted.

'Serving is all that you do girl…' The General pondered with a content smile on her lips to know this girl adored her that much.

"You serve me more than enough. I say this though. I will decide what 'spells' you try out is that clear?" Esdeath spoke while gazing down at her prostrated servant who kissed her boot nodding.

"Yes, as my Ice Queen decrees I obey. Has your Saiko been a good girl today?" Saiko requested as she still stared at the perfect white combat boot in the dark tunnel hoping she has earned praise.

She smiled releasing a sigh when a mighty hand stroked her head from above while she worshiped the boot.

"My Saiko…has been the best girl that there is. Good pet." The blue-haired woman cooed cheerfully as she nodded down to the teenager who responded by licking her boot once more.

"I-I have been a good pet…" The black-haired slave murmured in a joyful voice as she nuzzled her Master's boot so happy to have pleased this wonderful woman.

She must always be pleased.

"You have. So good in fact, that on the way back to the Palace I shall buy you more lollipops." The General announced with a smirk amused when the girl squealed in delight.

"More lollipops for your Saiko! Yay! Thank you!" The young girl cried out as she stared up at her owner so happy to be her pet and no one else's.

"Only if you eat dinner." Esdeath ordered with a cruel smirk watching as the girl's eyes started watering which made her roll her eyes.

Such a whiny teenager.

"T-that is so cruel. You just teased your Saiko." Saiko stammered while sniffled as she wiped a few tears from her eyes still kneeling.

"I have boiled people alive, and crucified them. And you think no lollipops is cruel?" The blue-haired woman remarked wryly as she gazed down at the lovely girl who whimpered.

"Y-yes! I-it is almost as monstrous as banning me from cuddles in your lap." The black-haired slave whined as she gazed up at her owner who was rolling her deep blue eyes at her.

Can she help what she finds to be cruel?

"Ugh Saiko you are so whiny…but I adore you. So much. I will get you the lollipops you can eat if you eat dinner. Or you shall not be sleeping in my lap tonight…" The General trailed off as she sighed dramatically with her hands on her hips.

Her response was amusing when the girl hugged her boot with teary eyes as she groaned musing if this was anyone else she'd kicked their head off.

But never Saiko.

"I promise to eat dinner! I have slept alone for so many years. Please don't subject me to such torture!" The young girl cried out as she kissed the boot lovingly many more times until she was pried off by the back of her robes.

She was lifted effortlessly into the air as she sniffled staring into the darkened eyes of her owner paying no mind when she rolled her lovely deep blue orbs at her.

Then she was deposited carefully on her back in her arms.

"That is not torture." Esdeath snorted before bending to retrieve the tome being sure that she did not crush it since it looked like it would crumble away into nothing.

"It is. My Goddess keeps the nightmares away." Saiko whispered as she reached out to lovingly touch her Ice Queen's face noticing her expression softened when she said that.

"Nightmares?" The blue-haired woman demanded with a deep scowl as she leaped towards the exit.

"Y-yes. Your Saiko has had terrible nightmares her entire life…of things done to her but ever since her Master saved her she sleeps peacefully." The black-haired slave mumbled as she pressed her face into vast breasts.

"Then I shall never remove you from my bed." The General declared as she ignored the feelings telling her this girl is too much of a weakness.

"Master Esdeath…" The young girl murmured in a dreamy voice as she hid in huge mounds while her owner made her way out once more.

She was smashed into her owner's taller and larger body as she crawled out which only comforted her further…to be in the arms of Master Esdeath.

That is all she desires in this life.

Esdeath stood up musing she needs a bath herself as she casually brushed the dirt off her hair and uniform bending to grasp the girl's bag with her book and plushie.

'Hmm. Here I am shirking duties and crawling around in the dirt with a teenager…but she did lick my boots. I enjoyed that.' The blue-haired woman pondered while deciding to carry the girl back.

"Let's head back Saiko." The blue-haired woman announced while reaching down to trace her fingers on the girl's metal collar smiling as the teenager gazed up at her happily.

"Yes Master. I shall obey your no running decree and complete all training that you issue in the that my leg heals. Thank you for letting me walk with you." Saiko replied as she curled up in the mighty General's arms.

'What an odd girl, she only wanted to walk to go get a book to worship me further. And she thanks me for the company…' The General wondered as she enjoyed how the delicate face of Saiko pressed into her cleavage.

"Worry not Saiko. I will walk you all that you desire when your leg heals." Esdeath assured while smiling gently as they walked back towards the Palace the way they came.

"W-what if mean people try to steal me again? Will they come near me again if I am by your side?" The black-haired slave questioned as her gaze took on a fearful one staring into her owner's eyes.

"That was likely either a strong warrior or a group of warriors, otherwise they would not have the courage to try that with me. Night Raid possibly, no they wouldn't come near you. Next time you will be leashed." The blue-haired woman informed with cold eyes that stared down at the girl who trembled.

"Y-yes Master Esdeath. Leash me if you see fit. I-I just don't want to ever stop serving you." The young girl agreed as she closed her eyes nestling into the bosom of her Ice Queen.

"Hoh, you won't. Now I order you to rest. Speak no more until I say you can." The General commanded while savoring the feeling of their embrace as she sighed.

This…is a weakness she can permit.

Saiko beamed as she obeyed the decree with pleasure while snuggling into her owner so comfortably she fell asleep and never woke up when the woman bought ever blue lollipop the candy shop.

Esdeath was carrying Saiko back to her chambers with a large bag of lollipops, a bag with a book and a stuffed animal in it, and an old rotted skin bound tome in another hand.

That plus an adorable teenager asleep in her arms.

She mused it was surely not the usual sight of the Empire's Strongest when she heard several of her subordinates called out her.

"Commander? What are you doing?" Run inquired as he blinked standing in the hallway with Wave and Kurome finding this to be a strange scene…to say the least.

His relatively new leader was cradling Saiko asleep in her arms as she came walking down the hallway paying them no mind with several shopping bags, one said candy shop in bold letters on the bag.

Lollipops were spilling out of the bag as he had to admit was amusing watching the Empire's Strongest get annoyed trying to contain all of them.

How many did she buy? One hundred?

He spotted a Danger Beast plushie in a bag with…a book? And a rather large and dated book being held in one hand.

So old that he doubted she bought that anywhere in the market.

The teenager was covered in dirt…almost as if she was rolling around like a dog. But oddly enough he and his comrades notices a lesser amount of dirt clinging to her uniform.

"I just go back from shopping with Saiko. Why?" The blue-haired woman inquired as she adjusted the girl's nonexistent weight puzzled by their weight looks.

"Why are you two coated in dirt? Is that part of shopping?" Wave questioned as he scratched his head confused by his new crazy boss and her crazy companion.

"Oh no it isn't. We were digging for treasure." The General replied cryptically as she smirked at their faces.

"Digging for treasure?" Kurume asked as she stared at the lollipops wiping the drool that formed from her mouth musing they looked yummy.

'I had no idea Saiko liked sweets.' The black-haired Jaeger pondered as she mused they had something else in common at the minimum.

"Hoh. It was a strange day, she ran off out of my sight when she got excited over a book store and she was nearly kidnapped by an unidentified individual…but I shall watch her more closely." Esdeath declared as she nodded strolling past the trio as she reached into the bag and tossed Kurome a lollipop.

"Thank you, Commander! Is she okay?" Kurome inquired after catching the candy as she gazed at the other girl strangely concerned.

"Yes, I feel they heard me when I told them if they try that again they will scream in the torture chambers for many years to follow." The blue-haired woman answered callously while walking back towards her chambers.

The dark blue-haired Jaeger shuddered at the cold voice and the way she stated she'd peel away at them for years…not weeks or months but years!

'Man, touching that girl is suicide…in the worst way possible.' Wave thought as he trembled in fear.

"I am relieved to hear Saiko is well. I would like to inquire when we are leaving on that mission you spoke of?" The blond-haired Jaeger requested politely when he watched his leader stop walking to speak.

"I have postponed that for a short period of time to research something of interest. But fear not we are going there." The General replied bluntly as she gazed over her shoulder at her subordinate.

"I see. I would like to inform you as well that you missed a meeting with the Prime Minister. He sent you a reminder but we could not locate you." Run announced as he watched her turn around staring at him as if she did not care.

"I am aware. I chose to abandon all duties today in favor of spending time with Saiko. We can always reschedule. I am sure he will be…understanding." Esdeath concluded as she smirked coldly walking away to wash her pet off.

The three Jaegers watched as their Commander vanished staring at each other before the shortest of the three shrugged as she unwrapped her lollipop with a small smile musing the girl had good taste.

In candy, anyhow…she doesn't see why she enjoys worshiping their leader so deeply.

'How unnerving. Saiko can effortlessly convince her to abandon all duties for the day…because she can just kill anyone who complains. What is that book?' The blond-haired Jaeger mused as he had caught a brief glimpse of a language he could not make out on its cover.

It was a very peculiar text indeed...it was old...quite old.

Just where did they find this book?


	15. Chapter 15

The General and Her Slave

By the Will of Master Esdeath – Chapter Fifteen

One week later…

It had been a few days since the Jaegers had destroyed the bandit fort. Beyond that mission and sending the Minister a notice that she was rescheduling their meeting.

She never came out unless it was to teach Saiko archery.

Amusingly enough Esdeath had been teaching Saiko how to use a bow in a portion of their spare time…but suffice to say it wasn't going well.

The General has been pouring the majority of her time into studying with her loyal servant.

Esdeath sat in her study with Saiko as she gazed down at this…Grimoire still not understanding it and tempted to turn it into a block of ice as her cold eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I am growing angry at this book." The blue-haired woman grumbled as she had never gazed at a language so hard to read!

'How does that girl read this? She flows through it the same way I kick a head off.' The General pondered as her pet began hugging her which calmed her slightly.

"Master Esdeath, this will take time. But you will learn it. Focus on a few letters at a time my Master." Saiko spoke as she sat beside her Master wearing her collar as she nursed a lollipop but she found her owners boots taste even better.

The preserved flower rest behind her right ear as she sat in a chair counseling her Goddess on how to read the tome.

Her leg was to her relief healed as she had followed all orders like a good pet and now she could service her Goddess even longer on the floor.

Such an honor…

"Hn. You keep saying that but so far, I only understand bits and pieces. How long did it take you to learn this?" Esdeath demanded as she turned to gaze at her pet who was seated in beside her in her enlarged throne that she ordered for study purposes.

When she gets too annoyed she makes the girl leash put her leash on and then she has her lick her boots.

That usually makes her smile.

"Three weeks. I kept returning to it since I was not permitted to have books on hand." The black-haired slave replied noting the cold look sent her way as she shivered under such a dominant gaze.

"Three weeks? And I only understand a few words after a week." The blue-haired woman spoke in an angered voice but she was placated when the girl set her lollipop down and lowered to the floor bowing low.

A plush pet bed lay on the floor at her boots so the girl did not develop sores from kneeling. Once more, who would have thought she would care for a pet's comforts?

But while she delights in her Saiko's worship at her boots, the girl is so delicate and fragile. Fragility is in her nature, while accepting her service at her feet she requires the girl to be comfortable.

If not. She will ruin what she adores about her by abusing her. She has sworn to never mistreat her servant.

"I-I ask my Goddess of Winter to be patient. It may be possible that it was inherited through my family…thus speeding up my learning of it. But I shall coach you." The young girl explained as she knelt kissing a boot lovingly.

"Let us resume then. You stay on the floor. Answer me this what happened to the paper to decode it?" The General inquired while resting her other boot gently on the girl's back with a small smile on her lips.

"O-oh my false Master at the time found it and tore it up. He thought I was trying to sneak something by him, but luckily, I have it mostly stored in my head…so I can be your decoder. I may even be able to replicate the document." Saiko assured as she stared up at her Master whom was gazing down at her from under the large desk.

'I detect no trace of a lie once more. For inconveniencing me. I will have this man torn apart more painfully than the others.' Esdeath mused as she felt kisses upon her heel.

"How annoying. Let us work harder then." The blue-haired woman ordered as she began showing the girl pages demanding what they meant while she knelt at her feet.

A great many hours later she felt like she made a slight amount of progress as she grunted resting her face in her right hand as she stared down at Saiko asleep in her bed on the floor.

Amusingly enough, her pet loved her boots so much she was sleeping soundly with her face pressed against her right boot.

But still…she had a craving to hold her.

She bent down and scooped the girl into her lap as she enjoyed how she yawned adorably holding her tight as they sat there before she closed her eyes while caressing the teenager's hair before yawning herself.

And then she fell asleep in her throne holding her adoring follower.

Saiko's face was pressed into massive mounds as she was clutched tight like a teddy bear hugging her Ice Queen's neck.

A day later…

The Jaegers were gathered in the common area without much to do as Wave sat playing chess with Kurome while Bols served tea.

Seryu played with Kuro…but her expression was sorrowful since she has not meted out justice in several days.

Run quietly was reading a novel observing the irritated way the Dr. Stylish frowned frequently…he noted that the man had been doing that quite often.

"Gee. Not that I am complaining but when are we going to do something?" Wave questioned quietly as he gazed around the table afraid to say it too loudly.

Their leader had been locked away in her study for over a week with Saiko and only came out rarely.

She ate in there when Saiko made her meals, and beyond the single bandit mission she has assigned them nothing.

"Do you think we know that fish boy?" Kurome demanded as she rolled her black eyes eating another cookie curious what those two are doing in the study for eight days.

"I don't smell like fish." The dark blue-haired Jaeger grumbled as he sank into the table depressed when his younger comrade snickered at him.

"I never thought justice would be so boring! Where is Night Raid! I must slaughter them!" Seryu declared as her face became deranged briefly before groaning as she hugged Kuro who whined in her arms.

"Now friends. The General seems to be enjoying herself. There is nothing wrong with down time. I have spent my entire life in battle." Bols assured as he mused he will go see his wife and daughter again soon.

"Yeah but shouldn't we go ask her if she has any assignments for us?" Wave inquired in a terribly bored voice only for his comrades to all stare at him like he was stupid.

'Okay so that was a stupid question…' The dark-blue-haired Jaeger pondered while shuddering of how furious she would be if disturbed from whatever sacred activities they are engaged in.

"That is ill advised Wave. Anger her and downtime turns into a trip to the torture chambers." Run remarked with a smile as the younger male began cowering rightfully in horror.

'I know that rat is up to something. But what? Curse that little slave. I would go engage in research but I am curious what they are so deeply immersed in.' Dr. Stylish pondered as he scowled gazing down into his tea.

Finally, all six Teigu users heard a door knob click as their eyes turned to the door seeing it open as Esdeath strolled inside with Saiko by her side smiling up at the General.

"You have gotten better Master Esdeath." Saiko declared cheerfully despite the gaze of annoyance cast down at her.

The Jaegers tilted their heads curiously…their Commander has gotten better?

"Humph. Are you being cheeky with me? I can only make out ten percent of it." The General grumbled as she playfully flicked the girl's forehead with no force whatsoever as she glared at her.

"No. I am not. Unveiling 'it' takes time but we'll keep working on it as you order me to help you." The black-haired slave spoke while licking her blue raspberry lollipop only mildly stunned by the flick.

'Ten percent is all I can read but I know this is no normal book. Talk of killing via magic, summons, potions, and morbid drawings that I have never seen anywhere.' Esdeath wondered as she frowned more convinced than before that it is less likely to be fake.

But she has yet to see it do anything.

"Commander, what are you two up to?" Wave questioned in a hopeful voice as he was surprised to see them emerge.

"Ah, we have been reading in my study lately. I am going to rest my eyes briefly. Accursed book." The blue-haired woman complained as she strolled to her seat huffing.

"You two have been reading for eight days?" The blond-haired Jaeger queried in an amazed voice as he thought back to that old book…could it be?

'I should have known! The little minx brought it to the General and she has been reading with her.' The spiky black-haired man thought while pondering if there is a way to snatch it.

His eyes locked with the brat's as she smiled softly at him before padding to seat herself by her Master.

No, not now.

But he won't give up so easily.

'Fascinating, the General is a learned woman and she has spent that long learn how to translate only ten percent?' Dr. Stylish mused as he folded his hands thinking this language must be a nightmare to translate.

Still, he should be able to do it faster than her.

"Hoh. It is in a foreign language, Saiko is teaching me how to read it." The General replied with a grunt as she drank from a cup of tea on the table.

"Try to be more cheerful Master. It will get more enjoyable." The young girl assured while sliding a lollipop across the table to the surprised Kurome who gazed at it before accepting it with a smile.

"Thank you Saiko." The black-haired Jaeger spoke as she took a break from her cookies to lick the blue raspberry lollipop.

She gazed at the teenager amused the girl was obsessed with their Commander's hair…it was rather obvious. Blue lollipops, blue robes, a blueish flower behind her ear.

"You are welcome Kurome. Sorry I don't have a fish flavor Wave." Saiko chirped as she and Kurome snickered when Wave sunk with his face hidden muttering about how no one liked him.

"You guys are mean." The dark blue-haired Jaeger whined as his feelings were wounded further when he heard the former teacher chuckle.

"I will be judge if I need be cheerful or not. But I will admit. You are a wonderful reading instructor. Are you ready for your reward?" Esdeath inquired while smiling softly as the teenager beamed happily in her direction.

The Jaegers were curious what the girl's reward was. She already got everything she asked for.

"Yes! Please! I am ready. Your Saiko has been on wonderful behavior!" The black-haired slave cried out as she smiled excited beyond words for her reward.

"Fufu. So cheerful. Oh, very well. I have already called for one hundred soldiers, they are instructed to obey you at all costs or be torn apart limb by limb. Happy hunting." The blue-haired woman announced while petting the girl's head amused when she giggled eager to purge all offenders.

The Jaegers recalled that the girl gets to hunt down her former Masters but they were stunned she gets one hundred soldiers.

"I am so excited! Thank you! Did you order my crossbow too!" The young girl squealed as she hopped up and down in her seat when she heard the marching of soldiers.

"Oh yes. A lovely crossbow with my emblems on it." The General purred while the doors opened when she smiled staring at soldiers who gazed at her in fear.

"You summoned my platoon General Esdeath? I received your orders. We are to hunt targets?" Captain Ives inquired as he stood watching her cold eyes gaze at him nodding slowly.

His name was Oren Ives, he had brown eyes and dark, graying hair.

He was well dressed in a uniform signifying his higher rank amongst the soldiers.

"Indeed, I have Captain Ives, this is Saiko. She is precious to me. Five people hurt her, I have authorized her to make the arrests. Treat her as if she were me…or I will tear you apart as you scream for mercy." Esdeath declared while gazing callously at the platoon receiving salutations.

"Yes, General Esdeath!" Oren replied as Saiko stood up from her seat beaming in pleasure.

The spiky black-haired man gazed in disgust as he watched the little slave fold her arms behind her back smiling at the General eager to perform her city-wide hunt.

How does this slave have this much power?

"Thank you Master Esdeath for all that you do for me." Saiko spoke as she leaned down hugging the seated woman around her neck wiping her eyes as a few tears fell.

"I have one more gift for you. Close your eyes." The blue-haired woman cooed as she fished into between her cleavage ignoring the stares from her subordinates before pulling out an expensive necklace.

The Jaegers collectively gaped at the necklace that was slid of the beaming Saiko's neck made of pure Imperial gold, lined with blue sapphires, and most stunning of all was a blue diamond that hung with Esdeath's Teigu symbol in pure Imperial gold below the diamond.

"Now open them." The General commanded as she watched the awe-struck teenager gaze at her neck in shock at the necklace that hung over her collar.

"F-for me?" The black-haired slave stammered as she leaned down in the warrior's lap ignoring the eye roll directed at her.

"No, not for you. It is for some other Saiko." Esdeath spoke with playful sarcasm while smiling when the girl hugged her neck once more.

"I love you so much Master Esdeath." The young girl declared before kissing the woman on the cheek as she knew her position was a submissive one.

She must leave it to her owner to make the aggressive moves.

"I am aware my pet. And I you. Now. Go enjoy yourself, I know I am going to have a wonderful time breaking them with you in the torture chambers later." The blue-haired woman purred before softly pushing her pet off her as she clapped her hands for a soldier to run forward.

'I almost feel sorry for these guys but not quite.' Wave thought while shuddering as he watched a soldier come hand his leader a modified crossbow with her insignia on it in red.

"Ooh…I am going to have a good time. Thank you for the gifts Master! I'll leave them breathing!" Saiko chirped as she felt a hand ruffle her hair a final time.

"You do that. And be sure to see to it that this girl is not even so much as scratched, bruised…or else." The General concluded coldly as she gazed about the frightened soldiers.

"Yes, General Esdeath!" The platoon cried out while Stylish narrowed his eyes in revulsion.

"My name is Saiko, and we are going on a detailed hunt. You shall call me Lady Saiko is that clear?" The black-haired slave declared as she strode forward uncaring for how tiny she was compared to the soldiers.

She has the biggest giant of all behind her. Her Master Esdeath.

Run mused these soldiers are in for a long and miserable life if they so much as screw up a single order. Poor bastards.

"Yes, Lady Saiko!" The soldiers shouted as they saluted the teenager shaking in fear of the cold gaze studying them behind the frail girl.

Only a fool would disobey the girl.

"Lovely, how we have a nobleman to hunt, two politicians, a businessman and a spice trader. Let's go make our arrests." The young girl ordered while adjusting her crossbow as she beamed.

"Have fun Saiko." Kurome spoke as she sucked on the lollipop aware she has been brutalized horribly to be this happy about this hunt.

"Thank you Kurome! Goodbye Master Esdeath! I will be back within a few hours!" Saiko shouted as she waved at the seated General who smirked at her.

"I look forward to your return so this time I get to teach you." The General stated as she smiled gently as the teenager led her squadron of men out of the dining hall.

'I detest that slave. What a rotten little creature.' Dr. Stylish raged as he struggled to keep his hatred bottled gazing out the window as he drank his tea.

At least Bols made this batch.

"I trust you verified that none of these targets had stronger warriors?" The blond-haired Jaeger questioned while turning to his leader.

"Of course, Run, do you think I would be seated here otherwise?" Esdeath spoke as she smiled adoring her pet so much that there is nothing she will not gift her.

"No, judging by that necklace I do not feel you would." Run remarked as he ignored the narrow of her eyes focusing on his reading.

Thankfully she did not snap at him.

"No, I would not. Me and my treasure are going to make their insides bubble, one of them anyhow. It will be like a new science experiment with each one." The blue-haired woman announced in a chipper tone paying no mind to how poor Wave shivered in disgust.

"W-wow Commander. Sounds fun." The dark blue-haired Jaeger stammered as he struggled not to vomit holding his stomach.

"It does, doesn't it?" The General inquired as she smiled coldly sipping her tea while the poor boy did not reply.

"It sounds like justice!" The auburn-haired woman agreed as she smiled beaming over to her leader.

Esdeath smirked as she nodded while now knowing she must wait for her pet. And perhaps tomorrow she will take her on their date to a battlefield?

Yes, that sounds lovely.

She will build her that ice castle she promised her.

Saiko marched through the streets as she held her crossbow in her hands ignoring the looks of fear from people as they cleared the way for the one hundred soldiers from her Master's army.

"All right soldiers, my nobleman is in a lovely mansion up ahead. Let's go have some fun." The black-haired slave ordered as she spied the mansion in the middle of the Capital.

"Yes, Lady Saiko." Captain Ives replied as he refused to voice his annoyance that they are following a teenager around as she plays citywide games.

But this is a teenager that has won the favor of their Commander and now they must do as she says.

Kaito sat in his manse sipping from his wine when the doors were smashed as he widened his eyes standing in shock when he heard many footsteps storming inside.

"Guards! What is going on!" The nobleman cried out as he heard a struggle as cries of pain were heard.

The door to his chambers were broken open as he dropped his chalice stunned when soldiers stormed inside flanked by a small figure.

Purple eyes glared at him as the aged nobleman remembered the child slave he had with those exotic eyes, and that lovely jet-black hair.

A blue flower was resting behind her ear preserved in crystal as she smiled at him.

She was wearing a necklace made of all Imperial gold, lined with blue sapphires, with a magnificent blue diamond hanging with a symbol he knew all too well hung below it.

General Esdeath's personal insignia.

Saiko.

"Greetings, Kaito. I, Saiko am here to inform you that by the authority of my new Master General Esdeath, you are under arrest. Seize him!" Saiko barked as she pointed at the fifty-year-old man gaping in shock on his bed.

"As Lady Saiko commands." Oren agreed as he restrained the screaming man with several other men.

"You! I haven't seen you since you ran away at eight years old! I have done no legal wrong! You cannot do this to me!" The middle-aged man cried out as he was promptly dragged out of his mansion watching as fires were being lit to his horror.

"But you have. You have harmed the treasured pet of the Empire's Strongest, and with her divine will backing me I sentence you to death." The black-haired slave declared as she swiftly followed thrusting a document with her Master's official seal on it.

Kaito widened his gray eyes as he processed that this is happening just because the Empire's Strongest is fond of this bitch and then he was thrust into the streets screaming as he watched as his mansion was lit in flames.

Soldiers removed the few household guards with broken bones throwing them in the streets as Saiko stood smiling.

"Attention all citizens! By the order of Master Esdeath clear the streets!" The young girl shouted as she watched terrified citizens run away in fear of a Goddesses' will.

Within three minutes she had a vacant street as she smiled softly.

"Kaito, let's play a game. How fast can you run? If you can run quick enough…you won't die in the torture chambers. I will count to ten." Saiko spoke as she loaded arrows into her crossbow beaming in joy as the soldiers stepped back releasing the nobleman.

"M-mercy Saiko! I beg you!" The nobleman screamed as he stood shaking in terror at the thought of a visit to the torture chambers being his end.

"One, two, three, four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…and ten." The black-haired slave purred while she watched the man take off running as she aimed a bolt at him before pouting when the first shot missed.

The Captain grunted as he watched the man evade a second bolt by moving to the right. The girl is a terrible shot.

Finally, after three failed shots a bolt pierced the man's right leg as he howled in pain.

"Yes! I finally hit something." Saiko exclaimed while beaming in pride as the soldiers sweatdropped.

The man stumbled weakened by the injury as she aimed once more smiling.

"Ahh! My leg!" Kaito wailed as he stared around at terrified bystanders begging for help when another bolt shot through his shoulder.

"Bullseye! I made two in a row! I am so glad Master Esdeath has given me additional archery lessons!" The young girl cheered unware she was being watched by eyes that have seen her before.

"Y-you rotten little…!" The nobleman hissed as he knelt in agony knowing there was no point in begging the slave for mercy.

"Little what?" Saiko questioned as she stepped forward holding her bow flanked by a legion of soldiers.

"Slave." Kaito growled as he boiled in rage that all he has ever had was burned down by a slave girl he had many years ago.

"How rude. I may be a slave but my status is higher than yours. By serving my beloved Master Esdeath, as long as I bow to her…I get to do as I please." The black-haired slave replied while spitting in the man's furious eyes.

"You are not higher than me you filthy little cunt!" The nobleman roared as he felt extreme pain but his rage blinded him.

"Captain Ives, please remedy his loose tongue by breaking his knee caps. Slowly." The young girl commanded as she smiled gently when the soldiers restrained Kaito as he screamed while his left kneecap was crushed.

"S-stop!" Kaito shouted as he screamed again when his other kneecap was brutally turned into powder as he fell into the street sobbing.

"I won't hurt you anymore. Master Esdeath will do the rest." Saiko assured while patting the now trembling nobleman on the head.

"N-no kill me! Kill me!" The nobleman cried as he collapsed into a crying fit at the teenager's feet.

"My Master has assured me she would show me some 'tricks'. I will visit you daily, your death will take years." The black-haired slave announced while delighting in the older man's tear-filled horror.

"P-please S-Saiko!" Kaito wailed as he was lifted into the air when the teenager began marching off.

"Our next target is a high-ranking Politian. Clear the streets! This is by the order of Master Esdeath. I am her official representative!" The young girl exclaimed as she strode about smiling innocently as people ran away in terror.

A short time later another mansion burst into flames as a roaring man in his sixties was drug out only to widen his eyes as he saw his former slave standing there with a sweet smile as she thrust a paper in his face.

"Hello, Okimoto! It has been a long time. By the order of my new Master, whose name is Esdeath you have been sentenced to a horrific death. Break his kneecaps." The young girl declared as beamed when the aged politician was forced to his knees shrieking when his knees caps were crushed.

"Y-you can't do this to me! I know powerful people! Release me girl!" Okimoto ordered as he gazed at his former slave while groaning in agony.

"Oh, but I can. The divine will of my Ice Queen empowers me, like a Goddess cleansing the earth. She has judged you unfit to live. The torture chambers await you." Saiko replied as she strode with crossbow in hand back to the front of the soldiers.

"N-no!" The politician howled as he was silenced by a gag and carried by the men in the back.

Sometime after that a business was burning as a thin, middle aged man was pulled out terrified of all the soldiers as he gazed into strange purple eyes from long ago in shock.

"Taiki, by will of my Goddess by the name of Esdeath you have been sentenced to death. Break his fingers…one by one." The black-haired slave announced as she cheerfully gazed on as the soldiers began snapping fingers with a sharp scream being heard by all in the market.

"L-let me go! Please!" Taiki begged as he gazed up at the collar on the girl that said 'Esdeath's pet', and a necklace that hung over it with a shining blue diamond, sapphires, and Imperial gold.

How is his former shop laborer such a prized slave of the Empire's Strongest?

"Okay, if you can run fast enough. You won't be gruesomely torn apart by Master Esdeath…release him." The young girl commanded as she loaded arrows into her crossbow.

"N-no! I-I'd rather die here!" The businessman screamed as he took off running trying to avoid the crossbow by zig zagging.

"Clear the streets! By the order of Master Esdeath this man must be punished! Now go inside." Saiko spoke while carefully aiming as she bit her lip.

The first shot soared into a shop window as the captain once more observed with impatience in his gaze.

However, it seemed she was getting better.

The second one hit.

The petite girl nodded content with herself when she hit his left foot disabling him producing a loud scream.

"Mercy!" Taiki pleaded as he cried when he was suddenly gagged hoisted into the air along with the platoon.

"You will get mercy. In the torture chambers. Her frozen touch will be all you know. Perhaps now you regret beating me in your filthy shop." The black-haired slave remarked strolling to the front of the troops hands folded behind her back having a grand time.

"How many more is it Lady Saiko?" Captain Ives inquired as he gazed down at the dainty girl who smiled softly up at him.

"Two, one more politician and the spice trader." The young girl replied as they walked onward.

Another man was dragged out, paper was thrust in his face and his kneecaps were broken.

The politician was gagged and sent running as a crossbolt was lodged in his shoulder.

Then he was bound crying out in agony with three other men in the back.

An innocent face smiled as she led the marching platoon with gusto.

"How is that hunt going Saiko?" Kurome questioned as she sucked on her lollipop seated atop a merchant stall gazing at the teenager and the squad.

"Kurome? Only one more left, why are you here?" Saiko questioned as she approached the slightly older girl who stared down at her.

"Oh, I was just sent to check up on you. Judging by the cries of pain you have been having a good time." The black-haired Jaeger remarked before jumping to the ground smiling at the shorter girl.

"That is kind of you Kurome! Yes, I have had a swell time." The black-haired slave replied as she stood in front of the smiling Jaeger who enjoyed candy even more than her.

Then Kurome patted her shoulder with a strange gleam in her eyes as Saiko stared back puzzled.

"You are being stalked by a murderous aura." Kurome announced as she set her hand on Yatsufusa before springing into the air with her lollipop in her mouth landing atop the nearby roof with narrowed eyes.

Nothing.

They fled.

No doubt when they sensed her presence.

'I have been followed?' The young girl mused as she watched the Jaeger leap back to the ground beside her.

"I suppose I shall stay with you for the capture of your final target." The black-haired Jaeger muttered as she began walking beside the robed girl amused to see her leading soldiers.

She still thought Saiko looked like the most fragile flower, not really the type to be leading troops.

"T-thank you Kurome." Saiko spoke bashfully as she smiled at the Jaeger who nodded.

"Don't mention it. It is what comrades do." Kurome stated as she scanned the area for the presence but felt nothing.

'Comrade? That sounds pleasant.' The black-haired slave mused as she headed toward her final target.

And with that the two girls strode through the streets before returning sometime an hour later.

Five sobbing men were in tow, as Saiko smiled eating a new candy Kurome bought her while they walked together.

With Master Esdeath by her side to take all her problems away, and her new…comrades.

She could enjoy this life.

This life of serving her Goddess whose name is Esdeath.


	16. AN

AN:

I just want to state that this story is not dead. I just have a lot going on in my life, and some health issues. So, it is hard to work on multiple long stories at once. I can only work on one long story right now.

I also want to state that I deleted the Empire's Strongest Iron Throne and General Esdeath's Little Scarlet Redemption because they had way too many errors for me to fix.

It just wasn't worth the effort. Most especially in the case of the Empire's Strongest Iron Throne. I wrote it with some big plot holes, plot holes that are weaved into all of the chapters. Editing it, became far too stressful. And I lost any desire to improve it when people left nasty reviews criticizing me for forgetting how big Westeros was.

So, if anyone is wondering where and why they went, that's why they're gone.

It just comes down to having only so much time in your life, and when two stories are in that big of a need of repair it just becomes a miserable chore.

I wrote those two stories at the start of 2017 when I had no experience as a writer, now I believe I have improved immensely.

Looking back on those, they were a mess. And ultimately, I decided to write an Avatar: The Last Airbender story instead.

Now, as for this story. It is here to stay. And I will get back to it at some point.

It mostly comes down to the fact that I would rather write about Azula right now. Rather than Esdeath.

The Avatar world is just a much more interesting scene than Akame Ga Kill is.

But it will come back eventually. I just wanted to left everyone know that.

And I apologize if this bothers anyone.


End file.
